Evolution of the Lost Ground
by MiraResQNU
Summary: 14 up! Elian and the girls are left behind as the guys go off to rescue Asuka and destroy the iminent threat. But is it really safer back at home? Genso is on his way with revenge on his mind! R&R!
1. 1a beginning

**Evolution of the Lost Ground**

Disclaimer: I do not own s.CRY.ed or any of its characters.

A/N: I thought the series shouldn't have ended where it did (so many exciting possibilities!) so I just pretended it didn't ::wields magic wand with gusto::. This story overlaps with episode 26 and continues from there. I have a very detailed style of writing that some will love and some will hate. Reserve judgment until you get through the first chapter. And of course, this is just one possible interpretation out of many.

Warning!! SPOILERS for most of the series!! (Hell, it starts at the end, what'd you expect?)

**Chapter 1a**

The bright, sunny sky above the Lost Ground explodes with thunderous cracks. Some inhabitants stare up in awe, wondering about the flashes and con trails that one by one pepper the blue above their heads. Something is happening over the new mountains, formed just months ago in an event that shook the entire island. However, this recent event holds only a fraction of the violence that accompanied the original disaster 22 years ago, the disaster that eventually gave the Lost Ground its name.

There is only one car heading towards the disturbance over the mountains. The driver, a young black-haired girl, wears an expression of worry and urgency as she speeds up the mountains. Her passenger is a much younger girl who almost looks as if she were asleep. The embodiment of innocence. She seems so serene, not noticing the driver, the road, or the loud collisions in the sky above. Yet she is concentrating.

_God, I'm driving like Cougar…_ Mimori Kiryu thinks to herself ..._but I have to get there. I have to know he'll survive._"

"Are you sure it's this way, Kanami?" Mimori asks nervously.

The serene girl answers, "Yes, we are almost there."

The car speeds over bumps and rocks, barely holding what little road has been carved out of the newly formed terrain. As they pull into a flat expanse, Mimori stops the car and stares through the window into the sky above. The car shakes with each collision that occurs overhead. "It's so senseless. They're going to kill each other," Mimori mutters half to herself. Kanami Yuta, her passenger, is peculiarly silent.

Suddenly a final loud bang echoes above their heads and a ball of entangled mass speeds towards the ground, crashing into the dirt only a hundred meters away. The little car rocks violently, and is soon covered by the giant cloud of dust that erupts from the impact. As the dust settles, all is silent. Kanami slowly opens her door, followed by Mimori, and the two step tentatively toward the impact site.

As they near the crater, they can make out two figures hunched at the center. They are two young men, both beaten, clinging to the edges of consciousness. As they attempt to stand, chunks of shining armor shatter off their bodies and fall to their feet. The brown-haired man favors his left leg and clutches his right arm as if holding it in its socket. He glares through his good eye, the left one, at the other man only feet from him. The other man returns the stare under a curtain of green hair, hunching noticeably and clutching his left side. They glower at each other with intense, hateful stares before finally mustering enough strength to step towards one another.

Mimori goes to rush towards them but halts as she notices Kanami from the corner of her eye. The little girl is stone still, clutching her hands and watching the men with large, observant eyes. Just from the girl's expression, Mimori knows not to interfere.

After an eternity the men come within inches of each other, and the brown-haired one lands a solid punch on the other's cheek. The other stumbles but does not fall, instead returning the face punch and adding a blow to the gut. The first buckles at the blows, but then steps into the other and delivers a hard elbow to the gut, then pulls it up to the chin. The recipient recovers and knees the first in the stomach, driving an elbow into his back. Mimori instinctively puts up her hands to cover her eyes, but knows at once that she must watch. She must not look away. She knows if she wants to stay in the Lost Ground she must become stronger, must show fortitude. Yet she cannot help but wince with every bone-shattering strike the men exchange.

The men are matching blow for blow on one another, wrestling, clawing. Every contact draws blood and animalistic cries of pain. Each hit appears to contain every ounce of the deliverer's strength, yet somehow they muster just a bit more energy for the next punch. Though the fight slowly begins to cycle down, its length and brutality defy all logic. They exchange what appear to be final blows again and again. Just when it seems as if the two could fight forever simultaneous strikes drop both men where they stand. They each collapse, bruised and broken. Silence falls with their bodies, and all is deathly quiet.

When the girls finally approach, the ground is sprinkled with blood both men have spit and spilled. A wave of nausea gently rises in Mimori, but her concern makes her drop to the ground in the middle of it all.

"Ryuho…" she whispers aloud, sweeping away the young man's green hair and laying her hand lightly on his chest. She looks over at the sprawled brown-haired figure, which Kanami has kneeled next to and is observing intently. "Kazuma…" Neither appears to be breathing.

"Kanami, are they…" Mimori trails off, hesitant to finish her sentence.

"Idiots…….yes," Kanami answers, "And both are alive." Mimori closes her eyes and gives an audible sigh. She will not cry this time. She will be strong for Ryuho, stronger than he thinks she can be. Now there is work to be done.

-----------------------------

"I won, right?" Kazuma smiles weakly through his good eye. Kanami's chastising frown does not answer his question.

"Kazu-kun, how could you be so irresponsible? You're no good to anyone like _this_," Kanami gestures towards his limp form in the bed. Kazuma again smiles at the little girl, pausing a moment to marvel at the great depth and greenness of her eyes. So young, yet so intuitive. Her long sandy-colored hair, though pulled back in an oversized red bow, still comes down to her knees.

The disappointment on her face changes to concern. "I know you had to fight him, I do. But … you let it go too far."

"I'll say," a voice from the doorway. It's Asuka Tachibana, one time rival and almost-friend of Kazuma. They are staying in his house in what is left of the economic district of the Lost Ground. Purple haired, tall and lean, he practically swims in a camel colored coat that is much too large for him. Its length makes him look shorter. "You and Ryuho caused enough of a ruckus battling all those planes and ships from the Mainland. That extra little stunt at the end was just crazy."

He tries to laugh it off, but a stern warning underlies his demeanor. "We can't afford to lose people when things are just beginning to get so bad." He then adds quietly, "Especially you guys." There is just a hint of pain in his last phrase. Like Kazuma and Ryuho, Tachibana is an Alter user. But, rather than fighting using his Alter he has instead applied himself to the economic concerns of the Lost Ground, finding ways to get goods and supplies for the island's inhabitants despite the current conflict with the Mainland. Tachibana is not the same person Kazuma met at HOLY. He has lost much, but has arguably gained even more. "Try to get some rest, Kazuma. And do what Kanami tells you to."

As the door closes behind Tachibana, Kanami watches as if she can still see him. "He used his Alter to help you heal. You should thank him."

After a long moment she turns to Kazuma and stares him square in the eyes. He knows this is about the last time they saw each other- when he tried to prepare her for his extended departure before his battle with the Mainland's forces.

"I know you said goodbye, Kazu-kun, but I won't let you leave. Whether you know it or not you need me. We're supposed to be together forever, I just know it."

Kazuma begins to protest, but he's just so tired. Hell, he couldn't leave now if he wanted to. And arguing with her seems stupid at this point. He can only lay there and place a bandaged hand on top of hers. He'll explain when he's back on his feet.

"I know you think that it's dangerous to be around you, and that you will protect me by leaving me behind. But it would be harder for me that way. Being separated from you would hurt me so much more. Kazu-kun, I'm safer and stronger when I'm with you."

_Damn, her Alter power is getting sharp. How the hell do you argue with someone who can read your mind? _He is just coming to realize that Kanami has a handle on him inside and out. He sighs, giving up. "C'mere." And Kanami crawls next to him and curls up, resting her head on his good arm. He wraps that arm around her and gives her shoulder a little squeeze.

"You'll see I'm right," she says before closing her eyes.

--------------------------------

When Tachibana returns to the front room of the house Cammy, his girlfriend, can tell things are tense despite his smile. _Is he sad? Yes, he is. But why?_ Though not an Alter user, she can sense his every emotion regardless of how well he hides it from others. Without a word she rises from the couch, crosses the room to him, wraps her arms around his waist and tucks her head under his chin. She knows he likes to smell her hair, and when she holds him like this she can hear his heartbeat under his shirt. He instantly softens and melts around her.

At this moment she knows she will always be with him. She knows he is a part of her, as much as her heart or lungs- that he is vital to her existence. She remembers how his disappearance after leaving HOLY had left a great emptiness inside of her. How she could not evacuate to the Mainland like the other City dwellers on the island because she knew he would not be there. How after months she finally found her way through the Lost Ground to this house, to him.

This is his house but she is his home. Yes, she will do anything and everything in her meager power for him. Even if she can do nothing more than protect his heart. _Anything. Always_.

-------------------

To be continued...


	2. 1b dreaming

Chapter 1B

Mimori sits at the kitchen table, fiddling with some silverware and trying to mind her own business. It's hard though, because she can partly see Asuka and Cammy locked in a silent embrace in the front room. _They're so lucky to have found each other._

Mimori tries to stifle the pang of jealousy rising within her. It seems like forever since she's shared any intimate touches with another person. While it's true that Mimori's parents are very wealthy Mainlanders, her home life had been typical in her opinion. Her parents strove to instill independence and empathy in Mimori, yet there was never a shortage of affection in the family. Growing up surrounded by the love and admiration of her parents, Mimori had become used to cuddles and kisses and spontaneous expressions of love.

She thought every family was like hers until she met Ryuho. He was always reserved and shy around her, even after they had gotten to know each other very well. She knew he loved his mother very much, but couldn't recall ever seeing them hug or kiss each other. Ryuho's devotion to his father knew no bounds, yet they were always formal with each other.

When they were children it had taken him forever to even hold her hand, and she had to be the initiator. He slowly got used to her hugging him, as she did with her other friends, but he always seemed uncomfortable. Nevertheless, despite his shyness he was always a little gentleman- opening doors, helping her in and out of cars or up and down steps. He always pulled out her chair and stood up whenever she excused herself.

_Oh, how we used to play together!_ They explored wherever they could and told each other their secrets. He had been her best friend, no question. Yet now they have drifted so far apart she feels she can't close the gap between them no matter how hard she tries. Though she wants to understand she can't comprehend how his feelings have changed so much in such a short time. _Ryuho, what's happened to you?_

_------------------------------------------------_

The tower formerly the headquarters of HOLD and HOLY is a maze of confusion. Ryuho is running down once familiar corridors that have since been transformed, searching desperately. _Where the hell am I? I must hurry._ A blinding light issues from the end of the corridor and he rushes towards it. _I have to make it before_…

In the doorway of a giant room he halts mid-step and must throw his arm in front of his face to shield it from the intense light. The strength of the light immediately begins to decrease- slowly at first, then fading faster and faster. Through squinted eyes and the gaps of his shading fingers Ryuho sees the shape of a girl in the center of the room, the center of the light- toes together, arms outstretched, head tilted back, eyes closed, short blue hair blowing around her face. _She's here, and she's still_…

As if in response to his thoughts the head tilts forward and the eyes open, revealing the girl's pain and fatigue. The life in her eyes fades with the surrounding light.

"Cherise! Don't…" Ryuho yells, and tries to navigate through the light to get to her. But pushing through the light is like pushing through water, and he can barely gain any ground. As he fights forward he sees her watching him and smiling through her pain. _I'm coming, Cherise. Just don't_…

The light issuing from her fades faster and faster, until the room darkens. He can move swifter as the light weakens but he still cannot get to her. The closer he approaches the more frail she appears. The once illuminating light is now a gentle glow, and the room is plunging further into darkness. Her balance falters as she wilts and he catches her in his arms mid-collapse. "Cherise…"

She silences him with a passionate kiss, pushing all the life she has left into his lips, into him. The glow of her skin pulses a final time, and then she convulses and falls back. He instinctively tightens his arms around her to catch her, but her body disappears like vapor, leaving behind only her emptying clothes. Boots, shorts and sleeves drop to the floor, leaving her blouse draped over his encircled arms. He stairs down at the vacant fabric as blackness envelops him.

This all-too familiar scene conjures tears to his eyes at once. He has let her die for him again. Through the blackness he shouts, "Not for me! I didn't want this!"

Caught up in his despair he can barely hear a whisper from far behind, "You can cry. It's okay." It's Kazuma's voice, but at this moment Ryuho does not care who sees him cry. He turns to face the voice issuing from the darkness and is startled to see that Kazuma is not talking to him.

"It's alright to cry if you want to…" Kazuma continues to whisper in a girl's ear, "We both know that no one will be coming for you." He chuckles softly and tightens his grip on the neck of …Mimori! He has come up behind her and wrapped the fingers of his normal hand tightly around Mimori's throat. His armored right arm clutches her abdomen, pulling her to him as if using her as a shield against an unknown assailant. Mimori's eyes are wide with terror and helplessness, and her fingers fight to relieve the grip on her neck. She is too frightened to cry and too breathless to scream. Once more Kazuma sneers in her ear, "Looks like you're all out of luck, Princess."

"No, Mimori! Kazuma what are you doing!" Ryuho shouts, but neither seems to hear him. The scene plays out as if he has not spoken.

"I can see why Ryuho would like a girl like you. You're so prudish and proper- just like him. But I guess I overestimated his feelings for you." As Kazuma speaks his voice changes and his appearance begins to morph. His spiked brown hair turns silver and straight and his tattered clothes smooth out into a pinstriped suit. By the end of his sentence, it is Kyoji Mujo clutching Mimori.

"Don't feel bad, my dear. You're still a very attractive woman. I'm sure I can think of many ways in which you will be useful to me." Hearing this, Mimori struggles against his grip, causing Mujo to hold on tighter. "Now stop wriggling, dear girl. No need to make this difficult. You'll make me bring out my Alter power. It's so hard to contain, you know." At this a surge of energy charges through Mujo's body and flows into Mimori. He smiles broadly at the appearance of his power and Mimori tries to scream against her closed windpipe. Her eyes widen in shock, then roll back and she collapses like a rag doll at Mujo's feet. He smiles as he bends down to loom over her.

"Mimori, No!" Ryuho shouts, "Mujo, I will kill you!" His cries go unheeded by the man in front of him.

"Oh my, so fragile," smiles Mujo, leering over the body of Mimori, "It seems you should have never left the Mainland." He wraps his gloved fingers around Mimori's crystal- the one Ryuho gave her that she always wears- and he rips it violently from her bruised neck. "Whatever could have possessed you to venture to the Lost Ground?" With these final words Mujo stares directly at Ryuho, locking eyes with him. His accusing stare is propped upon a sadistic smile. He erupts with laughter.

"Mujo! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Ryuho rages, charging towards the man. But as he approaches Mujo recedes into the darkness, leaving behind only the echo of his laughter and Mimori's sprawled figure. Ryuho rushes to her and drops to his knees at her side. "Mimori!... No…" With one hand under her neck and the other around under her back he lifts her torso onto his lap. All her muscles are slack and she is heavy in his arms. He cups the back of her head and her black hair spills across her face and down his arm. With the other hand he delicately pulls each strand of hair from her forehead and cheeks, from across her lips.

_Why didn't you leave? I told you to go back. You would have been safe…_ She's so stubborn and yet so naïve. So bravely impetuous and idealistic. With his finger he gently traces a path across her brow, to the corner of her eye, over her cheekbone, down to her chin, up to her lips. A tear drips from his eye and lands on the apple of her cheek. It rolls down the side of her face, diverts around her earlobe and falls noiselessly in the cascade of her hair. _Why?_

He closes his eyes to stave off the welling tears. When he opens them, it is no longer the body of Mimori in his lap. It is now that of his mother exactly as she was 6 years ago. Even in death her face wears an expression of gentleness and caring. The tears he was fighting to control now roll freely down his face. He tries to speak but chokes on the lump rising in his throat.

_I'm so sorry, mother, so sorry. It was my fault- my Alter- that caused your killer to come searching for us. All my fault…_

Ryuho's despair smothers his entire body. He can't breathe, can't think, can't live with this guilt. It's his fault, all his fault and he can do nothing to reverse any of it.

A single gunshot slices though the silence surrounding him. His father is slumped in his chair in the study, a gun dangling from his limp fingers. Kyoji Mujo's laughter echoes through the darkness once again. _No more. I can't take any more._

The voice of Commander Zigmarl is bragging, "Yes, he's swiftly become our number one asset in the location and acquisition of Native Alters for Mainland refining. Ryuho is an unstoppable juggernaut and follows orders precisely as he's told without question or protest. He is the perfect foot soldier."

_No more! Damn it, no more!_ Blame and self-pity are drowning him. There is no hope to save him, no sanity to which he can cling. He will go mad from despair. He will be entirely consumed. He will tear out his hair, scratch off his skin to rid himself of the filth of his shame.

As he readies himself for the only escape he can imagine a faint yet familiar light slowly opens the blackness around him. It banishes the visions and voices, leaving him alone in a vacant space. No, not quite alone. A presence, a very familiar one, is with him. It is soothing, strong and loyal and is coming from within him. There is something he now carries that he did not realize was a part of him. _It is…_

He awakens as wet as if he had walked through a hurricane. Sweat has made his clothes cold and uncomfortable. He can barely breathe and his body aches all over. He finds he is in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room; the eerie space in his dream fades fast from his mind. Upon trying his muscles he discovers they are very resistant to respond and figures he will not be able to sit up, let alone stand or walk out of these strange surroundings.

He will never fall asleep again, not if it means reliving the nightmare from which he has just awoken. He will just lie in this semi-comfortable bed and figure out where he is and what he will do. He thinks better with his eyes closed. Before he can string together another set of coherent thoughts he has drifted into a more restful state of unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------

Back in the kitchen, Mimori has finally made up her mind about how to handle Ryuho. No matter how much she may want to, she will not approach him and will not question him about their relationship. _As if there's any relationship left_ she muses. The last time they saw each other he had made it perfectly clear how he felt.

_God, I looked like such a fool!_ She thought back to their last meeting and how she had spilled her soul to him, had said she loved him. She had grabbed hold of him like a desperate child. In a vulnerable moment she had cast aside her dignity for honesty, and had been repaid with the same, though it was certainly not the kind of honesty she was prepared for.

_He threw Cherise's death in my face. Like I didn't realize she sacrificed her Alter and her life for him. _Perhaps he was trying to protect Mimori from danger, but all he had accomplished was to remind her of a sacrifice which she could not duplicate. _It's not like I even have an Alter to give up. Do I have to die before he takes my feelings seriously?_

No, she can't take that kind of rejection again. She won't give up on him, but if he prefers to entirely avoid their past and her feelings then she will grudgingly comply. She won't risk walking into that much heartache if it can be avoided…

The sound of a vehicle stopping abruptly and car doors slamming grabs Mimori's attention. Then she hears the voice of a young boy shouting, "Tachibana! Is Ms. Mimori here? We need her help right now!"

"Elian, what's the matter? Where's Urizane?" Tachibana asks as Mimori runs in from the kitchen.

"Urizane's outside…" Cammy calls from the front door.

"Ms. Mimori, you have to help us. You're the closest thing to a doctor I could think of so we brought him here." Elian is pale with panic.

"But I'm not … Brought who here?" Mimori doesn't understand the boy.

"It's Cougar," Elian exclaims, "I think he's dying!"

(End of Chapter 1)

A/N-- Gasp! Can it be? Cougar, alive? In my fic he is, damn it! If he can live through the next chapter, that is. And more Elian and Urizane to come- yahhh! Please review- I'm really getting into this, but I have a nagging fear that I'm posting snot-bombs. Putting your stuff out there is scary! I'm feelin' kinda naked right now. Please be gentle with the flames, folks- this is my first fanfic.

-Thx, Mira

Ps- thx to Kat for her editor's eye (she rocks).


	3. 2a reclaiming

Disclaimer: I don't own sCRYed, yada yada. Yeah, more spoilers so don't hate me if you are reading before you finish the series- esp. if something is going over your head.

Chapter 2a

As the truck speeds towards Tachibana's house Urizane looks nervously over at Elian, his young charge, feeling guilty and out of sorts. The kid is pale as a zombie with eyes just as wide, and he keeps fingering the seams of his shorts. He has said absolutely nothing the whole trip.

Urizane can't blame him, though. Not with what might be the dead body of their friend back in the bed of the pickup. _This is not what Commander Zigmarl had in mind when he made me your guardian, kid. _He figures he'll have to have a good, long sit-down with Elian about this, regardless of the outcome.

Not that Urizane is that much older than the boy. He is bigger, oh yes, but he only has about five or six years on him at best. But so much happens to kids from their 'tweens to their teens. Urizane figures there's likely a coaster of thoughts and emotions running around Elian's head. Or maybe he's trying to get a read on Cougar with his Alter…

"What'cha thinkin' about, kid?" The words escape Urizane's mouth without his consent. Knee-jerk reaction. He hadn't planned on asking because he isn't entirely ready for a response.

"I'm hoping Ms. Mimori can help him," he replies softly, fighting the urge to cast a glance through the back window at the sprawled figure in the truck bed.

"Oh, well no worries there. She's a genius, remember? And she knows all about science and medicine. If anyone can help it'll be her." He prays he sounds convincing. He's relieved to see Tachibana's house pop up around the next corner. "Okay we're here. You go in the house and get help. I'll be right in with Cougar."

When the car stops Elian dutifully runs to the front door of the house and rushes in as Tachibana's girlfriend opens it. Urizane heads to the back of the truck and grabs the front of the limp man's blue and white uniform, sits him up and hoists him over his large shoulder. There is neither cooperation nor protest from the dead weight. _Not a good sign…_

The girl at the door has run out to help him, but there's nothing for her to do except hold the door for him. He trudges up the steps with his burden, hoping that a miracle is waiting inside.

It takes Mimori a second to grasp the full meaning of Elian's words. _Cougar…dying?_ The point is driven home when Urizane's hulking frame fills the front door with a pair of legs clad in a HOLY uniform draped over his shoulder. Her stomach gives a quick see-saw and she can suddenly feel her pulse beating in her temple. _Don't throw up, just do something._

Pulling herself together Mimori immediately takes charge of her emotions and the situation. "Put him on the kitchen table." Tachibana clears off the centerpiece and Urizane tries to gently lay him down. "Tachibana, where's that medical kit you salvaged?"

"The one from the wrecked ambulance? In the barn…"

"Bring me everything…go!" and at her words Tachibana disappears out the kitchen door. Turning back to her patient, she gives him a quick once-over. The witty, dashing speedster she knows is nowhere to be found in the man lying before her. There is no trace of cocky assurance in his unfocussed eyes, no wry smile curling the lips. Instead he is pale and waxen. Mimori finds herself more than unsettled seeing him this way. _Stop thinking like a friend and move!_

She leans over Cougar's head, positioning her ear just centimeters from his mouth and nose and places a palm on his chest over his heart. "Tell me what happened! Was he like this when you found him?"

Urizane proceeds with his story, unsure if she can listen to him speak and do what she's doing at the same time, but he guesses she wouldn't have asked if she wasn't expecting an answer. "Yeah. After the fight between Ryuho and Kazuma some kids found him slumped in a deck chair. They said he'd been watching the guys go at it overhead, bragging." He's distracted by Mimori's intense concentration… "They said some HOLY guy was dead."

Mimori cringes a bit at the last words, but is reassured by a shallow breath that gently warms her ear. Still, she isn't sure she can feel a heartbeat yet. "I need some shears," and Cammy disappears to retrieve a pair from a drawer somewhere.

"Here, how're these?" Cammy has materialized across the table and holds out a pair of large scissors, handles first, towards Mimori. Mimori takes them silently and, starting at the collar, she cuts halfway down the length of his long uniform jacket. As she is cutting, Tachibana returns with a large red bag in both hands.

"Right here Tachibana." She motions to the chair that has been pulled out next to her. She hands the scissors to Cammy, "Finish this. The undershirt, too," and the girl picks up where Mimori has left off. Mimori places two fingers on Cougar's neck and closes her eyes, waiting to feel a pulse against her fingertips. After a long five seconds she is unsure if she felt anything steady. Or anything at all.

She's getting flustered… "Umm…" _Air. He needs air._ "Cammy, come here. We need to breathe for him. Help me tilt his head back." The girl moves to the top of the table and gets a quick how-to on mouth-to-mouth from Mimori. Cammy pinches the nose and makes a hesitant first attempt.

"Good, make sure his chest rises," Mimori coaches, then climbs up in another chair and starts resuscitative compressions in the middle of Cougar's bared chest. One hand on top of the other, she keeps her arms straight and puts all of her weight into each compression. "Tachibana…" pump "…go in the medical bag…" pump "…and get out the…" pump "…defibrillator…" pump "…it's a box…" pump "…about the size…" pump "…of a lunchbox…"

Wearing a look of slight confusion Tachibana dives into the bag, then moments later surfaces triumphantly with an orange and black box in his hands. Urizane takes over compressions from Mimori from the other side of the table and she climbs down to fiddle with the box. _Please be automatic, please be automatic…_

She flips open the cover and finds a bright green power button. She pushes it and after a second a mechanical voice blares out, "CONNECT ELECTRODES." _Thank God!_

---------------

During the course of these frantic events Elian has been standing dumbfounded and ignored in the center of the room. He watches as Mimori sticks two palm-sized adhesive pads onto Cougar's chest. _What should I do? I'm no use to anybody right now…_he thinks to himself.

A noise behind him causes Elian to whirl around on a younger girl emerging from one of the side rooms. He had assumed that everyone in the house was now in the front room and wonders why she is only just coming out. When the scene at the kitchen table finally registers with the girl, Elian watches an all-too familiar expression surface. The look creeping across her face mirrors all the emotions he is feeling inside. Fear, awe, confusion- all there.

"What's going on?" she asks with a tremor in her voice, "Why is that man on the table? What's wrong with him?" The reactions of the others to this girl's arrival tell Elian that she doesn't belong there.

He quietly crosses the room to the girl and suggests, "We should probably go outside to get out of their way. I'll tell you what happened." Telling her about a friend trying to die on them is not the best idea he's ever had, but he figures telling her outside is better than having her stand there and watch them attempt to reanimate a motionless body. And he knows he could do without watching the rest of their efforts, too.

---------------

Outside, Kanami and Elian have silently seated themselves at the corner of the front porch. Both are relieved to escape the tension inside the house, but neither is ready to talk about what they have seen. After several moments of silence Kanami realizes that, despite the pained look on the boy's face, she cannot read any of his emotions with her Alter. However, she is sure he was once a member of HOLY with Ryuho and Tachibana.

When curiosity finally gets the better of her, Kanami quietly inquires, "Who was that in there?"

Hesitant to keep his promise, Elian delivers a two word answer, "Straight Cougar."

He watches as her expression changes from concern to recognition. Then he remembers that Cougar was the one who saved Kanami from Kyoji Mujo. _Could she remember that? Or does she know him some other way?_

"Were you the one who found him?" Apparently her curiosity is not yet satisfied.

Elian is surprised by her question but jumps at the opportunity to unburden himself. "Kinda. Everyone was watching the fight between Ryuho and Kazuma over the mountains, and it wasn't until after that had ended that someone told us he didn't look well. When we finally got to him he looked like that." Elian gestures with his head towards the house.

Kanami can see the boy wants to talk. "Did you know him well?"

"Um…sort of. He used to work for my father at HOLY. We were colleagues; we used to have some of our missions together- Urizane, him and myself..." At his mention of 'missions' Elian suddenly becomes uncomfortable. Did anyone from outside the City really want to hear about the 'missions' from HOLY? After living in the Lost Ground for several months he had come to discover that every Inner had at least one horror story involving HOLD or HOLY.

However, Elian's discomfort doesn't register with Kanami and she probes further. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

_She still wants to talk? Strange…_ Elian feels inclined to share with her as much as he knows, even if it is not much. "Not really. But he told me once he would die young."

Kanami's eyes grow large with wonder. "How can a person know that about himself?"

Even if only hypothetical, this question stumps Elian. He has to admit to himself he's never given it that much thought. He is able to access so much information about people with his Alter ability that he rarely thinks about how other people endeavor to learn about themselves. He thinks hard before attempting to answer her question.

"I'm not sure. But Cougar is an intuitive guy. He always seems to know more about any situation than he wants to let on- like he's got some inside source. He gets away with a lot of indiscretions. Maybe he's just smarter than we like to give him credit for."

Kanami seems satisfied with this answer. However, she has one last question, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I really hope so," is all Elian can manage. _Enough people have died already._

---------------------

Following the commands of the machine, the makeshift medical team labors through a cycle of multiple shocks from the defibrillator, accompanied by a round of CPR. Cammy still delivers mouth-to-mouth. Everyone is tiring and optimism is receding.

"ANALYZING," cautions the mechanical voice of the machine. "SHOCK INDICATED. CHARGING…" The device emits a low noise that steadily increases in pitch "…CHARGED. STAND CLEAR. PUSH TO SHOCK." Mimori once again presses the red 'shock' button once everyone has lifted their hands from the body, and again every muscle simultaneously spasms under the jolt.

"ANALYZING…" a deafening silence blankets the room, "...CAPTURE. CHECK PULSE."

"Wait… is that bad?" Tachibana worries aloud from Mimori's side.

"No, it should mean…" Mimori's reply is hesitant as she once again places two fingers on the side of Cougar's neck. A look of triumph creeps across her face, "…we've got a good heartbeat. I think it's getting stronger." A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

Cammy, let's see if he'll breathe on his own." At the girl's request Cammy leans back from his head, expectantly. Everyone stares at the bare chest, not daring to breathe themselves. After several seconds the chest gently rises then falls, signaling unanimous exhalations around the table.

"He seems stable now. Still, someone will have to be with him around the clock until he wakes up." Mimori hopes her words sound confident. "We can take shifts."

As everyone begins to relax a flood of relief suddenly overtakes Mimori. She finds herself lingering over the physique of the man whom she has just successfully resuscitated. He wears a peaceful expression on his face now and his complexion is starting to pink up from fresh oxygen.

She places a hand in the center of his exposed chest and observes how the skin is not as cold or clammy as when she first cut his shirt open. The flesh is warming under her fingers and she notes how well defined the muscles of his torso are. She guesses the rest of him must be just as well toned and marvels at how someone so physically fit could have been so close to dying.

_He isn't going to die._ She doesn't care what he told her those months ago about his time in the Mainland and the refining process. She won't let him die. Not when she owes him so much.

A smile crosses her lips as she recalls how he always made himself available to her at the slightest whim. He had saved her life twice, no, more… He was always attentive to her, often to the point of excess, but in his presence she always felt special and exquisite somehow.

_He's as crazy as his hair._ With a finger she delicately sweeps that untamed front lock of orange out of his eyes. Yes, she owes him for her life and more. She will do everything in her power to see to his comfort and recovery. She can do that for him at least.

-----------------------

Cammy silently pushes open the front door and finds Elian and Kanami sitting very quietly a few feet from each other at the edge of the porch. Her footsteps on the boards cause two pairs of expectant eyes to seek out her face, and she reassures them with a warm smile.

"He's fine now. He'll be asleep for a while, but Mimori thinks he's going to be alright." She can tell the boy is having trouble believing her.

"You mean he's not dead?"

"Nope, not dead. It seems you got him here just in time," and she gives him another smile to show her sincerity. "Everyone's really proud of you." She finally gets a hint of a smile from Elian in return.

Cammy doesn't know that Tachibana has come to the door to listen to her deliver the good news. He can't help but smile to himself. _She's going to make a great mom one day._

When Cammy comes back through the entranceway Tachibana playfully emerges from behind the door and grabs the nearest belt loop on her pants. She gives a little squeal as he whirls her into his embrace. They lock eyes and he whispers, "You are the best delivery girl in the world."

"Asuka!" said with only a hint of protest in her voice, until she sees that the room has emptied out. "Delivery girl, huh?" Then a mischievous tone creeps into her voice, "maybe when our company leaves I'll have a special package waiting just for you."

As she leans up and plants a light kiss on his nose both are suddenly embarrassed by two sets of giggles coming from the other side of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, admittedly Chapter 1a was rocky, but I'm getting the hang of it. Any good? Sux eggs? R&R, please :holds up cheeky sign 'will work for reviews':

-Thx, Mira


	4. 2b waking

Disclaimer: I don't own sCRYed or any of the characters, so please don't sue me. My lawyer only handles criminal charges No original characters, either- too much extra work. Of course, more spoilers- don't ask me which episodes.

A/N: Here's the official fixed-up version of this chapter. Reviews are quickly becoming my life's blood! More! More! I'm constantly checking my computer for new submissions :Cackles like mad scientist at newest addiction: …feed the hunger!

****

**Chapter 2b- waking**

"I said get out!" Kazuma yells. "I'm fine, damn it!"

"I just need to check your bandages to make sure you're healing properly…" Mimori's voice coaxes from inside his room.

"I told you I'm fine! Get the hell out of here! Now!" he escalates as if he's about to throw a fit, "Kanami, where are you! Get this chick out of here now, damn it!"

Mimori rushes out into the hall and shuts out the room behind her. She rests her back heavily against the door and stares at the ceiling, relieved to escape such an icy welcome. _God, what a jerk!_ She didn't even get a chance to give him a thorough check-over. But at least he wasn't bleeding through his dressings.

When she finally looks down Kanami and Elian are standing in front of her- Elian looking concerned and Kanami looking apologetic.

Kanami sheepishly offers, "Sorry, Mimori. It's not you. He just doesn't like doctors very much…"

"But I'm not a doctor!" Mimori begins her protest, but sees the futility of arguing a moot point. In what is fast turning into 'Tachibana Hospital', she is the only one with any medical training. This is the worst game of dress-up she's ever played.

She allows herself an audible sigh. _I don't suppose someone else wants to check on Ryuho for me. I just can't deal with this right now…_

She is surprised when Kanami responds as if she had spoken her thoughts aloud, "Mimori, why don't you want to see Ryuho?" Elian directs a similarly inquisitive gaze at Mimori and then it begins to make sense.

_Two Alter users with extrasensory abilities. Why even pretend?_ Still, she can't quite find the words to express her hesitance. "It's… complicated," is all she can manage. "Another patient who doesn't want to see me for entirely different reasons."

"You shouldn't expect the same behavior from Ryuho. He has…" Elian is searching for a better word but goes for the obvious, "…manners."

_It's not his manners I'm worried about._ "I don't think I'm the person he wants to see when he wakes up."

"I'm sure that's not true," offers Elian. He looks around to be sure they are alone, and then whispers, "He cares about you a great deal. You know that, right? Right now he's hurting a lot. Emotionally he's in a bad place."

Mimori's fear begins to melt into concern, "Really?"

Kanami adds with sincerity, "He's been having awful nightmares ever since we brought him here. He blames himself for everything that has gone wrong- for all the people he cares about who have died." Elian nods in agreement.

_Can this be true? But it's not his fault._ In fact, much can be traced back to her and the actions she'd taken against HOLY. She had followed him to the Lost Ground, to HOLY, and had upset his entire world. _I'm to blame for his pain._

"Ms. Mimori, that's not…"

"Could one of you come find me when Cougar wakes up?" Mimori cuts Elian off. "I'm going to check on Ryuho now. I have to talk to him." _I have to tell him it's not his fault. He needs to know that I never meant for this to happen…_

As Mimori makes her way down the hall, Kanami and Elian exchange worried looks.

-----------------

Mimori shuts the guestroom door behind her as quietly as she can. When she enters Ryuho's room, she doesn't count on him still being asleep. _Should I wake him?_

She can feel all the nerve she had worked up in the hall on the way to his room now rapidly dissipating. _He does need his rest…_

Nevertheless, his wounds need examination as well. She makes her way to his bedside and does a visual check of all the bandages she can see. All seem clean and dry and still in place. She sits down in the chair next to his bed and reaches for his arm to take a pulse. Then she hesitates, worrying that touching him will wake him.

Hell, touching him might not be the best idea for her, either. Despite the decisions she's made about giving Ryuho his space, her brain and heart seem to be warring with each other whenever she is in his presence. Just being this near to him makes her thankful for the chair, because her knees are threatening to do a happy dance. She's thankful for his eyelids, too, because they are locking away those piercing garnet pools that threaten to drown her every time she lingers on them for too long.

Despite her original intentions she finds she is not quite ready for a conversation just yet. She leans her elbows on the bed in contemplation, allowing the fatigue from the day's hectic events to settle out of her muscles. Her head is so heavy. Her eyelids, too.

She folds her arms across each other on the edge of the bed and lays her head on them. _I just need a minute to rest._ The last thing she sees before her eyes drift shut is Ryuho's sleeping face.

-----------------

Cougar feels a breeze on his face and gently opens his eyes- the left, then the right. When they focus, he is staring up at a dusty ceiling fan turning slowly over his head. _Where am I?_

A bright spot catches the corner of his eye and he realizes it is sunlight pouring through a bare window. Sunlight. The last thing he remembers was being outside, resting comfortably, and preparing himself to 'slip away'.

He had felt it coming over him, like the slowly approaching shade from an unhurried cloud overhead. It had been so certain and inevitable. It had wrapped around him in a delicious calm, promising relief from all burdens. There had been some pain as well, but that, too, had faded with his consciousness. Why, then, was he laying in a bed somewhere, staring at a sunny window? _Hmm. No, not dead… Interesting…_

He allows his eyes to scan the scene and take in the contents of a bedroom- a quaint little nightstand, a dresser against a wall, the sliding door of a wall closet, a stuffed wing chair, a very large man snoozing lazily in the chair…

A smile instantly stretches across Cougar's face, "If this is heaven, then you're the fattest angel I've ever seen."

Waking to the sound of a familiar voice, Urizane quickly returns the jab, "Like you'd end up in heaven! Ha hah! Smooches to you, too, knucklehead."

Cougar chuckles in response, then asks, "Where are we?"

"Tachibana's house. You gave us quite a scare, man! What were ya tryin' ta do? Die on us?"

_Actually…_ but instead he offers, "Uh, sorry."

He is sure that Urizane knows about the experiments conducted on Alter users on the Mainland. All of that ugliness had come out to the remaining HOLY members following Kyoji Mujo's defeat. However, he guesses that Urizane must not have been informed of Cougar's own history on the Mainland. _Well, that little conversation can certainly be put off for a while._

With a hint of seriousness, Urizane inquires, "How ya feelin'?"

"I dunno. Fine, I guess. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Gosh, I dunno," Urizane returns his comment. "This is kind of a first for me- bringing back a dead guy and what not." Then he puts a bit of thought into his answer. "I suppose I'd be… hungry. Ha hah!"

"You've got melons for brains!" Cougar responds and sits up in the bed. He goes to lift the sheet off his chest when he realizes it is clinging to him. Brows furrowing, he explores his torso and finds two particularly tacky spots.

Urizane chuckles at his bewildered friend, "That's where we hooked up the jumper cables."

"Umm… Where are my clothes?" Cougar is not entirely comfortable with his shirtless-ness.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was such an emergency and everything was going so fast, Ms. Mimori had to cut off your…"

"She's here! And she cut off my clothes! YOWZA!" Cougar becomes absolutely giddy at the prospect of the girl of his affections undressing him. "Was she impressed by my manly physique?"

Urizane can't contain himself at this point, "Ha hah! I think she was too busy trying to save your life, dude."

"Ah! So it was the lovely Ms. Minori that brought me back to this world!" He begins to wind up in standard Cougar format…

"Amazing!Somuch_urgency_and_action_huntingaftertheAngelofDeathand_snatching_backalifefromitsclutchesThe_speed_requiredforsucharapidanddecisiveresponseIwishIcouldhavebeenthereWellofcourseIwastherebutIwishIcouldhaveseenitTHE EXHILARATION!"

After this display Urizane is sure that Cougar will be just fine. The noise of this outburst reaches the hall, summoning Elian to the room. He pokes his head in and then beams an ear to ear grin at his recovering comrade.

At his arrival, Cougar welcomes the youngster, "Elian!" _Look at that smile!_ _Funny, I didn't know the kid was so fond of me._

Elian enters the room and gives the man in bed an appraising look. Satisfied, he turns around to leave, throwing his words over his shoulder, "I'm going to tell Ms. Mimori that you're awake. She'll want to see this."

"Ackk! Ms. Miiiiinoriiiiiii!"

Urizane half expects the poor guy to fall out of bed from his excitement. "Get a grip, would'ja?"

------------------------

The next eyes to flutter open are the color of a dark, heady wine. As Ryuho's mind begins to clear he realizes with dismay that he had allowed himself to drift off to sleep again. He is about to mentally berate himself for such a transgression when he suddenly senses the presence of another nearby.

His eyes dart around the room and settle on a head full of silky black hair resting on the side of his bed. The tension that had crept into his muscles instantly dissolves as his gaze trails from those unmistakable tresses to the delicate features of that angelic face. _Mimori…_

She embodies the ultimate test of his outer strength. Ever since her return to the Lost Ground, the mere sight of her threatens to crumble the stony façade Ryuho has worked so diligently to erect. It is his own fault because, as children, he had allowed her access to a heart entirely too fragile for exposure to such a vibrant personality. As a defense his typical shyness had always magnified in her presence. However, he was ultimately powerless to overcome the beckon of her inviting smile.

Her exuberance and idealism had been intoxicating and his youthful naïveté had permitted him to cautiously sample an all-too obvious drug. Before he knew it he was drinking her in- spending every available moment with her, lost in her perpetual radiance. Then Mimori had vanished as abruptly as she had appeared, unwittingly taking a part of him as a souvenir. Those youthful missteps had relinquished a control that he would now be chasing for the rest of his life. All because of her…

Ryuho's train of thought breaks when he realizes he has been staring at her throughout his mental musings. He reflexively shuts his eyes, only to have the violent images of his chillingly vivid dream resurface. The images of Mimori tortured, bruised and broken. She can't stay near him. His current endeavors are too dangerous and he cannot afford to compromise her well-being. She is far too important to him.

He must ensure her safety by keeping his distance from her. She can't die like everyone else for whom he has cared- he won't permit it. _She won't like it or understand it, but I will protect her_. He will do so by leaving her- forcing her to follow a path leading away from him.

A soft unconscious sigh from the girl at his side threatens to instantly undo him. He is one of the greatest Alter users alive and yet this human girl wields a power he may not be able to match. As she stirs to awaken, he fortifies himself for the impending battle of wills, one which may rival the fight that put him in this bed.

* * *

A/N: Next installment- Mimori v. Ryuho- what happens when people with such intertwined pasts duke it out in a verbal spar? Also more Kazuma! More Cougar! This is too much fun! Did I mention R&R is much appreciated? 


	5. 3a seething

Disclaimer: I don't own sCRYed or any of the characters, so please don't sue me. My lawyer only handles criminal charges - No original characters, either- too much extra work. Of course, more spoilers- don't ask me which episodes.

A/N: Review, review, review:throws parade for reviewers with giant s-CRY-ed floats, exalting said reviewers with cheeky tiaras and sashes:

**Chapter 3a- seething**

Kazuma is on his guard when the door creaks open, but it is only Kanami who enters his tiny guestroom. He relaxes at the sight of her as she tries to silently shut the door. She knows he is not sleeping- it is just a polite subconscious gesture that serves to further endear her to everyone.

However, when she turns her eyes on him sporting that admonishing look yet again in so many hours, Kazuma can't help but squirm uncomfortably.

"How could you run Mimori out of here like that, Kaza-kun? She's been taking care of you and doesn't deserve to be yelled at."

"I know- I'm sorry. It's just that she reminds me of a hospital and what little I remember of hospitals creeps me out!"

"Kaza-kun, we used to live in a clinic!" Blatant exasperation.

He blushes a furious red, "That's totally different! No one was trying to stick me and sting me and wrap me up like a mummy at our place!" He nervously searches for a new subject, "Hey, where'd you disappear to anyway? You totally ran out on me!"

"I didn't run out on you. I could sense someone was in trouble with my Alter. I was right. Two of Tachibana's friends brought in a man in a HOLY uniform who was really ill. Everyone was really worried."

"Hmph. HOLY. So I guess he's okay now?"

"Thanks to Mimori he's going to be alright. But it was really scary. He looked dead and no one held much hope." Then she decides to share everything about the incident, "And Kazu-kun? I think I knew him… or I knew him because you knew him…" she struggles to make sense of her jumbled thoughts.

"Knew him? Who is he, Kanami?"

"They call him Cougar-"

Kazuma sits bolt upright, interrupting her, "Did you say Cougar?" Kazuma is instantly assaulted with a multitude of mixed emotions as he ponders the friend and brother from his past. He makes a move to get out of the bed, "I have to go see him."

"No Kazu-kun. I don't think he's awake yet. And besides, you're still hurt. You can't go anywhere." She places a hand on his shoulder that stops him, even though there is little force behind it. Still, he continues to argue.

"I'm fine, Kanami, honest. But I really need to check on him."

"How about I check on him for you? I promise I'll tell you everything."

Kazuma begins to protest but recognizes the stern yet pleading look she gives him. And no matter what, he just can't seem to let himself disappoint those big expectant eyes. "Alright, but when he wakes up I wanna see him."

She agrees to the compromise by brushing a soft kiss on his cheek, next to one of his bandages. She then smiles and leaves the room, silently shutting the door behind her.

-----------------------

The dull ache in the back of Mimori's neck sharpens, waking her. As she attempts to raise an arm to inspect the painful area she finds that some unforeseen force is weighing down her hands. As she straightens in the chair she realizes that the weight is her own head.

She had not meant to fall asleep propped on Ryuho's bed that way, but the day's events had caught up with her all too soon. Now, all desire to converse with the bandaged Alter user is rapidly dissipating post-slumber and she contemplates making a getaway. That's when she notices that Ryuho is not only awake but watching her with the most impassive of stares. She smiles up at him, hoping to solicit one in return. When she doesn't receive one she pushes on with her plan anyway.

"I, uh, I need to talk to you."

"Everything has already been said. I thank you for seeing to my wounds. However, that changes nothing." Icicles hang from his words.

A flash of pain crosses Mimori's face. Even expecting this type of response, receiving it still cuts through her regardless of any defenses she may attempt to erect. "I disagree. There's something I need to say- something you need to know regardless of what happens from here."

"Nothing happens from here. We've already discussed this." He gives her no ground on which to stand. However, she will not be deterred. _Time for the direct approach…_

"I know you are haunted by the fall of HOLY and the deaths of your family and friends. You blame yourself, but it's not your fault."

He goes to interrupt but she talks right over his attempt, "I'm sorry. I have to apologize because if anyone is to blame it is me," she braces herself for the next admission, "because I _did_ follow you to HOLY. There were other reasons but that was the main one- to see you again. Then, when I saw what was happening with the Native Alters I tried to do what I thought was right- for the people of the Lost Ground, for you. But I didn't fully understand the consequences my actions would have on others- would have on you and the people you cared about."

Even as she says this she cannot look him in the eye. She is horrified at her vulnerability right now but knows it is necessary. She also knows from past experience that naming the 'family and friends' to which she refers would be an unforgivable transgression. As the silence falls behind her words, Mimori wonders what she expected to happen next.

Ryuho does not expect this admission from her, though his face does not betray this. He refuses to let her continue with this train of thought, knowing full well she could take this opportunity to sidestep his intentions for her. "You're wrong. This has nothing to do with you. You are being naïve in assuming any responsibility. I don't know where you got this idea, but the past and future of the Lost Ground have nothing to do with you. Therefore you should return to the Mainland."

"Return to the Mainland?" Her voice still betrays surprise, even in the midst of such a familiar command.

"The Lost Ground is no place for a princess- it is dangerous and still lawless in many areas. It is not your home. You should leave." His cool, even tone belies the fury she has sparked within him.

Mimori can feel her pain being replaced by a warming anger, and cannot hide the sarcasm that invades her words. "Yes, because I'm definitely living like a princess, aren't I? Ever since HOLY fell I've been _here_- not on the Mainland, not even in the City, but _HERE_! This is my home now. My friends are here and my cause is here. I have been making a difference to these people- that's why I went to scho-"

"No, you went to school and then came to the island to find me- you just said so. Well, I don't want you here and you have to know by now that you don't belong here. There's no reason to stay. Go back to your parents."

Ryuho's chilly demeanor and cutting words affect an entire loss of control of Mimori's emotions and she begins lashing out. "Now who's being self important? My world doesn't revolve around you! Yes, maybe I came to the Lost Ground to find you, but you aren't the reason I stayed! I'm not a masochist or a groupie! If I were then I would have listened to you without question. I wouldn't have gone on the medical trips. I would have left this island a long time ago! God, get over yourself!"

Mimori realizes that this argument has taken a horrible detour from the apology she originally intended. However, her own pride and anger make it impossible for her to stop and change its course. "I came to HOLY with my eyes wide open. I saw what was happening to the people outside the city and the abuse of the captured Alter users. It took a _cataclysmic event_ plus _AMNESIA_ for you to see what I had been trying to tell you all along! I'm the naïve one!"

Ryuho realizes that he would rather be standing over her and intimidating the hell out of her. Sitting in this bed under a fatigue-induced paralysis gives the woman who can pace and rant and point and flail all the advantages. His weakness and the argument it is costing him deepens his anger.

Mimori mercilessly continues her tirade, casting aside her typical social graces. "Then you parade around with your new cause like _you_ figured out what HOLY was doing all by yourself. Like _you_ were the only one with a righteous cause! Do you know what Tachibana has been doing all this time? What I've been doing? While you've been tearing apart the armies of the Mainland we've been helping people survive!"

She is so angry that tears involuntarily sting at her eyes and spill over her cheeks before she can stall them. Ryuho senses this vulnerability and changes his tactics, pouncing with all the grace and hunger of a leopard.

"Look at you, you're falling apart. You really think you can help these people? If you can't hold up in front of me then how can you expect to hold up in front of the Mainland?"

"The difference between you and the Mainland is that the Mainland has some respect for me!"

"The Mainland will manipulate you the first chance they get. You don't know them!"

"Make up your mind! Either I'm a Mainlander or not! According to you I'm nothing at all!"

Twin dams holding back two equally powerful torrents of rage suddenly break, flooding the tiny bedroom with overflowing emotion. White hot anger swirls and churns around them- crashing off the ceiling, floor and walls. The room is filling with fury, threatening to push the furniture to the corners, to pop the windows out of their sills.

Ryuho does not even realize that Mimori has once again broken through his façade and placed a delicate finger on his raw emotional core. His cool control falls away like chipping armor and he is about to blindly lash out and throw everything back at her when Elian opens the door and interrupts.

"Ms. Mimori, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you wanted to be summoned when Cougar regained consciousness."

The standoff continues between their eyes, transmitting all the rage of their previous conversation into their glares. Neither wants to be the first to lose eye contact. Mimori finally breaks the stare to turn fully around to face Elian, leaving Ryuho to shoot visual daggers at her back. "Thank you. I'll check on him immediately." With a final murdering glance directed over her shoulder Mimori follows Elian out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Ryuho fights to regain his composure at their exit. By the time the door shuts the only betrayal of his true emotion is the thin line of his pressed lips and the tight set of his jaw.

------------------

When Elian approaches Ryuho's door to fetch Mimori his ears are accosted by the fight raging inside. Indeed, he can _feel_ the fight before he hears it.

He holds back just outside the door out of politeness, but as he waits he can both sense and hear the escalation and knows they won't stop themselves until they have cut each other open and exposed the tender insecurities within.

With a newfound urgency Elian pushes into the room and interrupts just in time- before anyone can say something unforgivable. Seeing the enormous tension rolling off the two of them confirms his skillful insights. The reading he is getting from Ryuho convinces him that he has to get Mimori out of there _now_ and is thankful that he has a legitimate reason to pull her away- one that she will actually heed.

As the door shuts behind them Elian can hear a stream of fluent mental curses on the other side as clearly as if they had been spat from Ryuho's mouth. As he leads her down the hall Elian is silently thankful that Mimori is not an empath. Yes, his timing had been perfect.

-------------------------------

A/N: Writing fights is hard! Sorry this update took so long but like the rest of the Universe I've been distracted by the new Harry Potter. My bad. Next update will be quicker.


	6. 3b revealing

A/N: Much luv to my beta Parallel-Blue13115. She's awesome and her stories are great- go check 'em out!

Sorry this installment is tardy, but the chapter after it was trying to get written first.

I actually really like the character of Ryuho- he offers great opportunities for subtext and character development and in the meantime I'm entertaining myself poking fun at him through the other characters. So don't get mad if it seems he's getting a raw deal in this installment. The next one will make up for it.

For those who want to know if this will be a CougMim or RyuMim pairing (along with the other obvious pairs I've set up) I'm leaning more towards the Doublemint Theory as applied to love interests- just kidding! But really- it's entirely too early to make her choose- the triangle is way more fun.

**Chapter 3b**

Asuka Tachibana struggles in vain to concentrate on the shipping manifests floating on the computer screen in front of him. Apparently the room in which Ryuho is recovering is within _literal_ shouting distance from the living room. It is painfully easy to discern from his perch at the desk that Ryuho and Mimori are in the throws of a passionate argument.

Tachibana can guess at the topic even though he cannot hear all the words and is furious that Ryuho would put Mimori in such an uncomfortable position. After all, it must be Ryuho's fault.

For as long as he's known Mimori Kiryu- both at HOLY and during their time spent together in the Inner- he has never heard her raise her voice in such a manner. Even in the harshest circumstances, when her world had been turned upside down- when he found her traipsing though the ruined streets beyond the city walls, moments from an imminent attack, she had still maintained her politeness and composure.

Of course Cammy is the sun in his galaxy. However, over her stay with them, both he and Cammy have become more than fond of Mimori and he feels very protective towards her. For Tachibana, even more disturbing than the fight waging in the next room is the wide gamut of emotions conjured in response to the argument.

There is trepidation- he knows how Mimori feels about Ryuho and hopes he doesn't pull her apart. There is also anger- he can't believe that Ryuho is evil enough to use Mimori's feelings against her at such a critically vulnerable point. Then there is shock and pride- hearing Mimori evenly match her tone with Ryuho's reminds Tachibana of how strong she has become, especially in the past three months. He marvels at the surreal quality of the situation and silently wishes for all their sakes that the shouting will end soon.

When the door finally slams he silently curses Ryuho and hopes Mimori won the argument. Tachibana mentally vows that if Ryuho has hurt her he will throw him out of his house onto his prudish, self-absorbed ass.

When he looks up at the door to the hallway he gets a half-second glimpse of Mimori as she strides past the doorway behind Elian. She is unmistakably pissed, but otherwise fine. With a twinge of satisfaction he shifts his attention back to the shipping schedules.

_Girl genius- 1, brooding narcissist- 0._

--------------------------

When Mimori finally crosses the threshold of Straight Cougar's room, nearly all traces of her verbal spat with Ryuho have disappeared. She shoots the occupants of the room- a recovering orange-haired speedster sitting up in bed and a hulking yet amiable watermelon man filling the wingchair- a convincing smile.

Urizane takes the opportunity to signal his departure. "Well, enough chit-chat. I'd better leave so the doc can do a thorough _examination_ on her patient." He meant to tease Cougar but instead conjures the hint of a blush from Mimori.

"Not that it hasn't been a blast, but Elian and I should head home now that everything's dying down- or should I say back to normal. Of course we'll be back, but we don't want to overstay our welcome. Besides, my own bed is a hell of a lot more comfy than that overstuffed chair there." He leaves the two behind as he retrieves Elian from the hall for their trip home.

Mimori narrows her eyes at Cougar, searching his propped-up form for any atypical signs. He seizes the opportunity to goad her. "Seems the ladies can't help but stare," motioning towards his shirtless torso. When Mimori rolls her eyes in an exaggerated fashion he challenges, "Well why else would you be holding my clothes hostage?"

"How else am I going to keep you in bed?" she says, shaking her head and playing along. She sits down on the edge of the bed and picks up the stethoscope from the bedside table.

"You know all you have to do is ask," he shoots her a devilish grin.

She gives him a 'tsk' and instructs, "Time to be quiet and let me work."

Before she can insert the earpieces she hears a very sincere "I'm all yours."

She places the diaphragm of the stethoscope on the center of his chest, trying to ignore his involuntary jump from the cold metal touching his warm skin. She moves the device over his heart, listening for the quality of the tell-tale double beats. After several seconds she can tell that the rhythm is strong and consistent. It beats with the steadiness of a second hand, but the resonance of a bass drum. If she were to give it a non-clinical appraisal she would definitely find it soothing.

Though she isn't looking she can also tell that he is staring down at her unabashedly. "Slow deep breaths so I can listen to your lungs, please."

He wordlessly complies by silently expanding his chest, holding the air for a moment and then letting it escape from his mouth, repeating every time she repositions the metal. Through the stethoscope Mimori is lulled by the deep, cavernous breaths. In her mind they are reminiscent of whispered prayers echoing evenly off an ornate cathedral ceiling. A muffled murmur draws her back to the room and she realizes Cougar is speaking to her.

"What?" she asks, pulling the earpiece from one ear and letting it flip around her neck. She finally looks at his face.

"I said, 'I hope I'm being a good patient'." Still softly smiling.

"I keep telling people I'm not a doctor…" she blushes.

"Then surely you are the treatment for my 'heart condition'," he grins deviously when he says 'heart condition' indicating the double entendre. "I will be receiving thrice-daily doses, correct?"

"Cougar, are you developing a rescuer's complex for me?" She is losing hold of any serious tone she could have mustered earlier that might be appropriate. And she can't help but return his friendly smile.

"Actually, I'm quite pleased and impressed by your actions. Not many people would take responsibility for- let alone try to repair- the damage they inflicted, even if only unintentionally."

"What are you talking about?" _Is he blaming me for his near-death experience?_

"Well, truth be told, Ms. Minori, you've been giving my heart quite the heated workout ever since I first met you…" Her blushing is furious, but he continues, "Under such stresses, having it give out seems inevitable. The fact that you would put forth such a valiant and successful effort to rectify the situation and mend this heart is admirable."

She's more flattered than offended, although she really isn't quite sure what her reaction should be. Before she can respond or even correct her name (yet again), a gentle knock on the door breaks the confusing spell.

"Come in."

Kanami enters the room. "Hi there. I see you are awake. Mimori, Kazu-kun wants to know how Mr. Cougar is doing and if he can come and visit."

"Yes, what is you clinical diagnosis, dear lady? Am I fit as a fiddle?"

Under their scrutinizing gazes she easily acquiesces. "I'd say you're well enough for visitors. Would you like some company, Cougar?"

"Does Pinocchio float? Let's get everybody in here!" Mimori chuckles, but Kanami just gives them both a puzzled look. The young girl has probably never heard the story of the little wooden boy. Her reaction only contributes to the humor.

"Go ahead and tell Kazuma that if he can get out of bed then he has my permission to harass this gentleman."

As Kanami turns on her heels to fetch her guardian Cougar sneaks in one more comment, "I hope this doesn't mean that _you're_ finished harassing me, Ms. Minori."

"I might be more inclined to keep you company if a certain individual could bother with learning my proper name."

"Ouch! Ms. Mi… uh, point taken." Conspiratorial grin, then with slightly inflated gusto, "If that is what will please the lady then I shall be more than happy to oblige."

Mimori can't help but laugh at her accidental fanning of the proverbial fire. She can't even remember that moments ago she was ready to scream the roof off of Tachibana's house.

However, a cloud settles on her mood when she thinks back to a moment she and Cougar shared at a work camp months ago. Realizing that Kanami will be back any minute she poses one more question to the recovering patient.

"Cougar, what happened to you… almost dying. Was that from what they did to you on the Mainland? From the refining?" She can't quite look in his eyes as she asks. She's not really sure that she wants the answer.

"Yes."

"Just yes?" She decides that she does indeed want an answer.

"Well, I've felt it coming for a while now. It was a combination of my natural Alter ability and the refining process I underwent on the Mainland. The revival was a bit of a surprise. After I closed my eyes I hadn't considered ever opening them again. I was trying to accept my fate."

"Oh..." Mimori ponders this new revelation. With trepidation, "should we have… do you regret that we brought you back?"

"Of course not," he says with the deepest sincerity. Then he whispers so low that Mimori must lean in to hear him, "Dear lady, you don't seem to understand how very deeply I am indebted to you."

Mimori can only stare at him in wonder before the spell is broken by the sounds of an animated Alter user clumping his way down the hall towards them.

----------------------------

At Kazuma's entrance Mimori has retreated, still somewhat sore about her last encounter with the bold teen. He lets her slip past him wordlessly, feeling a bit guilty at her discomfort around him.

Cougar takes in the sight of his friend, bruises and bandages covering him from head to foot. "Guess I'm not the only one that needed some reassembling. You look like hell, Kazuya."

While Kazuma would normally first defend his 'battle scars', Cougar's abuse of his name demands immediate attention. "Are we gonna do this again? It's Kazu_ma_, dammit! She may have fixed you up but your memory is still shot to hell."

"Tsk. So touchy. Are you always so crass in front of pretty young girls?" He chuckles, sending a wink in Kanami's direction. Kazuma has forgotten that she followed him in the room and he steams at Cougar.

"It's okay. I'm used to it, although I do ask Kazu-kun to try harder to behave," Kanami shares.

"Stop grinning at her like that! And where's your shirt? Kanami, go wait outside! I don't want you around this nutcase." She looks up at him in protest, but retreats at the stern glare he is giving his 'friend'. Still, she gives Cougar a little bye-bye wave before carefully closing the door behind her.

"Gracious, was that really necessary? Don't you trust me with your little friend?" He's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Not as far as I can throw you, man. Would you wipe off that smirk and be serious for a sec?"

"Alright, I can do serious," and with that all hints of humor fall away from Cougar's face and voice. The room is suddenly eerily quiet, surprising them both.

Kazuma vacillates between concern, anger and confusion. It takes several moments of Cougar just staring up at him expectantly before he can decide upon his course of words. "What happened to you?"

"Do you have to ask? Apparently joining HOLY was more costly than I realized…"

"So they did do this to you." Kazuma collapses at the foot of the bed a bit more heavily than he meant to. "I told you you were getting in over your head. You're always so damn stubborn."

"Yeah, just like you. Well the good news is you don't have to worry about me working for HOLY anymore." When Kazuma shoots him a scowl he replies, "Come on, you can't still be mad after all this time."

"Yes I can! It was stupid and reckless and…" his voice softens, "…and you just left. Just like that. Like it was no big deal." He tries to hide the hurt, but knows with miserable clarity that Cougar can sense his feelings.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Still, I'm sorry. But I was sure you would be okay, and I was right. You've gotten a lot stronger without my help. I'm really impressed."

"Yeah, well, turns out you were right about the Alter Forest. Then again there was also the burning desire to beat the living shit out of Ryuho's pompous ass."

"He tends to have that effect on people. You both do. But still, you've come farther than any other Alter user I've known and you didn't need me to accomplish that."

"Are you making excuses? Are you planning on cutting out of here the first chance you get?" Kazuma is entirely unsuccessful in hiding his worry.

"Excuses? No. I'm just stating facts. But as far as sticking around, I'm not planning on going anywhere just yet."

"But don't we still have to worry about you trying to drop dead on us again? I know the doc's good but…"

"Don't fret about me, Kazuya. When it comes time to worry I'll let you know."

"Arghhh! It's Kazu_ma_! Ka-zu-MA! What the hell is the matter with you and names anyway?"

Cougar slides back into his nonchalant attitude as easily as a pair of pants. "Sorry. As fast as my mouth can be I guess my brain is often in such a hurry that it works even faster. I only bother with the important details. Names only matter to the people to whom they belong."

"Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I go around calling you… Squiggly Kitten or something?"

The look of horror and disgust cracking Cougar's face surprises even Kazuma. It seems there are some things that the elder can still learn from the younger man. "I see your point. I guess from now on I'll be more mindful when addressing you and Ms. Minori."

"Her name is _Mimori_ and you're never gonna get into her pants if you can't even get a simple name right."

Unfortunately for Kazuma the mere mention of Cougar's love interest is enough to send his words speeding from his mouth once again, "Shesaidthesamething!Wellnotthe_exact_samethingWedidn'ttalkabouther_pants_justmyshirtbutnotthewayyou'rethinkingalthoughIwishitwaswhatyouwerethinkingGoshI'mstartingtoconfusemyselfButI'mnottooconfusedtoknowthatIdon'twanttogetinto_your_pantsandheyhowdo_you_knowhername?AreyoutakinganinterestbecauseI'mgoingtohavetowarnyouthatI'mcourtingherandIwon'thesitatetofightdirtyifitcomesdowntoyouandme-"

"Shut UP!"

------------------------

Across the great expanse of water separating the Lost Ground from the Mainland, in a sterile, windowless room, a meeting of very influential yet anonymous people is convening. Participants are military and civilian alike, though none would be recognized by the average Mainland citizen as a political figure. The group operates in stealth and secrecy towards one common goal- a goal concerning the presently tumultuous Lost Ground.

Since the massive evacuation of the City by Kyoji Mujo the population of the island is now comprised of poor City dwellers, poorer Inners and Alter Users. With the exception of the Legendary Alter Users, the Lost Ground has been left defenseless following the disbanding of HOLD and HOLY. Yet the Mainland government has done little in the past three months to take advantage of the situation other than to indebt the Island by offering emergency aid. The members of the conference in the windowless room have plans for that to change.

--------------End chapter 3-----------------

A/N: Yes, Kazuma is crude and Tachibana is possessive and Straight Cougar is- well, a Squiggly Kitten.

Upon reflection I realize I could be including a lot more detail and description, but I'm really more interested in moving the story along. The compromise is the finished product but I'm open to suggestions. I've settled for 'pretty good' rather than 'perfect' for the sake of speed :giggles, huggles Cougar: but I don't know, whatever.

Next chapter- prep for a hint of limey goodness (earlier stuff was just a warm-up).

Reviews Oxygen! Must have to survive!


	7. 4a stoking

Warning over the PG-13 limey hotness in here so you've been cautioned/baited. And thanks to my beta ParallelBlue13115- I'm such a dolt I posted the non-beta-ed version by accident :hits self in head with hammer: enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: sCRYed ain't mine. Don't sue. I have nothing you would want. Honest.

**Chapter 4a**

One week has passed and the occupants of Tachibana's house have marginally settled down.

--

True to his word, Straight Cougar has stuck around and is back in tip top shape. Like everything else, he sped through his recovery and was up and about again after only 2 days, with just a bit of help from Tachibana's healing powers. He has divided his time between staying at Tachibana's house and visiting Urizane and Elian, with whom he's become even closer friends since his "episode." He's also kept a close eye on Mimori, trying to help her with whatever chores he can and lavishing her with his full attention.

Meanwhile Kazuma has been steadily improving, pushing himself to recover out of shear boredom. He's been exploring the house, barn and surrounding area despite Kanami's and Mimori's protests, but hey, that's just his nature. He's been a bit more patient with letting Mimori examine him, mostly because she brings Cougar with her, but also because Kanami has steadily shamed him into behaving. His new favorite hobby is now lounging on the sofa with his feet of the coffee table watching the few television channels that are available. Usually Kanami sits next to him with Tachibana's rescued Puuri perched near his shoulder. For some unfathomable reason the little creatures have taken an unusual liking to the abrupt teen. Go figure.

Kanami has been keeping a watchful eye on Kazuma since they have reunited, clucking over him like a mother hen. She is always within whispering distance of him, but Kazuma doesn't seem to mind in the least. She also drops in on Ryuho often, probably being one of the few smiling faces he sees regularly. However, she finds his morose and pensive moods to be anything but welcoming to visitors. She can tell that he just won't accept any happiness for himself and, like Mimori, she grudgingly respects the space he seems to need.

Ryuho has been recovering quickly, too. However, for the entire week he has mostly kept to his room, coming out only for meals and solo workouts in the yard behind the house. Though Mimori checks on him two times a day, they have not exchanged words since their fight, with the exception of verbal commands for his examinations. They are tense around each other and sometimes Tachibana comes in with her to play sentinel by leaning cross-armed in the doorway and frowning.

Even with everyone's rapid recoveries Mimori still barely has a moment to herself, having to fuss over two hospital-grade patients along with performing her normal tasks and chores. Even with Cougar's help, the work load and lack of sleep have started to catch up with her. However she still maintains a fresh smile for everyone and trudges forward. She hasn't stepped foot in AIM headquarters all week, thinking it better that their houseguests don't know of the depth of Tachibana's and her involvement with the organization. She is in no hurry to field those kinds of questions yet and wants the organization to have a more solid foundation before too many details are disclosed. She isn't looking forward to when it will all come out but she'll cross that proverbial bridge when she comes to it. Right now, she just needs to stay on her feet. The excitement may have subsided for now, but Mimori has a sinking feeling that all of their troubles are about to turn a corner.

--------------------

Ryuho jerks himself out of another sweat-drenching, vividly torturing dream. All the typical elements had been present once again- sickeningly familiar images of sacrificed loved ones accompanied by emotions of despair and helplessness. And yet there was also that _presence_- so eerily soothing and familiar, yet not quite recognizable. It was haunting in a good way, chasing away fears and doubts, and calling for his trust and care. It urged him to be introspective and emotionally attentive, to lower his defenses, and he longed to surrender to its powerful urgings and promises of contentment. However, there was no one to talk to, no one to understand.

Since joining HOLY Ryuho hadn't needed anyone to 'talk to'. His crusade against Native Alters was enough companionship before, but now the vacancy it left behind has affected him on many levels. The closest person to understand his torment would have likely been Mimori, but present circumstances make confiding in her an impossibility. He'd wanted to try apologizing and talking to her when she checked on him. However he just couldn't bring himself to say anything, especially with Tachibana scowling at him across the room, reminding him what an unforgivable prick he'd been.

Ryuho sighs and pulls on the black t-shirt that was once Tachibana's but is now his. It's a bit small so he'd cut the neck out of it, but he doesn't care. He would prefer the comfort of his old HOLY uniform, but it was left in tatters after his battle with Kazuma a week ago. He probably shouldn't be wearing that uniform in the Lost Ground anyway, what with things the way they are. At least the pants will still serve, though Cammy had to do some serious sewing to get them wearable again. Despite the inconvenience he had nevertheless insisted and Cammy claimed she didn't mind.

Tachibana minded. Ryuho had noticed that ever since his falling out with Mimori, Tachibana had lost any respect he might have had for the older teen. The boy's new favorite hobby appeared to be shooting murderous glances at Ryuho any time their eyes met. Of course, reflecting on what had transpired between Mimori and himself last week he could hardly blame the boy. Hell, if he'd seen anyone else treat Mimori as he had he'd probably have put hands on them.

That is why Ryuho isn't surprised at the chilly reception he receives from the purple-headed Alter user when he makes his way into the kitchen in search of the back door. Tachibana is sitting at the table perusing some unidentifiable documents over a plate of apple slices. Upon seeing Ryuho he tightens his jaw and sets his arm across his papers. Ryuho decides he at least owes the teen a parting word of thanks, even if it won't be received very well.

"Tachibana, I'd like to thank you for letting me stay in your house to recover. I know it must have been inconvenient to feed and care for me. I hope to repay you someday."

Tachibana gives him a derisive chuckle before offering, "I didn't do anything extraordinary. You should be extending your _appreciation_ to Mimori."

Ryuho catches the condescension in his voice but continues, "I intend to do that momentarily. I will take my leave once we're finished here. I have a feeling I've overstayed my welcome."

Tachibana raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're leaving? Right now?" Sensing potential repercussions from Mimori, he adds, "You don't have to go if you aren't ready yet. No one will force you."

Ryuho gives him mental kudos for manners in the face of boiling anger. "It's time I left. I have matters to see to."

"No doubt something exceedingly important." It seems the anger is winning again.

"Before I go, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

Tachibana again quirks an eyebrow over his sideways glance at Ryuho. "A favor?"

"I ask that you keep an eye on Miss Kiryu and see that she does not come to any harm."

Fresh fury rises in Tachibana at this request. "For your information, I _have_ been looking out for Mimori and I will _continue_ to do so. Not because you asked, mind you, but because she is my friend and I care for her very much! That's what you do for people you care about!"

"I assumed that would be your response; however I had to ask nevertheless."

"Well you've asked and I've answered and now you can go."

"I intend to as soon as I speak with Miss Kiryu. Do you know where I might find her?"

Tachibana is really unnerved that in the face of someone snapping at him, Ryuho still has a strong hold on his social graces… this time. He hesitates, belying his protective intentions. "She's up on the rocks above the house. Should I come with you to find her?"

Ryuho immediately understands the implications of the teen's inquiry. "That won't be necessary. I assure you my words will be chosen very… carefully."

He can tell that Tachibana is still weighing the possible outcomes of another Mimori/Ryuho encounter.

"I honestly intend no harm. I promise it will be brief."

Tachibana grudgingly consents by pointedly returning his attention to his documents and food.

"Thank you again. I wish you luck," Ryuho says before turning his back on Tachibana to exit the house, fully aware that the teen is probably rolling his eyes in exasperation. Ryuho doesn't care. Things like that used to bother him, but they don't anymore. None of it mattered anymore. Ryuho has already made his decision. There was just one matter left to address.

----------------------

After a brief yet tiring struggle Ryuho has topped the cliff above the little house to find Mimori. She is perched on a flat rock with a small manual across her lap, losing a battle to fend off sleep. He gets within an arm's reach of her before she notices his presence.

When she finally sees him she gives an involuntary jerk of alertness. Cautiously, she searches his face for some sort of cue to his mood to see how she should proceed. Concern overrides her usual grapple between anger and bashfulness. "You shouldn't be out here. You still have some healing to do."

Seeing Mimori on her guard prompts the addition of a hint of gentleness to Ryuho's tone. "I'm fine, really," even though he's still covered in bandages. "Your care was very… thorough, and it seems I'm back on my feet sooner than expected."

He then hesitates before his next words, unsure as to how he should continue. He allows a moment of uncomfortable silence to settle before proceeding. "Since our last, um, discussion, I've had some time to reflect upon what you said. It was… enlightening."

He can see her mind grasping flashbacks from their confrontation and mentally chastises himself once again for his idiocy. She begins to offer her own apology but he cuts her off. "We both know that the… intensity of arguments often cuts away at properness for society's sake, allowing true feelings to surface, even if we never meant for those feelings to be communicated."

His words tap a chink in her defenses and he notes with satisfaction the fraction of ease that creeps into her eyes. Barely perceptible muscles in her face and arms loosen, and he realizes that he now has an attentive audience. Emboldened, he continues, "Since leaving HOLY I have requested that you respect my need to defend the Lost Ground the way I deem necessary, despite whatever conflicting opinions you may have. It appears as though I have not… reciprocated this understanding. I should respect your desires to help those of the Lost Ground in the manner you see fit."

At this admission, Mimori gives Ryuho a warm smile. She knows how very difficult it must be for him to express these feelings- even if they are only expressions of tolerance. For Ryuho she guesses it must be akin to giving a speech in his underwear. Or perhaps this is even more challenging- Ryuho likely had enough nobility to lend the luxury of a tuxedo to a pair of ratty boxer shorts. _Hmm… boxers or briefs…?_

"Besides, it is obvious that you are entirely too obstinate to heed anyone else's warnings, regardless of their accuracy. You have been nothing if not mulishly consistent in doing whatever you please, damn the perils."

She looks up at him from her perch and smirks at the backhanded compliment, playfully poking his arm- right on a bandage covering a deep laceration. Ryuho lets out only the slightest hint of a wince but she catches it and immediately realizes what she's done.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz. Let me see." She grabs his elbow and guides him closer so that she can get a better vantage and fuss over the wound. Before he can protest she has gently peeled back the corners of the bandage to reveal the skin beneath. Upon inspection she finds the surrounding bruise lightening and the laceration closed, clean and dry. Little does she know, her inspection is leaving a trail of heat in the wake of her fingertips. She doesn't realize that her gentle touch is eliciting suggestive thoughts from her unwitting patient…

Until Mimori glances up into Ryuho's eyes and catches the tail end of a peculiar and somewhat unfamiliar look. _Was that… lust? Am I…_ However, it disappears immediately, replaced once again by his stern façade. She almost dismisses it as a figment of her imagination, but curiosity tugs at the corners of her mind taunting desires to conjure that look from him again. In the most innocent-looking manner she can muster, Mimori slowly replaces that bandage and goes to "inspect" others.

With half-clinical and half-ulterior intentions, she painstakingly examines the dressings on his shoulder, collarbone, and chin. Each time she peels back the gauzy covering and deftly explores the wound, sending a ghost of a touch over his skin with her delicate fingers before carefully reattaching the tape. Moving methodically and meticulously, she betrays no emotion during the entire examination, just as her medical education had taught her. As she works, Ryuho searches her face for clues to her assessment but can interpret nothing from the austere caregiver. With annoyance and curiosity he wonders if his own painstakingly constructed façade is as unnerving. He is intrigued by the fact that he cannot read anything from this typically emotionally open woman.

She moves to the wounds on his face- these bandages she removes and leaves off- babying the skin where the adhesive once stuck. Ryuho internally wrestles for control like an alligator but he's losing fast. Mimori leans in to explore the marks on his face- the wound over his eye, the cut on his cheek, and the split in the corner of his lip. Her close inspection of each leaves her less than an inch from his face and he is forced to stare at her cheek… her nose… her lips…

Before he realizes what he's done, Ryuho has leaned in and is gently kissing her, mirroring her soft touch on her own lips. It's like breaking the surface of the ocean after several minutes underwater- he needs to, has no other option but to kiss her. In an instant everything in his life has fallen away, leaving only sun-kissed skin and cherry-plump lips. He does not assail; it is more of a taste- the satisfaction of a curiosity that has suddenly welled and swelled within him. She tastes like… what can describe it?... warm moonlight, perhaps, or the air in a fragrant orchard… so deliciously light yet voluminous. _Does that even make sense?_ Does he even care?

Mimori hadn't really expected anything to come of her experimental taunting. However, after her shock recedes she eagerly returns the kiss, placing her hands on the sides of his chest and standing up to lean into him. Ryuho instinctively accepts the invitation and increases the pressure of the kiss, moving across her mouth hungrily and wrapping strong arms around her back and waist. She happily sighs against his mouth and grabs handfuls of his shirt to pull closer.

When her chest presses against his he loses what little control he had and begins devouring her, pressing into her and stealing her breath even as she demands more. Her taste is overwhelming and her simultaneous softness and spunk infects him, suspending all semblance of normality. He has wanted to be closer to her for a long time, but he can't ever remember _needing_ her, needing _anything_ other than getting even closer. He will never be able to drink his fill of her and he doesn't care about the loss of control- the reward is so deliciously intoxicating.

The taste of blood in her flavor shocks him to reality and he realizes with horror that he has bitten her lip. He is pushing into her even as she is trying to pull away, his arms like tight vises, and the pressure of his mouth is abusing her delicate lips. She is heavy in his arms from her legs giving out under her. He violently pulls away from her, almost dropping her.

He has the sense to hold on and deposit her on the nearby rock where she was perched earlier. As he sets her down she again grabs hold of his shirt front, not wanting to let go. He wants nothing more than to return to her but he can't give in. He has hurt her even as she has begged for it and he is furious at himself for doing so. He wrenches himself away and purposefully turns away from her reaching grasp.

"Ryuho…"

He starts to say something but can't. Instead he walks away, leaving her on the cliff panting and confused. He doesn't walk back to the house, doesn't even take the road. He just keeps walking off purposefully, melting into the horizon.

--------------------------

Mimori makes her way back into the house, weak and reeling from emotional overload. She reaches Kazuma in the front room first. Her unsteady gait and bewildered look causes him to shoot up off the couch and grab her arms to support her. She flinches under his grip and his worry deepens. He's never seen the girl so shaken.

"He's leaving. He just started walking… You need to go after him," she mutters with urgency. However, to Kazuma who doesn't know what has happened outside, her shaky appearance and split lip take immediate priority.

"Wait, sit down. Are you okay? You're bleeding." He gently pushes her down on the couch and kneels in front of her as Tachibana enters from another part of the house. His instant visual assessment of the scene causes him to panic.

"What the hell happened? Mimori, what's wrong?"

"It's Ryuho, he's leaving…"

Tachibana cuts her off when he sees her lip, "Did he hit you! Sonofabitch!"

"No, no he didn't hit me… he… you have to go after him."

"Like hell!" Tachibana spits. It's hard to believe that Kazuma is the one staying calm.

"Ryuho can take care of himself. Right now you're the one's not lookin' so hot." When she doesn't react, doesn't even flash him a threatening look, he knows it's serious. He locks her chocolate eyes with his own, "You wanna tell us what happened?"

The eye contact brings Mimori around and it seems like she sees Kazuma in front of her for the first time. She looks over into the face of a very worried Tachibana and immediately feels foolish for making such a rattling entrance.

"It's… he… nothing happened. I just, I didn't know he was leaving." When she sees that the worry has not left either man's face she searches her mind for a more convincing response. "I must have stayed out there too long. It's so hot- I think I got close to fainting. I bit my lip."

"Well we should get you some ice for it. Maybe you should drink some water, too," Kazuma offers, then looks over to the other. Tachibana wordlessly retreats to the kitchen to scare up what he can. When he is gone and they are alone, Kazuma asks her once again, "you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… fine." This time even Mimori believes herself.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Y'all are so patient and kind, and your positive words really push me to continue! Y'all rock, especially my repeat reviewers! Yee-haa!

Next installment: more on AIM and the Faceless. Let's get some plot underway!


	8. 4b storming

Disclaimer: Not mine, except for a handful of extra people, so don't sue. I mean, really, how lame would that be?

A/N: You guys are so patient- y'all're t3h sh1zn17 4 r33l!

**--Now beta-ed for your pleasure--**

Sorry for the long lapse between updates (aren't you tired of hearing that?), but vacation beckoned. And if you think I'd pass up warm ocean, frozen rum drinks, exotic flora and perpetual sunshine to sit and stare at my computer waiting for inspiration, then you're crazier than I gave you credit for.

I did write some while I was gone- this section will tie up some loose ends and explain a bit more stuff, while simultaneously ushering in the action. We'll see why Ryuho is so OOC and figure out what the hell AIMED is. Fun stuff.

Also, for the grown folks ('cause it's rated M), if you like zesty lemon check out my very first one- Sweet & Sour Pork- posted a couple of days ago. Yep, written on vacation, too. Follow my profile to the link, I guess. Special thanks to Scented Feathers for including that one-shot in the C2 community "The Pendant"- I'm so psyched!

Now, on to the fun stuff!

**Chapter 4b- storming**

125 kilometers off the coast of the Lost Ground, a large, commercial fishing vessel bobs languidly on the ocean's placid surface. The current darkness blends the boat imperceptibly into the horizon; during light hours its unassuming state draws no additional attention. The outside boasts several indiscernible stages of disrepair along with coordinating coats of rust. The inner hull, however, conceals a secret as dark as the night in which it hides.

State-of-the-art, highly technical and highly classified equipment crowds the newly converted hull of the trawler. Having been altered within only the last few months, the smell of gutted fish still permeates the metal walls. In the center of the crowded space a sophisticated Doppler imaging system cycles noiselessly, portraying incandescent representations of the surrounding ocean. The bright, undulating blob spread across the screen beckons the slightest hint of a satisfied curl to the corners of a mouth. A large, imposing figure addresses the individual operating the complex machinery for confirmation.

"It is definitely this one here?" tapping a finger on the glass of the display.

"Yes, right there. Bearing 26.75 degrees north-northwest. Projected to make landfall in approximately nine hours, thirty-seven minutes. One problem, though. It's not as large as was originally calculated. Should we continue with the operation?"

"Definitely. It may draw a bit more suspicion than we had planned, but no one will think to place blame when acts of nature are concerned. It will still provide the cover we require."

"It's not too late to suspend the op. Though the initial tests were promising, all were conducted over open water. It is unknown for certain what will happen over a land mass. We may fall short of our objective."

"I am not concerned. We have anticipated every possible variable. Nothing can go wrong, even under less than ideal conditions."

"Is the projected target still the center of the city, sir?"

"Yes." A hint of regret creeps into the commander's voice, "My intelligence informs me that the primary mark is located somewhere in the city, but is unable to provide any specifics." A jaw line tightens and the grinding of teeth punctuates the pause. In a flash however, all perceptible anger is replaced by a passive, calm demeanor. "No matter. The magnitude of the event has been recalculated to extend beyond the borders of the city for several kilometers, given our latest information."

Slow, confident strides bring booted feet within arm's length of two long, horizontal glass enclosures, the contents of which are obscured by dark swirling smoke. No attempt is made to mask the satisfaction emanating from him. "Every square meter of the Lost Ground will be devastated. Extension of our powers will be absolute."

----------

Thus the next morning, when Kanami and Cammy leave for the dairy farm, the sky is clear and cloudless. Later, when Ryuho strides off into the horizon it is overcast. Still later, when Mimori drives off to run "errands" it is drizzling. When Cougar later departs to visit Urizane and Elian it is raining at a steady downpour. When Tachibana finally checks outside it has begun to storm, heavy curtains of rain obscuring all but the outline of the surrounding cliffs. When the television reception finally cuts out on Kazuma's program the ditches are overflowing, flooding the streets. And when the electricity also goes out on Tachibana and him, gale-force winds are beating fists against the house. It is far too late by the time they all realize that this is anything but a typical storm.

--------

_One foot in front of the other. Keep walking forward. Don't you dare turn around!_ Ryuho wants so badly to just go back to the house, to gather Mimori in his arms and hold her until she promises to forgive him. However, there are simply too many reasons why he cannot allow himself to do so. God, he felt so empty and alone! As if to punctuate his misery, drizzle begins to peck at his skin and clothing, until he is walking in a steady downpour. _Perfect._

The feel of wet clothes sticking to Ryuho's skin is all too familiar, but at least now there is a good reason. Actually, compared to waking up every day to a drenching sweat, taking a little stroll in a soaking rainfall isn't so bad. In any case, he is thankful for one aspect of the deluge- it is providing the literal cold shower that he needs after locking lips with his enchanting best friend and former co-worker, whom until very recently he had treated like dirt.

The longer he walks, the more it feels as if the sky is trying to vertically drown him. Perhaps it can wash away the guilt gnawing at him, to give him some peace of mind. _You don't deserve peace of mind, you ass!_

Great, now he's berating himself. _It's official: Mimori is driving me stark raving mad!_ Every time he is around her his emotions fight their way to the surface, threatening to spill out of him like a vigorously shaken soda. Well, not just around her, actually. She just happens to be the focus of his more… persistent feelings. There are times when Mimori is nowhere near him or his thoughts and he still feels like a train wreck of sensitivity.

_Liar, she's always on your mind. Because you love her, and that's where she belongs._ Okay, fine, she occupies nearly every waking moment of his consciousness. That still doesn't answer the probing questions…

Why was his typically stoic resolve eroding away? And by God, why in the hell had he _allowed_ himself to kiss her? He can no longer deny that lately he has undergone some very noticeable changes, ever since… When had it started? Being around Mimori for a week had certainly chiseled away at his sentimental fortitude, but he had seen her every day when they had worked at HOLY and he had been able to maintain his distance.

No, it was before this week, before the fight with Kazuma. _Ever since those nightmares._ They had haunted his sleep for months, always vivid and frightening, until they morphed into that… _feeling_. That feeling that followed him into wakefulness. That feeling that he was not alone- would never be alone. He had never dreamed like this at HOLY. Or right after he'd left. It was when he had returned to HOLY, to fight with Kyoji Mujo. The first dream had occurred the night he and Kazuma had brought down HOLY. The night the Commander had fought him and died. _The night that Cherise had…_

It smacked him in the face and ran straight to his gut. He would have perished that day, but she had sacrificed herself for him, had poured… all… of… herself… into… him. The recognition was instantaneous- so much so that he wondered how it could have evaded him for so long. The uncharacteristic emotions he was feeling, his newfound vulnerability, the eruption of his passion to the surface- it was all _her_! She had done it- was still doing it! In some unfathomable manner she had stayed with him by staying _within_ him!

At that very moment a giggle leapt from his chest to his rain-soaked lips. He _giggled_! What the hell? He slapped his hands across his mouth and shot bug eyes around him, scanning for anyone he might have to kill after hearing him… He knew he was alone, no other fool was walking about in this deluge, but seriously! He had NEVER giggled in his entire life. Didn't know he knew how to giggle. It was her. She had made him do it. Was laughing at him for taking so long to sense her- to put it all together.

"Don't do that again!" yelled aloud to himself and her and anyone else who happens to be within a kilometer's radius of him. Then he sighs and ponders the implications. Hell, it's not like he can even be mad. She's alive- kind of.

How alive? Was this a shadow of her that had transferred during her sacrifice? Did she take over whenever she wanted, or was her overly-emotive imprint just a new influential contribution to his own emotional state? This is fast approaching problematic. Cherise was a walking ball of _drama_ and he simply didn't _do_ emotions. Or hadn't before. In response to this new revelation he is suddenly seized by another rarely explored emotion- fear.

Ryuho shakes his soaking wet head in frustration. _Great._ _Vulnerability. The gift that keeps on giving._

-----------------

Mimori drives past the road leading to the market, instead heading towards the city. Tiny raindrops dot her windshield and the road ahead, but she pays it no significant attention. The Mainland news had predicted a small storm for the day. As if to confirm her recollection, a roll of thunder rumbles gently overhead.

Cruising through the steadily dampening roads, she is thankful for the opportunity to grab some alone time, still not entirely sure of what had happened between Ryuho and her. One minute Mimori was living out her fantasy- being kissed and held by the one man she loved more than anything else. The next minute she had been in pain and confused as he just… walked off! Anger had mixed with hurt as she watched his back recede into the distant horizon- _How dare he!_- but she was too shocked and weakened to follow him.

Instead she had staggered back down the cliffs to the house with some difficulty, searching for answers and help. She knew that Cougar or Kazuma, even if for totally different reasons, would likely be more than happy to drag Ryuho back for her. But one look at her wide-eyed and woozy appearance and any thoughts of Ryuho had been set entirely out of their minds.

Tachibana had been so angry, unless she had misread that 'to hell with Ryuho' look in his eyes. Kazuma, on the other hand, had been… concerned. She'd been sure that Kazuma wasn't entirely fond of her, but when he had found her so fragile and vulnerable he somehow morphed into a consoling gentleman! It is hard to believe that he can be like that with anyone other than Kanami. The idea that Kazuma has deeper and more complex dimensions intrigues her.

The car approaches the city wall and she passes through the gates unimpeded. The massive extendable barriers blocking entrance through the wall have been disabled for months now, as more people seem to wish to leave the city rather than enter it. She resolves to temporarily leave her musings over males at the gates and instead concentrates on her destination: AIMED headquarters.

Her cause. Her brainchild. Her project. Her baby. The manifestation of her hope for the Lost Ground.

It had started only two and a half months ago, when Ryuho and Kazuma were bringing down ship after ship and plane after plane from the Mainland. With their unstoppable success, it seemed possible to hope for an independent Lost Ground. Tachibana had already been successful in acquiring supplies for the Inners in an attempt to counter the hardships. After he had offered Mimori a place to stay following her escape from HOLY, she had in turn offered her business savvy to help with his aid projects.

In no time, both learned that Mimori was a natural at organizing and fundraising, and soon she had grown Tachibana's vital yet limited donations into a steamrolling charity operation. By the end of the second week they had recruited seven volunteers, four of which were Alter users, and, after crowding out Tachibana's kitchen and living room, were in need of a location from which to base their operations. Again, Mimori came to the rescue by getting a merchant to donate a small, out-of-business restaurant in the city to serve as their headquarters. Though not much, it was already wired for electricity and phones, making it more than adequate in Tachibana's eyes. They were mostly set up by the following week.

She smiles at the recollection as rain beats down even stronger on her car. It appears as though the storm is growing in intensity by the minute and it seems even worse inside the city than outside in the wastelands.

'Wastelands'- what a horrible thing to call her new home. Before the Great Uprising 22 years ago, the Muraji Economic District had been an indistinguishable part of the rest of Japan- a bustling city surrounded by rolling countryside, fertile farmlands, even vacation spots. However, the event that would give birth to the Alter power also wracked the land with seismic events of such magnitude that the entire Kanagawa prefecture tore away from Japan to become an isolated island. The earthquakes also reshaped the grounds, so that the center of the island fractured and rose several hundred meters higher than the ocean, creating mountains and craggy outcroppings.

The area was mostly abandoned by the Mainland shortly thereafter, having been economically devastated, and the remaining occupants were figuratively hurled several decades into the past- the surrounding world pushing forward into new realms of science and technology without them. Seven years ago, Mimori's father had launched a redevelopment project to restart the economy of the Lost Ground. Numerous large corporations and organizations had shown interest in the project, however many were troubled by the unique 'phenomenon' within the Lost Ground, namely the Alter users.

Calming their fears regarding the Alter users necessitated the development of a distinctive type of police force- HOLD, and eventually HOLY. In their infancy both organizations had been effective and respected. However, because the highest authorities governing the organizations had come from the Mainland, the philosophy and practices of HOLD and HOLY eventually took a detrimental turn. The atrocities they would later commit against Alter users in their lust for power would be horrific in its brutality and inhumanity. Now, in their absence, the Lost Ground and its occupants still bore deep scars from the organization's once dominating and persecuting presence.

This is the reason why the Lost Ground requires its sovereignty; why it needs support to heal until it can stand proud and autonomous once again. Mimori is certain that AIM will be that help, its purpose to act as a crutch for the currently crippled Lost Ground and prepare it for what they all believe to be an inevitable independence.

As Mimori nears the 'entertainment' section of the city, the curtain of rain is so dark and obscuring that she is forced to drive more by feel and familiarity than by sight. Luckily her path is illuminated by bold strikes of lightning nearby, helping her avoid ditches and sidewalks. She is thankful that no one else is crazy enough to be out driving in the city in this stormy mess. Through the torrent of water she can now barely make out the awning of the former French restaurant 'J'Espere'. Pulling up close to the door, she readies herself and dashes out of the car to the comparative dryness under the cover of the canopy.

By the time she makes her way into the building, however, the nearly horizontal winds coupled with the torrential downpour have soaked every exposed part of her. She wrings her sopping wet hair out like a mop, and pulls her soggy jacket off to inspect her dampened clothes underneath. _Fabulous. It doesn't get much better._

"Looks like you brought the storm with you," a voice reaches out to her from the doorway of the former kitchen. A tall, overly-skinny man nearly twice Mimori's age steps into the room with her, eyes smiling behind his glasses.

"Oh nonsense, Mr. Hideki. It just followed me here- and then tried to drown me." She playfully shrugs her damp shoulders in defeat.

"Now Mimori, what would Tachibana say about letting yourself be followed? And by something as large as a thunderstorm?" Hideki admonishes with mock sincerity.

"I guess we'll have to trust the storm to keep the secret of out location." Then she changes the subject to organization business, "So what's happened since I've been away?"

In response the grown man casts his spectacled glance down towards his shoes guiltily, "Well… we're expecting some additional shipments from overseas by the end of the week. But preparation sort of put the organization into a bit of a tizzy. We were able to handle it but, um, the office got a bit… disheveled."

Mimori finally takes in the state of the room and groans in dismay. Every available desktop, tabletop and even some chairs are strewn with stacks of papers and reports, some of the telephones have been switched around, and a homemade 'out of order' sign hangs on their old refurbished copy machine. Well, what did she expect? It seems somehow inevitable when one considers that she had been gone an entire week to tend to those recovering at Tachibana's house.

She walks farther into the room to meet Hideki and further survey the mess. Even with his help, it will likely take the better part of the day to straighten and reorganize things. "Why didn't someone come and get Tachibana or myself?"

"We sent someone with all the paperwork to Tachibana. Word was you were very busy and he probably didn't want to stress you any further," the man offers, sinking his thin frame into one of the few vacant chairs, suddenly weary.

After making a mental note to kill Tachibana when she gets home, Mimori scans the rest of the room, taking a mental inventory. The large space is nevertheless crowded with desks and tall bookcases. There are old, rebuilt computers on each of the desks, with maps of the Lost Ground spread over the walls, pins and pen marks dotting their surfaces.

She finally draws her eyes over the back wall to the banner which Cammy had diligently crafted for them, expounding upon the acronym of the organization's name: "Alliance for the Independence of the Muraji Economic District." In smaller yet equally bold letters across the bottom, their motto declares, "We Are Not Lost."

Seized by a new warmth and determination, Mimori readies herself to put things right once again. Looking over at Hideki, "Do you think you can spare an afternoon to help me get things back in order?"

He shrugs his boney shoulders and smiles at her, "You can count on me."

--------------------

Finally escaping from the raging storm, Straight Cougar dashes over the threshold of Urizane's front door, soaked to the skin. "Geez, it keeps getting worse." Every piece of his clothing drips onto the floor, creating scattered puddles that Urizane frowns at as he scans the man. Even Cougar's racing-striped hair has wilted in the weather.

"I actually saw you coming this time." Urizane then points his eyes towards the pools on the floor, "though I'm thinkin' maybe I shoulda left you outside. What, no roadrunner impression today?"

Before Cougar can offer an explanation, a voice full of surety cuts between the two men and answers for him. "He's trying to heed Ms. Mimori's cautions about using his Alter ability so much since his incident." Wearing a slight hint of smugness, Elian approaches the two from another room carrying a towel.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Cougar cautions, "You're in my head again, kid."

"Sorry," Elian apologizes, offering him the towel, "but it's so easy to read you whenever you're thinking of Ms. Mimori." This causes Urizane to let out a laugh as generous as the size of his belly.

Rolling his eyes at the watermelon man, Cougar switches the subject over to a new topic. "Actually, I do need a favor from you, Elian. While I was _walking_ over here," he pauses for any additional chuckles from his round friend, "I noticed the storm getting much worse than was predicted. Just now it's reached an intensity that even I've never seen here on the Lost Ground before. Something's just not sitting quite right with me. Elian, can you put out your feelers and see if you can sense anything strange? I could be paranoid but just check for me, okay?"

"Sure!" the younger boy brightens at the idea of doing a long-range scan with his Alter, even if only on the premise of one of Cougar's 'hunches.' In Elian's mind there are far less convincing reasons to exercise his ability.

"You think somethin' wonky is goin' on?" questions Urizane, a hint of suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Hey, could be nothing. But things have been a bit too quiet around here lately…" offers Cougar.

-----------------

As thunder rumbles ominously overhead, rainwater pours down the eaves of Tachibana's house, streaking down the windows to trace tearful rivulets. The storm against the roof and sides of the house pound ceaselessly, sounding like oil hitting a blazing hot frying pan, bouncing off the darkened walls inside and banishing all calm.

Having lost television reception and then electricity altogether, Kazuma leans against the window, staring through the streaky panes to the water curtaining outside. "I've never seen so much rain in my life. It's so weird. I hope Kanami's okay."

"Don't worry, Cammy is with her. She'll make sure Kanami stays safe," Tachibana offers as he lights another emergency candle. Tachibana secretly worries for Cammy, too, even though he knows that she is pretty resourceful when she has to be. "The others at the farm will take care of them, too. They'll be fine. Perhaps they still have electricity."

Kazuma nods in agreement, and then frowns over a new thought. "Mimori was only running errands, right? How come she's not back yet? You shouldn't have let her go out just yet."

Tachibana is a bit irritated with Kazuma's accusation, but remains calm as he explains, "It wasn't storming like this when she left. Besides, after that little fiasco with Ryuho she probably needs a change of scenery for a while." Then, to further assure the older teen, "I'm sure she found a place to duck into to wait out the storm. She's a smart girl."

He did, however, feel more than a little worried for Mimori. Tachibana knew what Mimori meant when she said she would 'run errands.' He knew she was planning on going all the way to the city, to check on AIMED headquarters.

One thing he would give the girl, she was passionate with her causes. In the few short months it had been in operation, Mimori had worked multiple miracles for and through the organization. Tachibana brought with him his numerous contacts, and Mimori had acquired even more. Her charming manners and evident intelligence made her a perfect spokeswoman, and he let her handle the face-to-face meetings and the printed press releases.

He warned her about keeping a low profile, what with her famous last name, and she had wisely heeded him. Nevertheless, he still worried for her safety. There were groups in the Lost Ground as well as on the Mainland who were less than enthusiastic about the work they were doing. Tachibana naïvely hoped they would never discover her connection with AIMED.

Attempting to stifle his growing concern, he goes to hunt for the battery-operated radio. Something about this storm just doesn't feel quite right and he wants to hear any local weather reports or storm-related news that might pacify the apprehension gnawing at his insides.

------------

Ryuho's splashing footsteps have grown less and less purposeful as he distances himself from the house. He can feel the emotional wrestling match within him and knows that it is _her_ again. She's pleading with him, insisting he turn around and fix things now!

"I'm still in charge!" he shouts aloud, feeling foolish even as he feels justified. He tries desperately to stick to the original plan: to disappear into the wastelands again to search out his answers alone. _Alone._

The longer he walks the more he realizes that he will be unable to vanish into the wastelands like last time. Back then he had no memory, no duty, no cause, no weakness… he could roam freely searching for those things. However, now that he has found them he realizes with haunting clarity that he will no longer be able to disappear. He stops.

"Dammit!" shouted into the swirling torrent around him. Giant chunks of soaked ground evaporate around him as he glows with the power of his Alter. Impenetrable armor encases his wet body and he resolutely about-faces, launching himself into the air. It will only take a few minutes to cross the many kilometers he has walked to return to Tachibana's house. To return to Mimori.

-------------

125 kilometers offshore, encased within the unassuming shell of an old commercial fishing boat, computers blink and beep as real-time data tracks brightly across every screen.

The man sitting in front of the main display offers another report to his superior, "Sir, all the incoming data indicates that phase 1 of the operation has been a success. The storm has spread to encompass all of the land area of the Lost Ground, with the eye centered over the western part of the city."

His commanding officer smiles in smug satisfaction. He had never had any doubts about the op and was now eager to flex the full power at his fingertips. "Excellent. We prep for phase 2, launching it on my mark. Have everything ready within the half-hour. I want to use the cover of the storm for our next attack."

"As you wish, sir." He jumps onto the microphone and repeats the man's orders.

The Commander saunters over to again inspect the long glass tubes- one now smokeless and empty. He is soon joined by several technicians who hover over the controls for the remaining encasement and expertly adjust switches and dials based on the latest set of printouts. The Commander steps back continuing to oversee their work, barely able to contain his anticipation.

Under his breath and to only himself, he repeats with even more certainty his predictions from the night before, "Every square meter of the Lost Ground will be devastated."

------------------------------------

Another chappy finished!

Humongous thank you to all of you who have submitted reviews for this story- you motivate me to work hard to please you guys- keep it up! I luv luv luv the feedback! It's like money and chocolate and… yeah. I wish I could thank you all individually but I've heard we're not supposed to do that.


	9. 5 assaulting

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

**Now Beta-ed for your enjoyment.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, folks. I had to take 10 days off to prep for my GRE. I think it went well, but I'm sure you guys were wondering what hole I fell into. It seems I'm writing whole chapters instead of half chapters from now on, so that's good, right?

Some personal commentary on the content: This story uses the theme of severe weather as a weapon. It feels very strange to be working on this story during and in the wake of Hurricane Katrina- trying to create literary images of devastation by storm and then seeing real ones plastered all over the US news. It's weird because I've been planning and writing this story since June, never thinking that a real circumstance would arise that would hit so close to home for so many people. I think I've reflexively toned down some of the imagery; I hope the timing doesn't offend anyone. Please let me know what you think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5- assaulting**

A vessel wearing the outward appearance of a fishing trawler pushes closer to the shore of the Lost Ground. Currently 55 kilometers away and closing, the specialized group hidden within urgently prepares for their next tactical move under the scrutinizing eye of their commanding officer.

Outwardly the commander appears unfazed as he sits wordlessly, waiting for his team to complete their preparations. However, the blank set of his jaw belies the growing impatience churning within him. As far as he is concerned they are behind schedule, wasting the significant advantage afforded them by the successful launch of the first phase. Unfortunately, the logistics for carrying out phase 2 require closer placement to the intended target in order to equal the magnitude of power generated for the previous.

However, as he watches the individuals around him work deftly through the complicated steps of the coordinated operation, his annoyance slowly dissipates. His plan of action is being executed like a well-choreographed ballet: hands are precise, fingers work deftly, minds are sharp, steps are confident. Not a single effort or movement in the scope of his sight appears hesitant or wasteful. Such a sight pleases him.

The one person in which he was never loath to put all of his faith was himself; he had hand-selected every single member of his faction for their specific talents and he had not allowed them to make any mistakes. In fact, he had afforded his elite faction so much cover for their operations that he had nicknamed them the 'faceless,' for no one looking at the individual members could possibly surmise the depths of their subterfuge.

Only he had seen their raw potential, confirmed after weeks or even months of careful surveillance and study of each before recruitment. For his intense patience he was richly rewarded. There is no chink in the armor, no weak link in the assemblage. His flawless direction and organization of their unique individual talents makes his faction a force with which to be reckoned. They have already performed seemingly impossible feats at his behest; indeed, results from the first phase had already exceeded his expectations. He knows they will not fail to deliver what he asks once again. This gratifies him.

He is roused from his thoughts by an ensign, who nods for permission to report. "Go ahead."

"Sir, preparations for the next phase are nearly complete. We will be ready for your countdown once we reach the target range, in another 20 kilometers. Phase 2 will be launched on your signal."

"Very good. Notify me the moment we are in range."

"Ay, sir."

As the ensign retreats the commander allows himself a knowing nod of the head. In a few short moments, all of his obstacles will cease to exist and he can finally claim the Lost Ground as his own.

--------------

The now darkened AIMED office glows with the low flicker of scattered candles that had been found in the back of the old restaurant. The power had gone out shortly after Mimori started straightening things, blanketing the heavily shadowed and disheveled space in a somber darkness. A tiny flame writhes seductively around its candle wick from the corner of her desk, exaggerating the planes and shadows of her face; its ceaseless dance mimics the turbulence of the tempest outside. Mimori cradles a flashlight in the crook of her neck attempting to focus its beam on her clutch of mismatched papers. Several hours have already passed, but with the darkness she has barely managed to dent the disarray cluttering the room.

Mr. Hideki, the only other person present, reemerges from the old kitchen area carrying another flashlight and shaking his spectacled head. He sighs audibly before sharing his findings, "The basement has begun to flood. There's already two and a half feet of water down there and likely rising. It's probably backed up from the old sewer system. If this weather keeps up I wouldn't be surprised if every basement in the city doesn't fill with runoff soon."

Mimori frowns behind her flashlight's glare, "Well, there go the clothing donations from Mishi's store… and the leaflets for next month's caucus!" She curses under her breath before pausing to think. "Should we worry about the water getting up here?" Eyes dart around, assessing the height of every piece of office furniture.

"It would take several more hours of serious rain for that to happen, but it's a possibility. We should at least make sure nothing important is left on the floors," Hideki offers.

Mimori allows herself an exasperated sigh before reprioritizing her attack for the surrounding mess. "Let's make sure that all communications from our foreign benefactors are boxed and shelved nice and high in the bookcases, just in case. After the rain lets up, I'll put one of the computers in Tachibana's car."

Now it is Hideki's turn to frown. "Um, that might be a problem…"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Have you looked out the window lately? The streets are flooding, too. You'll have to wade through a few inches of water just to reach your car."

"Wha…?" her bottom lip droops with disappointment as she drops the forgotten papers on the desk to glide over to the window. "Oh, gracious!"

Just as he reports, a rippling sheet of water blankets the streets, obscuring curbs, steps and sidewalks. Checking the entrance, Mimori is dismayed to find the water already up to the first of the three steps that rise to the restaurant's front door.

"Oh no! If we were street-level we'd be standing in water right now! This is unbelievable- what's going on!"

"I have no idea. This storm came from nowhere, and it's not acting like any storm I've ever seen. It looks like we won't be going anywhere for a while."

Mimori sighs resignedly and leans against a large picture window at the front of the restaurant. On the other side of the glass, typhoon gales blow refuse across her field of vision at alarmingly accelerated speeds. She eyes the street signs as the wind whips against their flat surfaces, shaking and bending them against the protest of their steel poles. Water churns violently in the street, pulling a half-submerged plastic bag through the current. She watches it race down the street and catch on a telephone pole. Tiny rapids beat against it mercilessly before finally pushing it past the pole and carrying it out of sight.

Mimori sympathizes. That bag is like her heart, and Ryuho has unknowingly carried it away to god-knows-wherever he's disappeared. He's gone and he means not to return. She had seen the resolution in the set of his body, in his eyes, as he turned and walked away from her just this morning. Walked away, leaving her alone and broken.

She rests her forehead and nose gently against the chill of the window in silent contemplation. She presses her finger against the glass to trace one of the vertical rivers pouring down opposite it. The cool surface fogs an outline around the warmth of her fingertip. She trails the liquid line down, pulling the opacity with it, until her hand falls against her thigh. She surrenders to her growing sadness and fatigue and closes her eyes, mink lashes barely brushing against the glass before settling on the soft skin of her cheeks.

With the tip of her tongue, she tentatively explores the corner of her lip; the tingle of its mending split carries her thoughts back to this morning once again. Against her closed eyes, the chill of the window morphs into the burning warmth of Ryuho's skin. She wraps her arms around her body protectively, mimicking his strong embrace. She tightens her hold in despair, knowing that what happened this morning will never happen again. A single hot tear escapes the web of her lashes and she lets it tumble down her cheek unimpeded. Deliberately casting aside the promises she has made to herself, Mimori finally surrenders to her memories.

While not a genius himself, Mr. Hideki is fairly certain that the person leaning against the darkened window has undergone an introspective change. He debates for several moments between offering comfort or a retreat before finally settling on the latter. He doubts he would have any helpful insight into the troubles of a teenage girl, particularly one who is tabloid-famous with a rocket scientist's IQ. It is not his place to pry into her personal affairs, particularly when such affairs seem to conjure so much sadness. He rises as noiselessly as possible and then retreats to the back room to offer the girl in the window some privacy.

--------

Elian stands in the middle of the floor, motionless, and encased in the luminescent bubble of his Alter power. Eyes fixed ahead, the smooth angles of his face reflect back buoyant flickering pixels like a movie screen, lending a mystical glow to his young features. His fingers tap rapid and spider-like across his Alter-erected keyboard, beckoning data as if conjuring music from piano keys. Intense concentration tightens his lips and furrows his brows, as he searches for answers amidst seemingly indiscernible lights.

Cougar and Urizane wait passively at the edges of the room, trying to look anywhere but at the boy so as not to distract him with their expectant glares. Curiosity betrays attempted nonchalance. Even as accomplished Alter users themselves, both men are nevertheless impressed by the youth's control and strength when wielding his ability. The only sounds apart from those emanating from the use of Elian's gift come from the raging storm outside, which is fast approaching typhoon intensity around them.

After many patient minutes the tapping slowly ceases and the boy's protective encasement evaporates, leaving him suddenly small and singular in the room's center. The two older men stir in their perches but neither one approach the boy, allowing him time to mentally translate and then relay to them all that he has seen. After a thoughtful pause, Elian offers his findings.

"It's very strange. The typhoon itself is natural- I was able to track it back to it's origin over the ocean, just like our typical tropical storms. However, there's an unusual disturbance over the island- something akin to Alter power. It's very strong- it is somehow greatly enhancing the magnitude of this typhoon, making it far more destructive and deadly."

Cougar quirks an eyebrow at the confirmation of his hunch. However, he is unable to pinpoint any cause for such a strange finding. "That's very odd. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. I can sense another similar force- but it differs somehow. Some great energy is building, but has not yet been unleashed. I don't know what it will lead to. In short, things are probably going to get even worse."

"Where's it coming from?"

"The ocean. That way," he points southeast, roughly the direction from which the storm came.

"Shit, that doesn't make any kinda sense! What the hell does it all mean?" whines Urizane.

"Well, don't shoot the messenger. I have no idea what's going on," Elian mutters, brows furrowing at his friend's lack of appreciation for the information he had been able to obtain.

Cougar reassures the youth, "No, you did a great job, Elian. I don't think any of us knows what it means, but I could hazard a couple of guesses."

Elian is left wondering at the source of Cougar's miraculous hunches once again, but dares not ask him as the master of Radical Good Speed disappears behind a figurative cloak of deep concentration.

Cougar tries to fit together the few random pieces of information he has so far. First, some force is manipulating the intensity of the storm, directly threatening the Lost Ground under the guise of a natural phenomenon. Another similar force is building to soon reveal itself as another type of threat. Both forces echo of Alter power, but their true nature is unknown. The source of this unusual disturbance is somewhere out in the ocean. And finally the two strongest Alter users of the Lost Ground are still recovering from serious self-inflicted injuries. All in all, the equation appears to be adding up against their favor.

The speedster finally offers a suggestion, "We should get this information to Ryuho and Kazuma, and perhaps Tachibana and Mimori. Something is targeting the Lost Ground and we need to find out if there's anything we can do about it."

Urizane adds, "Not to shoot ya down, but Ryuho and Kazuma are still trashed from last week's fight. And what the hell is Mimori gonna do?"

Cougar's reply carries more irritation than he intends, "I don't know, but I'd rather try to figure this out with more than just the three of us. Unless you want to handle this yourself, watermelon boy." He immediately wishes he could take back his words because they hint at his other unspoken concerns. In the midst of an apparent insidious plot against the Lost Ground, Cougar is still unable to completely push out his worries over Mimori.

Cougar had known what had happened after Ryuho left; though the others couldn't see it, it had been written all over Mimori's face. The flush of her cheeks, the tremble of her chin and hands, her avoidance of eye contact with anyone, the look of embarrassment mixed with bewilderment- all these clues told him what happened on that cliff without anyone having to say a word. Before she left to go to the market Cougar had tried to talk with her, had even offered to go with her, but Mimori was eerily silent and aloof. In the end he gave her the time to herself he figured she needed, but his worry over her never entirely abated. He finds he is eager to return to check on her, even amidst the chaos of the new information Elian has just shared with them.

Elian interrupts his thoughts with an observation out the window, "Well, we can't take the truck- the water outside is halfway up the tires. We'll never make it over all the dips and bridges between here and Tachibana's place."

Urizane comes up with an alternative, "Lets get some supplies together and then I can try to teleport the three of us over there. I'm a bit rusty, but it should be no prob."

Everyone nods in agreement and Elian and Urizane leave to plunder the other rooms of their house.

------

Cammy sits silently up in the barn's hay loft huddled amongst the seven or so other farm workers, her arms protectively draped around the smaller girl in her lap. It's not that Kanami needs comforting; truth be told, it is probably more of a calming gesture for Cammy, but the recipient doesn't seem to mind. The hay on which she sits is damp, but at least they are able to avoid the rising water covering the barn floor.

The barn doors are heavy and keep out the winds and pounding rains but do little to halt the flood of runoff into the barn from the surrounding valley. Cammy can't decide which is louder- the thundering and banging of the storm against the barn or the frantic noises and splashes issuing from the animals below them.

Under the loft, rows of cows and some stray horses wade in several inches of water that have pushed under the blocked entrance. The cows moo and bang into one another in protest over the close confines. Horses whinny and buck in displeasure as bleating sheep wind between their long legs. Chickens squawk as they jockey for any dry spot they can find, be it on a stall door, a cow's back, or a horse's feeding trough.

Cammy absentmindedly weaves her fingers in and out of the tail of Kanami's long silky ponytail as she ponders their current situation. The storm seemed to come from nowhere and had not been preceded by any real warning. One minute she had been diligently milking a cow and the next Kanami had been shoved into her arms and both were hustled up into the top of the barn.

Farmhands had herded as many of the animals inside as they could before closing the heavy doors against the raging storm. Some of the cows had stubbornly refused to be led into the barn and were likely wading around in the flooded valley now. God knows what happened to the rest of the chickens- they had probably drowned. She just hopes that their house will still be in one piece when they are finally able to return.

"Cammy, are you worried about our friends at home?" Kanami must have sensed Cammy's whirling thoughts.

"Yes. I'm hoping that they are in better shape than we are. I want everyone to be safe and sound, and I don't want them to worry about us, either."

With an eerie degree of certainty in her voice, Kanami predicts, "Kazuma will come and get us. He doesn't like storms, but he won't want me to be so far away in such bad weather. He'll probably bring Tachibana with him and then we can go home."

Cammy hopes Kanami is wrong. She is sure that no one belongs outside in that torrent, particularly not her handsome, purple-crowned boyfriend- he's entirely too practical for that. However, the short week of having Kazuma stay with them had been more than enough of an introduction to his impetuosity and lack of foresight. _He wouldn't drag Tachibana out into this mess on some foolish notion of chivalry, would he?_

Cammy's stomach gives an involuntary lurch at the thought and she squeezes her eyes shut to banish the worry from her mind. Her boyfriend has the good sense to wait out the typhoon, and if not, Mimori will ensure that everyone stays put. Mimori is always the voice of reason.

Satisfied with her logical conclusion, Cammy once again allows the din of the barn and the storm outside to fill her senses, determined to remain patient. Still, at the back of her mind, she wonders- _How long can this go on?_

------

The only warning to the shift in the wind's direction is the increased pressure on the glass as the window warps inward. Mimori opens her eyes just in time to see the splintered end of a long tree limb hurling towards the restaurant.

She reflexively spins around as it crashes through the window mere inches from where she had stood. The harsh pitch of shattering glass echoes around her. She unwittingly slams hard into a bookcase, and behind closed eyes she can hear the denting of metal and the swish of collapsing papers as the branch slams into her desk.

She reels from the jarring impact with the bookcase, throwing her arms out reflexively, but finds nothing to grasp as the world pitches to an ungodly angle. Before she can register that she is falling, the glass-strewn floor reaches up to plant a stinging kiss on the side of her head.

Her vision swims and darkens at the edges, and unconsciousness gropes for her. She is dimly aware that the bookcase with which she just collided is falling down on her and she manages to throw her arms up. However, she is seized by blackness before she ever feels the jolting impact on her body.

--------

The fishing trawler now bobs a mere 25 kilometers offshore. The Commander can feel the boat halting beneath his booted feet. _It won't be long now._

The Mainland was so foolish to worry over the legendary Alter users. They were afraid of their evolved power, afraid that the Alter would grow out of control. They had given up too easily after Kyoji Mujo had failed. Mujo had been his brainchild and they were loath to trust him again after a single backstep. However, Mujo had only been one lone aspect of his grand plan for the Lost Ground. You didn't scrap an entire battleship because one of the guns misfired. However, the Mainland military and executives had turned tail and run. So foolish.

He knew exactly how to deal with both the Mainland officers and the legendary Alter users. He had convinced the military that the two legendary Alter users were rogue fighters who were planning to invade the Mainland. Preliminary measures were therefore necessary to avoid falling into their opponents' hands.

After that it was easy to convince the military to requisition vessels and aircraft to periodically 'intercept' the two youths for the purposes of 'thwarting' their devious plots to infiltrate the Mainland. A few military ships and planes sacrificed every couple of weeks or so was enough to settle both the Mainland and the legendary Alter users into a false sense of security while he worked unimpeded on his major plans. Convincing the military had been particularly easy after they learned that the youths were loath to kill pilots and captains, instead delighting in simply blowing up the vessels and making great messes over the ocean separating the two land masses. _Those foolish boys._ It was crucial to his plan that they remain otherwise occupied until there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Everything had been going according to plan with a single exception. AIMED. They had been a snag in his carefully woven plans ever since they had poked their heads out of the territory of the Lost Ground. A spunky little group that had barely been a blip on the political radar; now a rapidly snowballing attention-grabbing plight. What was worse, both Mainland and foreign politicians and citizens had jumped onto the bandwagon of 'the little organization that could.'

It was getting so he couldn't attend a single government or political meeting without someone bringing up AIMED and their 'plight' for the Lost Ground. The most infuriating aspect was that they were so small of a group that even his extensive intelligence was unable to obtain specifics regarding their members or location. It was unnerving.

But not for long. One fact he had gleaned was that they were based within the City, and once phases 1 and 2 were carried out the City would be unsalvageable and AIMED would cease to be a threat. _Two birds with one stone._

"Sir, phase 2 is ready on your mark. After deployment the target will be fully engaged in nine minutes, twenty-eight seconds."

A slight twitch of the lip is the only outward manifestation of his pleasure. "Engage."

"Ay, sir."

In mere moments, his last obstacle would cease to exist.

---------

Ryuho arrives at Tachibana's house- barely. He touches down sluggishly in a puddle- much less gracefully than he intends- and allows the armor to evaporate from around him. Even free of the weight, he still doubles over, panting like a greyhound fresh off the racetrack. He is entirely drained of energy from his brief flight, indicating that he indeed still has some healing to do. _Seems Mimori knew what she was talking about._ He makes a mental note to heed her medical advice more closely in the future.

The storm whips around him, tearing at his newly exposed clothes and once again reminds him to seek the shelter of Tachibana's house. He scans the surrounding land, noting the intensity of the squall. Water pours down the cliff face but washes down past the house to flood the roads below. Trees toss and lash their branches about their heads, surrendering many of their divested leaves to the swirling winds. Ahead he can make out the house, which is totally blacked out by the storm.

He pushes his way through the front door and finds Tachibana and Kazuma huddled over the radio listening intently for any breaking news. Both men look up in mild surprise at his entrance, but neither offers any greeting, being too intently occupied by the little box in front of them. Ryuho scans the room as he had the outside and notes the absence of any other people in the space.

_Where is Mimori?_ "Where is everyone?" he inquires instead.

Tachibana is the first to speak, "Cammy and Kanami are still at the dairy farm, as far as we know. Cougar went to see Urizane and Elian. We're trying to get news of the storm." He then stops, purposefully denying Ryuho the answer he really seeks.

Kazuma, ignorant of the unspoken grapple between the two, finishes where Tachibana left off, "And Mimori went to the market. She probably got stuck there, but we assume she took shelter with the locals."

"What! Alone!" Ryuho can barely contain his anger at the thought of Mimori in the wasteland, by herself, in the middle of the worst typhoon he's ever seen.

Kazuma rolls his eyes, "Relax, jerk wad, she took the car! Shit, it's not like we let her walk or anything! She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I'm more worried about the girls at the farm. In fact, I'm gonna go get Kanami. Tach, I suggest you come with me and fetch your girlfriend before she floats away in all this mess."

"But why the hell did you let her go out in the first place?" Ryuho struggles to grasp the supposed logic in Kazuma's explanation.

Tachibana defends himself with some accusations of his own, "We can't stop a grown woman from going where she wants to. And she left _way_ before the storm started, actually shortly after _you_ disappeared. Speaking of which, she looked awfully shaken after you left- what the hell happened between you two anyway?"

Ignoring the obvious allegation, Ryuho turns on his heels and heads for the door. "I'm going to the market."

Tachibana strides after him and forcefully grabs his arm to halt him, "I'm guessing you're the last person she wants to see right now!"

Failing to gather the amount of patience necessary to deal with the teen currently latched on to his arm, Ryuho is about to retaliate when Kazuma interrupts with a loud 'shush, dammit!' Both pause mid-confrontation as he dials up the volume on the radio. A pedantic voice doing its best impression of an anchorman blares the latest details-

"_-liminary reports indicate that the storm has definitely reached typhoon magnitude. However, our meteorologists are baffled as accounts continue to pour in indicating that the storm is inexplicably hovering over the City, causing major damage to buildings as well as flooding to streets and basements-"_

Kazuma interrupts the transmission with an audible sigh. "That's friggin' bizarre- storms don't hover, do they?" He turns a confused glance at the other men for confirmation, failing to notice the sudden blanch of Tachibana's face. "Well, at least there aren't very many people left in the City any more, especially the center, where HOLD and HOLY used to be. 'Cept maybe some squatters and lowlifes."

"Mimori…" barely a whisper, it escapes Tachibana's lips before he can stifle the name.

"Whadja say?" asks Kazuma, not sure of what was just muttered.

Ryuho, however, catches the slip and immediately circles back around on the purple-headed youth. "What about Mimori? What are you hiding, Tachibana?"

A nauseous hue colors the teen's pained features and he volleys his eyes between Kazuma and Ryuho before finally finding his voice. "She... Mimori didn't go… to the market… to run errands. She… she took my car… to the City…"

Without a word Ryuho snatches the boy by the collar, jerking him forward and looking for all the world as if he will kill the youth in his grasp. Tachibana, too shocked to be appropriately frightened, instinctively summons his Eternity Eight to defend himself.

The dark, candlelit room is immediately plunged into an eerie green light as the treasure balls circle around their master protectively, awaiting his order. However, Ryuho will not be outdone and is about to spit out Zetsuei's name when he is interrupted by a fluent chain of colorful curses from Kazuma's practiced lips:

"-said fuckin' _WAIT_! If _anybody's_ gonna break Cammy's 'no using Alters in the house' rule it's gonna be _ME_, goddammit! Christ!"

Both fighters turn their eyes upon the source of the ranting and slowly break apart. A low 'Shit' sputters from Tachibana as he retracts his Alter.

"Yeah, 'shit'! You took out the coffee table. I'm not takin' the rap for that," complains Kazuma, thoroughly dejected at not being the source of all the havoc for once.

Indeed, Tachibana had 'borrowed' the matter from the coffee table to form his Alter, leaving an obvious absence in the room's décor. Cammy would not be pleased.

Summoning as much patience and civility as he can muster, Ryuho inquires of Tachibana, "Where _exactly_ in the City is Mimori right now?"

Warily, Tachibana answers, "Do you remember that old French restaurant, J'Espere? That's where she is…"

Ryuho furrows his brows, "That can't be right. That place closed down months ago, while we were both still working at HOLY. What would she be doing there?"

"It's AIMED headquarters."

Kazuma wrinkles his nose in faint recognition, "You mean that political organization?"

Tachibana gets defensive, "It's a charity organization..."

Ryuho cuts him off, "A charity organization with some dangerously volatile political ties. What the hell is she doing working for AIM!"

"She's been working there for months now. Hell, she practically founded it. We both did. And it has done some amazing things for this island. You guys were fighting your fight and we were fighting ours. Why are you so pissed?"

"Why am I pissed? Are you insane? The _last_ thing Mimori needs is to be embroiled in the middle of dangerous, fruitless rescue missions!"

"It's not fruitless! She's been amazing! You should see her with our foreign contacts and the diplomats! She's doing something no one else can do!"

"And you're probably going to get her killed for it!"

Kazuma finds he must intervene yet again. "Hold it, you two! She should at least get the chance to explain herself. And as far as immediate danger, she should still be okay, even if she is in the City. The buildings there are sounder, even if they are abandoned."

Ryuho shoots Kazuma a look indicating that his statement is in no way as comforting as he means it to be. Nevertheless, Kazuma ignores him in favor of pushing on with his original plan. "Anyway, I'm still going to the farm to get Kanami. Tach, I think you should come along to get your girl. I mean, I like her and everything, but for me, Kanami comes first."

Ryuho adds, "And I'm going after Mimori. You heard the report- she's stuck in the middle of all this."

Tachibana resumes the bickering where they left off, "I thought we went over this. _You_ are the _last_ person she's going to want to see right now!"

"I don't care-"

Suddenly their words are cut off by a deep, cavernous rumble that shakes the entire house. Kazuma looks up towards the ceiling, assuming thunder, but it does not cease, rather it grows in intensity. The floor shakes, furniture jumps and topples, and windows rattle like chattering teeth.

Over the rising noise Ryuho shouts, "Find a doorway or some kind of cover!"

Kazuma shouts back, "Why!"

"Because this isn't thunder! It's an earthquake!"

---------

A/N: Hahaha, cliffy! What do you think? Responses make me write faster! We've hit 100 reviews! Yea! Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially those who comment on every chapter! Y'all rock!

-Mira


	10. 6 quaking

Disclaimer: sighs, rolls eyes must we do this every time? Fine. You caught me. I, MiraResQNU, own S-CRY-Ed. All characters and premises are the products of my brilliant mind. And in addition, I'm filthy stinking rich, too. Loads of money and the worst legal representation ever. Lawyers? What lawyers? I'll represent myself in court because I've seen lots of episodes of Law and Order. So yeah, sue me- I dare you.

A/N: Aine of Knockaine reminded me that they have **typhoons in Japan** instead of hurricanes. I knew that, I did, but sometimes we still have massive brain farts. Thanks Aine for the awesome suggestion. So from here on, guys, the Lost Ground is being ravaged by a gi-normous **typhoon**.

Oh yeah, and another note- I borrowed the name Hideki from another anime, not remembering that there was a guy named Hideki in the first couple of episodes of S-CRY-Ed. punches self in head _Stupid memory!_ Oh well, too late to change it now- just know that they are different Hidekis.

One last observation: I'm learning that writing fanfiction is going out on a limb and asking perfect strangers to follow you. You guys wanna come with? 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- quaking**

Kanami rocks gently back and forth in Cammy's lap, taunted by the lure of sleep despite the roaring typhoon outside and the protesting livestock in the barn. Her legs are thrown lazily over the older girl's outstretched ones and her oversized-looking red boots are buried in the hay scattered around the barn loft. She is content to wait patiently in the safety of the teen's maternal embrace, extending only enough consciousness around her to assure that nothing has changed. However, the startling warning that jerks her to wakefulness is the last thing she ever expects.

Cammy's entire body seizes beneath Kanami's curled form. Blue eyes shoot open as she realizes that it is not just Cammy: the entire barn is quaking beneath them, around them, blurring the lines in her vision into hazy clouds of unfocused colors. Realization filters the fog of her thoughts- _The earth is shaking!_

With her Alter power Kanami can mentally sense the panic escalating in the people around her as she physically feels Cammy's arms tighten around her body, lifting her into the air. She's never been able to sense so many people's emotions at one time. She is pulled into the older girl's chest and wrapped up in her arms like a fragile treasure. Head tucked under the teen's chin, Kanami feels the rapid pounding of Cammy's heart against her cheek and reflexively shuts her eyes tightly to ward off her own growing anxiety.

She can feel every one of Cammy's steps, especially those that falter, and she hears the creaking and cracking of the wooden beams and boards underfoot. Screams of the farm hands echo around them; they are voices of young men and old women that she recognizes. A long, agonizing cry resounds as someone falls a great distance from just beside them and she tightens her fists in the material of her friend's shirt.

However, soon her protector and the loft are falling beneath her. A hard jerk on her back yanks her out of Cammy's arms despite her vise grip and suddenly she is falling- falling forever.

_Somebody help!_ She knows that even though she is screaming unintelligible syllables, the words that she cannot verbally express materialize in her mind, bouncing and crashing around inside her head like bumper cars. She calls forth more words, grasping onto them as tightly as if they could somehow stop her fall. _Somebody please! Falling…! Hurting…! Lost…! Alone…! Please…!_

Then there is nothing.

--------------

The loud crackling of fire pulls Mimori back to consciousness and her nose is immediately assaulted by the acrid smell of smoke. Gripped by panic, she tries to move but finds she is pinned to the floor by some long heavy object that is crushing her raised arms, pelvis and legs.

Her temple screams and her forearms splinter with pain from the weight on top of her. Mimori wills herself to fight against the rising nausea and pours all of her energy into pushing the solid wood off. She manages to inch it sideways, sandwiching herself between it and the wall under the now fractured window. The fire devouring the scattered piles of papers littering the office bedcomes visible.

Memories of the precipitating events rush to the front of her memory. _That giant branch! The candles on the desk and around the office!_ The fire licks across the room at an unbelievable pace, obscuring the rest of the room.

"Hideki!" Mimori strains her voice to call out for the man, immediately choking on the smoke that rushes maliciously into her lungs. A fit of coughing wracks her chest and she dry-heaves all of the air out of her lungs. She pitches herself forward on her hands and knees, bringing a hand up to cover her nose and mouth. It is a futile attempt.

"Hideki!" Mimori shouts through her fingers as loud as she can despite the protest of her raw throat. Trying to breathe is like trying to suck air through a fistful of packed cotton. However, the only response to her cries is the sound of the spreading fire as it roars and kindles on new fuel.

A low rumble, like underground thunder, finally drowns out the sound of the raging fire. Before Mimori can identify the source the ground vibrates violently beneath her, causing her to collapse in a heap atop the back of the fallen bookcase. Bricks and plaster crack deafeningly around her as she fights to push herself back up.

"HIDEKI!" She has to get out, but she doesn't know where he is. The building groans its protest over the violent shaking, threatening imminent collapse. The fire licks closer to her position even as the earth continues to seize beneath her and she retreats back toward the shattered window. Mimori manages to pull herself into the frame and then roll her protesting body over the side. She splashes into a foot of water just beyond the restaurant. Thankfully it somewhat buffers her from the concrete sidewalk below.

She rolls onto her hands and knees and calls one last time into the flaming space of the office, "HIDEKIIIII!" She spends her last bit of voice screaming out to him, but the building responds by collapsing in slow motion. Mimori scuttles backwards into the street as fast as her battered arms and legs will carry her.

She lands with a rough splash on her butt in the middle of the street and watches the slow destruction of AIMED headquarters. The structure caves, falling inward upon itself, as the fire rises amidst the pounding rain. Beneath her, the ground still quakes, defeating each attempt to right herself.

Tears that had been held at bay by adrenaline finally break against their barrier and spill freely down her face. Her body is soon overcome by wracking sobs that shake her as thoroughly as the ground beneath. As she is about to surrender to despair a large green metal object in her peripheral vision catches her attention. She turns her head in time to see the grill of Tachibana's car racing towards her.

----------

Elian is in the pantry of their house pulling batteries off of a high shelf when a familiar feeling bullies its way to the front of his senses. He halts mid-extension, shutting his eyes in concentration, and reaches out to it with his Alter. His abilities allow him to intercept a giant wave of power that washes over his body, giving him barely enough time to shout to his friends, "It's coming! And it's _BIG_! Hold on to something!"

No sooner does the warning leave his mouth do the walls begin rumbling around him and a loud buzz, like a low-flying jet, fills the house. Cans and containers jump on every shelf until they spill over the edge onto Elian's head and the floor. Glass shatters and the splintered pieces chatter across the seizing floorboards. Amidst a hail of foodstuffs he pushes his way out of the confined space in search of his comrades, hoping his alert had reached them in time.

From opposite ends of the house, Cougar and Urizane rush back to the large living room just in time to see Elian enter from the kitchen area. The walls vibrate around them and the furniture shuffles across the floor, skewing the orderly balance of the room. All three occupants pause and then retreat back to the doorways, remembering the ridiculous emergency drills from grade school.

Urizane shouts above the cacophonous clamor, "Elian! Is this what you meant by 'something is coming'?"

The boy answers by shooting an incredulous look at the man as if he had just been asked to smell a fart. Urizane, after losing his balance and falling backwards, catches the sour look on the kid's face. "What!"

Cougar rolls his eyes at them both; in the middle of chaos they are still acting like smart-ass roommates.

Several torturous minutes pass before the shaking finally ceases. The three allow a few additional moments of silence to settle around the domicile before everyone trusts that the event has truly passed. His eyes still darting around their surroundings, Cougar tentatively asks, "Is everyone alright? Elian? Urizane?"

Without missing a beat, Urizane complains, "No I'm not alright! My ass is killing me! And was that or was that not a friggin' _earthquake_!"

Elian forms his mouth to offer a smart retort but is suddenly jerked by an inner spasm. He halts in place as if frozen in a single moment of time. A look of pain and fear twists his young features and he drops to his hands and knees. All jokes forgotten, Urizane rushes to Elian's side and wraps a protective arm around the boy's shoulders. "Elian, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Behind tightly shut eyes Elian quietly gasps, "falling… hurt… scared… alone…"

Cougar joins them, kneeling close by. His voice is gentle and comforting, "Who is? Who's hurt and alone, Elian?"

"That girl… Kanami…" still barely a whisper.

"Is she at the dairy farm?" Cougar prompts.

"I guess so- it's not Tachibana's house." He shakes his head, as if the action will somehow bring order to the convoluted input blitzing his mind. "She needs help. I… I can't hear her anymore… I can't… reach her." He sighs helplessly and finally opens his eyes, deepening the weary and dejected look on his face.

"It's okay. We'll handle it." Urizane slips effortlessly into his role as guardian, fussing paternally over the youth. He half steers, half carries Elian over to the off-centered couch and the boy reflexively cocoons into the cushions on his side. "Take five, little man."

After fetching a couple of aspirin for the boy, Urizane tucks an old throw around Elian and, with a large paw, gently smoothes the midnight blue hair peeking out of the blanket's edge. He then crosses to the other side of the room to confer with a mildly curious Cougar.

"Is he okay?" the speedster asks.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. But he'll have a mother of a migraine for the next couple of hours, I'd guess. The scanning he was doing earlier tired him a bit, but what really did it was that girl."

Cougar quirks a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

"Well, you've seen her. She's real young and not so practiced with her Alter. I'm sure when she concentrates she can control it better, but it looks like she panicked and probably projected everything she had."

"…and since Elian's Alter is so strong and receptive he took the full brunt of her projection," Cougar guesses, piecing things together.

"Right. He basically inadvertently downloaded all of the emotions the girl was feeling when she sent the message. If she was really hurt and scared like Elian said, then he felt it all," the large man concludes.

"I see. No wonder he's wiped," Cougar laments, casting a sideways glance at the blanketed form on the sofa. "What did he mean when he said he couldn't reach her?"

"He was probably trying to follow her signal back to her to get more info. If he couldn't get her, that means she's either knocked out or…" Urizane lets his words trail off. "If we want to know if she's okay we'll have to find her."

"Are we even certain she's at the dairy farm? What if she's somewhere else?"

"Elian was only sure that she wasn't at Tachibana's house. But she and Cammy both work there don't they? Where else would she be?"

"I don't know. Do you think anyone else got her signal? Maybe Kazuya?"

"As thick as those two are, I'd imagine he'd get it if he was close enough. Maybe even Ryuho or Tachibana."

"Or Miss Minori…," Cougar adds.

"Yeah, her too. I don't know. It all depends on the development of Kanami's Alter. She might not have even meant for Elian to get it."

"But how do we know if anyone else is going to help her?" Cougar wonders.

Urizane's features are serious. "We don't."

Cougar grasps for the big picture. "So we know she was in trouble and in pain several moments ago. But right now we don't know her condition, her location, who is with her, or who else knows she needs help. We aren't sure where to get help for her. We don't even know for sure if she's still alive…"

"Umm… yeah. That about sums it up. I know. Not much to go on."

Cougar sighs in exasperation. "So what do we do?"

"I have no friggin' idea."

-----------

As the earthquake vibrates around them, Kazuma, Ryuho and Tachibana search for cover. Tachibana snakes through his kitchen chairs on hands and knees to maneuver to a spot under the table. Ryuho dashes for the open doorway between the living room and kitchen and braces himself against the frame. Kazuma awkwardly dives over the couch and scrunches in front of it, pulling down some cushions for good measure.

After the house trembles for a few excruciating minutes, a comparative silence settles around it. Soon all that is heard is the torrent of the storm outside. Following another minute, they all emerge from their respective havens to investigate.

Ryuho watches curiously as Tachibana crawls out from under the table looking totally bewildered. Over by the couch an arm is thrown up onto the seat cushions, gloved fingers clutched tightly around a fluffy pillow. Kazuma's spiky head appears soon after.

"What the hell kinda shit was that!" growls Kazuma.

Ryuho sighs impatiently. "Are you a complete moron? I said it was an earthquake!"

Kazuma jumps to his feet and turns an indignant look on Ryuho. He gestures wildly at him with a handful of pillow. "Listen you fucking prick. What'd I tell you about trying to pull that elitist shit with me, huh? Quake or no quake, I'll kick your prissy ass if you don't shut it!"

"Quiet!" Tachibana interrupts. "Can we please figure out what the hell just happened? We're in the middle of a record-breaking typhoon and we get hit by an earthquake? If that isn't the mother of all unfortunate coincidences…"

Ryuho ignores Kazuma's death-glare to agree, "You're right. Our luck can't be that horrendous."

Kazuma rolls his eyes, muttering, "Speak for yourself."

Tachibana endeavors to steer them back on topic. "So everyone's alright? Is everything-?"

Suddenly Kazuma throw up an empty hand to interrupt him. "Wait! Do… do you guys feel that?"

Ryuho shoots the teen a quizzical look until he, too, pauses to note a sensation of panic wash over him. He is hit by a wave of nausea which tightens his stomach into a knot. He can tell Tachibana feels it, too.

Wrapping his arms around himself in a shiver, Tachibana asks, "What is that?"

In the back of his mind, amidst the tumult of emotions, Ryuho hears words. He speaks them aloud as they come to him, "Falling… hurting… lost… alone…"

Kazuma yells, "That's Kanami! I can hear her! She needs my help!"

Tachibana is doubtful, "Are you sure it's her?"

Ryuho silently nods his agreement as Kazuma continues, "It's definitely her. I can feel her. She's using her Alter to find me."

"To find _us_," Ryuho corrects.

Kazuma drops the remaining pillow in his grasp and quickly strides to the front door. "That's it. I'm going to the farm to get her. Tach, you coming?"

"I… wait. You said you heard the word 'alone?' Where's Cammy? They're supposed to be together." Worry creeps across the teen's face.

Kazuma answers, "I don't know- let's find out. Come on!"

Ryuho remains rooted to his spot. "What about Mimori?"

Kazuma pauses. He'd forgotten all about the young woman. Guilt tugs at him, but he redirects it in order to bait Ryuho. "What about her? She's probably safe in the City. But hey, maybe you ought to quit yakking and go find her if you're so hung up on her. I've made my decision."

"I'm not hung up on her!" Ryuho lashes back, obviously stung. However, in an instant he has regained all composure. "But you heard the weather reports. The typhoon is devastating the City. We have to ensure her safety." After a brief yet thoughtful pause, "I'm going to find her."

Kazuma smirks, certain suspicions seemingly confirmed. "Whatever, man. Tach, last chance. You coming?"

Tachibana hesitates, wanting so badly to accompany Kazuma to the dairy farm. However he worries over the idea of Ryuho being the first and only person Mimori sees, especially if things are fine. She'll undoubtedly know that he revealed their involvement with AIMED. Still, if somehow things were not well… If the storm did indeed endanger her…

Even as he reasons he knows he has already made his choice. Haunted by the projected words and unsure of Cammy's safety, he won't leave her alone or trust her fate to Kazuma when the boy is so focused on Kanami.

"Kazuma, I'm coming with you." He turns to the other teen. "Ryuho, please make sure Mimori gets back here safe and sound." He knows he doesn't have to ask, but Ryuho still nods formally. The irony of this role reversal since their last serious discussion is not lost on him.

Ryuho simply nods yet again, eyes full of understanding. "You have my word." An unspoken truce is extended between them.

"One moment," Tachibana requests as he disappears into the kitchen. Rummaging sounds are heard before he reemerges with a small shoulder bag for the older teen. "For just in case." Ryuho accepts the bag with a quiet 'thank you,' swinging the bag onto his shoulder.

With that Kazuma pushes through the front door, the other two Alter users soon close on his heels. Once they are outside, soaking chunks of Tachibana's yard dematerialize as all three young men form their Alters.

They power off in opposing directions, Tachibana and Kazuma towards the farm and Ryuho towards the City, speeding towards the ones for whom they care the most.

--------------

After the tumbling and banging sensations stop, Cammy finally ventures to open her eyes. She must have been conscious through the whole thing, but her senses still swim from entirely too much shaking and falling and landing and hurting…

Thick yellow strands are all she can see- she must have landed and sunken into a giant bale of something. She's covered in so much wet hay that she can't figure out which way is up until she remembers that gravity should help her out with that. She raises the arm not trapped under her body and mentally curses as it drops heavily on her face. She must be on her back.

Her first unsuccessful attempt to sit up is met with serious protest from her body. She doesn't care what she's seen in the movies- falling into a pile of hay still hurts like hell…

She slides her hands back and braces her arms beneath her to gingerly sit herself up. As the walls of the first floor of the barn come into view Cammy realizes that she had been in the loft… with Kanami! She scours her surroundings for the girl, but all she can see are splintered boards from the loft and stupid cows lumbering around and loudly complaining of the sky falling on them. She finally catches a glimpse of a small, limp, outstretched form lying against the nearby wall. She pushes to her feet, ignoring her protesting muscles, and sprints over to it.

"Kanami! Oh, Kanami…" Cammy sinks to her banged-up knees practically on top of the girl, but hesitates to touch her, overwhelmed by the little girl's condition. She lays crumpled on her side, hair from her ponytail spilled haphazardly across her face and limbs twisted at uncomfortable-looking angles beneath her. She isn't moving at all.

_No! Oh God, what do I do?_ Cammy fights back the surge of panic threatening to crash over her in favor of helping her friend. She needs Asuka. Or better yet, she needs Mimori. _What would Mimori do?_

That question brings back flashbacks of a lifeless Cougar lying on her kitchen table, but the memories serve their purpose. Breathing and heartbeat are the most important things to ascertain in a situation like this. Cammy carefully reaches over and pulls hair away from her patient's face. _She's all crumpled up- should I roll her over?_

Deciding that's what Mimori would do, Cammy pulls Kanami over onto her back as gently as she can. She tilts the girls head back just as she had seen the researcher do, and then stares intently at the girl's mouth awaiting any stir of air. Was that a breath? She tentatively holds her palm just centimeters over the girl's open lips and after a moment, feels her own skin warm and moisten from the girl's breathing. In relief she finally exhales the air she had been unconsciously holding in.

_Heartbeat._ Cammy places her fingers on Kanami's neck the way she had seen Mimori do it for Cougar, but isn't sure what she should be feeling. _A pulse, I should feel a pulse._ However, the echo of the pumping of her own blood pounds in her ears, blocking out any other input she might get. Anxious and frustrated, she allows herself one of Kazuma's brash vulgarities. After shifting her fingers around for a while Cammy gives up, reasoning that someone who is breathing must have a heartbeat, even if she can't find it. That decided she sets about straightening the girl's limbs and checking for obvious blood.

After giving the girl her own version of a head-to-toe, Cammy can't think of anything else to search for. Noticing the chill from the wet barn, Cammy unzips her pink hoodie and lays it on Kanami, tucking the edges under the girl's body. The sleeves are wet and the rest of the garment is damp in places, but it should be better than nothing at all. Cammy shivers in her tank top, but refuses to think of the cold.

A groan over her shoulder reminds her that she and Kanami were not the only ones in the loft when it fell. She brushes loving fingers across Kanami's face and looks her over one more time before she moves off to do what she can for the other farm hands.

--------------

The last of Mimori's strength and breath are spent hurling herself out of the path of her own fast-drifting car. Still, the careening machine deflects painfully off her hip before floating down the street. A sickening metallic crunch signals that it has collided with the only other car on the block.

She wades on hands and knees to the curb and then to the phone pole on the opposite side of the street and sinks against it. There is less water on this side- she finds it runs only about four inches up the pole. She plunks down very ungracefully and leans her back heavily against the weathered wood, making sure her head won't drop into the water if she succumbs to the fatigue currently weighing on her like a lead-impregnated blanket.

Her eyelids droop against the falling rain. However, pain awakens the clinician in her and she forces her senses to alertness long enough to do a thorough, full-body inventory to assess her condition.

_Head_- hurts like it's been kicked around the park all day by hyperactive kindergarteners. Searching fingers find crusted blood covering a laceration along her hairline. Scratches are present on her cheeks and face, which feels gritty and smells of carbon, particularly under her nose and around her mouth.

_Throat_- parched and coated in a fine layer of soot, like the rest of her. Larynx is raw and scorched like the building she just escaped from. However, breathing is coming easier, meaning she must not have inhaled enough smoke to severely damage her lungs.

_Chest_- heaving and burning, but otherwise okay.

_Arms_- upper arms are sore and bruised- probably from Ryuho's gripping hands this morning. _Don't think about him!_ Forearms are screaming, particularly the left. Pain shoots through what feel like splinters, and runs from her pinky and ring finger to her outer elbow- _Ulnar nerve distribution._ Skin is covered in cuts and she knows bruises will form after a while. _Of course, what else would you expect after being crushed under a giant toppling bookcase?_

_Abdomen_- muscles are sore from dry-retching and pushing off the bookcase. Stomach is empty and achy. _Hmm, I could actually eat. What a time to be hungry._

_Hips and pelvis_- both hips hurt, especially the left, which caught the fender of Tachibana's car. _Mental note: always put on the parking brake._ Even though it probably wouldn't have made a difference. Then again some of the pain she feels could be from all her rolling around, although her jeans were good protection from the glass and concrete that might have otherwise ravaged her skin. Still, she can expect more bruises when she can finally get her pants off.

_Butt_- very, very sore. If she had another body part to sit on, she would have given it a try, but that probably would have hurt like hell, too.

_Legs_- very close to the consistency of jello. She knew the bones were there but also knew they weren't going to work to move her anywhere in the immediate future. _Can I walk? Probably._ _But, God, I'm so sore and tired!_ Thighs to calves will probably be peppered in more bruises.

_Ankles and feet_- swollen and rickety, like the bones are rearranging themselves in her socks. _Do I still have my shoes? Yep_. Two boots still on, currently full or water. Much too heavy to lift with her noodly legs at present. But she should keep them on to protect her feet; who knows what all this water is hiding, and it would keep her ankles from swelling up too badly.

She guesses that she's only a few breaths away from going into shock, but for now she's satisfied that she isn't going to die in the next hour. Overcome by grief and pain, she leans her head back against the pole, knowing that she doesn't even have energy left to cry. Instead she surrenders to her heavy eyelids by letting them slide shut to shield against the falling raindrops. She is helpless to stop the depths of unconsciousness from consuming her.

----------

As Elian sleeps, Urizane and Straight Cougar whisper conspiratorially amidst the echo of the tempest, debating over their next course of action. After some arguing it has been decided that Urizane will teleport to the dairy farm to find and retrieve Kanami while Cougar stays with Elian. They both agree that neither wants to leave the weakened boy vulnerable in the midst of such a severe squall and in the wake of an artificially generated earthquake.

However, Cougar still has some reservations about what to do next. "Once you find the girl will you bring her here or take her to Tachibana's house?"

"Tachibana's. Mimori will most likely be there, and if not, the others will know where to find her," Urizane reasons.

"What if the others got the girl's message and went to the farm, too?" Cougar inquires, searching for holes in their plan.

"Then I'll meet up with them, or they'll give up and go back home. Either way, everyone ends up back at Tachibana's house- like always." Urizane casts a concerned look over to the boy sleeping on the sofa. "When Elian wakes up bring him to the house, too. I'll feel better if everyone's under one roof. If something goes wrong I'll come back here, okay?"

Cougar shoots the rotund man an annoyed look, "And I just twiddle my thumbs while you do all the running around?"

Urizane sighs in exasperation. "Look, you can race around all over the Lost Ground after you're back to 100. Right now my way is faster," he gets an obligatory eye roll from Cougar, "and less likely to have you doin' your own freakish impersonation of 'Night of the Living Dead.' We've already saved your butt once and I am _NOT_ doin' mouth-to-mouth on you. Got it?"

Cougar shoots him a wry smile, but agrees with reluctance. "Fine."

"Good. See you after awhile." With his final words Urizane's body glows with the light of his Alter, surrounding himself in a giant watermelon-skinned orb. The humongous fruit pulses with light and then vanishes, bound for the dairy farm and the little girl in dire need of help.

----------

Mimori is being chased by a heavily bandaged and mummified Kazuma through the halls of HOLY. She is running at full speed, panting and tripping, while her zombie-resembling hunter clomps behind in movie-style slow motion. Despite the stark contrast of their paces he somehow manages to stay just on her heels, snatching at her with thickly wrapped fingers. Throughout this pursuit she has been assailed with every curse word she's ever heard, as well as some she hasn't.

Suddenly the door to her former quarters jumps into view and she hastens toward it. However, as her fingers grasp for the doorknob strong hands wrap roughly around her upper arms and whip her around. Mimori cowers and shuts her eyes, but no attack comes. Hesitantly she hazards a peek at the person in front of her and is surprised to find herself in Ryuho's embrace. He smiles down at her lovingly and then scoops her up into his arms. The door to her apartment automatically opens and he carries her across the threshold.

He totes her through the living room, heading straight for her bedroom. Mimori gasps her surprise but her handler seems oblivious, simply gazing down at her with the warmest expression she has ever seen grace his face. He stops right up against the side of her bed and then leans his head down to place a devouring kiss on her lips. She accepts his mouth with her own, splaying her fingers flush on his chest.

But perhaps she should have wrapped her arms around his neck because the next moment he unceremoniously drops her onto the bed. Rather than bouncing off the mattress, Mimori instead continues to tumble through the frame, tangling in sheets as she falls and falls. Before she can scream, however, a large hand grasps hers in a firm hold and she tightens her grip in response. Her body jerks to a stop and she looks up to see that a supernaturally floating Cougar has easily caught her hand in one of his own.

The physical bond of their hands allows Mimori to hover cloud-like, ceasing her rapid descent. The fingers of the man's free hand are threaded through the handles of a pair of large scissors. The front of Cougar's clothing is roughly cut open, revealing his well-muscled torso, and he wears a Cheshire cat grin that nearly reaches his ears. He wiggles his eyebrows at her in a 'wanna-cut-off-my-shirt?' kind of way. She readies herself to scold him when his expression suddenly changes to a somber one.

He turns mournful eyes on her and begins to vanish, growing more and more transparent with every second. Soon he is no longer corporeal enough to grasp and his hand disappears from hers. She begins to fall again, now even faster than before. Between her feet she can see bright orange lights that waver and flash in a trance-inducing rhythm. Fire. She is falling into fire. The air around her grows hotter, making it nearly impossible to take a breath. All too soon the details of the licking flames come into view and she picks up even more speed, as if she is being forcibly hurled towards the pyre. She plummets faster and faster until the dancing inferno swallows her.

--

Mimori awakens to a rough cloth wiping across her face. Instinctively her arms and legs flail out in defense, right hand smacking awkwardly against a human face and neck. Strong fingers wrap solidly around her wrists, pushing her arms firmly back down towards her body. Her eyes open wide with surprise and settle on the features of an unfamiliar twenty-something year-old man.

Mimori stares, a bit too shocked and disoriented to speak. The stranger, still clutching her wrists in front of her chest, offers her a warm smile. "Wow! That's a hell of a swing you have there, Missy. Calm down. No one's here to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Mimori looks down at his fingers still wrapped firmly around her wrists and relaxes her arms in his grip. He finally releases her and sits back on his heels, cupping his stinging cheek in his hand. She remembers striking him and immediately floods with guilt. "I'm sorry… I'm… what… who…?" She turns inquisitive eyes on him.

He chuckles, "How many questions is that? You wanna try that again?"

She flushes in embarrassment, not used to being so inarticulate. She forms her mouth to say something but is instead wracked by a fit of barking coughs.

The stranger frowns, "Whoa, you'd better not try to talk until you've drank something." Instantly a plastic bottle hovers just under her nose. Mimori's eyes snap to it hungrily. However, when she doesn't immediately take it he places it gently in her open hands and closes her palms around it. She looks at the water in the bottle and then at the man. Overcome by thirst she lifts the bottle to her lips to take some tentative sips. Instead she ends up gulping the liquid and draining the container before she can realize what she's done. The water feels so soothing on the back of her throat and leaves behind a mild tang reminiscent of a thirst not entirely quenched. She instantly longs for a couple hundred more satisfying swallows.

She gulps for air then looks down at the now empty plastic container. Her gaze falls back on the man, eyes attempting to express gratitude and apology simultaneously. He seems to understand. "No worries, you definitely needed it. And I've got more back at my place. It looks like you've been in a fire. Do you know how long you were knocked out?"

At that she finally looks around to take in her surroundings and is immediately smacked by the reality of her recent experiences. "The office… caught fire… A bookcase fell on me. I had to crawl out through the broken window…" Her halting words mimic her mental struggle to piece together the events that brought her out to the flooded streets. Suddenly she remembers the middle-aged man who had been in the office with her. "Hideki! He was in the back… I couldn't warn him. Where is he? Did he make it out?"

"You were in that building over there?" The stranger's gaze falls on the rubble that was formerly the restaurant, disbelief evident in his shocked features. When he finally turns back to her she can read the reluctance in his eyes. His long pause effectively confirms her suspicions before he speaks. "I don't know how to tell you this. I heard that building fall about 20 minutes ago. I don't think anybody other than you made it out."

His words are a jab to her gut. The worst has happened. Hideki is crushed or asphyxiated or burned or drowned or… _Oh, God… This isn't happening…_

The stranger's voice snaps her out of her pained reverie. "Look, you can't stay out here. This weather is brutal. Is there someone you can call?"

Mimori turns puzzled eyes on the man, "You have a phone?"

He smiles, "Yeah, back at my place. And it still works despite the storm. You wanna use it?"

Mimori manages an exhausted frown. "There's no phone at my house. And I don't know any numbers to call…"

"That's okay. Do you live close by? Maybe I could help get you home?"

Her frown deepens, "I live outside of the City. I drove here in a friend's car?"

He brightens, "Where's the car?" and looks up and down the street for it.

From her sitting position Mimori limply raises a hand to gesture behind her to the two collided vehicles down the block. The man follows the line of her pointed finger and she watches his eyes bug out. Without even looking over her shoulder she blandly proclaims, "Mine's the one on top."

He lets out an awed whisper, "Oh, shit."

"You said it," she offers in agreement. Her impromptu rescuer pauses in thought before finally seeming to come up with a plan. He claps his hands together as if he's about to make a deal.

"Listen, the storm has let up since the earthquake but it's still nasty as hell out here. You need to get someplace warm and dry. My place isn't far; you can lie down for a while if you want. Once the storm stops I'll help you get home, okay?"

Frazzled nerves cause a little tear of gratitude to stream down Mimori's cheek. She nods her assent and thanks until she can find her shaky voice once again. "Th-thank you. I-I don't know what to say."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I couldn't let a pretty thing like you just huddle on the sidewalk in our worst typhoon ever. That would be all kinds of shameful."

"Al-alright. Um, just for a bit…"

At her acquiescence, the stranger pulls Mimori to her feet. When her knees wobble under her he pulls her to him, holding her up in an awkward embrace. Once she is balanced he lifts her arm and throws it over his shoulder. The man grabs a hold of her waist a bit too firmly and familiarly, but she's in no condition to really object. With him supporting the majority of her weight they begin a slow and painstaking pace down the flooded sidewalk.

Even through her trauma-induced fog Mimori can't help but note a certain strangeness in her rescuer's words and manner, giving her second thoughts about putting so much trust in him. In any normal situation it might have put her on edge. However, she reasons that in her current situation there simply aren't any other options that get her out of the typhoon and ultimately out of the City in one piece. Upon reflection she's actually pretty lucky to have been found by anyone, let alone someone so eager to offer her his help.

Too exhausted to ponder her fortune any longer, Mimori instead refocuses her concentration to where it is needed most, namely making her body walk in a straight line. She just can't seem to coordinate her limbs and is now ironically thankful that this man has such a strong hold on her. Hoping his 'place' is not much farther away, Mimori allows her rescuer to guide her through the assaulting onslaught of the typhoon.

----------

As Ryuho flies over the giant wall of the City he can feel fatigue nipping at his heels once again; he knows he will soon succumb to his aching muscles and the beating they are receiving from the barraging storm. Using his Alter ability to fly- using his Alter ability at all, really- is quickly draining what bit of energy he had recovered during his brief stopover at Tachibana's. He turns his gaze downward in search of a landmark only to be shocked by the ruin below him.

There is no dry ground in site- every street, alley and sidewalk is covered in at least a foot of water. The foundations of all the buildings have disappeared below a rippling liquid surface. Street signs look as if they have been chopped in half and stuck back in the ground. Few cars are scattered around the streets but all are in some state of submersion; water laps at tire-height on some vehicles, while others have roofs barely visible above the meniscus of the water. Worst of all are the sights of numerous scattered structures that have toppled over or collapsed into themselves. Smoke permeates the air, billowing from various buildings that have inevitably caught fire. The Cityscape is barely recognizable.

As he nears his destination Ryuho rapidly tires, having more and more trouble staying aloft. He eagerly searches for the side street that will lead him to the restaurant and touches down with a splash in the intersection, assuring himself that walking the rest of the way will not slow him down too much.

After releasing his Alter Ryuho hypothesizes that he will require quite a bit of rest before reforming Zetsuei; he hopes that once he finds Mimori she won't mind waiting out the storm with him before they return to the house. Shifting Tachibana's small bag more comfortably on his shoulder, Ryuho wades in the direction of the former restaurant _J'Espere_ in search of a certain stubborn, yet devastatingly beautiful, raven-haired, chocolate-eyed girl-genius.

---------

A/N: Another chappy done! Poor Hideki. And then there's poor Kanami, Mimori, Elian, and… wait, why do I abuse these unfortunate characters? Ah, who cares. What do you guys think is going to happen next? BTW, I have so many wonderful reviews (over 100!) that I decided FF be damned- I'm writing responses!

For chapter 5- assaulting:

**evilchik**: sorry about the cliffy- hope this next chap didn't take too long

**HikariUsa**: thanks! Hope you like what I have in store

**Anime-Ghostwriter**: Dude thanks a lot! Hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long evil laugh

**Nothing Much**: OMG I luv that you luv this! Does this newest chapter make you smile?

**Aine of Knockaine**: thank you, thank you! Things seem clear when I write but after I submit I'm not always sure that everyone is along for the ride. Your suggestion was invaluable and I'm a bit embarrassed that I didn't figure out the hurricane/typhoon thing myself. But after I banged my head against my computer a couple of times I went back and fixed it in the previous chapters- I just have to update on FF. Thanks again and keep reviewing!

**Inudemoness89**: thanks! No need for pleading- I promise the keep 'em coming.

**Kyogo**: you said you hoped that Ryuho jumped up and saved Mimori- what do you think so far? All I can tell you is to stay tuned- it gets even better, but don't count out certain other heroes…

**Noc and NC**: LOL your review had me rolling Another Cougar fan! My beta is also a Cougar fan. Don't worry, I didn't bring him back just to have him 'twiddle his thumbs'- though I don't know that things will play out exactly as you hope. Just know I'm not nearly done with our sexy speedster.

**Darkfusion**: so happy you're enjoying this. Sorry about the cliffy- I just love those- can't promise I won't do that again. Is the story getting better?

**Annie**: serious blush you think I'm an awesome writer? Thanks! That makes me giddy. Hope this chapter made up for the cliffhanger from 5.

**Iudex Acerbus**: A new reader! So glad you like- thanks for your praise- gave me warm fuzzies. Climax? Hahaha not yet my dear- this chapter should show you that there's still more adventure and suspense in store for our favorite young heroes.

**PimpTroyce**: more feverish blushing thank you for your praise- makes me feel fantastic. We've got a Kanami fan in the house- as you can see she's taking a bigger section of spotlight in the upcoming plot. So stay tuned…

Of course, I get amazing reviews and critiques for every chapter from my awesome beta **ParallelBlue13115**, whose constructive criticism results in the work you ultimately see. Thank you, Kat.

There are a bunch of you guys who seem to review every chapter once you've started the story: **evil chik**, **loyalsoul**, **Anime-Ghostwriter**, **HikariUsa**, **DarkFusion**, **Aine of Knockaine**, **Noc and NC**, **Inudemoness89**, **my-name00000000000000000**, **PimpTroyce**, **KyO and ToHrU are LoVeRs**, **Nothing Much, 2goodygurl**… You guys who have reviewed multiple times make me so happy- getting reviews, especially from established readers, is like getting mini paychecks every time! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

To those of you who deemed my work worthy enough to mark among your favorites and who signed up for story and author alerts- SUPER HUGE THANKS! It's like advertising on my behalf and also gives me a built-in following of folks I know will check out my work. Y'all are the best.

Tell me what you are thinking- let me inside your heads spooky zombie noises

'Til next time! Mira


	11. 7 searching

Disclaimer: I don't own sCRYed. I'm just borrowing the characters to submerge in my own weird little plot; the owners can have them back when I'm finished. Except Hiro, Genso, the mysterious Commander, Zondo, the Faceless and poor dead (second) Hideki; those are mine so please don't use without either permission or a credit.

Hi guys. Sorry it took so long for the update but I was battling a mega case of writer's block; this chapter fought me like a gladiator! I ended up rewriting several sections and even now I'm still not 100 percent happy with the outcome- Arrgghh!

I've gotten many reviews asking for specific character involvement and such, but this fic has kinda taken on a life of its own. I wish I could please everybody, but that just never seems to happen does it. I hope my faithful readers will be content with my barely focused mental musings.

It's funny- just when I think I've hit the point where everything is organized in my head and I try to rein in this little fic, another layer wiggles into the mix. :fights the urge to spank the story and put it in a corner with no supper: No worries, I am determined to finish this thing if it kills me in the process. :takes butcher knife and dynamite from story and sends it to its room to play with its toys:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- **searching

Though ever aware of the soft sounds of deep sleep coming from the sofa in the next room, Straight Cougar still casts periodic glances over to the blanketed bundle curled on the cushions. Brimming with impatience, he silently yet vigorously paces the length of Urizane's kitchen over and over, mind scattered to several locations across the Lost Ground. The market, the dairy farm, Tachibana's house, the mountains, the ocean to the east: images of all of these places alternately flash in Cougar's mind as he tries to work through timelines and scenarios.

Urizane had just left for the dairy farm, presumably traveling to where Kanami and Cammy were. Tachibana and Kazuma are either at the house, the dairy farm or in transit. Miss Minori could be either still at the market, back at Tachibana's house, or traveling with them. Ryuho is no doubt off in the wastelands, perhaps attempting to once again disappear into the sheltering yet foreboding mountains. And some unknown enemy, perhaps an Alter user, is wreaking havoc on the Lost Ground from the safety of the open ocean.

And he is stuck here. Homebound. Babysitting. Waiting. The last thing ever expected of the action-obsessed master of Radical Good Speed. Inconceivable!

True, Elian is far from anyone's idea of a typical charge, needing more casual observation than strict supervision. Still, everyone- _everyone_- is moving, acting, accomplishing _something_ except for him! Honestly, one could laugh at the irony of the situation.

Once more his chaotic thoughts drift to musings of the midnight-haired woman who haunts his more feral thoughts. _If only I had insisted on accompanying Miss Minori to the market, hadn't let myself be so easily dissuaded by that mesmerizing gaze of hers…_ Though he had never been able to deny her in the wake of that innocent look before, there must be a first time for everything. He had known she was upset and hurting, yet she had so easily persuaded him to leave her to her own thoughts. Still, she shouldn't have been alone- typhoon or no typhoon.

With new resolve, he vows that when he next meets up with Miss Minori she will be hard pressed to dodge him again so easily. No matter what he has to do, he will not allow her to wallow in her sorrow over Ryuho. _She is too good a person for that and I'll make it my purpose to remind her of that fact._ _Once I find her, that is._

Cougar's attention snaps back to the present as he realizes his pacing has become more fervent. His body is fidgety and he feels that deep, compelling urge to accelerate. Radical Good Speed beckons like a siren's song. How long had it been since he last formed his Alter? He can feel pent up energy churning in his muscles and he longs to whip a couple of laps around the Lost Ground just to calm frazzled nerves. _But I can't abandon this top priority babysitting mission…_

Elian interrupts Cougar's thoughts when he emits a low whimper in the throes of his pained sleep. A surge of renewed concern grasps Cougar and he darts to the doorway to peek once again at the sleeping form. He immediately regrets ever entertaining the notion of dashing away. _It's not the kid's fault. He_ _didn't ask to have his consciousness violently attacked. _Even so, the young boy has nevertheless become a figurative anchor, mooring Cougar to the confining space of his friends' farm house.

Cougar resolutely sinks into a chair, noting his whole body's protestations over it's now stationary position. All of his nerve endings tingle and burn in anticipation. He attempts to calm himself with the knowledge that once Elian awakens they will cover some serious ground. For now, he will do his best to wait.

-------------

It takes Kazuma and Tachibana 9 minutes to cover the 20 minute trip to the dairy farm. They could have set an even faster pace had they not had to contend with the tail ends of the storm. Thankfully the typhoon appears to finally be winding down to a mild thunderstorm, so that pounding winds and rain are steadily calming into rough breezes and heavy drizzle. Still, despite the waning weather and their rapid pace, the teens are still soaked to the skin.

They top the last hill and are rewarded with the sight of the main house nestled in the center of expansive, fenced-in fields. The top of the barn can be seen behind the house and a grain silo stands tall beyond that.

Within moments they make their way to the house, but all seems dark and quiet within. Kazuma wrinkles his brow at Tachibana, "I don't think anyone's in here."

Tachibana places the edge of his palms against a window to see inside. "I don't see anyone or anything. We should check the back." Kazuma nods and they head around the porch to the rear of the house.

That is when they see that a large tree has fallen and crashed through the roof of the house, pouring water and debris into the gaping hole. Kazuma lets out a long appreciative whistle as Tachibana frowns. "With damage like that they wouldn't stay here. Let's check the barn." Kazuma again nods in agreement and they about-face to size up the hulking structure. It appears intact from their vantage except it seems to be leaning just slightly to one side.

As they approach the building they note that the giant swinging doors are shut tight, strengthening their suspicions that everyone must be inside. A cursory tug on the handles fails to move the doors. A wicked grin darkens Kazuma's face and he offers, "I'll take care of this."

However, Tachibana puts a hand on Kazuma's right arm before he can summon his Alter. "You want to bust it down, right genius? Let's not risk hurting the people inside. This calls for a bit of finesse." Kazuma frowns at Tachibana's admonishment as the younger man closes his eyes to summon his own Alter. The treasure balls appear and circle their master once before morphing and sliding through the seams and under the jam of the doors. The creaking and scraping of wood against metal is heard on the other side, followed by a loud thud, and then the doors slowly swing open, four treasure balls pressed firmly against each door.

Kazuma rolls his eyes but offers Tachibana an approving smile. Readying themselves for anything, both march purposefully into the dark interior of the barn.

-------------

Cammy hears the weathered wood of the barn doors creaking and turns her head to see glowing green spheres heft the large board that serves as a makeshift locking system. Her heart leaps to her throat and she stands in anticipation, knowing what must be waiting outside. The spheres divide and push the door open, allowing daylight to pour in. It is far from bright outdoors; the weather still storms overhead. However, compared to the darkness of the cluttered barn, the stormy sky still looks bright and Cammy must squint to see.

When a lithe figure crowned in purple hair finally crosses the threshold Cammy shoots up and runs for him, all bodily pain forgotten. She carelessly jumps up into his not-quite-ready embrace, wrapping all of her limbs about him. Until this very moment she had been unaware of how very deeply she missed him. New tears sting at her eyes and she allows herself an audible sob when she feels thin, strong arms close tightly around her and redistribute her weight upon him. She generously bathes his shoulder and neck in tears and kisses before finally choking out words, "Oh Asuka! Thank goodness… I was so scared…" She feels a narrow palm and long fingers rub reassuring circles on her back before he gently tips her backward to look at her face. She finally meets his honey colored gaze but he's a bit blurry through the wet curtain of her teary eyes.

"Cammy, are you okay?" The gentle timbre of his voice causes fresh tears to spill down her cheeks. Instead of answering she wraps her arms around him once again, squeezing herself to him with what little energy she has left. After several reciprocating squeezes from her boyfriend, she can feel him attempting to disentangle her from him. She grudgingly complies and allows him to place her feet gently back onto the floor.

When she again opens her eyes she glimpses Kazuma staring confoundedly at her secure grip on the teen; he must have been temporarily distracted by her 'damsel in distress' reenactment just now. Cammy's cheeks color in a mix of embarrassment and shame at her selfish display and she endeavors to answer Asuka's question. "I'm… I'm fine. Just a bit banged up. But Kanami…" Her eyes well up once again.

Kazuma's voice cuts through her sobs, "What's wrong with her, Cammy? Where's Kanami?"

"She's… she won't…" Cammy can't get her voice to work and gives up her ineffective attempts at explaining. She grabs each boy's hand and pulls them towards the far wall, careful to avoid bumping into cows or stepping on the chickens underfoot. They reach the spot against the wall where Cammy has lain out Kanami and draped her own pink hoodie over her. The little girl is battered, but is breathing. She appears to be in a deep slumber. Kazuma drops to the girl's side as Cammy quietly mutters, "I couldn't… I couldn't protect her. I'm… sorry. So sorry…"

Kazuma ignores her, instead concentrating entirely on the prone form of Kanami. Her skin and clothes are filthy but she still looks like a little angel sleeping peacefully, despite the chaos of the surrounding barn and the rising bumps and bruises on her body. He lightly touches her forehead, pushing her bangs back and feeling the soft skin there, wanting to connect with her somehow and let her know of his presence. He quietly whispers her name several times, then looks back up to Cammy, who currently has Tachibana protectively wrapped around her bare shoulders like the sweater she gave away to Kanami. Kazuma looks searchingly into her eyes and asks, "What's wrong with her?"

Cammy, who has finally stopped crying, refuses to meet his gaze, "I don't know. She's breathing alright and she's not bleeding anywhere, but she just won't wake up." Cammy casts a brief glance around the rest of the room at the other recovering farmhands but is still unable to look at him as she replies, "I tried to help them but I didn't know what to do…"

Asuka pulls some straw from her hair and kisses the top of her head, calmly shushing her. "It's okay Cammy. You did alright. But you don't look as 'fine' as you said you were." At this last remark he tilts back a bit to sweep his gaze over what he can see of the back of her.

She turns around in his arms. "I'm fine, I promise. But we need to get them all some help. Where's Mimori? She needs to look at them."

At this statement Asuka and Kazuma exchange knowing glances. Ryuho had left the house when they did, but there was no telling if or when he would find the woman. Not wanting to upset Cammy, Asuka merely offers, "Mimori wasn't able to come with us. But don't worry, we'll do what we can without her."

Cammy nods and then closes her eyes to rest her head under Asuka's chin, allowing herself to once again be wrapped and supported in his comforting embrace.

-------------

At the moment, Mimori is a rather pathetic sight. All of her clothes are sooty and soggy, her face and hands are grimy, and her whole body trembles from pain and fatigue. Rain water mixes with the dirt in her hair and drips into her eyes and down her neck, chilling her. Her aching legs protest every movement, but it is the side of her butt that is complaining the loudest. Yes, that would be the area where she was 'hip-checked' by Tachibana's runaway car just a short time ago.

As it stands now, she is barely limping down the flooded street on unsteady feet. Actually, she's not so much limping as being heartily hefted by the mysterious young man who had the misfortune of stumbling across her after her ordeal. If not for his kindness, Mimori would likely still be lying unconscious on the silt-covered sidewalk.

_Poor guy._ He was unlucky enough to find her after she had nearly been crushed, burned, buried and run-over. _Propped up on that phone pole- I must have looked like a corpse._ After going to the trouble to check on the dead-looking girl he had been rewarded with a slap in the face. Nevertheless, despite such a rude welcome he had still managed to not only forgive Mimori, but extend to her every possible courtesy she could have wished for. He had given her his water bottle and had offered her shelter, use of his telephone, and even a ride home once the storm cleared. At this very moment he is practically carrying her down an otherwise ominous-looking city street in the pouring rain. All of this, and he doesn't know a thing about her. He's almost too good to be true.

It is at this point in her trauma-dulled musings that Mimori realizes she doesn't know anything about the man who is intimately wrapped around her in order to tote her uncooperative form down the road. _Who is this guy anyway? Where did he come from? Does he make a habit of rescuing wayward girls who wander into the City, or is this a first for him? How old is he, anyway? Is he even old enough to have his own place?_

Hazarding a sideways glance at him, Mimori tries to size him up without blatantly ogling him. The cursory glance takes in a smooth face with fine, nearly feminine features. The hair on his head and chin is blondish and spiky, and the brief glimpse she gets of his eyes reveals a green just a few shades lighter than Ryuho's hair. While not exactly handsome, he's far from ugly. She guesses he must only be a few years older than her.

Unfortunately, he catches her looking; perhaps Mimori is too exhausted and hurting to be as sly as intended. He flashes an all-too charming smile her way, "somethin' weighing on your mind, sweetheart?"

Mimori blushes through the film of dirt on her face. "I… uh. It's just… I don't know anything about you, even though you're… you know, saving my life."

"Hm. Guess we did jump into this without proper introductions. My name's Hiro. What's yours?"

"It's Mimo-… I mean, it's Mimi. Call me Mimi." _Why am I lying? God, I'm so paranoid._

"Well, Mimi, that name's almost as pretty as you are. Can I ask what you were doin' in that building before it fell on you?"

"I… uh… I was working." Though she's consumed with pain, Mimori still has the presence of mind to heed Tachibana's warnings about revealing her involvement with AIMED.

"Really, working. I'm surprised I haven't run into you around here before."

"Oh, I don't… didn't go out of the office much. My friends always warn me about the dangers of the City nowadays…" A sudden surge of guilt causes Mimori to avert her eyes; as they are in the process of _walking_ to Hiro's place, she has just inadvertently insulted the safety of his neighborhood. _Way to go, 'Mimi'…_ "I, uh… I didn't mean it like that."

Hiro merely shrugs off the comment, "It's okay. I can see how strangers would get nervous around here; the City just isn't what it used to be. But honestly, I kinda like it down here."

"That's good." She doesn't know what else to say. She too had enjoyed the City in its bustling days before the Fall of HOLY, but in its currently dilapidated and somewhat crime-ridden state, she just can't seem to feel safe. Mimori attempts to avoid any more conversation, aware that in her present state she's liable to further alienate her only source of aid. _It's strange, really. I'm normally so elaqu-… elo-… well spoken. Oh hell, what's the matter with me?_

Indeed, Mimori finally notices that she feels _very_ unlike herself at the moment. All of her senses feel fuzzy, as if a thin film is settling around her brain and somehow separating her from the rest of the world. Reality seems to have shifted around her; even the rain-soaked streets look different somehow. Though she is still deeply aware of her aching soreness, it doesn't seem to bother her anymore, as though something is insulating her from her pain.

As if on cue, she stumbles dumbly over her own feet and Hiro struggles to keep them both up. His voice wades through the growing fog of her awareness, "Are you okay, missy?"

"I feel… woozy… I…"

"After a scare like that, you're probably going into shock. That's all."

At the moment Mimori can't exactly recall all of the features of shock but she's pretty sure that this is _not_ typical. _My mind and body are acting so weird! _Still, shock or no shock, Mimori can tell she's crashing hard. She puts serious effort into lifting her head to get a look at her surroundings, and finds that she can't recognize any of the buildings around her. They must have turned a corner at some point. Mimori realizes with dismay that she is totally lost. She briefly wishes she'd had some bread crumbs to drop.

She must be wearing her emotions on her face because Hiro gives her a reassuring squeeze, "It won't be long now. We're almost there."

"Don't worry… I… can make it." However, as if to mock her, the arm slung around Hiro's neck goes numb and she spills out of his grip towards her knees. Hiro moves quickly and catches her under her arms before she can splash face first into the wet street.

"Whoa! Yeah right. Looks more like you're nearly down for the count." He pulls her to her feet briefly before sliding an arm under her knees and lifting her up to cradle her in his arms. As he settles her against his chest she manages a weak apology but he shushes her. "It's alright. It's not your fault. Just go ahead and rest."

Once in Hiro's arms, they move much quicker down the road. Though groggy, Mimori is determined to get a glimpse of her final destination, which they reach much sooner than she expects. Hiro slows down in front of a large, seemingly abandoned theater and immediately detours around to the side. As he heads towards an inconspicuous door, Mimori becomes uneasy. "You… live in a… theater?"

Mimori looks up into Hiro's face for reassurance, only to be met with a wicked kind of smile that freezes her bones. Hands full with Mimori, he kicks violently on the door with his foot, shouting, "Hey guys, open up, damn it! You're not gonna believe what I picked up!"

Mimori 's discomfort immediately deepens as she struggles to understand the very evident change that seems to have overtaken her rescuer. His words replay in her mind- 'Guys… damn it… picked up…' Something is _very_ wrong.

Moments later, the door creeks open on rusted hinges and a thin, nasal voice issues from the darkness on the other side, "You're late Hir- Ooooohh… what'cha got there?"

The door opens fully to reveal a rat-faced man not much younger than Hiro, with matted mousy hair and dirty, tattered clothes. He leans out the door to get a better look at her face and Mimori flinches unconsciously. The man's claw-like fingers twitch reflexively as if in anticipation and he slowly drags wide, hungry eyes over the girl draped in Hiro's arms. .

"You're crazy to bring her back here, man. Bitch that tasty, you know Genso's gonna demand first dibs- maybe even keep her for himself."

Hiro gives a slimy smirk, "So I'm supposed to hide out in an alley with her in the middle of this fuckin' storm? My ass! Genso can have first crack at her- I don't care. She's banged up pretty bad anyways. I'll get a piece later, when she's sportin'; more fun that way. Now open the damned door and step aside; she's fuckin' heavy."

As both men laugh raucously Mimori realizes with a sudden shocking clarity that she is in the deepest of shit.

-------------

Though exhausted, Ryuho makes his way through the rainy City streets, his destination the former restaurant, current confirmed headquarters of AIMED. The rain has been lightening up, but still curtains enough to thoroughly drench him. Cool drops sneak beneath his collar and run down his chest and back, making him wish he had worn a hood.

As he walks, he can't help but note the startling transformation of the former glorious City into the dilapidated ruins around him. This had been his home; actually, he had lived on the opposite side of town in one of the larger estates that peppered his neighborhood. Still, he had grown up within the safety of the great wall that separated civilization from the chaotic, anarchistic environment of the Wastelands. While he hadn't been as familiar with this area as he had been with his more polished stomping grounds, it had still held a sense of modern civility that was not to be found beyond the wall.

How ironic that the people outside of the wall were referred to as 'Inners'; he had always found that strange. Straight Cougar, Tachibana, Cherise and so many of his other colleagues had originated from the Wastelands, but had found a home, even a purpose at HOLY. Kazuma was an 'Inner'; what would he have been like if HOLY had inducted him into their ranks? _Would there have been so much friction between us? Would his conviction towards the Native Alter Users have been transferred to the enforcement of the law? Would he be like me?_

Ryuho inwardly smirks at his last thought. _Trying to make Kazuma change his convictions for any reason was like trying to halt the earth's rotation, or like trying to convince Kanami to give up on her 'Kazu-kun'_.

He frowns. _No, it was like trying to convince Mimori to go back home; it just wouldn't ever happen-_

Ryuho suddenly stops short. He's here, he has reached his destination. The cross streets are correct and the surrounding buildings bear a certain familiarity, though they wear more significant signs of age than they perhaps should. However something is definitely wrong. _The restaurant… it isn't here… only a pile of smoldering rubble… What on earth happened here!_

Ryuho stands dumbstruck at the foot of a gigantic mound of wood, brick and mortar; smoke and steam rise from several holes telling of a clash with fire, air and water. Only one wall still stands erect and it looks as though it could crumble at any moment. _What? How? Where?_

"Mimori!... MIMORI!" He shouts in no particular direction. He tries to think of alternate scenarios of where else she might be and remembers back to the scene that played out before the quake hit…

--

"_Mimori…" barely a whisper, it escapes Tachibana's lips before he can stifle the name._

"_Whadja say?" asks Kazuma, not sure of what was just muttered._

_Ryuho, however, catches the slip and immediately circles back around on the purple-headed youth. "What about Mimori? What are you hiding, Tachibana?"_

_A nauseous hue colors the teen's pained features and he volleys his eyes between Kazuma and Ryuho before finally finding his voice. "She... Mimori didn't go… to the market… to run errands. She… she took my car… to the City…"_

--

That's right! She had taken Tachibana's car. Checking to his immediate left and right he notes the absence of the little green vehicle and gains some hope- perhaps she never reached the restaurant or perhaps she was able to get away in the car before things got bad.

A familiar metallic glint catches the corner of his eye and his hopes are immediately dashed. Tachibana's car is at the end of the long block, nearly fully overturned and partially crushing another vehicle. Its undercarriage is directed skyward like an exposed belly, two tires propped helplessly in the air.

_Oh, God no._

Ryuho sprints down the block to the car, booted feet splashing water waist-high around him. When he reaches the car, he notes how unstable its current position is. He must bend to his knees to see through the driver's side window, but no one is there, nor is there anyone in the passenger's seat or in the back. He gives a fleeting thought to the trunk before dismissing it. Mimori is not in the car.

Ryuho looks back over to the rubble that had so recently been the restaurant and his stomach sinks to his toes and rises to his chest all at once. _What if she was in there? What if she's…?_

He sprints back to the heap and begins to scan every piece of debris, every space and hollow, simultaneously hoping and yet dreading catching a glimpse of her. A hand, a foot, a hip, a piece of clothing… he searches for any trace. Ryuho tries calling to her in the wreckage, "Mimori! Mimori can you hear me?" He steps into the debris cautiously and sets to moving and sifting through large chunks of rubble, careful not to shift the precarious balance of the cavities and craters left following the building's collapse.

In moments his careful pace escalates to a frantic one; he becomes desperate in his need to know her fate. He unearths and hauls increasingly larger chunks of refuse, all the while continuing to shout her name over and over. Soon his head and heart are pounding mercilessly as every horrible outcome he can imagine ricochets around his already frantic mind. As he dirties himself with his exertions he becomes vaguely aware of a certain former partner fighting his swirling thoughts for his attention, attempting to assert her emerging presence.

Once certain that she has some portion of his attention, the familiar voice in the back of his mind tries to reassure him, '_She's alive. She's alive and you are wasting your time because she is not here.'_

"How can you know that?" he demands aloud, afraid to hope that the echoing voice now recognized as Cherise speaks the truth.

In turn she mercilessly berates him. '_You are such a guy! You assume women are so fragile and weak; you underestimate our will to survive.'_

Ryuho realizes that she might be right- he used to underestimate her all the time on and off the battle field. Still, he dares not yet lower his shield of pessimism. "What does that have to do with her survival?"

In response Ryuho senses what can only be described as a sympathetic yet exasperated sigh._ 'Because, you stupid man, though I would never have admitted it before, she and I are alike in many ways, not the least of which includes our fortitude and convictions. **I** would have survived this. Easily, if you must know. Therefore **she** must have survived. There is no other option. What's more, she likely used whatever resources were available to her to find aid and shelter. So stop wasting our time in this pile of junk and start looking in places where she might actually be!'_

Whether swayed by the logic and certainty of her tone or by an eventual surrender to desperate hope, Ryuho finds he is willing to believe. "Alright, smart girl. Where would you go from here?"

'_If I were Mimori I'd try to find other people, or at least a way to contact other people. With her car and the roads trashed, she'll need shelter. So start walking!'_

Ryuho is actually starting to be amused by this rapidly solidifying theory. "Any particular direction?"

Surprisingly, she doesn't even hesitate to answer, _'Upstream, genius. Where the buildings will be dry and people will be less devastated by the storm. Folks are more likely to be able to offer help when they aren't in desperate need of it themselves.'_

His doubtfulness utterly defeated by her confidence and masterful use of reasoning, Ryuho complies, striding purposefully against the rushing current of runoff. With some luck and a bit of 'woman's intuition', he just might track down his elusive target.

-------------

In the open field of the dairy farm, a tiny vine pushes through the soaked earth. As though it were a feature of an accelerated stop-action video, the vine rapidly grows, elongating and twisting skyward. As it thickens and spreads, its base widens, pushing aside clumps of wet dirt and unfurling large, flat leaves. Amidst the leaves the vine sprouts a tiny green fruit which rapidly swells, striped skin thinning like an over-inflating balloon.

When the melon has reached nearly eight feet in height a large, a rotund man emerges through the rind walls, as though they were an illusion. A long, thin plait at the crown of his head catches in the wind of the storm and his whole body glows with the power of his Alter. Once his sandaled feet are firmly on the ground the giant fruit and vine disappears from behind him, and the light issuing from his form fades away.

Urizane smiles at his successful teleportation- it had been a while since he'd done it and he hadn't been to this farm in several months. Remembering his mission, he scans the surrounding land; as he squints for better site distance, the thin, dark line running across his nose from cheek to cheek wrinkles deeply. "Where the heck is everybody?"

From his location he can see the back of the house and the large barn. Glancing first at the house, Urizane can see that part of the roof has collapsed under a large tree that has fallen. He concludes that no one would have wanted to wait out the storm in there and shifts his attention towards the barn. Seeing that the large doors are propped open, he figures that to be an excellent place to begin searching for the girl. "Well, here we go," and with that he lumbers towards the giant structure.

In moments he has crossed the threshold of the barn and is greeted by what could only be described as a 'friggin' mess'. The loft above the back of the barn has partially collapsed, spilling straw and wooden planks in a large pile on the barn floor. Farm animals, mostly cows and some stray horses, stand around or are walking through the scattered wood and debris; they make so much noise that the walls of the barn echo with their bellowing protests. Urizane can see farmhands spread around the walls and floor in various stages of injury, but he doesn't see the girl for whom he searches. Perhaps he should call her name, "Kanami! Are you in here, little girl? Kanami!"

"Over here, Urizane!"

_Who in the… that doesn't sound like her…_ "Who's that?" he shouts back, searching for the source of the voice. His eyes finally settle on Tachibana, who is waving at him above the cow currently standing between them and blocking his view of the boy. "Ah, so ya made it!"

As he makes his way to the teen he sees that the arm not waving at him is draped protectively around his little girlfriend, who practically swims in her boyfriend's oversized tan coat. At their side, Kazuma kneels next to a tiny form draped in pink, whispering unintelligible comforts to it and stroking a soft brown head. Sidling right up behind Kazuma, Urizane asks in a respectful whisper, "Is she okay?"

Tachibana answers for the teen, who is so engrossed with Kanami's condition that he seems not to have even heard the newest arrival to their party. "She's stable, but we don't really know what's wrong with her. How'd you know to come here? Did you get her signal, too?"

"Elian did, though I'm not sure it was meant for him. It hit him really hard. I left him behind with Cougar and came here looking for her. What's with y'all?"

"Cammy was here with Kanami. They both fell when the loft collapsed in the earthquake," at this Tachibana unconsciously pulls the girl closer to him. "Kazuma, Ryuho and I were at my house when we were hit with some kind of projection from Kanami- she must have summoned her Alter when the loft started falling. We got here as fast as we could."

Urizane looks around the barn again, "Where's Ryuho? Cougar said he had taken off again."

"He came back in the storm. He, uh, he agreed to fetch Mimori while Kazuma and I came here." To Tachibana's relief, Urizane doesn't press further about Mimori's location, instead choosing to focus his attention on the other farmhands.

"So what about the rest of these folks? Are any others hurt real bad?"

At this Cammy finally pipes up, "A lot of them ended up looking worse off than they were. Right before Asuka and Kazuma showed up I sent one of the boys to fetch Dr. Juro. He lives just up the road; they should be back soon. In the meantime I did what I could."

Tachibana adds, "We were about to check on the condition of the house; if the damage isn't too extensive then we can probably move everyone over there. Once the doctor takes a look at Kanami I'd like to get her and Cammy back home." He was actually anxious to be there when Ryuho returned with Mimori.

Urizane nods his approval at the plan. "I'll help ya check out the house. When you head back I'll come with ya, if it's alright. I told Cougar to bring Elian there when the kid's back on his feet."

"Sure thing," Tachibana agrees. He reluctantly releases Cammy from his grasp before addressing her, "Can you stay here and keep an eye on everyone until the doctor arrives?" At her silent nod, he looks back to Urizane and both men head out of the barn.

-------------

Elian opens heavy eyelids and looks around, recognizing his own living room at once. He sits up gingerly from the sofa, the blanket covering his shoulders falling to his lap. Somewhat groggy, he grasps for memories of what had happened before he had gone to sleep.

He remembers the escalating typhoon and Straight Cougar showing up on their doorstep dripping wet and full of suspicions. He remembers the scan he had done on the storm and the strange findings and ominous premonition that had resulted. They had planned to go to Tachibana's house to tell Kazuma and Ryuho until the earthquake had suddenly hit. And before he'd had time to recover from that he had gotten that desperate message from Kanami…

"Urizane! Cougar!" Elian shouts to the rest of the house, ignoring the remains of his migraine. Cougar materializes in the doorway as if he had been waiting for a summons. "Cougar, what's going on? What happened with Kanami?"

Initially ignoring the question, Cougar smiles at the groggy and confused look on Elian's face. "So you're awake, are you? Feeling any better? You looked like hell when we put you down for that nap."

Elian scowls at Cougar's statement; it makes him sound like a preschooler. "I told you guys I was fine. Where's Urizane?"

"He went to the dairy farm looking for Kanami-" he replies matter-of-factly.

"-And he left you to 'watch' me, is that it? God, you guys treat me like a child!" Elian struggles to maintain composure and not pout like a toddler.

Cougar notes the bruised ego and softens his approach, "Hey, like I said, you didn't look fine. In fact, you scared the crap out of me. Urizane explained what happened when that girl contacted you. There's no shame in giving yourself time to recover."

"Well, I really am fine now- better than fine. So let's go after him."

Cougar chuckles at the kid's defensiveness and his desire to prove himself. "Sorry, Elian. We have a plan to stick to. Urizane teleported to the dairy farm, so we can't follow him. But don't worry- you and I are going to Tachibana's house to warn Kazuma and Ryuho about what you discovered about the typhoon and the earthquake. Hopefully we'll all meet up there, everyone will be alright, and we can figure out what to do about this weird manipulation by God-knows-whoever in the middle of the ocean."

"So we go there and, what, sit around and wait? That's ineffective."

Cougar is careful to mask his wholehearted agreement with the kid, and changes his tactic. "Hey, there are a lot of complicated things going on and if we want everything to turn out rosy we have to make sure that everyone is on the same page." Then Cougar looks over the youth one more time, "are you sure you're really alright?"

Elian rolls his eyes in exasperation, "For the millionth time, I'm fine! 100 percent. Better even. I feel at the top of my game." Suddenly Elian's mouth turns over into a frown and his eyebrows scrunch together, "…in fact…"

Cougar shoots a questioning look over to Elian, which is ignored as he deepens his concentration. Before Cougar can manage to ask the boy what's going on, Elian leaps from the couch and puts himself in the center of the room. "…I'll prove it."

From the boy's familiar stance and location Cougar can tell that Elian is about to invoke his Alter power to send or receive something. Sure enough, the boy surrounds himself in his familiar golden bubble as before. Cougar is about to protest the need for a demonstration when the look on Elian's face within the orb changes from pensive to shocked. His young friend looks him dead in the eyes, "It's a signal projecting to the middle of the ocean, to the source of the disturbance."

Cougar can barely believe their good fortune. "Can you interpret it?"

With a sly grin spreading across his face, Elian replies, "I can do you one better…"

---------------

Several miles off the coast, on the bridge of a carefully camouflaged tactical vessel, an ensign receives the telltale beeps of an incoming encoded message from their headquarters. He briefly acknowledges the hail and then hustles to locate his superior. "Commander, we have an incoming transmission from Base. I'm told there is video feed, Sir."

"Open the channel and put it on the screen in my office."

"Aye, Sir."

The Commander strides noiselessly towards a far door with a window in the center. He unlocks the door (it always remains locked when he is away from his desk, though no one on the ship would dare enter without his knowledge or permission) and discreetly disappears inside. As soon as he takes a seat behind the massive oak desk, the video screen buzzes and a light flashes on the communications speaker. He pushes the button to open the line, "What is it, Base?"

The disembodied voice of a 'Faceless' liaison fills the office. "Greetings, Commander. One of our sources has turned up some intelligence regarding the target. Some video footage was secretly recorded during a meeting between several AIMED members and the French and British Ambassadors to Japan. The audio is of poor quality, but I assumed you wanted to see it even before we attempted to refine and translate, Sir."

"You assumed correctly. Play what you have for me."

After a moment, the wall screen flickers and illuminates with picture. An auditorium style stage comes into view, flanked by several flags. A small thin podium is centered on the stage and behind it stands a very young Japanese woman in a clean-cut pantsuit. To her right stand three older men and an older woman, all Caucasian and all smiling at the girl. To the left of the girl is a young man about her own age holding a tablet and appearing to flip through notes, periodically looking up at her. The back of several heads and the tops of several shoulders can be seen at the bottom of the screen.

The camera view then zooms in to focus on the speaker. She looks to be just under 20, but with a very mature set to her features. Long, black hair is pulled back into a high bun and thin-framed glasses sit on the middle of her nose. Slim, delicate fingers dance in the air as she gestures to emphasize various indiscernible points. Though the audio quality is indeed poor- there is lots of extraneous white noise and all speech produces a dull echo- the girl's flawless French accent can be heard before she pauses to seamlessly transition into perfect English for the other part of her audience.

The view pans back to the right to focus on the four older persons, two of whom wear colorful sashes and attentive, amenable smiles. Periodically the other two in dull black suits lean and whisper into their ears. There is much head nodding and exchanging of glances.

The view then pans over the speaker to her left to focus on the young man at her side. He has bright eyes, cropped purple hair and a thin smile, but his jaw is set rather stiffly as he watches the girl speak, belying a certain nervousness. He jots down something and folds the paper on his tablet with one hand, passing it to a figure off-camera. Even with his tablet, his eyes remain ever alert, scanning the crowd and the stage, however he seems to overlook the camera; it must be well hidden.

The camera then pulls back to a wider angle as the speech concludes. The sound of applause is heard and many people in front of the camera stand up, obscuring the stage. From the volume, it sounds as if the crowd numbers no more than thirty or so.

"That's enough. Rewind the playback. When was this taken?" The Commander taps his chin lightly in thought.

"Sometime last month, Sir. You'll no doubt recognize the French and English Ambassadors- the two black suits are their interpreters. The female speaker and the young man are members of AIMED. Other organization members seem to be present, but unfortunately they are never in view of the camera. We are in the process of searching for the identities of the two visible-"

The Commander interrupts him, "Don't bother identifying the girl- I recognize her. That, my good man, is the Kiryu heiress, the so-called 'Princess of the Mainland'. I believe a search of HOLY's records will reveal that she was 'misplaced' during a mysterious power failure- or at least that is what the report will say. It was presumed that she escaped home to her parents on the Mainland. However, it appears as though she's fooled everyone, instead remaining in the Lost Ground to stir up trouble."

The Commander gently places a balled fist onto the table, lest he be tempted to slam it onto his desktop. This fact will undoubtedly complicate things. His entire plans revolve around stealth and having a politically and publicly adored figure in the mix, even one no longer in the forefront of the media's eye, threatens unwanted exposure. His eyelid twitches involuntarily, but he continues. "If Mimori Kiryu is working for AIMED, it is likely that she'll become a genuine obstacle."

He steeples his fingers together and presses them against his lips in quiet contemplation. The man on the line wisely waits on his superior officer in absolute silence. After several long moments the Commander again speaks, "Find out as much as you can about the Kiryu girl as well as on the other AIM member on that recording. Then turn all of that information over to Zondo. He'll know what to do. Miss Kiryu must not resurface and the rest of AIMED should be dismantled by any means necessary. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Sir. You can expect a full report on our progress within 24 hours."

"Make it 12."

"Aye Sir, as you wish. But Sir, there is one more issue I must bring to your attention."

"Go on."

"Our sources within several Mainland news agencies have discovered that rumors are circulating about the typhoon and earthquake on the Lost Ground. The rumors suggest that the current natural disasters affecting the Lost Ground were created or somehow affected by Alter power. What should we do about this, Sir?"

"Don't worry- when have you known me not to have a contingency plan?" At that, the Commander allows himself a small smile. "We will respond by confirming these rumors."

The uncertain voice of his subordinate hesitates over the com link, "Sir?"

The Commander responds as if reciting a press release, "The Legendary Alter users Ryuho and Kazuma are responsible for both the typhoon AND the earthquake that have recently ravaged the Lost Ground. Mainland military forces are aggrieved and angered by this information and are planning retaliation against these vicious criminals as we speak. These lawless men must be taught that they cannot prey upon the vulnerabilities of the Lost Ground. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Release this information to the appropriate media agencies and coordinate a counterstrike with the Mainland military. Keep me informed of your progress."

"Aye Sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No Sir. I'll begin execution of your orders immediately."

"Excellent. End transmission." After an audible click the office is filled with a deafening silence that settles around the Commander like a woolen blanket. He allows himself another gratified smile. It seems his plans are falling seamlessly into place. The newest potential wrinkle, the Kiryu heiress' association with AIMED, will be dealt with by Zondo, who will ensure that she and AIMED won't ruin his plans with an unscheduled appearance. The Mainland will focus blame on the Legendary Alter users, leaving him to continue the plans of The Faceless unhindered. With the right moves, he will be able to manipulate the Mainland into becoming his greatest asset, the driving force that will steer the Lost Ground right into his waiting grasp.

-------------

Cougar watches as Elian's fingers fly nimbly over the translucent keys of his Alter's interface, torn between watching him work and listening to the now decoded message currently filtering thought the large speakers of the living room's TV. When the voice of a mysterious 'Commander' orders the playback of some visual media, Elian's rapid pace accelerates, and soon the television screen crackles to life with the images of the accompanying video stream.

Cougar gasps in recognition of the subjects of the transmission, but waits patiently for the entire message to run its course before daring to say a word. So many of his questions have been answered by this message, but unfortunately millions of new ones seem to now swirl in their place. He wants to confer with Elian to confirm what he's just seen and heard; could he have somehow imagined the whole strange situation?

When Elian finally finishes his activities inside his Alter's sphere, Cougar poses a critical request, "Were you able to somehow save that message, Elian? The others are going to need to see and hear it."

Temporarily forgetting the gravity of what they just heard, Elian scoffs at the older man, "Of course I saved it! My Alter functions better than the most sophisticated computer; the second I began receiving the transmission I began storing the data for safe keeping. I can retrieve both the audio and video whenever I choose."

The master of Radical Good Speed emits a visible sigh of relief. "Good job. Because I'm going to want to view it again just to assure myself that I really heard what I thought I did-"

"-And saw; that was Ms. Mimori and Tachibana with those ambassadors, right? And Ms. Mimori can speaking French _and_ English?"

Cougar nods, "Apparently so. It seems the two of them have been keeping quite a sizeable secret from the rest of us. Both of them seem intimately involved in AIMED."

"What is AIMED, anyway? I've only heard about it recently and most of that was just through rumors and gossip."

Cougar takes a seat on the arm of the sofa before attempting to offer an answer. "If I've heard right, it's the 'Association for the Independence of the Muraji Economic District'. The Muraji District, which includes the former Kanagawa Prefecture, was the name of this entire area before the Great Uprising; after that this new island became known as the Lost Ground. From what I understand AIMED was organized in support of and in preparation for the gain of independence for the Lost Ground from the Mainland. I think it's only been operating for a few months now, but already they've created quite a buzz, both here and across the water. From what we saw on that video, it looks like their reach is even extending to foreign countries. I had no idea of the scope; I'm actually rather impressed."

Elian nods in agreement as he effectively fits together the newest pieces of the puzzle that is their situation. "So if AIMED is for the independence of the Lost Ground, then whomever is trying to disband them must want the opposite."

"Right. There must be something here in the Lost Ground that they want that independence would prevent them from getting. But what could that be?"

"I don't know. Somehow we'll have to find out- and fast. It's only a matter of time before the Mainland will react to those lies about Kazuma and Ryuho. Then we'll have to worry about more attacks from the military. And neither Kazuma nor Ryuho are fully recovered from when they fought each other."

Cougar frowns at the idea of more strikes from the Mainland, particularly now that their primary defenders are in less-than-optimal shape, "Yeah, that little tussle between the two of them isn't the smartest thing they've ever done. Then again, when it comes to each other, common sense rarely seems to enter the equation."

Elian smiles at both the humor and truth in Cougar's statement, however his mirth is short-lived. "What about this 'Zondo' business? Have you ever heard of him?"

"No, I haven't. Whoever he is, he sounds like real trouble. From the message it sounds as if this 'Zondo' is a threat to AIMED and its members, including Tachibana and Ms. Minori."

"It's Mimori," said absentmindedly. It's gotten so that _everyone_ corrects Cougar's mispronunciations without even thinking about it. "And we have to warn them; they need to know that they are in danger."

Cougar corrects him, "We have to warn everyone. This information and what we do with it will no doubt have a profound effect on the future of the entire Lost Ground."

As his prophetic words sink in to his audience of one, Cougar readies to leave, all the while contemplating their next move.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That one was the longest yet! Came in at around 8,500 words. Thanks for bothering to read them, I know they are a bit long. 

I'm glad to see most of you aren't bothered by cliffhangers- they're kinda hard to avoid in stories this size. I'll try and get the next chapter up MUCH sooner! The length of time between the last two was just inexcusable :gives big, wet puppy eyes in hopes of forgiveness:

For Chapter 6- quaking:

**tomieharley**: hope you got further than Chapter 4, are you diggin' the story or have I lost another one?

**Quycksylver**: you made my week with your review! I'm so glad you're feeling it- you grasped exactly what I have been shooting for since day 1 of this fic- trying to weave a story where all the characters continue on in a new, exciting adventure.

As you can see, I like Mimori's character, but I just couldn't work with her the way they presented her in the series- so waif-ish and needy, ugh. Hope you like this new chapter- full of new twists and complications. And any time you want to ramble in a review feel free- I could read reviews like that one all day!

**Annie**: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this new chap.

**DarkFusion**: thanks for the input. And yeah, I couldn't help but bring in mummy Kazuma, though I'm not exactly sure where he came from. Must have been all the bandages and limping and cursing and what not.

**Nothing Much**: Thanks for the input- hope chapter 7 lived up to the others!

**Noc and NC**: I hope by now you are no longer sick- tea and toast is soo bland, yeck. I love it when reviewers follow directions! Thanks for sharing _exactly_ what you were thinking- it's valuable input. And now you see why Cougar was hanging out- he's got lots of stuff coming up in the next chapter- so stay tuned!

**Seiko123**: Yes, a stranger who will mix things up even more. Meet Hiro who is way more than he appears to be- he does a total 180 in this chap. Stay tuned!

**Zammy**: sorry it took me a while to update. Anybody have a surefire cure for writer's block?

**Iudex Acerbus**: how'd you know about the stranger? Are you psychic? Do you know what will happen next? I felt bad about Hideki, but you know how these stories go- he was like a Star Trek ensign so he kinda had to die. Maybe he'll get avenged or something.

**Kyogo**: you won't have to wait much longer- somebody has to save poor 'Mimi', right? So stay tuned! And you mentioned 'inspiration'- are you writing something? I wanna see! Send me an email when it comes out!

**Anime-Ghostwriter**: Your reviews always make me feel so awesome- I hope you liked this chapter!

**Aine of Knockaine**: Sorry, I'm dragging out Mimori's section just a bit longer, but don't worry- I think it will be worth it. And as for how much Hiro knows- mums the word…

**HikariUsa**: gasp indeed! For those following the RyuMim thread, this has probably been a frustrating chapter- I promise to make up for it soon! Please don't hate me!

**Feral Panda Chick** gets a shout out for updating 3 of her stories just for me! I hope she doesn't want to keelhaul me after it took so long for me to post mine.

And always love to my awesome beta **ParallelBlue13115** who tells me what she really thinks and helps make this story stronger.

Let me know what you guys think of this newest chapter- Too long? Too slow? Too confusing? Just right? I am such a review whore…

Until next time, everyone! Mira


	12. Summaries Chs 1 thru 7

It was suggested to me by a reviewer that the chapters get so long and involved and :cough: so much time elapses between updates :cough, cough: that perhaps I should include a little summary at the beginning to refresh people's memories of the previous chapters. I thought that this was a great idea, so I'm going to give a sum-up of the previous 7 chapters here and then you guys can go on to chapter 8 at your leisure and so on.

* * *

**Chapter 1a-beginning**

The story opens with the last battle of the series between Kazuma and Ryuho. Mimori and Kanami race their car to the mountains in search of the two Legendary Alter Users, who are locked in combat in the skies overhead. As they near the site, both men come crashing down to the earth. The fight progresses until they both knock each other out. Fearing they are dead, Kanami and Mimori check both men, and find them bruised and bloodied, but alive.

Back at Tachibana's house, Kanami reprimands Kazuma for his recklessness- she's angry at him for taking it so far and getting so banged up. Before Kazuma has a chance to tell her, Kanami says she knows that he is planning on leaving again in order to keep her safe. She insists that he needs her and that she is stronger when she is with him. Too tired to argue, Kazuma acquiesces for the moment and the issue dies in favor of much-needed rest.

After briefly checking in on Kazuma, Tachibana reflects on his strength compared to the others and the presence of the Legendary Alter Users in his house. Cammy senses her boyfriend's unease and does the only thing she knows will comfort him- wraps him in a loving embrace.

**Chapter 1b-dreaming**

In a guest room of Tachibana's house Ryuho has a convoluted nightmare. In it he races through the transformed halls of HOLY in search of someone. He enters a room with a blinding light in the center, and soon the light begins to fade, revealing Cherise at its center. He races to her as her life fades with the dying light until she collapses into his arms. She kisses him, giving him her remaining life before vanishing in his grasp, leaving behind only her empty clothes.

He cries in despair before a whisper alerts him to a presence behind him. He turns around to find Kazuma holding Mimori hostage, taunting the girl over her feelings for Ryuho. As he chokes her his body morphs into that of Kyoji Mujo, who drops Mimori on the floor and then leers over her as he goads Ryuho. He disappears before Ryuho can grab him. Turning back to Mimori, he sinks to his knees beside her and gathers her into his arms, crying over her body. She morphs into his dead mother. With fresh tears he cries for her, too, blaming himself for her death. A gunshot rings out and Ryuho sees the image of his father after shooting himself. Mujo's laughter echoes in the background throughout. Commander Zigmarl's voice is heard commending Ryuho for his naïve loyalty and blind faith in HOLY. Just when he thinks he can take no more, Ryuho senses a familiar and comforting presence invade his dream. He wakes drenched in sweat in a room he doesn't recognize. While trying to figure out what he will do next he soon drifts back to sleep.

As she watches Cammy and Tachibana together, Mimori reflects on her own feelings and reminisces about her childhood and her friendship with Ryuho, wondering what could have changed him so much since then. She thinks back to her return to the Lost Ground and her strained relationship with Ryuho since then. Remembering his response to her declaration of love, she resolves to avoid further rejection by giving Ryuho his space. Her thoughts are interrupted by the hasty arrival of Elian, who tells her that he thinks that Straight Cougar is dying.

**

* * *

Chapter 2a-reclaiming**

Chapter 2 begins with a flashback to Urizane's truck as it drives to Tachibana's house. A nearly dead Cougar is lying unconscious in the bed and Elian keeps glancing back nervously. Urizane worries about Elian's reaction to the condition of their friend and asks the boy what he's thinking. Elian says he hopes that Mimori can fix him and Urizane reassures him that Cougar will be fine. When they reach the house, he sends Elian in ahead while he picks up Cougar from the back of the truck and heads for the door.

Inside the house, Mimori and Tachibana watch as Urizane brings Cougar inside. Just as Elian reported, he looks horrible. Mimori jumps into clinical mode and begins lifesaving efforts on the man. She gives everyone tasks as she performs CPR on her 'patient'. Tachibana fetches some medical supplies, Cammy gives rescue breaths and Urizane tells her how they found Cougar. Kanami emerges from Kazuma's room in the midst of the rescue and Elian steers her outside while the others continue to work. He does his best to answer her questions about who Straight Cougar is and how he knows him.

Meanwhile, back inside Mimori shocks Cougar with a defibrillator. She finally gets a heartbeat and they find that he can breathe on his own; Cougar seems to be out of the woods. As Cougar stabilizes Mimori thinks back to their time together and how kind he had always been to her. She vows to keep him alive.

Cammy goes outside to tell Elian and Kanami the good news about Cougar. Tachibana eavesdrops on the conversation and surprises Cammy when she goes back in the house; the two kids giggle at them from outside.

**Chapter 2b-waking**

After Kazuma chases Mimori out of his sick room she is met by the inquisitive Elian and Kanami. Being empaths, they both sense her fatigue and frustration and offer her encouraging words, particularly concerning Ryuho. Under the guise of checking on Ryuho she decides to go talk with him. When she gets to his room, however, he is asleep. She sits next to him and soon accidentally falls asleep, too.

Cougar wakes up somewhat surprised that he's not dead. He looks around the room and finally sees Urizane lounging in a chair. They have a jovial sort of banter about how Cougar is feeling, how they had found him, and why he is missing his clothes. When Cougar finds out that Mimori saved his life he switches into hyper mode. Hearing the ruckus, Elian checks on them, finds Cougar awake, and goes to find Mimori to give her the news. Cougar nearly flips out from excitement. :)

Ryuho wakes up to find Mimori asleep at the edge of his bed. He reminisces back to their childhood together and how she had managed to entrench herself so deeply in his life and his heart. He resolves to protect her; to him that means keeping her away from him and his dangerous life. As she begins to wake up he steels himself for a serious discussion.

**

* * *

Chapter 3a-seething**

Kanami admonishes Kazuma for running Mimori out of his room earlier. He apologizes but tells her that hospitals and doctors make him uncomfortable. Kazuma asks Kanami where she disappeared to and she tells him about Urizane and Elian bringing in a half-dead Cougar. Kazuma wants to get up and see him, but Kanami tells him she'll check on his friend for him. Kazuma acquiesces but says he wants to see the man when he wakes.

Mimori wakes up at the edge of Ryuho's bed to find him looking down on her. She tries to say her piece to him but he insists that they have nothing to discuss. Sidestepping his avoidance, she tells him that it's her fault that he is suffering now because she set everything in motion by insisting on returning to the Lost Ground to see him. Ryuho in turn tells her that his problems and the problems of the Lost Ground have nothing to do with her and tells her once again to return to the Mainland. His cool dismissal of her angers Mimori and she gets emotional in her defense. Ryuho's present weakness and confinement to the bed anger him and he lashes out as well.

Their argument escalates until the room fills with fury. Elian enters just in time, telling Mimori that Cougar is conscious. The fight stops abruptly at her exit but doesn't seem to end. In reality Elian had heard the fight from outside and had barged in before any irreparable damage could be inflicted by either of them.

**Chapter 3b-revealing**

While working in the other room, Tachibana can hear the escalating fight between Mimori and Ryuho and boils with anger, knowing the fight must be Ryuho's fault. He reflects on the kind of person Mimori is and how much he and Cammy have grown to like her. Still, he is surprised at how protective of her he is becoming and how surprised he is at her strength. When she emerges from the room unscathed he silently congratulates her and condemns Ryuho for his insensitivity.

Mimori immediately goes to see Straight Cougar, dismissing all signs of her fight just moments ago. Cougar flirts with her shamelessly and she's happy to see him, a welcome change from the prickly Ryuho she just left. She examines him and he plays the perfect patient. He praises her and thanks her for saving his life.

Kanami comes in and asks permission for Kazuma to come visit. Mimori agrees and Kanami leaves to get him. As they wait for the girl to return, Mimori asks Cougar if his near-death had to do with his refining on the Mainland. He tells her that he knew he would die soon and had even readied himself for death, but that he's grateful that she saved him.

Kazuma appears and Mimori leaves to give them some privacy. Kazuma soon sends Kanami out too after Cougar tries to get friendly. When they are alone he confronts Cougar about leaving him to join HOLY. Cougar tells him that he knew that Kazuma would become something special. They bicker like old times, sliding back seamlessly into their old role as brothers.

Meanwhile, over on the Mainland an eclectic group of influential people meet in secret, working on a plan to manipulate the vulnerability of the Lost Ground for their own devices. Who could this mysterious group be and what are their plans?

**

* * *

Chapter 4a-stoking**

After a week, Cougar has sped through his recovery and has stuck around to help Mimori any way he can. Kazuma has also pushed himself to heal out of shear boredom; his new favorite hobby is watching TV with Kanami and the Puuri. Kanami has been keeping a close eye on Kazuma and has been trying to check on Ryuho as well, who seems to want to recover in isolation. He has mostly kept to his room and the yard behind the house. Mimori still checks on his progress, but Tachibana doesn't seem to want to leave the two alone together after their explosive fight last time. Mimori has been trying to keep up with all of her 'patients' but is getting run down, neglecting her work with AIM. She's afraid to work on that project with so many people around the house.

Enduring yet another nightmare, Ryuho ponders what his dreams might mean. Just as in all the others, at the end of the nightmare, just when he's about to give up hope, he can feel some sort of presence trying to comfort him and urging him to open up. Ryuho thinks about how empty he feels and remembers how unforgivably harsh he'd been with Mimori when they had fought. He notes Tachibana's dislike for him ever since that day and is not surprised when the teen is less than cooperative when he goes in the kitchen to finally say his thank-yous and goodbyes.

Tachibana tries to make him feel guilty even as Ryuho informs him that he is leaving. Ryuho simply has some unfinished business with Mimori and wants to locate her. Warily, Tachibana tells him where she is but doesn't let him leave until he's sure that Ryuho will be civil to the girl.

Atop the cliffs overlooking the house, Mimori has fallen asleep perched on a rock. Ryuho wakes her and she immediately goes on her guard. He apologizes for his role in the fight and thanks her for her care. He tells her that he recognizes how unfair it was for him to ask her to respect his wishes without in turn respecting hers. Mimori softens at his apology and playfully punches him, accidentally hitting one of his wounds. Feeling ever the klutz, she fusses over her mistake and begins checking all of his bandages.

As she works, Ryuho finds himself mesmerized by her touch. Mimori puts a little seduction in her examination, unaware of how well it is working on him. Ryuho kisses her gently and accidentally, but soon both of them are swept up in the romance of the moment. Ryuho pushes a bit too far, biting her lip. Horrified with himself, he leaves Mimori on the cliffs and walks off into the horizon.

Emotional and confused, Mimori makes her way back down to the house in search of someone to chase after Ryuho. Instead Kazuma and Tachibana fret over her condition and try to figure out what happened. Embarrassed at her slight overreaction, Mimori lies about heat exhaustion and tries to pull herself back together.

**Chapter 4b-storming**

A tactical vessel full of high-tech equipment is disguised as a fishing boat and moored just offshore. A Commander and his subordinate trace the progress of something on a radar Doppler screen. They discuss a mysterious operation targeting something in the center of the City in the Lost Ground. The Commander ensures himself that the Lost Ground will soon be under his control.

The following day the weather of the Lost Ground changes from sunny and cloudless to a highly destructive typhoon. The chapter follows the progress of several characters as the storm builds around them.

Ryuho is walking towards the mountains in the rain, trying to distance himself from Tachibana's house and the people there. He thinks about Mimori and his evolving feelings for her and also considers how his own behavior and emotions have been changing. In a shocking realization he figures out that Cherise's Eternal Devote had somehow changed him when she sacrificed her life to save his. She has somehow survived within his mind. Cherise is so pleased with his discovery that she makes him giggle, something the stoic teen had never really done. He finds that though he is thankful for her survival he is nevertheless apprehensive about her presence in his head.

As Mimori drives in the rain towards the City she, too, reflects on what had happened between her and Ryuho and how her friends had reacted to her troubled appearance. Relieved to have a distraction from it all, she turns her attentions back to AIMED- her current project and destination. She had started it about two and a half months ago with Tachibana in an effort to prepare the Lost Ground for its eventual independence. This section covers a fairly in-depth explanation of the split of the Lost Ground from the Mainland and the development of HOLD and then HOLY. Also provides a bit of AIMED history.

By the time Mimori arrives at AIMED headquarters, a converted French restaurant, the storm has severely worsened. Mr. Hideki, another AIMED member, greets her and fills her in on organization business she's missed. He informs her that important paperwork has been forwarded to Tachibana at their house, but that without her there, the office has become a mess of papers. Mimori sets right to work straightening things out, asking Hideki for help.

Straight Cougar has walked to Urizane and Elian's house and shows up making puddles on their doorstep. He has a favor to ask of Elian- he wants him to scan the storm and search for anything unusual- the onset and severity seem too strange to be natural.

At Tachibana's house, Kazuma stares at the storm through the window, wondering about Kanami. Tachibana assures him that Cammy is with her and that the girls will be fine. However, he secretly worries about them and about Mimori, too. He knows she went to AIMED headquarters in the city instead of to the market like she'd told everyone. He thinks back to her contributions to the organization but worries about her maintaining a low profile. In order to distract himself he looks for the radio to listen to the local weather reports.

Back in the mountains, Ryuho becomes less and less sure of his direction away from Mimori. He can feel Cherise's lingering presence telling him to turn around. He insists that he's still in charge, but realizes that he won't be able to disappear into the Wasteland like he did last time. He finally halts and summons his Alter in order to speed him back to Tachibana's house.

Offshore in a disguised ship mysterious men track the progress of the typhoon, referring to it as 'phase 1'. Pleased with its success, they prepare to launch 'phase 2'. A mysterious commander inspects 2 long glass tubes as technicians work on the instruments attached to them. One tube is already empty. He affirms a prediction that the Lost Ground will soon be devastated.

**

* * *

Chapter 5-assaulting**

The mysterious vessel is now 55 kilometers offshore from the Lost Ground and closing. The team inside buzzes in preparation for phase 2 as the Commander looks on, appraising their work. He reflects on the careful months of planning it took him to put his team together. He is told by that in another 20 kilometers they will be ready to deploy the next phase of his operation. Soon he will claim the Lost Ground as his.

The power in the AIMED office has gone out from the storm, leaving Mimori to work in darkness. Hideki emerges from the kitchen to tell her of the flooding basement and the donations that have thus been destroyed. Mimori worries about the water rising to the main level and decides to take one of the computers home with her. Hideki then points out that the water outside has flooded the streets as well, making a trip to her car more difficult than she'd hoped. She crosses to the window and is soon engrossed in the turmoil outside; it reminds her of the swirl of emotions she had experienced earlier that day with Ryuho's uncharacteristic kiss and then retreat. She presses herself against the glass and allows her feelings to catch up with her. Hideki wisely retreats, having no idea how to handle an emotional teenage genius.

Back at Urizane's house Elian scans the typhoon with his Alter Power, just as Cougar had requested. He finds that the storm's origin is natural, but that some power akin to an Alter is boosting it somehow. He also discovers that another similar power is building but is unsure what will come of it. He tells Cougar and Urizane that things will likely get much worse in the near future. Urizane protests but Cougar seems to have some ideas. However, the three debate on their next course of action, ultimately deciding on returning to Tachibana's house. They take a moment to gather together some supplies before Urizane will teleport them there.

Over at the dairy farm Cammy and Kanami sit in the barn's hay loft. Below them the water rises as the cows, horses and other animals make noise in protest. Cammy wonders about the sudden onset of the storm and hopes that their house will be fine when they return home. Kanami tries to reassure her that Kazuma will come and get them. Cammy hopes the girl is wrong, wondering if Kazuma would do something as foolish as to drag her boyfriend out into the horrible weather in search of them. She decides that Mimori, if not Asuka, would have to good sense to keep Kazuma put and turns her attention back to the noises of the storm, wondering how much longer it will last.

As Mimori leans against the window of the office the glass bows in with the shifting winds and she opens her eyes just in time to see a large tree limb heading straight for her. She spins out of the way into a bookcase as the limb crashes through the window into her desk. She falls and hits her head on the floor, losing consciousness as the bookcase falls down on top of her.

Now 25 kilometers offshore, the mysterious commander and his team are within striking distance of the Mainland. He laughs at the Mainland's misplaced panic over the legendary Alter users. We discover that Kyoji Mujo was his brainchild and that he intended on pitting the legendary Alter users against the Mainland in order to distract both from his ultimate design. The only glitch in his plan was AIMED, which had quickly garnered the attention of the Mainland and foreign countries to their plights of neglect and need for independence. The organization was tiny enough to elude his researchers but large enough to gain widespread political attention. Knowing only that they were headquartered in the City, the commander planned to eliminate them and decimate the City with his secret plans, phase 1 of which was the storm currently ravaging the Lost Ground. He receives word that phase 2 will be ready within minutes of his command and he gives the go ahead to engage, knowing that soon his last obstacle will cease to exist.

Ryuho lands back at Tachibana's house, tired from not being entirely healed from his battle with Kazuma. The typhoon rages around him and he makes his way into the house, where he finds Kazuma and Tachibana huddled over a radio listening to the weather report. Noticing the two teens are alone, Ryuho asks where everyone is, hoping to locate Mimori. Knowing his intent, Tachibana gives his a rundown of everyone except Mimori, leaving Kazuma to tell Ryuho that Mimori had gone to the market. Ryuho steams at the news, wondering why they let her go alone. Tachibana and Kazuma are quick to defend themselves, pointing out that she left before the rain started. Tachibana further pries by bringing up Mimori's disheveled state shortly after Ryuho had departed. Ignoring him, Ryuho declares he is going to the market. Tachibana halts him but Kazuma shushes them before he can respond. The latest news flash states that the storm is inexplicably hovering over the City, decimating everything in its path.

At this news Tachibana blanches noticeably and after much prodding admits that Mimori drove his car into the City instead of to the market. A fight between Tachibana and Ryuho nearly flares but Kazuma calms things down (though not before the coffee table is sacrificed). In a marginally calmer environment Tachibana explains that he and Mimori founded AIMED and that she went to the headquarters in the City to take care of some business. He lauds the work she's done but Ryuho is furious at this news, claiming she'll become an even greater target than before (don't you hate it when he's right?). He says he's going after her, but Kazuma says he's going to the dairy farm to get Kanami and suggests Tachibana comes along. However, before they can make a move the house begins quaking violently. Ryuho shouts for them to get cover- an earthquake is now shaking the Lost Ground.

**

* * *

Chapter 6-quaking**

In the barn loft of the dairy farm Kanami sits in Cammy's lap as all the workers wait out the typhoon; the sounds of the storm and even the animals are slowly lulling her to sleep. Suddenly, the earth begins to shake and Kanami is barraged by the panic of all of the workers around her. Kanami feels Cammy scoop her up and run with her, but soon they are both falling, and Kanami is torn from Cammy's grasp. Kanami screams in her head, unwittingly projecting a message with her powers just before everything goes black.

At the AIMED office, Mimori wakes up pinned under a bookcase and surrounded by fire. She manages to wiggle out and calls for Hideki, but gets no response. Then the earthquake hits and the building threatens to come down on top of her. After shouting for Hideki a few more times she manages to rolls outside through the broken window just before the building collapses. From the middle of the street she watches the building fold in on itself. Behind her tears she almost misses Tachibana's car heading right for her.

At Urizane's house, Elian feels the approaching earthquake and barely warns Cougar and Urizane before it hits. All three guys shelter themselves in doorframes as the quake shakes the house. After it concludes they barely have time to recover before Elian freezes in panic- he is receiving Kanami's message and all of the emotions she felt when she sent it. He tells the others what he can but is unable to reach back to her. He isn't even sure if she's at the farm. Urizane has him lay on the sofa to recover and then explains to Cougar why the boy is so wiped out. They confer on what might have happened and who else might have gotten the message. Neither is sure of what their next move should be.

They soon decide that Urizane will teleport to the dairy farm and Cougar will remain behind to watch over Elian as he recovers. When the boy wakes up Cougar will take him to Tachibana's where everyone will meet up. Cougar reluctantly agrees and Urizane disappears in his watermelon orb.

Kazuma, Ryuho and Tachibana run for cover from the earthquake. After the shaking has subsided, they puzzle over what just happened; Ryuho and Kazuma bicker as usual. Tachibana asks if everyone is alright when Kazuma shushes them, hearing Kanami's voice in his head. After a Moment, the others hear it, too, and Ryuho relays the message aloud. Kazuma jumps into action, ready to head to the farm in search of the girl. Tachibana expresses concern for Cammy, who is supposed to be with the girl. Ryuho reminds them that Mimori is still unaccounted for. Kazuma baits him into agreeing to go after her. Tachibana hesitates on whom to accompany, but his heart sends him after Cammy. Before leaving he asks Ryuho to find Mimori and bring her home, giving him a bag of stuff for just in case. Everyone heads outside and takes off to their intended destinations.

At the farm, Cammy finds herself in a pile of wet hay following the earthquake and looks around for Kanami, finally spying her against a wall. She rushes to the girl's side and confirms she's alive but can't wake her up. She tucks the girl in her own hoodie, then checks on the other people injured in the barn.

Mimori dodges Tachibana's drifting car, but not before it bounces painfully off her hip and collides with another car down the block. She crawls to a phone pole on the opposite curb and sits against it, giving her injuries a mental once-over. Sure that she won't die, she drifts unconscious.

Mimori has a very strange dream where Kazuma is chasing her down the halls of HOLY wrapped in bandages like a mummy and cursing at her. He chases her to her door, but when she turns around the arms that grab her are Ryuho's. He smiles at her, picks her up and then carries her into her bedroom. He kisses her deeply but then drops her on her bed. She falls through the bed frame farther and farther until her hand is grabbed by a floating, grinning Straight Cougar. His smile turns sad and he soon fades away, unable to hold her aloft anymore, and Mimori begins falling again. Below her she can see fire burning and she accelerates, finally falling into it.

She is startled awake by a man wiping her face. She accidentally smacks him reflexively, but then apologizes when she realizes he's trying to help her. He gives her a bottle of water which she gulps down and asks her what happened. The memories of her ordeal flood back to her and she tells him some of the details. She learns that Hideki didn't make it out of the building, but the stranger offers her shelter and a phone at his place after she tells him that she doesn't live close by and points out her wrecked vehicle down the street. She agrees to his offer and he helps her stand and hobble down the street. Mimori mentally wonders if trusting this man is a good idea but feels so week and woozy that she decides she's thankful that he found her in the first place. They head for his place at a slow, steady pace in the storm.

Ryuho flies over the flooded City and notes the utter devastation of the area inside the wall, his former home. He is tired from flying in the storm and knows that he still has some recovering to do. As he nears his destination fatigue overcomes him and he decides to touch down on the street just over from the restaurant and walk the rest of the way. Tired but full of purpose, he trudges through the wet streets to find Mimori.

**

* * *

Chapter 7-searching**

Kazuma and Tachibana go to the dairy farm in search of Kanami and Cammy after receiving Kanami's frantic projection to her friends. When Tachibana opens the doors to the barn he is greeted by a distraught Cammy who brings them over to an unconscious Kanami. She tells them that she can't figure out what is wrong with Kanami and doesn't know why the girl won't wake up. She also tried to help the other farm workers as best she could and sent someone out to summon the doctor down the road. Cammy asks where Mimori is but the two Alter Users dodge her question, not wanting to alarm her with the woman's true location.

Urizane teleports to the dairy farm in search of Kanami and finds Kazuma, Cammy, and Tachibana in the barn. Tachibana fills him in on the plan to move the workers into the main house and return to his house once the doctor looks over Kanami. Urizane tells them that Cougar and Elian will join them at the house as soon as Elian recovers. Urizane and Tachibana set off to inspect the house in preparation to relocate everyone in the barn.

In the City, a stranger named Hiro is taking Mimori back to his place, where he promises she can rest and recover from her harrowing ordeal. As they walk, Mimori reflects on her good fortune and wonders about her would-be rescuer. As they walk, she notices that she's feeling very strange and soon must rely on Hiro to carry her the rest of the way. His place turns out to be an old theater; as he kicks the door to gain entrance Mimori notices a shocking transformation in her rescuer. When a shifty little man opens the door and leers at her, Mimori realizes that she's in real trouble.

Meanwhile, Ryuho heads to AIMED headquarters in search of Mimori, only to find that the restaurant has burned down and collapsed in the storm/earthquake. He finds Tachibana's car crashed down the block and fears that Mimori was trapped inside the building when it fell. He digs frantically in the rubble before Cherise's voice tells him that he's wasting his time. She tells him to assume that she's alive and search the City for her. After a bit of arguing he finally agrees, heading towards the higher, drier buildings.

At Urizane's house, Cougar paces and ponders Elian's revelation about the source of the storm and earthquake. He also thinks about Mimori and how she had reacted to Ryuho leaving. He's itching to get out and do something, but knows he can't abandon Elian. When Elian finally wakes up he finds Urizane has already left to find Kanami, leaving Cougar behind to keep an eye on him. Assuring Cougar that he is alright, Elian intercepts an encoded message being transmitted to the middle of the ocean, specifically to the source of the power altering the typhoon and the earthquake.

The message, which is being received by the Commander of the mysterious 'Faceless', contains secret video of a meeting between AIMED members and several foreign ambassadors. The Commander recognizes Mimori and orders his men to information on her and the other member on the video (Tachibana). They are to give the information to a man named 'Zondo,' who will neutralize the threat of AIMED and its members. When the Commander is told about rumors regarding the storm and earthquake circulating around the Mainland media, he dictates a press release blaming the disasters on the Legendary Alter Users Kazuma and Ryuho.

After Elian intercepts the message, he and Cougar agree that their friends need to see the transmission. They remark on Mimori and Tachibana's involvement with AIMED and the danger they are now in, and speculate on the plans the mysterious Commander might have for the Lost Ground. They prepare to find their friends, knowing that every second counts.

* * *

A/N: There ya go- all caught up. I'll put a little summary of the last chapter at the beginning of the new one each time I update from now on. Feel free to skip them- they're just meant to be little quick and dirties- hardly a substitute for the thrilling excitement and the harrowing suspense of the real chapters! Reply to this summary if it was at all helpful. Enjoy the next chapter. :Mira ushers in brand spankin' new chapter 8 like Vanna White, complete with cheesy muzak:

Hope U likey!

Mira


	13. 8 rescuing

Disclaimer: Don't own sCRYed, but added a few more characters to advance the story- NOT a Mary Sue! (Hate them with a passion)

Warning: I chose a 'T' rating for this fic as a reflection of its intended audience. This chapter in particular gets a little violent and suggestive but does not, in my opinion, cross the line (or even toe it, really). So no flames for the adult language, please.

Aug. '06: This chap has been slightly edited- some of the scenes sorted around so that the time line fit better. Folks rereading it might not even notice…

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8- rescuing**

In a seedy little seaside motel on the southeastern shore, a large, well muscled man lies on a bed entirely too short for him. Large, white-socked feet hang over the mattress from the ankle down as his empty black combat boots stand at attention against the bed. Long, thick legs are barely outlined by oversized, baggy cargo pants, but the curves of his well developed torso strain the confines of his drab tank top. His arms are thrown behind his neck, cradling the shaved dome of his head, presently covered by a tied kerchief. In anticipation of his orders, the Mercenary had already made his way to the Lost Ground two days ago. Having just received the details of his mission, now Zondo Demos need only wait out the storm engineered by his employers as he formulates his strategy and plan of attack.

At 37, Zondo has cultivated over two decades of experience in the arts of stealth, assassination, and war. Though none of his work with this faction has yet to be straightforward, the job he's just received in the double-encoded message is disappointingly simple. He knew from previous talks with Commander Makafushi that his job would eventually involve ghosting some upstart little organization that had gotten too big for its britches and had unknowingly stepped on his employer's toes.

However, the official mission arrived with greater urgency and priority than first indicated, meaning that the newest developments had escalated sooner than expected. Not just a dismantling, but a complete annihilation of the organization and the end of two key members had been requested. He received names, photos and extensive bios on the two 'offenders' and had openly chuckled at his newest information. They were children- 17 and 19 years old- a male and a female.

The girl, it turned out, was an heiress from the Mainland. Some prissy little rich teenager who thought she knew everything and assumed she could use her influence to bend others to her whim. No doubt it was her fame rather than her talents that had his Commander worried over her presence. He hated girls like her.

And the photo of the guy accompanying her- what a joke. Some young pretty boy who thought he was the shit because he was an Alter User. They had somehow managed to get Zondo a thorough report on the male's Alter power- something to do with 'treasure balls'- and he had to admit that the kid likely had some skills. But up against him? The mercenary Zondo Demos? Well, there was no comparison.

In order to see to the complete destruction of the target organization known as 'AIMED' Zondo would have to glean the rest of his information from his primary targets, which meant a live capture for one of them- he doubted he could stomach messing around with both when it would be so easy to kill one to make the other talk. Perhaps he'd delight in a bit of stalking in order to find out which would be more pliant from torture.

Having formulated his plan of attack, the mercenary silently climbs into and laces his boots and rises from the bed. He places his intel in his knapsack along with his few personal items- mostly weapons. Their great number exudes an air of overkill, but that's precisely the way he likes it. He can be ready to leave within a two minute window at any given time, and now is no exception. Taking a final lap around the motel room, he is sure to wipe down any lingering fingerprints and flashes a portable UV light over all surfaces to again check for any traces of his presence. Satisfied with his cleanup he shoulders his pack, exits the room and drives off in a recently purchased, inconspicuous and untraceable van.

-----------

As Hiro carries a woozy and injured Mimori into the darkened theater she is at first too stunned to react. Her dulled senses struggle to make sense of the unusual transformation her rescuer has undergone before her eyes. Just moments ago he had been kind, amicable, even solicitous; but now, on his home turf and in the company of a running buddy Hiro is icy, crude and arrogant. It suddenly dawns on her that he had manipulated her- had played on her vulnerability- probably from the very beginning. Probably when he had first laid eyes on her. And she had fallen for his game- had in turn played right into his hands. She had told him she was alone, that she was from far outside the city, that her transportation was trashed, that she had no way to contact any of her friends… In her traumatized state she had hardly exercised any sort of caution- worrying more about the discovery of AIMED than for her own personal safety. _How stupid!_

As they emerge through a set of double doors into the large auditorium, Mimori is jolted back to her somewhat muddled senses. She finds herself surrounded by rows of low seats and staring up at a towering, ornate ceiling overhead. Easily toting her against his chest, Hiro cuts through the orchestra section and climbs a set of stairs leading up to the side of the stage. As they ascended Mimori can hear and then see a rowdy bunch of thugs spread out around the stage, lounging on mismatched and cast-off furniture, food wrappers and bottles littering the stage. Mimori can feel eyes roving over her as Hiro strides purposefully upstage towards a gigantic and gaudy piece of gold furniture. The little rat-looking guy leading the way obstructs her view but she can hear him exclaim excitedly, "Boss! You're not going to believe what Hiro brought!"

The voice that replies is deep and resonant, "This ought to be good. He's been gone the longest; I don't like waiting so it better be worth it. He knows better than to waste my time."

Hiro's chilling smirk returns, "No worries, Genso. One look and you'll see she was well worth the wait."

A chuckle more closely resembling a rumble of thunder rises to her ears, "Hmm, 'she' is it?"

At this the guy ahead steps aside and Mimori gets a full view of a large figure filling the seat and arms of what she now sees is a massive 'throne', likely salvaged from some play produced in the historic theater. Though his clothes are somewhat stained and rumpled, the giant man nevertheless looks the part of royalty, with chiseled features and an air of cool entitlement- his mien somehow reminds her of Zigmarl. Though sitting, he still appears massive, with broad shoulders, thick arms and wrists, and large yet articulate hands. He wears his black hair long and shaggy and his face is bordered by a couple of day's worth of beard. He looks older than Hiro, perhaps thirty or so.

Hiro halts right in front of him and drops Mimori's feet to make her stand. He keeps an arm around her back to support her so that his leader can inspect, but she instinctively cocoons in on herself, hugging her arms and tucking her chin into her chest; she doesn't want this man touching her.

Before even pausing to give her a real appraisal, Genso sighs disapprovingly, "She looks awfully pitiful. She can't even stand up by herself."

A frown ghosts over Hiro's face but the rat guy interjects, "I bet Hiro dusted her; she looks totally stoned!"

Genso's black eyebrows shoot up in interest. "Really? Did you?"

Hiro renews his confident smirk triumphantly. "Oh yeah! It was brilliant, too. I shook it up in a bottle of water- she gulped down the whole damn thing! It was hilarious! I thought for sure she was gonna pass out before we made it back here."

Genso's lip curls up slightly, "I see."

Hiro continues, "I found her outside some collapsed building. She was just sitting there, passed out. It was too easy! I had her eatin' outta the palm of my hand in a couple seconds. The best part is she's from outside the wall- no connections to speak of. And check her out…"

With his free hand, Hiro reaches in his back pocket for the damp rag he had wiped her face with before and proceeds to finish the job. Mimori wiggles in protest, throwing up her hands, but Hiro still manages to paw at the grit on her face. "Past the dirt she's a real knockout." The rag removes the majority of the grime obscuring Mimori's delicate features, his harsh rubbing leaving behind a pink glow to her skin. Then he untangles her arms, pulling one wide out by the wrist to show off her figure. "Long legs, great rack and a pretty face- are you seeing this?"

The stoic leader nods in increasing approval and Hiro laps it up like a puppy. Genso continues his questions, looking her up and down with renewed interest, "And you're sure no one's looking for her?"

"Definitely. And if anyone did come lookin' they'd think her building fell on her. Killed another guy before I got there."

Through her thickening fog which she now recognizes to be drug-induced, Mimori remembers Mr. Hideki. Even through her confusion she mourns him before her thoughts can turn back to wondering what will become of her. When she looks up to take new stock in her surroundings she is startled to see that many of the other gang members have stood from their reclined positions and surrounded Hiro to get a better look at her. As they close in Mimori gasps and flinches out of Hiro's grasp, falling to the floor in a heap. Laughter erupts all around her and she can hear some of the men mocking her helplessness. Too weak to stand, she just lays there, drawing her knees in and hiding her face.

Genso's voice carries over the small crowd, "Pick her up." He stands from his throne and everyone takes a step back except Hiro, who reaches down and hauls Mimori up harshly by the arm. In her drugged state the jerking action causes her head to whip back painfully and she sees their leader stands before her at his full height. Indeed, he is massive- nearly seven feet tall; he looks twice the size of Hiro and Mimori's legs turn to jelly again.

Genso palms her chin and draws her face up, locking her eyes with his. An ominous communication jumps between their eyes: he reads her fear and confusion, while she recognizes his mounting desire. He grabs her other arm, practically hoisting her on her tiptoes, and rakes a long, critical gaze over her entire body from head to toe. The others look on with a mix of jealousy and curiosity.

After a long silence, Genso finally speaks, "Good job, Hiro. She'll do nicely. Put her in my 'suite' while I decide what to do with her. I'll be along shortly. Make sure she's ready."

At this half of the men howl their approval with whistles and cat-calls, while the other half groan in protest. Genso shouts above them all, "Shut your whining! You bastards will have plenty of time to play with her all you want, but you know the rules- I get the first go. Got a problem with that?"

His challenge is met by immediate silence and Hiro hoists Mimori up again, whisking her off-stage.

She is carried up a set of dark metal stairs and down another hallway until Hiro finally stops in front of a large door. Using the hand over which her knees are slung, he turns the worn knob and hauls her inside, kicking the door behind them with his foot. The dimly lit room is filled with what must be the nicest things the gang had scavenged, so that it almost resembles a normal-looking bedroom. He crosses to the bed and drops her on the edge of the mattress, the poor girl landing with an ungraceful bounce. Shocked and overwhelmed by the drugs in her system and the entire kidnapping situation, Mimori can only lay there as Hiro disappears for a moment, then reappears with a wet cloth.

"Gotta make you look presentable. He's right; you do look a bit of a mess." He pulls her legs over the edge of the bed and hoists her into a sitting position. Straddling her knees, he stands over her, running the rag over the spots he missed on her face and attempts to wipe the dirt off her hands and forearms, too. Mimori neither protests nor complies.

When he's finished scrubbing at her face again, he turns his attention to her attire. "You've got on too much clothes, little girl. Gotta take care of that." He smirks knowingly at her, reaching in his back pocket and producing a butterfly knife. He expertly flips it open and leans over her, tauntingly waving the blade under her chin. Mimori is so frightened by the knife that she freezes, fighting the urge to slide off the bed to escape him. Hiro suddenly yanks her sweater collar and roughly slices down the center to the hem; he peels the garment back at the shoulders, revealing a t-shirt underneath.

"Another shirt! What are you, one of those good girls?" He shoots her a feral grin, chuckling at her wide and frightened stare, and then goes to work with the blade again. Mimori squeezes her eyes shut but can't block out the sounds of fabric ripping or the feel of repeated tugging on her clothes. When she finally opens her eyes, her shirt and sweater lie in a heap behind her, leaving her torso clad in only her bra. Hiro then turns his attention to her lower half, eyes sparking with mischief. He waves the glinting knife in her face again and then places the flat of the blade on her thigh, running it slowly down the length of her still-damp jeans to her sneakers. Without even looking down he slices the laces of her sneakers, and then yanks them off followed by her socks. Mimori can't think about her suddenly aching feet because his attention has returned to her jeans, which finally seems to puzzle him. He pouts, musing, "Guess I'd better leave you in something; Genso likes to unwrap his gifts." Then he raises his gaze to her bra.

Even through the haze of drugs, Mimori can see the heavy lust in Hiro's eyes. Speaking to himself, he rationalizes, "Of course, boss could hardly deny me my finder's fee. Might as well get a little taste right now- Whadya say, Mimi?" Before Mimori can even think to protest he closes in on her, raising a knee up onto the mattress and forcing her down on her back. Trapping her beneath him with hands on either side of her head, Hiro crashes his mouth down onto Mimori's, crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasps in surprise and he takes the opportunity to force his tongue in her mouth and suck on hers with surprising ferocity. He then drops himself down onto her, wrapping one hand around the back of her neck and grabbing a handful of her backside in the other.

Mimori fights against the force of his assaulting kiss and the weight of him smothering her. Hiro's body is heavy, pushing hers into the mattress as he grinds into her with his pelvis. A stabbing pain reignites in her injured hip, but Mimori's strangled screams against Hiro's mouth only seem to fuel his appetite. His breath is sour and stinks of cigarettes and his skin smells of strong sweat. The hand on the back of her neck pushes her mouth even harder against his and she gags on his violating tongue. Tears push from the corners of her eyes as his other hand harshly squeezes her butt and the back of her thigh. She can't push him off, can't even breathe beneath him and her fear redoubles and morphs to panic.

Desperate for air and escape, Mimori suddenly realizes his vulnerability and bites down hard on Hiro's tongue causing him to spring off of her like a cat. He yelps in surprise and reflexively smacks her across the face with a large hand; the force hits her so hard that it rolls her over onto her belly. He jumps on her again, flipping her back over and grabbing a handful of hair, pulling her face into his, "You little _bitch_!" His teeth are tinted with blood and he looks enraged, as though he's about to kill her, Genso be damned.

However, all too suddenly Hiro settles into an eerie calm, smirking ruefully down at her and relaxing his hold on her hair. He runs his tongue across his teeth, tasting the blood and staring at Mimori the entire time, "Well, aren't you full of fire, Mimi? Genso'll show you a real good time, but I hope you'll save some of that feistiness for me a bit later. Maybe there'll be enough to go around for all the guys. What do you think?" He shoots her a cruel smile before releasing his grip and backing away from her. He checks her out one last time- clad in only jeans and a tiny bra, she's spread out on the bed like an enticing buffet. Her chest heaves from their little 'tussle' and her face and neck are flushed a rosy shade of pink. He can barely wait his turn.

As Hiro turns around to leave he calls out over his shoulder, "Make yourself comfortable; Genso will be along shortly. Try not to disappoint him- he has a serious temper. Not gentle like me. And remember, you've got to make the rounds so try not to wear yourself out, little girl." With that he slams the door behind him. Mimori hears the distinct click of the lock and knows she's trapped inside.

Suddenly weary, she collapses heavily on the bed, using entirely too much effort to roll over in order to muffle her sobs in the blankets. What has she gotten herself into? What would they do to her? A bitterness rises in her throat as she recalls what Hiro had been hinting at: she was going to be passed around like a cigarette lighter and the first to take his turn with her would be that giant mountain of a man, their leader. Then, who knows what they had in store for her.

------------

Back at the Dairy Farm, Dr. Juro finally begins examining Kanami. As soon as he had arrived he'd begun triaging patients into the main house. Despite Kazuma's fierce protests Kanami had to wait to be seen, because after a cursory examination her vital signs were stable and she didn't appear to be in any acute distress. The doctor had to tend to some stitching and bone setting before he finally made it to the unconscious little girl. Now finally able to see her, the doctor gives her a more thorough examination, opening her eyes and listening to her chest and stomach. He works silently and with practiced efficiency, only allowing a small 'hmm' every once in a while. Everyone watching is reminded of Mimori when she had performed similar sorts of exams.

Kazuma's impatience finally gets the best of him, "Do you know what's wrong with her, doc? Is she gonna be alright?"

Pausing to consider his answer, Dr. Juro calmly replies, "I'm unable to find anything physically wrong with her, to be perfectly honest. I'm assuming she's an Alter user?"

Everyone nods in confirmation and Tachibana offers, "She's an empath. She's still getting used to it- she only tapped into her powers a few months ago."

The doctor nods with a pensive look on his face, "I suspect that her persistent unconsciousness is somehow related to her Alter ability and her struggle to master it. It seems to have been precipitated by the disaster; perhaps an overload of some sort or perhaps her fear caused a withdrawal into herself into a dream-like state. I really couldn't say. The fields of medicine and Alter ability have yet to be thoroughly explored in conjunction and I'm afraid I have reached the limits of my knowledge. There's not much I can do for her at this point except reassure you that she will eventually wake up. I couldn't say when that would be, but as her friends you should keep trying to talk to her and keep her comfortable. She should probably remain under the care of a doctor or nurse, but all we would really be doing is waiting."

Suddenly, Urizane enters the group and addresses the doctor, "Can we take her with us? We have to get back; there's some important business we have to take care of."

Somewhat confused, Tachibana asks, "What's going on? Did you hear from Elian?"

"Yeah, just sent me a message. They stumbled onto something big- some kind of secret transmission meant for the guys responsible for this whole mess. He said we all need to see it. He and Cougar are heading to your place right now and we have to meet them. If we can take the girl, I'll teleport us all back to your house."

Cammy turns to Dr. Juro, "Can we take Kanami with us to our house? We have a friend there who's practically a doctor. Mimori will be able to look after her."

Kazuma and Tachibana shoot each other uneasy glances but remain silent.

Dr. Juro replies, "Do you mean Miss Kiryu? I've worked with her before- she's very knowledgeable. I have so many patients here to look after… I suppose it would be for the best-"

Without even waiting for the doctor to finish his sentence, Kazuma gingerly scoops Kanami into his arms and heads for the door, "Thanks doc. We owe you one."

Urizane leads the party out of the house, "Let's get movin' people. This watermelon's leaving for Tachibana's!" A giant green striped orb erupts from the dirt in front of the house and all of the farmhands stare in awe.

--------

As the truck splashes through the rain down the long road to Tachibana's house, Elian fights the sickening familiarity settling on him. Cougar is now driving instead of lying lifeless in the truck bed. _There's no reason to panic this time._ He ignores flashbacks of a similar trip to instead concentrate on his Alter, which he has modified somewhat to fit in the cab. It hovers just inches from his skin, but still glows with a muted gold luminescence. Concentrating is difficult, however, because Cougar keeps interjecting.

"-Are you sure my Alter will interfere with yours or are you just making that up to keep me from using mine like Ms. Minori instructed?"

"Her name is Mimori. And yes, using your Alter so close will skew my accuracy. Not to mention Urizane would kill us both if you altered his truck at all. He's already going to have kittens when he finds out you were driving it."

"I resent your implications- I take excellent care of all the vehicles that I drive! And really, I could only improve this thing. It's a real heap; it's a wonder it even started up."

Slightly stung, Elian shoots back, "It was reliable enough to get you to Tachibana's in time to save your ungrateful butt."

"Oh, come now. There's no need to get defensive or sentimental. I promised I'd leave the truck alone. Now, did you send Urizane a message yet?"

"Yes, I just finished. I gave him a bit of an idea of what we discovered. He found Kanami and he's bringing back Kazuma, Tachibana and his girlfriend; he knows to meet us back at Tachibana's as soon as possible. With any luck they'll get there when we do."

"Well, we're practically here so let's hope they hurry. What about Ryuho and Ms. Minori?"

"It's Mimori, and apparently Ryuho went to the city to get her."

Suddenly the car skids sideways to a stop, nearly sending Elian into the dashboard. Immediately he's yelling at Cougar, "What the heck are you doing? Why'd you stop?"

"Why is Ms. Minori in the city and not at the market? And why is Ryuho going after her; is she in danger?"

"I don't know. That's all I got from Urizane. Why, are you planning on doing something stupid?"

"Going to help Ms. Minori is not stupid! Didn't you say that the storm was centered over the city? And wasn't the earthquake's epicenter located there, too?"

"I guess, but you don't even know where in the city she is! And we have to meet up with the others- this message means that we're all in trouble unless we find a way to stop this mystery 'Commander' and his soldiers. Once we put together a plan to stop him then you can go after Ms. Mimori, okay?"

"Why do you need me there? Can't you just play back the transmission for the others?"

Elian is getting impatient. "Yes, I can. But I know that everyone will have questions that you can answer much better than I can. Lord knows how you find out some of your information but you've got more connections than any of the rest of us combined. And besides…" Elian suddenly gets a sheepish grin on his face and lowers his eyes in embarrassment, "I still have to get there. I'm too young to drive this thing."

Cougar looks over at the boy and then busts out in a fit of bellowing laughter, soon joined by Elian's hesitant, boyish chuckles. "Fine. First things first. But if Ms. Minori isn't back soon I'm going after her."

Elian rolls his eyes at the forgetful yet well meaning driver. "Who knows, Ryuho and Ms. Mimori might be at the house waiting for everyone to return. So let's just get there before anyone does anything rash."

Cougar nods, pulls his trademark shades down over his eyes, flips his errant bang with one finger and, with screeching tires, pulls the truck back onto the road, heading towards Tachibana's at full speed.

-------------

She can't do it, just can't go through with it. Mimori doesn't care if she hasn't been given any other choice- she'd make one. Shutting her eyes and choking back her wails, she wills up an uncommon amount of strength to push aside the pervasive fog in her head. The determined woman pulls herself up off of the bed onto her aching feet, immediately falling forward. Undeterred, she rolls over into a sitting position and looks around the room, frantically searching for an exit. Seeing a pair of large windows, she pulls herself cautiously back up, careful to balance this time, and crosses the room to check them out. To her dismay they appear locked and barred from the outside. Two more windows on another wall appear in the same condition.

Finally, the young scientist's eyes settle on what must be the bathroom door. At the very least she can buy herself some time in there. She bends down carefully over her pile of clothes and retrieves her shoes and the sliced sweater, then hobbles over to the door. Once inside Mimori locks the door behind her and drops the top on the toilet, plopping heavily down on the seat. She pulls her sweater back on like a jacket, tugging it across her body as best she can. She pushes her bare feet into her lace-less sneakers, all the while eyeing the walls. To her salvation she finds an old AC vent near the ceiling opposite the toilet; Mimori figures it will be her best bet.

Standing on the toilet, she yanks on a corner of the cover panel and is relieved to have it come away from the wall easily. With a hand on the shower rod, she places her foot gingerly onto the towel bar below the panel and finds that it supports at least some of her weight. Figuring she'll only get one shot, Mimori balances some of her weight on the corner of the towel bar and pushes off of the toilet into the vent. She feels the bar snap beneath her foot, but uses her arm on the shower rod to push herself all the way up until her top half rests in the vent. She toes the wall and kicks her feet until she's all the way in, then collapses from fatigue inside the dusty vent. After a minute of panting and mental encouragement she begins pulling herself forward. The vent space is narrow, but Mimori finds she can wiggle forward on her forearms and thighs like a snake.

After crawling several hundred feet and passing what she guesses are two or three rooms she spies light illuminating a turn up ahead. Reaching it and peering around, she sees a defunct fan unit blocking a panel to the outside. _Yes!_ She crawls up to the fan and tries to pry its frame out of the way, but with no success. Tired, yet too close to freedom to give up, she grips one of the fan petals with her fingertips and pulls with all her might. To her elation it bends back, and she repeats the procedure with two more blades. Hoping yet doubting it's really enough room, she pulls her arms and head through to the fresh air outside.

Rain drops hit Mimori's hands and face; it's still drizzling, but the storm has finally wound down. She looks below her and finds what she estimates to be a ten to twelve foot drop to some discarded garbage bags. There is no room to turn around, but she's not about to go back the way she came. She wriggles her torso through the space; her hips and butt getting stuck, slowing her progress a bit. She holds on until she is sure she will clear the frame and then let's go, letting gravity finish freeing her. She lands in the bags with a 'scrunch', but the fall is mercifully easy compared to possibly landing on the cement. Taking a couple of seconds to catch her breath, she finally sits up and looks around the alley. _Freedom! I've done it!_

Unsure of where she is, Mimori nevertheless wants to put as much distance between her and Hiro, Genso and their whole gang as she can. Using the wall, she pulls herself up on unsteady feet and then hobbles off at the fastest pace she can muster.

However, despite her valiant efforts, after only a few minutes and a few streets and alleys Mimori's adrenaline finally depletes. In no time she's panting and breathless, and her injuries coupled with the drugs in her system leave her doubled over and leaning against a brick building.

_I'm so nauseous and dizzy; I have to stop myself from passing out…_ Even as she thinks it her pupils begin to retract behind her closing eyelids, and she begins to slide down the wall. Her head becomes light and a familiar numbness tries to reclaim her body…

The shouting of distant voices jolts her back to consciousness, replenishing her adrenaline. The pursuing gang is much closer than she cares for them to be, and she renews her progress down the alleys. As she moves she tries to guess the number of hunters. From the voices alone it sounds like three. However the ruckus they're making doubles that number. If the young girl had been thinking clearly she would have reasoned that the entire stage full of thugs probably emptied on Genso's orders once her disappearance had been discovered. Perhaps she also would have reasoned that they would have split up. Perhaps she would have figured that Hiro, with his skills regarding psychological manipulation, would also be fairly good at tracking and wouldn't be so foolish as to make so much noise during a hunt.

This is precisely how, in her flight in the direction opposite the noise, Mimori runs straight into Hiro's brick-hard chest. Bouncing off of him with a jarring thud, a low scream erupts from her lips before she can stifle it. She lands hard on her butt but ignores any pain, instead looking up at Hiro, trying to gauge his anger at her flight.

"Gotcha!" Hiro wholeheartedly chuckles down at her, then motions to his rat-looking friend, "Nezumi. Go tell Genso we found her and that we're bringing her back right now."

As the little guy runs off, Hiro circles back around on Mimori, taunting her in a patronizingly gentle voice, "Aw… Tsk, tsk, Mimi. Why'd you run? Didja really think you could get away from us? Ya better hope Genso's in a forgiving mood; I bet he's fuckin' pissed at you right now, Mimi. What do you think?" He gives her that icy smirk of his as he crouches down and advances on her.

Desperate to escape him, Mimori crabwalks backwards until her shoulders hit a dumpster behind her. It shifts a bit and she flips over and lunges behind it. Crawling further back, her fingers close over a thin steel pipe. As she wraps both hands around it, her ankle is grabbed and Hiro's voice scolds her, "Now, now. Quit foolin' around, Mimi. You've got work to do…"

As her body is pulled clear of the dumpster, Mimori whips the steel rod around, catching Hiro square in the forehead. He drops instantly and his friends gasp in surprise. She gets to her feet and looks each of her remaining three attackers in the eyes. The one furthest back yells, "Get her!" and the fat guy to her left charges forward. With a strength surprising herself Mimori lunges to meet him, swinging the pipe wide to purposefully miss him so she can sweep it up between his legs. With an 'Oomph' he falls to his knees and she takes a strong shot at his head, sending him down harder than Hiro. The last two back away uncertainly, casting their eyes around for an exit or for reinforcements.

Mimori pulls herself up to her full height and raises the pipe over her shoulder menacingly, only to have it jerked harshly from behind, spinning her around. When she stops she is met by Hiro, whose head is covered in blood and who is practically seething with an anger he's never shown her before. The enraged man yanks the pipe out of her grasp and throws it down carelessly behind him, uncaring that it lands atop his unconscious man.

Hiro snatches Mimori by the shoulders and pulls her face into his, shouting, "You stupid, fucking _BITCH_!" He shakes her so violently that her teeth snap in her head and then he backhands her across the face, this time drawing blood from her lip. He throws her down on the ground and straddles her, sinking down atop her thighs. Mimori throws her arms up in front of her face as a shield, but he grabs her wrists and squeezes them. "You fuckin' bitch! _YOU_ fuckin' hit _ME_! Oh no, you're about to learn your place right _now_," then yanking her arms above her head, he traps Mimori's wrist with one hand and begins hastily unzipping her jeans with the other.

"No! Stop it! Please! I'm sorry!" she cries as she squirms beneath him.

Behind them the two watching start jeering and egging Hiro on, "Do it, man! Give it to her!"

"Yeah, show her who's the man! Then I call next!"

Hiro smiles through his rage and pain as the blood from his head wound drips onto Mimori's chest; his bugging eyes and bloody face make him look absolutely insane. As he starts to yank down her pants, her struggling increases, seemingly fueling his pleasure. "Yeah, that's right, honey, fight me! All this thrashing, you're makin' me so hard! I'm gonna fuck you inside out!"

Still fighting and kicking, the young woman resolutely shuts her eyes, knowing the futility of her meager efforts in a deserted alley with three ruthless gangsters surrounding her, the worst of whom is trying his damnedest to violate her. She refuses to give Hiro or the others the satisfaction of seeing the fear in her eyes and squeezes them shut. Whatever happens, Mimori convinces herself that she must stay alive.

---------

Ryuho plods purposefully 'upstream', just as Sheris suggested. He never stops, but does slow down at every corner and alley to look down its distance and listen for any noises- for any sight or sound of Mimori. Though he's covered a lot of ground, he still feels as though the entire process is taking too long. Still, without even a huff or a mutter he continues on his path, working his way down the road.

Feeling his frustration, Sheris takes the opportunity to jump to the forefront of his consciousness, _'You're really quiet and you're trying to suppress a lot of strong emotions. It might help if you tell-'_

Ryuho rolls his eyes at her nosy invasion, "I don't want to talk about it. Why must women always 'talk' about things? Why can't they just do a job without discussing or analyzing everything?"

Her response is prickly, _'Because we have to constantly reevaluate our direction to ensure that it's the right one, smart-ass. The responsibility of staying the course falls to us because we know that no matter how turned around they may get, men will never ask for directions! So excuse me for trying to help.'_

"Well, your aid is unnecessary."

'_Jeez, is this how you were planning on driving that poor girl back to the Mainland? With your snappy and impatient retorts?'_

His step falters- that last comment of hers hit home. Still his reply is cool, "Among other things." After a long pause, he finally throws her a bone. "You know, it's not easy having a… girl… privy to my every thought and emotion. You must understand that, while not entirely unwelcome, your presence is nevertheless… unsettling."

Taking it as a roundabout apology, she accedes, _'Yeah, I guess it can't be easy for 'Mr. Stoic' to suddenly have a giggling fifteen year old girl in his noggin. This must be hard for you.'_

"I'm coping."

'_So anyway you might as well accept the fact that she's not going home. Right now it has everything and nothing to do with you."_

"That doesn't make any sense."

'_Didn't we just hash out the male/female thing? I doubt you'd understand even if I tried to explain it.'_

"I doubt I could pay attention through such a convoluted conversation."

'_Yeah, well, I'm just as clueless about boys as you are about girls. For instance, you're such a cold fish most of the time- how did Mimori make you care for her so much? I mean, what makes her so special to you? What have you two shared that creates such a strange and strong bond?'_

He can sense the wistful curiosity behind her question, but also notes the slightest hint of regret. Ryuho would rather not answer her, however he somehow feels obligated to explain himself. Maybe she'll finally understand why, despite being partners, he had never let it get any farther. "I guess there's no sense in trying to hide my feelings from you, is there? Well, to be honest I don't think I know myself- I surely can't explain it. We were very good friends when we were children. Best friends, actually. She met me at a very… lonely and… awkward time in my life. She was unlike anyone else I'd ever met- much different than anyone else our own age. She was… I found that I always wanted to be around her. I was so young and naïve back then; I guess I thought that I could really be carefree. We spent a lot of time together and grew very attached to one another."

He can feel her rapt attention as he continues, "After she left and after I grew up, I learned that no matter how much you may want to, no one can exist without cares. I tried to live my life according to this realization, but then she returned. And something about her… she doesn't ascribe to this theory and though it unnerves me… Every time I see her she reminds me of my old, idealized version of life, even if it will never become a reality. I find myself unable and unwilling to sever those final ties to my past."

'_I envy her ability to make you so happy. I always wanted to be the person that made you feel that way.'_

Ryuho has to swallow the lump rising in his throat. He's not sure what response he had expected from her, and feels that at the very least he owes her a bit of honesty, "I was never able to tell you how special you were to me, Sheris. I don't think I truly realized it until you were gone. Still, I guess it's hard for you to hear me say these things about her."

'_Not really. Not long before I died, she and I had a conversation- a tête-à-tête, if you will- about you. It wasn't ugly; it was civil. Maybe even compassionate. She told me she envied the time I spent with you and my ability to help you. I told her I envied the past you shared together and your repressed feelings for her. In the end we both swore to each other that we'd never stop fighting for your heart, but after that things were somehow different- more respectful. We both went to Kyoji Mujo's fortress to help you. I was able to save you, but I'm sure that, though she didn't have an Alter, she found some way to help you, too. I was finally coming to see that that's the kind of person she is.'_

"It's very surprising to hear that from you, Sheris." Ryuho offers, a bit uneasy. He's not sure how he should feel about her change in perspective regarding Mimori.

'_I guess you weren't expecting that. But ever since that day that I saved you I've found that I'm not strictly ruled by my own feelings anymore, but by yours as well. I see her through your eyes now and I like her- seemingly for the very reasons that I disliked her before. I care for her- might even love her, if that makes any sense. I guess I just wanted to know why I felt this way.'_

Her last admission shocks him, and he finds his automatic response somehow insufficient, "That's interesting."

Attempting to dispel his discomfort, she takes on a teasing tone. _'Yeah, well, it's been a strange afterlife.'_

Ryuho allows her a smile but then hesitates for a long time before asking his next question. "Sheris…. The nightmares I've been having lately. In the end there's always this familiar, comforting presence. I didn't recognize it at first, but now…"

'_I tried to take away some of your pain. It was difficult though; you hold on to it so tightly. As though you believe you deserve some sort of punishment. I made a promise that you wouldn't ever suffer like that.'_

"Sheris, I… You keep leaving me speechless."

'_Something allowed me to stay with you, to bond with you, in a way I never thought possible. I'm not going to waste this opportunity; I'm going to keep my promise, to you and to myself.'_

"But what if that isn't what I want? What if I don't want you trying to fight my demons for me?"

Even as he tries to frown he can feel her smiling,_ 'Sorry, you don't get a vote. I can't make you let go, but I can help point you in a happier direction and then give you a kick in the pants. Guess you're just gonna have to get used to a more pleasant existence. Poor Ryuho…'_

Ryuho can't help but laugh internally. Their banter back at HOLY had never been this humorous, but it had also never been this personal, "Is that one of the special attacks of 'Eternal Devote'?"

'_Oh, it's my specialty.' _Ryuho can feel Sheris' giddiness at finally making a real connection with him. In truth he hadn't realized that sparring with her would be so enjoyable. It almost reminds him of younger, more carefree days…

Suddenly, their single-bodied, two-person conversation is halted by the sounds of several men yelling and laughing followed by a woman's screams.

"Mimori?" Without the slightest hesitation Ryuho hurries in the direction of the struggle. Rounding a corner and shooting down an alley, he finally comes upon the source of the voices, where he is met by a shocking scene. Though it takes Ryuho less than a second to take it all in, time seems to freeze.

Two men are standing over another, who is straddling the hips of a fighting female. Behind them another large man lays unconscious on the ground, a long thin pipe lying across his body. The man sitting on the girl has a tight hold on her wrists in one of his hands trapping them over her head, while his other hand is reaching down between their bodies. Blood drips freely from a wound on his forehead. The girl beneath him is kicking and writhing under him ineffectually, while at the same time crying and shouting, "Please! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Even before a visual confirmation, Ryuho knows it is Mimori.

"Get _off_ of her."

All of the men pause at the icy voice at their backs. The one on top of Mimori leans up to look at the nosy intruder, inadvertently revealing her. The remains of her sweater cling to her arms but lay open along the slice, revealing her bra and naked abdomen. The new vantage reveals the man's tight grip on the waistband of Mimori's unzipped jeans; he had been trying to yank her pants down.

Hiro doesn't even try to hide his intentions or his annoyance at being interrupted, "What the hell! Get lost, kid! We're busy here!"

"Ryuho!" Mimori shouts in relief, her voice breathy and desperate.

Though he had tried to enter the confrontation with a cool head, Hiro's salacious perch on and handling of Mimori pushes white-hot fury through Ryuho's veins. This time his command is less controlled, "I _said_ get off of her!"

Hiro remains nonchalant and starts taunting Ryuho as his buddies look on. "Get her off, definitely. But I ain't goin' anywhere until our 'business' with her is finished. Who are you, anyways, her boyfriend? Beat it, Preppy, unless you plan on watchin'." Mimori whimpers as Hiro settles more heavily on top of her, returning to his task.

Ryuho's impatience rises at the affront and he advances on the group. He had hoped to get Mimori clear before any violence erupted, but now he judges that to be an impossibility.

Growing annoyed at the persisting presence of this newcomer, Hiro barks orders to his remaining men, "D-man! Suji! Take care of this upstart for me while I teach our little bird that it's not polite to try and leave the party early. When I'm finished I'll lend a hand."

His request is met by the sounds of two unconscious bodies hitting the pavement and a chilling voice full of unwavering assurance. "My only concern is the safety of the woman. If you yield now I promise to _only_ beat you senseless, instead of taking your pathetic life."

Hiro immediately second-guesses his judgment in the stranger's abilities, but also senses his advantage in the girl beneath him. He will not be denied revenge on her for his bleeding head wound, even if the method is no longer his first choice. Without moving a muscle he addresses Ryuho while staring down at a frightened Mimori, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh, tough guy? You gonna beat me up and take my bitch?" Then Hiro reaches in his back pocket and, in a single fluid motion, whips out and flips opens his knife. "If I'da known you wanted her so badly we coulda skipped all this! You can have her back… in pieces!"

Mimori screams and squeezes her eyes shut as the blade in Hiro's hand plunges down toward her face. However, rather than feeling the knife sink into her flesh, she instead feels a 'woosh' of air as Hiro's weight suddenly vanishes off of her. Her wrists are released and she is suddenly aware of wind breezing against her mostly exposed torso.

After a moment, she sits up, trying to piece together what just happened. The sound of repeated thudding reaches her from the edges of her consciousness, and it is then that she realizes that Ryuho is down the alley an appreciable distance on top of the prone form of Hiro, violently punching him again and again. He wears a mask of utter rage on his face just as chilling as the one she had seen on Hiro after hitting him with the pipe. Even as Ryuho wilts from the effort, the furious teen never stops hitting Hiro, even though the thug's body is limp beneath him.

"Ryuho…" barely a whisper, her voice nevertheless cuts through the blinders of his wrath. He freezes mid-punch and then retracts his bloodied hands as if he had touched something vile and contagious. Mimori works to put more effort behind her voice, "Ryuho."

Heading it like a summons, he rises and follows her voice over to her sitting form. He sinks to his knees at her side and, without giving Hiro or his men another thought, asks her, "Are you okay? Mimori, are you hurt?"

He looks down and immediately blushes at the copious amounts of creamy, exposed skin before him. He reaches out to pull the remnants of her sweater closed but halts at the sight of his blood-coated hands. Pulling them back in shame, he wipes them furiously on the back of his pants, inspecting them and repeating the action several times before finally bringing them back in front of him. He looks down at the somewhat cleaner appendages and then over at Mimori, unsure what to do with them. She answers him by collapsing forward into his arms.

Grateful for the contact and out of a desire to feel her for his own assurances, he holds her closer, clasping her back and settling his cheek against the side of her face. Her whole body is shivering, perhaps from the post-storm chill in the air or perhaps because she's finally spiraling down from her harrowing ordeal. Thinking back to the collapsed building where his search began, Ryuho wonders just when her nightmare actually began today. Her panting breath puffs against the shell of his ear and she whispers, "You… found me. I didn't think…"

"I'll always come for you, Mimori. Never doubt that. I'll cross Hell and back to keep you safe." Even as the words escape his mouth, he half-wishes he could take them back, knowing that their very nature runs counter to his crisp and impersonal image. The feel of fresh wetness against his neck, however, halts his doubts and he turns his attention back to her condition.

Her voice sounds small and muted against the material of his shirt, "I'm sorry… I just- I didn't…" Tears continue to spill freely from her eyes; she is surprised to find that she has any left to cry.

Even in the wake of so much anxiety, Ryuho can't help notice how perfectly Mimori fits in his embrace or how absolutely wonderful it feels to have her in his arms. "Shhh. Don't think about that now. All I want you to do is hold on to me, and the only thing I need you to tell me is if you really are okay. Can you do that?" Though remaining silent, she nods her head in the crook of his neck.

Ryuho is still startled by the amount of sensitivity he's able to express and wonders just how much of Sheris is permanently ingraining itself on him. Amidst his own swirling emotions, he can feel the deep compassion of the girl wrapped around his mind directed towards the girl currently wrapped in his arms. Perhaps with Sheris safe in his head and Mimori safe in his keep, things just might be alright from here on out.

A wide shadow settles over their huddled bodies and a deep, resonant voice slices through Ryuho's peacefully reflective thoughts. "Looks like there's a new player in the game. And judging from Hiro and the boys, it looks like he doesn't know whose turf he's wandered into." Ryuho raises his gaze to look up at the tallest, burliest man he's seen in a very long time. Not betraying any fear or hesitancy, the teen gathers his precious bundle tighter in his arms.

The giant quietly observes the young man in front of him as his numerous comrades collect around them. With the ghost of a smile on his lips, Genso continues, "I'll be happy to show you how things work down here. For now, though, you've got something that belongs to me."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Antiquated author's note deleted. Just trying to update things a bit, but I'll leave some of it because it was fun and still pertinent…

I've gotten so many awesome reviews for Chapter 7- I wish I could pay tribute to you all by posting responses here at the end, but we've been expressly forbidden to do so by the FF gods (spoiled sports). Please let me know what you think of Chapter 8! Reviews are like chocolate-covered money!

Thanx and luv you all,

Mira


	14. 9 confronting

Disclaimer: I do not own s-CRY-ed, nor do I profit from the publication of these works, save in experience. Please review- it makes me all happy-shiny and motivated!

Warning: **Language** and **violence** in this chapter (Haha! You're welcome!)

Aug. '06: Umm, Now **Even MORE** **Beta-ed** for your pleasure! Yeah, I'm slowly migrating the edited chapters from MM to this site, and the language got a bit more graphic over there. Fun stuff.

---------

In the previous chapter- i.e. a quick and dirty of **Chapter 8- rescuing** (feel free to skip. This might look long but is actually pretty brief for a summary of 17 pages):

Mimori discovers that Hiro has lied to her in order to drug her and lure her to his gang's hideout- an old abandoned theater. The gang's leader, Genso, claims Mimori for himself and has Hiro lock her in his room. While there, Hiro cuts off half her clothes and tries to kiss and grope her, but she fights him off. He smacks her and then locks her alone in the room after telling her that once their leader's through with her she'll be servicing every member of their gang.

At the dairy farm, the crew stands by as Kanami is examined by a doctor, who can find nothing physically wrong with the girl. Eager to share Elian's discovery with the others, Urizane insists they take Kanami back to Tachibana's house, where they will meet with the boy and Cougar; Urizane had received a message from Elian telling him about the transmission they had intercepted from the mysterious 'Commander'. With the doctor's consent to take Kanami, Urizane teleports the gang to Tachibana's house. Cougar and Elian drive towards the house to meet up with the arriving party. Cougar pulls over for a moment when he hears that Mimori is missing in the City, but Elian convinces him to continue with their original plan.

In the locked bedroom, Mimori tries to re-dress and searches for a way out, finding an AC vent in the bathroom. She crawls through it and makes her way outside to an alley and runs away. She flees from the sound of oncoming voices only to run straight into Hiro. After sending the rat guy to alert Genso, Hiro taunts Mimori. She hides behind a dumpster, and then smashes Hiro in the face with a pipe when he pulls her out. She takes out another thug with the pipe before Hiro overpowers her and tries to exact revenge for the injury she inflicted.

As Ryuho searches for Mimori, he and Cherise have a deep and insightful conversation. She asks him about his past with Mimori and he asks her about what it's been like since she saved him. They are exchanging a friendly banter when Ryuho hears voices and screaming. He races towards the source and finds Hiro trying to assault Mimori with a couple of thugs watching. Hiro tells Ryuho to leave and orders the two men to take care of him when he refuses to comply. Ryuho quickly dispatches them, but Hiro still wants his revenge on Mimori. He tries to stab her, but Ryuho attacks first, repeatedly hitting Hiro in a blind rage. Mimori's voice instantly stops the onslaught and he abandons the thugs to check on her condition. Just as the two are reunited, Genso appears and asks for his property back.

In a motel, the dangerous mercenary Zondo Demos reviews the information for his next assignment. He must kill two people for the Faceless Commander, Mimori and Tachibana, and ensure that AIMED is completely dismantled. After formulating his plan of attack he removes all traces of his presence from the room and departs in a nondescript van.

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9- confronting**

Nezumi, the youth that more closely resembling a rat than a man, hastily leads Genso and the rest of his gang to the alley where he had left Hiro and the girl. It had taken him a couple of minutes to find Genso, but he eagerly reported that Hiro had found the runaway female and that he would hold her until they got there. With a nod and a couple of barked orders, the entire gang was now following Genso and the rat man through the twisted maze of wet alleys.

"This way, leader. They should be just up ahead!"

As they trudge forward Genso sighs at the little man in front of him. So young and eager to please, like all of his pack. But it seems that he'll get to sample that pretty little thing that Hiro had brought for him after all. He's glad; it'd been a while since he'd had a woman and from the looks of her she was just what he needed. Even in her disheveled state her hot little body had been impossible to overlook- the large man liked her dark hair and long legs. She had an incredible set of tits and an ass he couldn't wait to palm as he banged her brains out.

He'd been pissed as hell when he'd gotten up to his room only to find her missing. His boiling wrath had sent the men scrambling to the surrounding streets, but it was only a matter of time before they found her and she'd be back in his bed pleading for his mercy. Now he is hungrily picturing the lesson in dominance he'll teach her after this stunt- his aggression building by the second… Didn't she know how much worse she was making it for herself by running like this? But he finds he likes the idea that she's a fighter; he can't wait to break her body and her spirit. No doubt she'll be a fantastic fuck…

They round a corner and Genso and Nezumi suddenly halt in surprise. Hiro and the three men with him lay sprawled and unconscious all along the alley like so much litter; Hiro's head and face are covered in wet blood. The girl is huddled in the center of the alleyway- her sweater pushed all the way down her shoulders exposing her back. She is wrapped in the arms of a strange-looking teenage boy who is so focused on her that he doesn't hear the approaching gang of men. Only when Genso speaks does he look up from his fragile treasure, "Looks like there's a new player in the game. And judging from Hiro and the boys, it looks like he doesn't know whose turf he's wandered into."

As the boy leans up and away from the girl, they all get a better look at him. He's older than Genso had originally guessed, at least 18, and he has dark green hair that's just a bit too shaggy to be called short. He has a thin build, but his bare arms are toned and well-muscled; he either fights or works out. His black shirt is a bit too small for him and his pants look as though they have been ripped and repaired several times, but he could just be slumming. A pack of some sort is slung on his back, the strap of which crosses his chest. Genso knows all the people around here and this kid is a stranger.

At the large man's words the teen eyes him and every one of the men standing behind him. He wraps his arms more securely around the girl and, feeling bare skin beneath his hands, pulls her sweater up over her shoulders protectively. She whimpers and tightens her fingers around his upper arms, undoubtedly recognizing the voice behind her. Genso's men move to flank him and the leader considers the situation. If this kid took out Hiro and the others then he might be of use to their gang. However, the kid would have to part with the pretty female, whom he currently seems rather absorbed with; Genso was always generous with his acquisitions, but only after he'd sampled the merchandise first.

He decides to try the boy, "I'll be happy to show you how things work down here. For now, though, you've got something that belongs to me."

At this the youth narrows his eyes menacingly, "She's not your property."

Genso smiles, some of his suspicions now confirmed, "Actually, she is. My man found her and brought her to me. She's mine, fair and square. You seem like a reasonable guy. Strong, too, to have taken out four of my men; Hiro's one of my best. I could use some muscle like that. Perhaps you were looking for someplace to belong- find some friends, some comrades to watch your back…"

The teen's features morph into a look of disgust, "I would never stoop so low as to join the likes of you. Just a ragtag bunch of thugs. Despicable."

Genso can only chuckle at the youth's brashness. Beside him, however, Nezumi quietly whines in complaint and wrings his hands nervously. The men surrounding him mutter their desires to bash the kid's face in, however they dutifully hold back, waiting for their leader's signal.

Genso continues, "What a shame. But I figured you'd say something like that. You look a bit too attached to that female there. What is she, your girlfriend? You shouldn't let her wander in such dangerous territory. I'd suggest a leash for the bitch."

At these words the teen's scowl deepens and Genso would swear he hears a feral growl from him. Unfazed, the leader continues, "So it seems you are our enemy. We can't just stand by and let you beat up our friends and steal our property. That's not how we do things around here. So this is what's gonna happen: You're gonna give us the girl. If you don't, we'll have to take her from you, and that won't be pretty. Either way, we're going to beat the shit out of you. But don't worry; we won't kill you- not yet. First, you get to watch me repeatedly fuck your woman there. You'll stand there helpless as she screams your name, hoping you'll save her as I do what I please with her body. Then you'll watch every guy behind me do her, too. They'll-"

"ENOUGH! You won't touch her! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with! This is utterly ridiculous!" The strange teen is growing pale with anger, or more accurately insult. There is an air of disbelief in his words. The girl in his arms has begun to shiver with quiet sobs as she clings desperately to her protector.

Genso corrects him, "No, _you_ don't know who you're dealing with. You don't have an option here, boy. This is my turf and I get what I want, and no scrawny little snot-nosed kid is gonna change that. You may have some skills, but you can't beat all of us. We're gonna take you out and get what's ours."

The boy suddenly calms visibly. He scoops up the girl, who's still bunched in a tight ball, and stands to his full height. He's taller then Genso originally estimated, but just as lithe. "Since you cannot be reasoned with I will fight you, all of you, if necessary. I am a man of honor- I will fight fairly, no tricks. And I won't kill you for being ignorant; I won't have your deaths on my head, no matter how meaningless your lives might be. All I ask in return is that the girl remains untouched until our business is concluded." He turns his back on the group and begins walking to the wall.

Genso laughs, thoroughly entertained by the stranger's words, "Fair? No tricks? Do you think you can dictate the terms of this fight? Well, I appreciate you offering to spare our lives," his voice drips with sarcasm, "but I'm afraid we can't give you the same guarantee. I told you we take what we want and we don't care how we get it." With that he nods his head at one man on the edge of the circle and he silently rushes towards the teen.

However, with lightning-fast speed the youth whips around, girl still in his arms, and kicks the assailant across the knees. When he falls, the stranger drops a heel into the man's gut, and then kicks him in the head after he hits the ground. The men surrounding him are stunned, frozen in place. He turns back towards the wall as if nothing had happened and walks to it, carefully bending down and leaning the girl against it in a sitting position. He's very careful with her placement- she's gone unconscious- gently propping her head so that she won't hurt her neck. He pulls the bag on his back over his head and places it next to her.

Finally satisfied with his work, he faces the group surrounding them and then repeats his conditions as if to remind them, "No one touches her." That said, he widens his feet and raises his arms in an eased fighting stance. He quirks an eyebrow at the leader and mutters, "I can't believe I'm even going to waste my time with you. A pack of wild dogs with no honor. Come on then."

"Dogs, huh? Then prepare to be torn to pieces!" Genso points to three of his men, who break from the pack and converge on the teen. They position themselves so that one man is on each side, with one in the center. They move to attack simultaneously, but the teen is faster. With shocking speed he chops his hand into the neck of the man on his right, and then balls that hand into a fist and delivers a blinding punch to the man in front. Sidestepping the first two, he bends his arm to bang an elbow into the temple of the last man on his left. By the time he brings his hand back to his side, all three men are falling to a heap at his feet. He wears a stiff frown as he eyes the rest of the pack.

It takes a moment for the gang to realize that their comrades have been defeated by the mysterious fighter using just one arm. Then growls of anger erupt around the teen and Genso sends another three fighters into the arena. The new men unsheathe or flip open large knives before approaching the lone fighter. Rather than planting themselves in fighting postures, they circle the teen and try to taunt him with their blades, but the stranger simply waits. When the first man lunges with his blade, the youth sidesteps his swipe and grabs his knife-wielding wrist in a death-grip, twisting the appendage at a sickening angle. The knife drops, but the man's howls of pain are quickly muted by an elbow between the eyes.

The second attacker lunges for the stranger's back, but before he can register what has happened, his knife has been redirected into the side of the third man. He releases the knife in surprise and his impaled friend staggers and falls. Standing unarmed in front of the youth, he balls his empty hand to punch him, but is jabbed in the gut before he can move. When he doubles over from the blow he catches a knee to the face and falls to the ground in a heap next to his buddies.

Unfazed, Genso sends another three of his men into the fight. Next to Hiro, these three are Genso's best fighters. They should last much longer against this stranger, allowing him to see the mysterious fighter's more advanced moves. He's almost gleaned enough, but wants to be certain of his conclusions. One of the thugs picks up the pipe off of the fat guy that had been sprawled in the alley when they arrived. Another uncoils a thick chain from around his waist, his weapon of choice. The last man grabs another knife from a friend so that he has a blade in each fist.

These men take up a triangular pattern around the young stranger and ready themselves. He eyes each of them in turn and then steps toward the man twirling the chain. The thick, chunky metal is swung at his neck, but the teen catches it and yanks the chain towards him, pulling the attacker off balance; the thug stumbles forward into a waiting fist. As he falls, the youth arms himself with the chain, giving it a single practice swing to test its weight. He looks at the man with the twin blades, but the thug armed with the pipe steps forward instead. The teen shrugs his indifference and the man advances, twirling the pole rapidly in front of his body. The chain flies forward and wraps around the pole, jerking it out of the assailant's hands. In a fluid move the young man twirls the chain around his palm and closes his fist on it. With a quick spin he smashes his metal-shrouded fist into the guy's jaw; blood and a tooth spray from his mouth as he falls.

Even with an attacker still standing in front of him, the mysterious young fighter takes a moment to roll two bodies out of his immediate path with a foot as he unwraps the chain from around his hand. The thug with the twin knives flips one expertly in his hand so that it angles down while his other blade remains angled up. He crouches low and then launches himself at the teen. However, instead of slashing at him he sends a kick dangerously close to the young man's head. The youth blocks with an arm and spins out of range. He stops just short of the cast off pipe and kicks it up into his hand. When the man attacks with the blades this time the teen whips the pipe in a wide sweep and brings it against one of the man's advancing arms. The attacker spins away but is still disarmed. He gains some distance from the teen and then flings the other blade at his head. A quick twirl of the pipe ricochets the knife back towards his attacker, impaling him in the thigh. The man has just enough time to howl in pain before the pipe crashes against his head, knocking him out.

Genso begins clapping after the mysterious fighter steps over the last man he dropped. "Bravo, kid, bravo. That was some show you just put on." He still has six men left, including Nezumi, but Genso is ready to try his hand with the skilled youth. He's had the opportunity to judge his techniques by watching him fight- the style that he uses leaves no movement wasted. And this fighter is cautious; he is even so careful as to ensure that the blood and bodies fall far away from the girl.

"You're even better than I thought, but I'm going to teach you a lesson now. You might have intimidated my men with your speed, but I'm on to your style, and I know how to counter every move." Genso removes his faded leather jacket revealing a faded white t-shirt and drops the garment into Nezumi's waiting grasp. He pulls some fingerless gloves from his pocket and pulls them on as he continues his speech, "I'm also on to your condition. You're hurt- you've got injuries from a previous fight. Fighting my men has weakened you- you've slowed down with every new attack. And most importantly, I've figured out your greatest weakness. You've shown me how to defeat you any time I choose."

The young man merely responds with a bored smirk, "You think you've figured me out, but you don't know a thing about me. Come fight me and see how mistaken you are."

Genso steps forward and the remaining six men form a more solid semicircle around the two fighters. Nearing the teen, Genso is again reminded of his own massive size compared to his opponent. Crouching into a balanced martial arts stance, Genso readies himself. The youth settles into his own practiced stance and eyes his newest opponent appraisingly. Both stare at each other for several long moments, watching muscles, hands and feet for the slightest hint of movement.

Finally the smaller of the two cracks a ghost of a smile, "Perhaps you would like me to prove that I'm not just a defensive fighter." Genso minutely inclines his head in answer and the teen advances, sending a solid punch towards the larger man's gut. The larger man spins just out of range with a speed surprising for his size, and then sends a powerful blow towards the smaller fighter's head. The teen ducks out of the way and is almost caught by a second blow aimed for his chest. He blocks it and turns, delivering a stabbing elbow to the large man's back. Genso flies forward, but does not fall. Instead, he turns and attacks with several more punching combinations. He gets very close to landing some of them, particularly the second shots; Genso's style involves feigning one blow to sneak in another right behind it, attempting to cripple his enemy while he is busy blocking or defending another attack. However, his mysterious opponent has been able to predict and counter every one of his moves. Though trying hard not to show it, Genso is getting increasingly frustrated and angry.

After suffering another blinding punch to the ribs by the young stranger, Genso decides that he's had enough. It's time to hit this kid where it counts and end this fight. He looks toward the worried faces of his men surrounding the two and then picks his moment. He sends a volley of punches and then a kick towards the teen, which are easily avoided by a tucked roll. However, as the kid jumps back to his feet, Genso has already changed direction, lunging straight for the girl on the wall. Once he gets to her he can use her against the boy, allowing his remaining men to subdue him. It's not the way he wanted to win, but Genso is out of options.

However, before Genso can reach the girl he runs into what feels like a brick wall, sending him flying backwards past his line of men. Looking up, he realizes that the teen had somehow appeared in a blur between him and the girl and had hit him with more force than any of his previous attacks. The speed and the power- this stranger had been playing him from the start!

Enraged by the affront, the teen yells, "Enough fooling around! This ends now!" From the ground Genso watches helplessly as the mysterious fighter blurs with lightning-fast speed between each of his men, assaulting with a single blow to the head, neck or chest. As he finally reappears in front of him, all six of his men fall simultaneously. The boy steps over Genso and grabs his collar, lifting his upper half off the ground.

Too surprised to coherently speak, the giant man can only sputter, "Wh- wh- who are you! Wha- what are you!"

In a frightening voice as low as a whisper, the stranger replies, "I am Ryuho, the greatest fighter the Lost Ground has ever seen. And if I ever see you again I will be the man who kills you. Now get out of my sight!" With that he releases the leader and watches him scramble backwards and out of the alley. He stands to his full height, muttering, "Amateurish street punks. How ridiculous." Stepping over several sprawled bodies, he makes his way over to the unconscious girl propped against the alley's wall.

-----------------

At the sounds of Cougar parking the truck in Tachibana's driveway, the front door of the house opens and Cammy steps out to welcome them. Elian climbs out of the cab and shoots the girl a smile as he heads for the door that Cougar has already hastily pushed through.

Cammy returns the smile, "How have you been, Elian? Did you get much damage from the earthquake?"

It takes the boy a second to register that she's asking about their house. "It's alright. We'll have to push all the furniture back in place but other than that the house is fine. How about here?"

Cammy sighs, "I haven't seen all the rooms yet but it looks like we broke some windows. And our coffee table is missing for some reason. I'll let things settle down before I investigate that mystery. I suspect that Kazuma had something to do with it."

Slightly confused, Elian offers, "Um, that's weird. But I was wondering… is Kanami okay?"

Worry instantly colors Cammy's face, "I don't really know. The doctor said she was fine physically but for some reason she isn't waking up. I don't know what to do for her. Asuka's been using his Eternity Eight to help heal her, but…" She then looks at Elian hopefully, "I know you came here to show us something but maybe after, could you take a look at her? Since you both… have similarities in your Alter powers… maybe…" her words quiet to a whisper as they trail off. She averts her eyes as if she's just asked for something she has no right to.

Elian hastily offers, "I can do that. Maybe there's something I can do. I can try." He smiles when her eyes brighten and her trademark smile returns. He knows that since Kanami and Cammy have been working together at the dairy farm the two have grown close. Cougar had said that the three girls, Cammy, Kanami and Mimori, acted like sisters whenever they were all together. Elian wonders about the location of the oldest girl. "Is Ms. Mimori here? Urizane said that Ryuho had gone to the city to get her. Have they returned yet?"

Cammy's face falls again, confirming her concern for the missing woman. "No, not yet. When she didn't show up with the others at the dairy farm I knew something was up, but it wasn't until we got back home that Asuka finally told me that she'd gone to the city. I really hope she's okay and that she and Ryuho hurry back."

Elian tries to reassure her, "I'm sure they're on their way back right now."

"Yeah." Cammy sounds unconvinced, but puts a small hand on the boy's shoulder, guiding him to the door. "Let's go inside."

He dutifully obeys and enters the house, finding Cougar, Urizane and Tachibana talking in the front room. He catches the tail end of the conversation.

"-don't think we should wait for Ryuho to get back. If the message is that important I say we see it now and have Elian play it again when he and Mimori get back," Urizane declares.

Tachibana concurs, "I agree. If this thing is as big as you say it is, we can't sit on it. We've got to get moving- come up with a plan."

Cougar raises an eyebrow at the young man before saying, "Perhaps we can get some answers that way as well. I know I've got some questions that I'm dying to ask some folks." Cougar can't help but smirk at Tachibana's oblivious look.

As Elian and Cammy approach the group he asks, "Are we ready? I can do this whenever you guys want."

Urizane says, "Assume the position, Elian. Cammy, can you go get Kazuma? He's still hovering over the girl."

Cammy nods and disappears down the hall, reappearing moments later with a haggard-looking Kazuma. Running a hand through his messy hair, the teen mutters, "Let's just get this over with." Noting Elian's position in the middle of the room, Kazuma plops in his favorite spot on the sofa right in front of the boy. Cammy perches on the arm rest next to him and Urizane seats himself on the other side. Tachibana remains standing behind the sofa.

Taking their positioning as his cue, Cougar begins an introduction, "Most of you should be familiar with Elian's Alter ability. After the storm started hitting the level of ridiculous I asked Elian to scan it and see if anything was out of the ordinary. He was able to find out that the typhoon was actually being manipulated by some sort of Alter power, and that the location of that power was somewhere out in the ocean to the east of us. He was also able to accurately predict the arrival of the earthquake shortly after, which he noted was also powered by something akin to an Alter." Cougar pauses and looks from the group to Elian, "Right kid?"

He sighs at the 'kid' remark before confirming, "So far, so good, Cougar."

Tachibana interrupts before Cougar can continue, "So someone was artificially building the power of a smaller storm? And a smaller earthquake?"

Elian fields his question, "Actually, I think that the earthquake was started from scratch."

Tachibana nods and continues, "And you found the source of that power to be located out in the ocean?"

Elian answers, "Yes. From the significant distance I'd guess that whoever was responsible was on a boat or a ship."

Cougar continues, "After Urizane left for the dairy farm, Elian was able to intercept a message heading to the source of the disturbance and record it. Everyone here needs to see it because all of us are directly affected." He directs a particularly pointed stare at Tachibana, who returns a bewildered look.

Elian takes over the explanation from here, "The message is mostly audio with a short video feed that I'll put on the television." Kazuma utters a 'hey, cool' as the boy continues, "There's no way to know the identities of the people sending the message or the 'Commander' who received it, but I can tell you that it came from the Mainland. Are you guys ready to see it?" He notes with satisfaction that he has everyone's rapt attention, even the easily distractible Kazuma.

Without another word Elian summons his Alter power and surrounds himself in the giant glowing orb. He begins typing on the virtual keyboard spread before him and the room soon fills with the sound from the message; everyone listens intently.

'_What is it, Base?'_

'_Greetings, Commander. One of our sources has turned up some intelligence regarding the target. Some video footage was secretly recorded during a meeting between several AIMED members and the French and British Ambassadors to Japan. The audio is of poor quality, but I assumed you wanted to see it even before we attempted to refine and translate, Sir.'_

'_You assumed correctly. Play what you have for me.'_

Tachibana's TV soon flickers on and the video of the auditorium begins to play. As the camera lens focuses on the girl in the pantsuit behind the podium, Tachibana lets out an audible gasp and Kazuma blurts out, "Hey that's Mimori!... What language is she speaking?" To his disappointment, everyone ignores him. The video pans from Mimori to the ambassadors and then over to a tight-lipped Tachibana. The real version visibly blanches behind the sofa but remains still as Kazuma is again quick to point out the obvious, "That's you, Tachibana! What were you guys doing there?" Intending to quiet him, Cammy lays a hand on Kazuma's arm, but her fingers are minutely shaking. He manages to remain silent until the video ends. The voices return and Cammy utters a tiny 'Oh!' when Mimori Kiryu's name is spoken.

Urizane is about to ask a question when the subject of the message switches to the legendary Alter users. As Kazuma hears himself being blamed for the typhoon and earthquake, he shouts, "What the HELL!" before being violently shushed by the others nearby. When the transmission finally ends, a palpable silence settles on the room as everyone ponders on all of the implications of the message. Undoubtedly finished first, Kazuma looks at Elian and asks, "What kinda shit was that! They're trying to blame us for all this storming and shaking when they're the ones who did it? Where is this 'Commander' guy? I'm gonna bash his face in!" He stands and starts punching a fist into his palm.

Cougar rolls his eyes- he'd seen this coming, "He's in the middle of the ocean somewhere, Kazuya. But we need to come up with a plan instead of going off half-cocked."

"It's Kazu_ma_! And Hell, I'm locked and loaded, Cougar! Just point me in the general direction- I'll find the son of a bitch! I'm not gonna let him spread lies like that."

Cougar has a plan to distract him, "What about the little girl? Are you just gonna leave her unprotected? This Zorbo guy's already out there looking for Tachibana. Right?" and he shifts his focus to the silent teen behind the sofa.

Urizane turns around in his seat to stare squarely at Tachibana as well. "Yeah, man. Is there something you wanna let us in on? Seems you've been a bit busy for the last few months or so. With AIMED?" His voice drips with accusation.

Tachibana maintains a look of cool indifference under the scrutiny. "You can ask me any questions you want; I have nothing to hide. Mimori and I just wanted to ensure that the organization was solid before we involved you guys. It wasn't meant to be a huge secret."

Urizane shoots back, "Well it's definitely news to me! Cougar, did you know?" The look on the speedster's face communicates that he did not. Urizane looks over to Cammy, "Did you know? What am I talkin' about, of course she knew!" The girl drops her eyes to her shoes guiltily. "Well I know Kazuma didn't know. Gee, Tachibana. Looks like it's news to almost everyone!"

Tachibana doesn't falter, "You're welcome to get mad, or you can let me give you answers now. We didn't mean to keep you all in the dark. We were just trying to keep a low profile- for everyone's safety."

Kazuma cuts in, now following along with the current topic, "Look, I wanna know what this 'AIMED' thing is, too, but I'm more worried about this Zondo guy who's gonna be coming after you. Do we know who he is?"

Cougar answers, "We were hoping someone here had heard of him. All we know is what was on the message."

Cammy pipes up for the first time since the message had stopped, "What about Mimori? What if this guy is already out there? She went to AIMED headquarters- what if he can find it? Or here? We have to make sure Mimori and Asuka stay safe!"

Everyone in the room is instantly reminded of the young woman's absence. Tachibana offers, "We need to find Mimori right away. We don't know how long it will take this man 'Zondo' to get to the Lost Ground. By tomorrow it might not be safe to stay here; I don't think I'm a very difficult person to track down. Here's what I propose we do…"

All eyes settle on the teen as he crosses his arms resolutely in thought before continuing, "Cougar. We'll send you to the city to look for Mimori and Ryuho. You'll need to retrieve them and bring them back here as soon as possible. Cammy will give you directions to the AIM office and the keys to one of the vehicles in the barn- maybe the tow truck." He closes his eyes as if the next statement will hurt, "go ahead and use your Alter."

Cougar tries to hide the Cheshire grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Tachibana continues, "Elian, we have some maps of the eastern shore and the coast beyond. You and Urizane can work on pinpointing the location of the 'Commander' and his ship. Once we know where they are we can form a strategy of attack. Between the two 'Legendary Alter users' and the rest of us, we should be able to take them down. But in the meantime, Kazuma can stay with Kanami to try and wake her up. Perhaps when Mimori returns she'll have some new ideas. My Eternity Eight is helping some, but it doesn't seem to be the answer. Eventually we'll have to leave this house. A friend of ours, another member if AIM, might be able to give us shelter. He lives between here and the city, and he's a really nice guy. I'm sure Hideki will help us out. What do you guys think?" Tachibana looks around at the faces, trying to gauge everyone's reactions.

Cougar nods his head, "I think it's a good idea. I can fetch Ryuho and Ms. Minori from the city and bring them back to this man Hideki's house. Once I get back we can go and take out the ship with the strange Alter power and this 'Zorbo' guy."

Kazuma agrees, "Yeah. That should work. We'll move to a safe place and when Mimori gets back she can fix Kanami while we go kick this commander's ass. Maybe this _'Zondo'_ cat will be with him and you can wail on him some, Tach. I say we do it."

Urizane shrugs, "It's better than anything I woulda come up with. I'm in."

Elian pipes up, "I'll get you a location, but I also want to try and help Kanami. Maybe I can reach her with my Alter."

Tachibana looks at Cammy, who is still sitting on the sofa's arm rest. "Cammy, is this okay for you?"

She looks up startled, "I… but I don't have an Alter power."

Urizane chuckles at her, "but you're part of 'Team Tachibana' so you still get a vote."

As the others nod around her she smiles. She looks back to Tachibana and shyly offers, "I think we should give Cougar the QRV..." She then shoots a look to the master of Radical Good Speed and cautions, "but no lights and sirens!" A pained look crosses Tachibana's face but he slowly nods in agreement. Cougar just volleys glances between the two of them.

Kazuma exclaims, "Cool, that's settled. Cougar, get going. The sooner you get back here with Mimori the sooner I can go kick some serious ass and we can all be heroes. I'm going back to see Kanami now. I wanna make sure she's okay before we have to move her."

"I'll go with you," and Elian falls in step behind the retreating ruffian.

Urizane heads towards the kitchen, "I know where the maps are. I'll pull them out and spread them on the table."

Cammy follows the man into the kitchen, shouting to Cougar over her shoulder, "Follow me. I'll get you set up." She heads to a peg board full of keys next to the kitchen door and pulls off a set. Cougar follows her out the door and Tachibana soon joins them. Everyone has their tasks and moves into action.

----------------

The 'barn' behind Tachibana's house is actually a large abandoned warehouse full of an odd hodge-podge of things the young man has recovered in his efforts to get supplies for the Lost Ground. It is also a storage space of sorts, temporarily housing shipments for AIM from beneficiaries overseas. There's been quite a bit of turnover in the inventory since Mimori joined them, but she was nevertheless very impressed with the cache Tachibana had accumulated on his own.

There are several assorted vehicles in various stages of repair parked in lines near the bay doors- a school bus, a tow truck, a broken down ambulance and a quick response vehicle from an old rescue squad, a tractor, a fork lift, and a utility truck with a cherry picker on the back salvaged from the electric company. The warehouse also houses tall stacks of crated supplies, such as canned and dry goods and clothing. There is also a large amount of 'misplaced' or 'donated' merchandise sealed in clear packing material on tall stacked palates. It is atop such a towering stack that a mysterious man conceals himself, watching the house from a nearby high window.

Zondo Demos has found Asuka Tachibana, the young male in his dossier.

It had been rather easy, really. In the very first settlement he'd traveled to, the boy's picture was recognized by one of the locals. They were all too happy to help the friendly 'contact' of the boy who'd managed to get them set up with an irrigation system for their crops and a shipment of books for the school that had just been built. No one seemed to know that the youth was an Alter user. Zondo was given directions to the house and even told about the warehouse where the boy took shipments. It had been too easy.

He'd had to work a little harder to find someone who recognized the girl. Apparently she was teaching some classes to the children once a week until the school was finished. None of the locals seemed to make the connection between 'Miss Kiryu' and the Mainland princess from the old news stories. The two youths had done a passable job of hiding in plain sight. Only someone who knew which questions to ask might learn the true nature and scope of their business.

Having watched the house for the last 30 minutes, he'd seen a gigantic watermelon erupt in the front yard shortly after he'd taken up his current position. Out of the massive fruit emerged a large fat man of about 20, a young brunette teen with a little girl cradled in his arms, a young strawberry-blonde in an oversized tan coat- also a teenager, and his purple-headed target. They'd all moved into the house quickly, but Zondo noted that his target paid unusual attention to the blonde in the party. 3 minutes later an old, weathered pickup truck pulled into the yard and a tall red-headed man in his early twenties with very angular features and a much younger boy climbed out and went into the house, the boy pausing to talk to the young woman from before.

Zondo remained in position, hoping to learn whether the Kiryu girl was in the house or would perhaps arrive later from some errand. It would be easier for him if both of his targets were in one place. He could just kill them both and be done with it rather than waste his time interrogating one for the other's location.

However, as he waits things suddenly take an interesting turn. Three people emerge from the house and now enter the warehouse through the side door- the tall man, the young blonde, and his male target. They approach the line of vehicles and the tall one looks to be practically drooling, "Tachibana! You've been holding out on me, man! Which one is the… uh, QRV?"

The target, Tachibana, rolls his eyes and points to the SUV with the emergency lights mounted to the grill and roof, "It's this one, the 'quick response vehicle'. Cammy seems to think that you'll have the most fun with it."

The girl playfully swats him, adding, "Of everything we have out here it's the fastest. The tow truck runs the best, but you'll be able to fix the QRV's engine with your Alter power, right?"

The tall man's eyes twinkle with delight, "Absolutely! It's magnificent! If you thought this baby went fast before-"

Tachibana interrupts him, "-Just try to bring it back in one piece, Cougar."

The taller man balks, "Tachibana, I'm shocked! I take excellent care of every vehicle I drive."

The girl giggles and the younger man shakes his head, "Save it for someone who doesn't know you, Cougar. None of your vehicles ever lasts longer than a single trip. I'm starting to have second thoughts already…"

However, the girl steps forward and hands the taller man the keys, "Here, Cougar. Just bring her back safe. Bring them both. We're counting on you."

All traces of humor melt from the man's face and he takes her hand in both of his, "I'll be there and back before you know it. I promise. I'll bring them both back safe and sound."

She smiles up at him, but the tall man lingers a little too long for Tachibana's liking. He wraps his arms around the girl's waist and pulls her back out of the redhead's grasp, "Watch it Cougar, she's spoken for."

The girl squeaks in surprise and the taller man shrugs, "Can't help it, she's so cute." He then turns to open the door of the vehicle, "But my heart belongs to only one woman! I go now to reclaim my beautiful raven-haired angel!" and he climbs into the front seat.

Tachibana yells to him, "Wait Cougar, we need to show you the equipment in the back!" He then sighs and turns the girl around in his arms, resting his forehead on hers. "How did you talk me into this?" He lightly kisses her lips.

She smiles up at him and rests her hands on his arms, "It was your idea, remember?"

"I guess it was," he releases her waist to lazily drape his arms on her shoulders. Under the weight of his arms, though, she winces. He notices and immediately pulls away, worried. "Cammy, are you okay? The fall, you are hurt!"

The girl shakes her head, trying to soothe him, "No, I'm fine. I'm just a little sore, that's all."

"You need to stop worrying about everybody else and take care of yourself, Cammy. I mean it. Here, I'll go in the house and run you a bath. Start getting Cougar acquainted with the equipment in the truck and I'll be right back." She purses her lips but he places a finger on them for silence. He then leans down and kisses her silly, his intentions to make her forget her protests. When they finally separate, she wears a grin fit to split her face. He lowers his voice, "If you're good I'll wash your back; maybe give you a massage."

She swats at him again and answers, eyes full of promise, "If _you're_ good maybe I'll _let_ you wash my back…"

Without another word, the youth jogs off out of the warehouse and into the house. The girl goes to the back of the vehicle and opens the tailgate. The larger man jumps out of the cab and joins her and she points out various tools and bags and such in the back of the vehicle. After a minute of explanations and nods, the man jumps back in the front seat and starts the engine. The girl crosses to the bay door and it slowly rolls open.

Zondo watches as the SUV pulls out of the row of cars and then glows with an array of bright lights. Pieces of the vehicle fly off and dematerialize and new sleeker, more aerodynamic pieces take their places. An elaborate exhaust system punches through the hood and the whole vehicle seems to sink closer to the ground. Fins form on the back sides of the SUV and a ridiculously large spoiler erupts at the back of the roof. The girl waves as the newly transformed vehicle peels out of the warehouse and up the road, kicking up dust in its wake. She shakes her head and smiles, pushing the button to roll the doors back down.

After watching the little scene play out below him on the warehouse floor, Zondo knows exactly how to complete his mission. He silently climbs down from his perch atop the crates and soundlessly stalks the unsuspecting girl as she returns to the row of vehicles. He gets right behind her, stands and waits. Feeling a presence, the girl begins to slowly turn around. Zondo leans down next to her ear and whispers, "Hello there, pretty girl."

Before Cammy can scream, a large hand is cupped over her mouth and strong fingers wrap tightly around her upper arm. She is yanked back into the hard chest of a tall stranger.

---------------

Back in the alley, Ryuho crouches against the building to catch his breath and recover from his fight with the gang of thugs. He had been able to maintain a strong and intimidating façade throughout the confrontation but now he could feel the strain on his already battered body. However, right now he doesn't even care about himself, being more concerned with Mimori; he leans over to inspect her crumpled form. She looks pitiful, propped up against the wall. She's out cold.

She had really scared him when she passed out in his arms after he picked her up; Mimori looked like she'd literally been through hell and he guessed that whatever adrenaline she might have been relying on to fight off her attackers had finally run out once he had arrived. He considers calling on Sheris for help in finding the most delicate way to wake her up but decides better of it. He has nothing against his former partner, but there are times when he wants to just feel like himself and not think about her literal presence in the back of his mind. Like fighting- he had been relieved when he felt her retreat further out of his consciousness as he prepared to take on the gang of men. He preferred to have complete control when it came to combat, and she must have guessed or sensed that. And for some unknown reason, he wanted at least the illusion of privacy while he tended to Mimori. He couldn't really explain it and, at the moment, didn't really want to think about it.

Raising a tentative hand to her face, he lightly brushes the pad of his thumb over her cheek, "Mimori… can you hear me? Wake up. Come on…" Her skin is soft but she's entirely too pale; there is no trace of the pretty little blush that usually colors her cheeks.

Suddenly her eyelids fly open and wide doe-eyes that do not see him dart all around his face. She jerks back, shouting a 'No!' but he catches her head before it can slam into the wall behind her. Her arms fly up defensively and her legs straighten out, propelling her along the wall, but he settles over her and grabs her arms, hauling her up as gently as possible, "Mimori, please. Stop it before you hurt yourself. It's me."

Fatigue once again settles on her and she goes limp in his arms, but rolls her eyes up to his face, this time seeing him, "Me… me who?"

Utterly confounded, he simply remains still and lets her eyes search his features for familiarity. Feeling stupid for saying it, he nevertheless emphasizes, "It's me, Ryuho."

"Ryu…ho?" There is a hint of disbelief in her thin, breathy voice, "No… you're a… dream."

Fighting off a nagging frustration, he insists, "No, it's really me. I'm right here and you're safe."

"Safe…" she echoes. "Always safe… with you… not from you…" She looks as if she will drift back into unconsciousness.

"No, wait! Stay awake, Mimori! I need to know if you're hurt. I need to know what happened."

He gives her a gentle shake that seems to do the trick. Her eyes refocus and a look of anger and shame clouds her features.

"What happened? He… He tried to rape me…" she looks around and recognizes the alley, "…right here. And back there. Hiro… that bastard… I thought he was so nice…"

Ryuho's stomach bottoms out at her frank statement. He tries to calm her as her agitation grows, "Don't worry about that guy. I took care of him, all of them. They'll never bother you again."

"…gave me to that big… like a gift… they were going to pass me around… like a cheap whore…" she's growing more lucid now but also angrier. Her fists clench and unclench absently and a tear slides out of the corner of her eye. "He cut my clothes…" at this she looks down at her sliced sweater as if confirming her story in her head. She doesn't even care that it hangs open revealing her bra and the blood that Hiro had dripped on her chest. "…he crawled on top of me… tasted like cigarettes… and dirty skin… I couldn't breathe…"

Ryuho hides his eyes but remains silent, realizing that she's working through her trauma. He doesn't want to hear any of it, wants so much to walk away from her and beat on the guy's unconscious corpse some more. But he stays with her, offering what little comfort he can.

"But I bit him… bit his slimy, lying tongue… and then I got away… through a vent in the bathroom… and I ran…" an air of pride creeps into her voice. She holds her head a bit higher as she continues, "I got pretty far… but he found me… but I fought him! I hit him in the head with a pipe… he was bleeding everywhere... I took out a big fat guy, too. He went down really hard. But then Hiro got up. He was so strong, and I was hurt. I fought him, but he was on top of me, pinning me down and pulling down my pants. I was screaming, and then you…" her eyes, which had been focusing on nothingness, fall once again on Ryuho. "…you came and he disappeared… and you held me… I thought I was dreaming…"

She reaches up a tentative hand and settles it on his cheek. He lets her rest it there and watches her eyes as they slowly rove over every feature of his face. With an air of wonder she whispers, "but you're here…" she looks all around now at the twenty or so men littering the alley behind them, "and you saved me… they're all-"

"-Never going to bother you again," he finishes for her.

He watches as her features scrunch into a quizzical frown, "How… did you find me?"

"Tachibana told me where to find you." He decides against elaborating on that story for now.

"Asuka…" She says his name with such admiration that Ryuho finds he's a bit jealous, wondering when the two of them had grown so close to one another. However he pushes these feelings aside to concentrate on Mimori.

"He gave me this to bring for you," and he pulls the bag he'd been carrying closer to them, "I'm not sure what's in it."

"My bag! For emergencies… Can you grab me… a wet wipe out of there, please?" She shoves the bag into his hands and rolls over onto her hands and knees. Before he has time to ask her why, she crawls forward and vomits against the wall.

Slightly embarrassed for her, he averts his eyes, concentrating on his task and focusing on the assortment of supplies in the bag. After the sound of spitting, he extends a hand holding a wipe and she takes it without making eye contact. She scrubs at her mouth an unnecessarily long time and then wipes her face, asking "Is there any… water?"

Ryuho checks the bag again and finds that there is indeed a bottle tucked inside. He holds it out for her, but when she reaches with shaky hands for it he takes it back to unscrew the cap. She mutters a polite and slightly slurred 'thank you' and then tips it up with both hands. She downs a third of it and he takes it back, replacing the cap. Ryuho watches her rest her head against the wall, close her eyes and take large, gulping breaths. He has so many questions he wants to ask her, but doesn't know where to begin. He decides to start with an easy question, "Do you feel sick?"

She shakes her head slightly, eyes still shut, "No… feel better, actually…"

She then looks down and finally seems to see the blood on herself. Ryuho retrieves another wipe and hands it to her, purposefully looking away as she slowly paws at her chest to clean herself up. Thinking she's a bit more receptive to an inquiry now, he decides not to waste time and asks for the important information, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Mimori almost chuckles against the wall. Her eyebrows wrinkle in a pensive gesture and she begins rattling off a list, "my face… he smacked me a couple of times… my arm… where the bookcase fell on me… um, … my head… from when I hit the floor… I think…"

Ryuho interrupts her, "You hit your head? Do you think you have a concussion? Is that why you're acting so strangely?"

She shakes her head more emphatically, and her eyes close again, "No… that's the drugs… he gave me… Hiro, that sick prick… I'm all fuzzy now…"

Ryuho is utterly shocked, betraying such in his voice, "He gave you drugs! What was it? What did he give you?"

Mimori gives a little indifferent shrug, "don't know… powder of some kind… shook it up in the water… I feel… drunk… and floaty…"

He suppresses the urge to beat the man all over again. This guy had played some kind of game with her, and Ryuho suspected that Mimori hadn't been in a position to complain. He continues the inquiry, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

She takes a moment to stare into nothingness again, "My hip… from when I got hit… by the car…"

He didn't hear her right, "Did you say you got hit by a car?"

She shrugs again, like it's the most natural thing, "Yeah… Asuka's… I leapt out of the way… but it caught me in the hip… this one…" and she spreads her hand open on the side of her left buttock, "hurt like hell…"

Ryuho immediately notes that she is not pointing to her hip. Is there a bruise? Can she walk? Without meaning to speak aloud he mutters, "Perhaps I should look at the injury."

Mimori sighs and chuckles again, "Why… does every guy I've seen lately… wanna get my pants off?"

Ryuho sits up and sputters, "I-I just meant-"

She continues to goad him, "You're not… fooling me… I know you just wanna… see my tattoo…"

"Your WHAT!"

Peels of laughter immediately erupt from the hunched girl and Ryuho realizes that she's just played an insanely inappropriate joke on him. He rolls his eyes at her as she takes deep breaths to recover. Between laughs she needles, "You're such… an easy mark…"

"And you're a riot. I'm guessing you really are feeling better. Can you stand, Miss Comedienne?"

She looks up at him with nearly focused eyes and says, "Don't know… Let's find out."

Unsure of his own idea, Ryuho decides to play it safe while getting her up. He leans very low, circling her arms around his shoulders and gets a firm hold under her armpits and around her ribs before pulling her up to a standing position. He purposefully holds her up on her tip-toes, and then slowly lowers her weight onto her feet. As he suspects, she favors her right leg, but he refuses to say anything more about her 'hip'. "Can you walk?"

"Take it slow… and I'll try and keep up," is her answer. Securing her right arm around his neck, Ryuho grabs a firm hold on her waist and splints her to his body for support. After a few tentative steps, he finds that she's slow-moving, but able to go in a forward direction. Happy enough with this little victory, he steers her around the bodies of the fallen thugs and leads her out of the alley into the city street.

-------

A/N: Another long one. Don't know if the summary for Chapter 8 helped, but I'd already promised to put it in.

So what did you think? Did you like it? Too much fighting? Not enough? Informative? Worried about poor Cammy (you should be)? Review! Lots of reviews make me write that much faster! And updates for 'Casualties of War' in the near future, too.

Luv you guys!

Mira :)


	15. 10 confessing

Disclaimer: I do not own. Warnings for this chapter include torture, drug references and lime (better safe than sorry). Do not proceed if any of these things offends you.

---------

Summary for Chapter 9-confronting:

In the alley, Genso and the rest of the city gang arrive just as Ryuho is reunited with Mimori. The leader stakes his claim on the battered girl but Ryuho refuses to give her up. Genso forces him to fight several of his thugs so that he can learn the boy's moves. When the two finally fight Genso lasts longer than any of his men, but a cheap shot finally wins him a glance at Ryuho's true speed and power. Genso is sent fleeing like a frightened child as Ryuho turns his attention back to Mimori.

Meanwhile, Cougar and Elian arrive at Tachibana's house just after the others arrive from the dairy farm. Cammy greets Elian at the door and asks him if he could try to help Kanami, who still won't wake up. He agrees, trying to reassure her. Cougar heads straight in to talk to Urizane and Tachibana about the secret message that Elian intercepted from the Mainland. Cammy fetches Kazuma and Elian replays the message for everyone in the room. Kazuma fumes about the lies told about him and Ryuho while Cougar and Urizane confront Tachibana about his and Mimori's rolls in the mysterious organization AIMED. Tachibana defends their involvement and offers to answer questions, but Kazuma reminds them of the man named 'Zondo' who is coming after Mimori and Tachibana. Tachibana comes up with a plan: Cougar will take a vehicle and go to the city to fetch Mimori and Ryuho while he and Urizane will help Elian pinpoint the location of the message's destination in the ocean. Kazuma insists on staying with Kanami until it's time to kick some ass. Everyone agrees with the plan and they all separate to attend to their individual tasks.

In the large warehouse behind Tachibana's house, Zondo lies in wait. He'd found his target by flashing pictures in a town along the way. He was able to get some background information on his subjects as well as the location of Tachibana's house. He'd snuck into the warehouse and waited for his targets to appear. Not only did the male subject, Tachibana appear with a large group but, after a half hour, he and two others entered the warehouse on an errand. Zondo watches and learns that one man is leaving and that the girl with them is Tachibana's girlfriend. Once the girl 'Cammy' is left alone in the warehouse, Zondo grabs her.

Meanwhile, back in the alley, Ryuho tries to gently rouse Mimori to check on her. She reacts violently to being awakened and then acts very strangely when he talks to her. She semi-coherently recounts her run-in with Hiro, Genso and the gang and how she came to be in the alley. He tries to reassure her that he's taken care of the men who tried to hurt her. He gives her some water from the bag Tachibana gave him and asks her about her injuries. He discovers that she is acting strangely because Hiro drugged her. Despite this fact, she still manages to tease him with jokes and he decides that they had better leave the alley. He carefully lifts her to her feet and, with her propped on his side, they leave behind the fallen bodies of Genso's gang.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like this brand spankin' new update. Heed the warnings in the disclaimer for this chapter- I'm not trying to get booted off of this site because somebody didn't realize there was mild torture this time or because Mimori's still drugged. So let's all suck it up and enjoy, shall we?

**Chapter 10- Confessing**

Even at a slow hobble, Mimori only lasts a few blocks. Her breathing rate steadily increases to a shallow pant and her steps repeatedly falter; Ryuho can tell she's quickly running out of steam. He figures they should probably rest very soon, however, he wants to put more distance between them and the gang of men he left battered in the alley. It's unlikely that any of them would even be conscious for another couple of hours, let alone in any condition to follow them, but he won't take chances with Mimori's safety. She's been through enough today.

As Ryuho puzzles over what to do next Mimori's knees suddenly buckle beneath her and she slips off his shoulder. He catches her as she grabs for his arms and hastily carries her over to the closest relatively flat surface- the trunk of an old sedan. He settles her as comfortably as possible, urging her to lie back against the window, "Just relax for a minute and catch your breath…"

She does as she's told, pulling her knees up to rest her heels on the car. She raises a hand to cover both her eyes and the mask of pain stretching across her face. Her complexion is clammy and her voice is thick with fatigue, "I'm sorry… I'm just so tired… I'm really slowing us down, aren't I?"

A pang of guilt stabs at his gut; he should have known from her condition that they wouldn't have been able to get very far. He should have insisted they stop much earlier. "No, we needed to rest, anyway. Now that we've made some progress I want a closer look at your injuries." To his relief she doesn't lapse into any jokes this time. He leans against the car facing her and appraises her overall condition, "First things first- show me where you hit your head."

She moves her hand from her face over to her temple, sweeping away some hair to reveal a gash covered in crusted blood buried in her hairline. She winces when he pulls aside more of her hair to take a closer look. It appears rather ugly, but has already formed a solid scab.

Curious about his impression, Mimori asks, "Is it bad?"

"No, it's already started mending, though I imagine it must hurt. Where else were you injured?"

"I don't know… it hurts all over… and I feel disgusting; all those years of just saying 'no' for what? There goes that little achievement…"

He frowns at her comment; if that was a joke it wasn't funny. "It's not your fault he gave you drugs, Mimori. No one would ever blame you for what happened."

She frowns, looking as though she'd roll her eyes at him if she could. However instead she merely sighs, "That's very kind of you to say…"

"Can you drink some more water? It will probably help wash the drugs from your system. And you need to hydrate anyway." At this he sets the bag next to her and begins rummaging through it, appraising its contents once more. She nods in assent and he offers her the uncapped water bottle again. As she drinks, he pulls a protein bar out of the bag, "There's some food in here, too. Can you eat?"

She rests the half-empty bottle on her thigh and nods again, "Sure, but those things taste nasty- 'chewy caramel' my butt…"

"Well you need the energy, so eat it." He continues rummaging through the bag, "I think there's some pain reliever in here but I'm afraid to give it to you since we don't know what drug you were given."

Ever the lady, she finishes chewing her gooey mouthful before speaking, "Then I'll just rough it. I'm sure you've endured much worse than this."

He had, but was still impressed with her determination and resilience; even though he could tell she was in a lot of pain she wasn't complaining much, and overall he thought she was handling the whole situation surprisingly well. As they had walked away from the gang he'd gotten her to recall her tale of nearly being impaled by a tree limb and then her narrow escape from the collapsing restaurant. From there she'd been 'rescued' by the manipulative Hiro but had still managed a valiant escape once she'd discovered that he'd tricked her. Considering all of these things, Ryuho wondered if perhaps Mimori wasn't as fragile and helpless as he'd always thought her to be. His entire impression of the grown-up Mimori seemed to be changing before his eyes.

Stealing periodic glances as he ponders, Ryuho watches as Mimori slowly eats the protein bar; ever so often she makes funny faces with a new bite in silent disproval. He doesn't know what to make of her now. Ever since she had first appeared at HOLY, his main objective concerning her had been to protect her from harm. And even after their situation changed around them, he had never stopped to wonder why such a goal was so important to him. It was hard enough seeing her pained reactions to his own icy façade when he attempted to keep his distance; seeing her battered and nearly broken like this was almost more than his typically stoic resolve could handle. Her injuries, both physical and emotional, were shaking him to his core and Ryuho knew he was finally being forced to confront his honest feelings for the girl.

It was one thing to admit to himself that he cared very deeply for her. But something else, something deeper, stirred within him whenever the image of that man dripping his blood on her and trying to violate her entered his consciousness. He felt physically sick and an overwhelming desire to rip flesh immediately consumed him. And though he could scarcely admit it, darker thoughts of himself being the one poised over Mimori's prone figure snuck into the recesses of his mind. Something deeply possessive within him had laid claim to the girl and he was utterly bewildered as to how that realization might change things. He didn't think that he wanted things to change- everything was complicated enough between them as it was.

"You seem to be coming around some; you don't appear quite as drunk as before. We need to keep going." At the dismayed and withered look she shoots him he clarifies, "But don't worry- I'll carry you."

Her face immediately morphs into one of skepticism, "What? But you're… still injured."

"It's true I haven't fully recovered yet. I don't have the energy to use my Alter to fly us back. But I'm fine enough to carry you the rest of the way."

She looks up at him puzzled, "The rest of the way? You mean back to the house?"

He nods absently, "I can move faster than we were a moment ago, and I'm not letting you hobble on your injuries anymore. Are you ready?"

Somewhat unsure, Mimori nods. However neither of them moves right away. The brief physical separation while they'd rested makes them both a bit bashful about renewing such intimate contact. Even as they hesitate, both feel rather foolish- certainly they can be grown up about this sort of thing, right?

Ryuho finally takes the initiative and silently leans in on the car to pull Mimori's arm over his shoulder. He grabs her gently around the back of the waist and behind her knees and lifts her lightly. He tilts her forward a bit and she readjusts herself against him until they find something comfortable for both of them- Mimori cradled in his arms with hers circling his neck, her uninjured hip resting against his stomach. Unable to really make eye contact with her, Ryuho instead concentrates a bit too sharply on the road ahead, one that will put them on the highway leading out of the city and back into the Wastelands.

* * *

From the house, Tachibana hears the peel of tires in the driveway from the direction of the barn and knows that Straight Cougar has taken his beloved QRV in search of Mimori and, to a lesser extent, Ryuho. With an absent shake of his head in exasperation he heads to the front door, expecting to meet Cammy. When he gets there, however, she is nowhere in sight. He walks out of the house towards the small warehouse and notices that the bay door is already closed again. She must still be inside.

Opening the warehouse's side door, he leans halfway in the frame and calls for her, "Cammy?"

"A-Asuka?" Her voice is high and distant; it's coming from the center of the warehouse. He heads towards the sound, allowing the door to shut behind him.

"Cammy? Are you okay? You sound worried."

He walks down the row of vehicles and cuts between two palates of stacked supplies. Something doesn't feel right. He should go back for one of the others, but he can't just turn his back on Cammy- especially when she sounds like _that_. Standing in the middle of a wide aisle, he calls, "Cammy? Where are you?"

Twenty feet away a tall figure steps from behind a tower of stacked boxes. Combat boots, khaki pants, muscle shirt, kerchief skull cap. Giant, well-defined biceps, deltoids and pecs. Military watch, tight latex gloves, and a 6 inch hunting knife pressed against the throat of his tiny girlfriend. Her wrists are bound in a thick plastic zip tie and her face is streaked with tear tracks.

Tachibana bites back the name 'Zondo'. _Don't show your hand- hold on to the element of surprise._ Instead, he takes a breath and summons the calmest voice he can muster, asking, "Who are you?"

The large man moves no muscle other than to smile, "I'm someone who's looking for you, Tachibana. Or can I call you Asuka, like Cammy here does?"

Tachibana's stomach flip-flops but he maintains a cool façade, "I don't care what you call me; I'm too distracted by that big knife you have there. Why don't you put it away, let the girl go and we can talk about this?"

The man chuckles at the young man's words. He maintains his hold on Cammy, "Do you think it's going to be that easy? You just ask nicely and I let her go? I don't think so, Asuka."

_This is really bad._ Standing stock still, Tachibana sweeps a quick glance at Cammy, taking in her apparent condition. He notes the vise-like grip the man has on her arm, but otherwise she looks unharmed. Still, he's unsure of how to proceed with this stranger; this is presumably the 'Zondo' character from the message who is supposed to 'take care' of Mimori and him. _How did he find me so quickly?_ _According to Elian and Cougar, the message was only a few hours old._ _This guy is either really good or really lucky. In either case, I have to get Cammy out of this!_

In an appeasing gesture, Tachibana slowly brings his empty hands away from his body, "Look, I'm not looking for trouble and I'm a bit confused. My name _is_ Asuka Tachibana, but I'm nobody special; are you sure I'm the person you're looking for? I don't understand why a guy like you would be looking for a guy like me."

The large man still refuses to budge, "Feigning innocence? Or do you really not know? Well, it seems you've upset some pretty powerful people, Asuka. Meddled in affairs much larger than you. You're in somebody's way, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to move you."

The young man can't help but show some of his mounting anger, "And you're going to do that by scaring the hell out of a little girl? Threatening a friend is not the way to get on my good side."

The stranger chuckles again, "I'm not interested in your good side. But really, Asuka, just a friend? I thought she was a lot more than that to you. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't like them so petite…" he releases his grip to graze his rubber gloved fingers over her arm, up her neck and grabs her braid, "…so blonde…" He yanks on her hair, jerking her head back, and pulls the band loose. The jerking movement causes a thin line of blood to erupt along the length of the knife pressed against her neck. A small whimper emerges from the back of Cammy's throat even though her lips are pressed together in a tight line.

Tachibana tenses visibly, mind already calculating and running scenarios of summoning his Alter power and subduing the man before he has time to slide that knife across Cammy's neck. Too many of them are ending badly.

Still holding the blade firmly in place, the stranger pulls Cammy's plait loose and then places his hand on her head, pulling his fingers through her hair. It falls loosely around her shoulders, nearly obscuring the blade behind long wavy rivulets. Stroking her tresses, the man taunts, "Perhaps you were going to wash this hair in that bath you were running. Rub shampoo all through these pretty curls. Massage her shoulders, run your hands all over her skin…"

He rests his hand on her shoulder and then runs it down her back out of Tachibana's view. He can tell the boy is cracking.

"Stop it! Enough! No more games… What do I have to do to get you to let her go?"

The mercenary smiles in satisfaction, "Ah, smart boy- you catch on quick. As you may have guessed, I'm only here for you. But I'm not ready to part with dear little Cammy yet; holding on to her will keep you honest- no tricks." He tilts the knife for emphasis and it flashes against the girl's throat. Tachibana is immediately drawn to the terrified look in her eyes. He wants to reassure her. He'll find a way to get her out of this.

The stranger continues laying out his conditions, "But… if you want me to free her then all you have to do is put these on." Still holding the knife, he reaches in his pocket with his free hand and tosses a pair of handcuffs to Tachibana, who catches them one-handed.

The young man frowns, "Fine." He closes one bracelet on his wrist, but as he goes to fit his other wrist the man stops him.

"No. Behind your back."

Wordlessly, Tachibana complies, and after a bit of maneuvering, turns to the side and pulls his locked wrists into view, "There. Now let her go. I'm not going anywhere."

"Walk slowly towards me." Tachibana's frown deepens to a scowl at this. Things are quickly spiraling completely out of his control. He needs to turn the tables on the situation, but doesn't know how much leeway he'll be allowed. Deciding to take a small gamble, the young man walks within 10 feet of Cammy and the stranger and then halts.

The large man's knuckles tighten on the knife handle and the corners of his mouth turn down, "I didn't say stop."

Jaw muscles set firmly as Tachibana replies, "This is close enough until she's out of harm's way. I don't trust that you'll just let her go once you have me, so right here is all you get until you free her."

"You don't follow directions so well, boy."

The youth quirks an eyebrow at the large man in front of him, "What's the matter? Big guy like you afraid of a kid like me? I'm hardly dangerous, especially like this," he gestures with his bound wrists for emphasis, "What kind of coward hides behind a little girl?"

The man's eye twitches and Tachibana knows he's struck a nerve. The man drops the hand with the knife to his side and grabs Cammy's throat with the other. With two fingers and a thumb he squeezes both of the carotid arteries in her neck.

"Stop!" Tachibana watches helplessly as her eyes slowly roll up in her head and her knees buckle. The stranger releases her and she pitches to the side, hitting the warehouse floor with a thud.

Renewing his cruel smile, the large man steps over Cammy's crumpled form, staring intently at the handcuffed youth, "Who's hiding?"

Tachibana narrows hateful eyes on the man, "That was unnecessary."

"I let her go, just like you asked."

A lightning-fast glance at his girlfriend shows the telltale rise and fall of breathing- she's only unconscious. As much as he hates what happened, Tachibana is slightly relieved that Cammy is now out of the man's immediate possession and out of the line of fire. The scales are slowly tipping back in his favor. Now it's just a matter of summoning his Alter power at the right moment to take down the dangerous stranger.

The man interrupts Tachibana's train of thought as he spreads his feet a ways apart and crouches into a balanced fighting stance, "Well now. We both know you're waiting for the right time to turn the tables on me. I'm a fighter by trade, so the only way you could get out of this would be to best me. Do you want to try your luck?"

_This is it! Distract him for as long as you can and then drop him fast..._ Tachibana's cool façade slips back into place, "With my hands like this? Hardly seems fair."

"If you don't know yet, you'll soon learn that life's not fair, Asuka. We work with the cards we've been dealt. You'll just have to be a little creative."

Sinking into his own low crouch, Tachibana's lips twist up into a wicked smile, "You don't know how right you are- Eternity Eight!"

Large chunks of the concrete behind him disappear as he lunges with surprising speed towards the mercenary. The large man moves to block as the quick teen instantly changes direction and sends a spin kick towards his target's midsection. The stranger easily dodges it, but the kick was not meant to injure, rather to divert attention from the four glowing treasure balls sweeping in behind it, the closest heading straight for the man's forehead.

However, at the last minute the mercenary produces a retractable ASP baton from nowhere and extends it, batting away two of the spheres while dodging the others. Tachibana gasps. _Of course he knew about my Alter power all along! …Access to personnel files from HOLY…_ Zondo had indeed been prepared for his powers.

Still, the young man had managed to free his hands with his other four treasure balls. He regains his footing as they pulse and float near his outstretched fingertips. He extends his arm in the stranger's direction, commanding his Alter to attack, but the man had already sent a small explosive sailing at the youth. It is intercepted by two of the treasure balls but still explodes dangerously close to Tachibana, sending him reeling backwards.

The mercenary instantly closes the distance between them and sends a jarring blow to the teen's jaw, knocking him down. Three treasure balls bore into the man's chest but he barrels forward, snapping the ASP down harshly on the back of Tachibana's head with a 'crack', dropping him instantly. All eight treasure balls freeze in midair and crash to the floor, shattering like glass.

Massaging the scald mark on his shoulder from one of the treasure balls, Zondo stands over the knocked out teen, muttering to himself, "Damn boy, you put up quite a fight. If I hadn't known about your powers, you might've had me."

He pulls another plastic zip tie from his cargo pocket and leans down to re-secure the teen's arms. "I almost underestimated your Alter. I'd better neutralize that power before you come to."

Digging in the same pocket, he pulls out a small plastic case and flips the top open. From within it he extracts a tiny, oddly-shaped device- a rounded, coin-sized disc with six thin metal appendages extending outward. He carefully places it in the center of the back of Tachibana's neck and presses a button at its base, causing the legs of the device to plunge deep into the boy's skin.

"It'd be safer if I could just kill you now, but I need to get my hands on Miss Kiryu. Speaking of which…"

Zondo eyes the crumpled form of Cammy a few paces off. It's time she proved her usefulness as more than just bait.

* * *

In the room that Mimori and Kanami share, the younger of the two lays motionless on the bed under a smooth comforter. Her breathing is calm and even, causing the fluffy blanket pulled up under her arms to rise and fall minutely with each breath. The muscles of her face and body are completely relaxed and her eyes remain motionless beneath her closed lids. If not for her stiff positioning, one would swear she was merely sleeping.

A pensive and frowning Kazuma sits at the head of the bed, hip next to the pillow of his young charge. He absently twirls a long strand from her ponytail around his finger as he considers Elian's offer to help her. The younger boy in question stands patiently at the foot of the bed, looking down at the small girl with an appraising look. He knows that Kazuma doesn't know him very well and wonders if he will trust him with something he so obviously treasures.

After a while, Kazuma breaks his long silence, "So you think you can reach her with your Alter? Like with the TV?"

Elian answers him with a small decline of his head, "It's not quite the same but if it's her Alter that's preventing her from waking then I might be able to tap into her subconscious. There's a tentative link between us already from the projection she sent us from the barn. I think I can follow it back and maybe talk to her, and find out why she's still… sleeping."

The boy can read the doubt on Kazuma's face, but the teen surprises him by eventually nodding his head, "If you think you can reach her then I think you should try it. Nothing else we've tried has brought her around. We can't wait any longer for Mimori to get back here. So yeah, do it."

Elian calmly lowers himself to sit on the edge of the bed so that he faces Kazuma and the young girl. He gently lifts her palms and places them within his own; Kazuma can't help but notice how tiny both of their hands are.

Elian's eyes linger for a long time on Kanami's features, constructing a mental image of her face before he finally closes his eyes. Keeping the picture of her at the forefront of his consciousness, he allows his Alter to awaken and cloak them.

Kazuma watches the green bubble appear seemingly out of thin air and then expand around Elian, creeping towards the prone form of the little girl. The older teen reflexively pulls away the hand he had rested on Kanami's forehead, but the boy's soft voice halts him, "Go ahead and touch her. The contact will be a good anchor for her."

The glowing skin of the bubble slowly thickens by degrees, enveloping both children from the waist up as well as Kazuma's outstretched arm. A closer look actually reveals that the bubble is constructed of light rather than solid matter, and its glassy surface shimmers with microscopic bursts of color. Elian sits perfectly still, eyes closed, hands gently cradling Kanami's. He almost appears as if he, too, has drifted off to sleep…

------

He floats in an impenetrable blackness. There is no floor or ceiling, there are no walls. There is nothing but a distant, whispering presence.

"Kanami? Are you here? …Can you hear me?"

"Go away."

"Kanami, is that you?"

"There is no Kanami. You don't belong here. Go away."

"It is you. And you don't belong here, either. You should come back with me."

"I don't know you."

"It's me, Elian. We've met before. Remember when I brought Cougar to the house? We sat together outside on the porch. Cammy came and told us he would be alright…"

"I don't know Elian. I don't know Cougar. I don't know Cammy."

"You _do_ know Cammy. You work with her, you live with her. You see her every day, her and Tachibana…"

"I don't know Cammy. I don't know Tachibana… You're frightening me! Go away!"

"It's frightening _here_. You need to come back home, to you friends…"

"I don't know friends. I don't know home. I haven't been anywhere but here."

"You're confused. There was an accident and you were overwhelmed by your Alter power-"

"-Alter… power?"

"Yes. I felt your pain, your fear. You must have hidden here for protection. But you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I'm not afraid. I don't remember an accident."

"I know. It's how you're coping. And maybe you're not afraid now, but you can't tell me you're happy here, either."

"…Happy?"

"Yes, happy. Like when you were home, or at the farm. When you were helping people or when you were with your friends…"

"I don't have-"

"You _do_ have friends! You have Cammy and Asuka. You have Mimori and Ryuho…"

"I… these names… I-I don't-"

"And you have Kazuma. You know, 'Kazu-kun'? He misses you so much."

"Kazu… kun? Do I…?"

"He's sitting with you right now. Can you feel him? The connection? He's barely left your side since they found you."

"No one else is here."

"No _feel_ it! He's there, I promise. You just have to reach for him."

"I can't do that! I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I-I'm safe here."

"It's just an illusion of safety. There's no danger anymore. You can come back now."

"I… I don't remember this place that you want me to go to. I… what if you're lying to me?"

"We're in _your_ Alter right now. You should be able to sense that I'm being honest with you. I have no reason to lie."

"I… I'm still afraid to leave. What if… what if I don't like it there? What if these people are angry with me?"

"No one will be angry with you- they're all too busy worrying about you. They want to see you again."

"How do you know all of this? Are we... are we friends?"

"I'd like to think we are. I don't know you as well as the others, but I thought we got along pretty well. We have a lot in common. I thought you were really nice…"

"You seem… really nice, too."

"Well, I try… Kanami, aren't you lonely here?"

"I… I never thought I was lonely… But now that you're here… it's better."

"Your friends miss you; they're lonely without you. You believe me now, right? That you have friends?"

"I… yes. But I don't remember. It's very strange. I… wait… what is that? There's… there's a warmth. I can feel it… It's gentle… and… I can't describe it…"

"That's Kazuma. I told you he was near. Now that you're relaxing, you're becoming more receptive to your real surroundings. See? It's not so dark here anymore. I can see your face. Can you see me?"

"I… I think I see you… It's hazy… like a shadow. You have a lot of hair… and… kind eyes. The other one… will I be able to see him?"

"You mean Kazuma? You won't be able to see him until we go back. Are you ready?"

"I… not yet. I'm just not… I still need a moment…"

"Don't worry; I won't make you go anywhere you don't want to. I just know you'll be happier once you're back there."

"Do you… have to leave? Can you… stay with me? …Until I'm ready to go?"

"Sure. I'll stay right here with you."

"I… I can really see you now. I was right about your eyes… Why are we holding hands?"

"That helps me connect with you so we can talk. If I let go, then I risk the chance off going back without you."

"Then don't let go! Please… just… don't leave yet…"

"Like I said, I'll stay right here until you're ready."

* * *

Thundering drums echo in Cammy's ears, punctuating her abrupt return to consciousness. Her eyes pulse with each percussive thrum and her head feels so tight that her brain must be trying to push through her skull. Something large and firm is squeezing her lower jaw and her head is being shaken by some force outside of her control. As curiosity overrides her discomfort, Cammy slowly rolls her eyes open.

A massive, hazy outline of a head and upper torso swims into view and, after a moment, sharpens into the visage of the cruel, knife-wielding mercenary. Tears immediately re-cloud her vision and a low wail escapes from her throat. She tries to wrench her chin out of his large grasp, but he holds firm. Memories of the moments before she blacked out assault her fragile mind: The colossal shadow looming over her. Meaty fingers digging into the too-sensitive skin of her arms. The sharp steel of a blade licking shallow cuts against her neck. The shear panic underlying her boyfriend's deceptively cool demeanor as he bargained for her safety. _Oh Asuka, what happened?_

The large man's icy voice answers as if he'd heard her internal query, "Your boyfriend turned out to be quite a challenge, little girl, but in the end he just couldn't last against me."

Cammy blinks the wetness out of her eyes to search for Asuka, not caring as it trails heavy tracks down her cheeks. A few paces off she spies a body with purple hair lying face down, arms tethered behind its back, and fresh tears surge forward to replace the old, "Asuka! Oh God!"

Rough hands pull the girl up into a sitting position. As he speaks, Zondo gestures to the motionless figure, "He's alive for now. However, whether he stays that way is entirely up to you, Cammy."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer me honestly and completely, then I will let Asuka live. If you take too long to answer these questions, then I will hurt him. If you refuse to answer these questions, then I will kill him. Then I will kill you. Do you understand?"

She nods vacantly at him, eyes wide with bewilderment and anxiety. He smirks at her rapid compliance and pauses before beginning his inquiry, "First question: Is Mimori Kiryu in the house?"

Cammy is so shocked to hear Mimori's name that she hesitates in order to repeat his words in her mind. Zondo can sense the surprise in her face and voice, "Mi-Mimori?"

"Pay attention, Cammy. I don't want to have to repeat myself…"

"-No! Sh- she's not in the house…"

"Are you absolutely sure? I can't have you lying to me. Maybe you need to see how serious I am."

Somewhat confused, Cammy watches as the mercenary produces a tiny remote from his pocket. He holds it in front of her face and with a very deliberate motion depresses the largest button. At that moment Asuka's body seizes up and spasms behind them; jagged, pained growls emit from the still-unconscious teen.

"Noooo!" Cammy screams as she watches her boyfriend's head bang repeatedly into the concrete floor- every muscle in his body reacts as if he's being electrocuted. Zondo releases the button and the boy's body mercifully sinks back into stillness once again.

The mercenary taunts the girl as she sobs; "Now you see how important your answers are. This little device is a paralytic- it cuts off 90 percent of his motor functions. That leaves just enough muscle tone for bladder control and speech- if he were conscious. This way he can't summon those powers of his. But you see it also serves another practical function- in order to instill 'compliance' it delivers electric shocks of an extremely high voltage whenever I press this button."

He holds the remote even closer in front of her eyes and she shuts them reflexively, whimpering softly at her helplessness. "I have to be careful when I use it; too many shocks can stop a human heart. I've accidentally killed people with this thing on more than one occasion. Collateral damage. So think carefully before you decide to lie to me."

"I won't lie! I swear! Just don't hurt him again!" She trembles with anguish and the man continues, "Alright then. Question two: Who else is in the house?"

She doesn't even hesitate this time, words and names spilling from her lips before she can even think of the consequences, "Urizane and Elian are still inside. And Kazuma is with Kanami. That's it."

"Four people? Are you sure?" As she nods vigorously, Zondo thinks back to the people he saw entering the house earlier. "Two children, right? One's a little girl?"

"Yes, th-that's Kanami."

"And two older boys? The fat one is…?"

"That's Urizane. The other is Kazuma."

The man nods and Cammy gives a silent exhale- he seems satisfied with her answers. "And how many of them are Alter users?"

She blinks, surprised by the question, but hurries to answer, "All of them…"

Zondo thinks about this for a moment, frowning at the odds. He won't concern himself with them; he has more important tasks to accomplish. "Alright Cammy. Next question: Where is Mimori Kiryu?"

Fear instantly blanches her face and she stutters before she can muster a coherent answer, "I-I… We don't… we don't know… She left…"

The man quirks a curious eyebrow at her; perhaps the girl isn't as frightened as he thought. "But you know where she went, don't you?"

Cammy panics. There is no longer any doubt in her mind that this is the man from the message looking for Asuka and Mimori, her two best friends. He already has his hands on her boyfriend; can she give him Mimori as well? What guarantee does she have that he wouldn't kill them all?

"I-I… Please! I… I can't…" and her stomach knots when annoyance clouds his eyes.

"No Cammy, that's not allowed…" His thumb finds the button again and Asuka artificially spasms once more. His body jerks uncontrollably and his arms and legs flop spastically about him. His head thrashes from side to side and his low growl grows into a haphazard cry of agony. Cammy screams as she watches until Zondo finally releases the button. "I told you what would happen if you didn't cooperate."

She collapses backwards and cries with all her heart. "Oh God, I can't! You're just going to kill us all anyway! We're already dead, you just want information!" Her sobbing causes her to miss the funny look he gives her.

"Is that what you think? You stupid girl, you are going to get them all killed if you don't smarten up." Even as she still cries, he waits until he's sure she's listening before continuing, "I need Miss Kiryu alive- my employer has business with her and your boyfriend. As I said before, I don't need you. Once I have the information I want I'm going to lock you in this warehouse and finish my errands. However, if you don't give me the answers I want I'll have to move on to your friends inside the house- they should be able to tell me what I want to know. But once I'm in the house people will definitely die. Like I said- collateral damage."

Cammy whimpers, but opens her eyes and looks at him, judging his sincerity as he speaks. "So just tell me where I can find Miss Kiryu or a lot of innocent people are going to die today- including you and your boyfriend." Zondo punctuates his last word with a press of the button and Asuka once more launches into a violent seizure on the floor, flopping and grunting and banging his head into the concrete again and again. Cammy frantically looks between Asuka and the large man, who simply holds down the button while looking at her expectantly.

"Stop it, please! You'll kill him! I'll tell you!" When these words fail to gain the release of the button, Cammy screams out, "She's in the city! At the restaurant!" The mercenary finally releases the remote and the entire warehouse fills with a silence broken only by the echo of her shrill words.

His words are deathly calm, "Which restaurant?"

She gives him the name and the cross streets, all the while silently praying that he keeps his word. She almost screams again when he picks the remote back up, "I think you might be lying to me, Cammy. Why in the hell would she go to a restaurant in the city?"

Cammy furiously shakes her head, "I'm not lying! I swear she went there! It's… it's AIMED headquarters… Now please! Check on Asuka and see if he's alive."

A wicked smile curls Zondo's lips. His second target is now within his grasp. He rises to his feet and crosses the few paces to stand over Asuka. He checks the boy's pulse, and then hefts the unconscious body over his shoulder. Walking back over to Cammy, he leans down and pulls the startled girl by the arm to her feet. "B-but I thought… What are you doing…? You said…"

He drags her toward the back of the warehouse, towards the door he broke into to get inside. "I'm not going to leave you here so you can run to your friends. You're going to help me find this restaurant and Miss Kiryu. And you're going to serve as insurance in the off chance that your boyfriend there gets out of control. And just remember- I've got another one of these devices if you try to cause me any trouble."

Too stunned to speak, Cammy can only stumble along as Zondo drags her beside him and carries an unconscious Asuka out of the warehouse and over the cliffs to his concealed van.

* * *

As predicted, Ryuho and Mimori make significant progress towards the highway; however, the trip has been haunted by an awkward silence. Neither teen speaks a word; they have yet to make eye contact since setting back out again. Ryuho notices that Mimori has gradually shifted in his arms and is sitting up rather rigidly; she can't be comfortable like that. "You can relax- lean on my shoulder."

Somewhat startled by the break in their mutual silence, Mimori tenses in his grasp, "Oh… okay. You… don't mind?"

"I don't mind. It's easier that way. And you should sleep if you can; give your injuries an opportunity to mend."

She dutifully settles more comfortably against him, but absently adds, "I doubt I'll be able to sleep, though, with all the swaying."

Unbeknownst to Mimori, Ryuho's brows immediately knit together in disproval. "I don't _sway_."

Slightly confused, she finally looks up at his face. It takes only a moment to process the unforgivable transgression she's just made against his male ego. Utterly tickled by his instantaneous prickling, she makes a valiant effort to soothe him without laughing. "I'm sorry. I just meant that the lope in your gait makes the ride a little bumpy- not that I'm complaining! I much prefer this to barely hobbling…"

She succeeds in keeping a straight face but her eyes dance with unmistakable mirth. Embarrassed by his own reaction, Ryuho only mutters defensively, "I don't _lope_, either…"

This only exacerbates things in Mimori's eyes and the corners of her mouth threaten to push up to her cheekbones, "What? Loping is manly! American cowboys 'lope'. It's not like I said you 'sashayed' or anything. Fine. You 'lumber' like a big manly-man! Is that better?"

The look he shoots her is a cross between disgust and disbelief, and she finally looses hold of any resolve she might have had. Laughter soon boils over and spills out of the girl like a steaming kettle. Ryuho rolls his eyes at her for what feels like the millionth time in so many hours; he'd wanted to dispel the awkwardness between them but this was not his preferred method of accomplishing it. Still, her body language indicates that she's loosening up and is perhaps again comfortable with him. All that seemed to be missing was an easy-going conversation.

"I guess…" she trails off, leaving something unspoken.

"What is it?" He encourages her, eager to firm up the tentative bond slowly growing between them.

"It's just… I'm still waiting. When are you going to say it?" Though she tries to sound nonchalant, there is a barely perceptible edge in her voice.

"Say what?" Ryuho is utterly confused.

Not entirely sure that proceeding is such a good idea, Mimori still continues, "You know- 'I told you so.' 'This never would have happened if you'd have just gone back to the Mainland like I said'- you know, the lecture."

"Mimori-"

In her nervousness she begins to babble, "-Because I'd rather just get it over with now. I'm half doped, so it shouldn't hurt so much to hear it. And it's not like I can go anywhere- you have a pretty captive audience."

The only indication of Ryuho's inaudible yet exasperated sigh is the slight collapse of his chest which Mimori feels against her side. "I'm not going to lecture you. It wouldn't do either of us a bit of good. I already know that nothing I can say is going to make you change your behavior."

"Oh, I see. Alright then…" In all honesty, she actually didn't see that one coming. She sits in silence for several moments, contemplating his peculiar and out of character statement before hesitantly asking, "The others… did they send you… to get me?" She has a nervous look on her face that she tries to hide from him by keeping her head low.

He walks quietly for a moment, wondering what consequences could come from disclosure of the truth. Concluding that he's done enough over-thinking, Ryuho decides to go with honesty, "Actually, I came here because I was worried about you. The weather report said that the storm was centered over the city and I was afraid you were in danger- especially after the earthquake. I'll admit I didn't expect to find you in quite so much distress."

She nods in understanding and he continues, emboldened, "What I said on the cliffs this morning, I meant it. I'm trying to respect your desire to help others the way you see fit. Of course, I don't understand how being tangled up with a risky organization like AIM is going to-"

Unfortunately the mere mention of her beloved organization puts Mimori on the defensive. Without even realizing it, she snaps at him, "-Don't talk about it like that! You have no idea what AIMED has accomplished- what I've accomplished! And do you know what? I did it without an Alter!"

Ryuho hears the wounded quality in her voice and realizes too late that he's fallen back on a sore subject. He can tell she's flashing back to every curt and callous lecture he's given her since she showed up at HOLY. Her tone steadily rises to match her anger, "God, you're so predictable! Really, are you that obsessed with it? I bet you can't even imagine the Lost Ground gaining its independence without an Alter-wielding martyr at the helm! Well, I don't have any powers but I'm not helpless! Put me down!"

She starts struggling out of his arms with more energy than he thought that she had. "Put me down, now! I've changed my mind- I don't want to hear this!"

"Mimori, stop it. That's not what I'm saying-"

He does his best to juggle her flailing limbs but finally relents, putting her feet down to appease her. Once close to standing, she pushes away from him and starts limping swiftly down the street on her own, fury evident in her rapid pace. "Leave me alone! I'll get home by myself!"

However, she only makes it a few meters before collapsing heavily on her injured hip. She yelps in pain and shock, but soon tries to hoist herself up onto her knees. However, her attempt is unsuccessful; she doesn't have the strength to even sit up properly, let alone stand. Stung by humiliation and unable to properly right herself, she can do nothing but bury her face in the crook of her arm and pound her other fist on the pavement in frustration. Her back spasms from wracking sobs of pain and defeat.

Stunned by her reaction, Ryuho at first just stands dumbstruck. Lying in the street propped on her elbows, Mimori turns her head to stare him straight in the eye, yelling with a shaky voice, "Alright I'll say it- you're right! I couldn't cut it! In the end I couldn't save myself. After nearly being impaled and then crushed to death, after escaping a fire and a collapsing building, after getting hit by a car and then kidnapped, after nearly getting away- it was just too much. I was nearly raped and killed. But thank goodness you showed up and saved me! Because now you get to say 'I told you so.' So SAY IT! But then leave me the hell alone!"

Snapping out of his shock, he rushes to her aid, crouching beside her, "Mimori-"

"Go away! Just… just give me some space…" She turns away from him and tries to bury her face again.

"Mimori…"

"I _mean_ it! Please, God…"

He finally grows impatient, "Mimori, damn it, would you listen to me? You don't understand; that's not what I meant…" He straddles her on his knees and grabs her arms, twisting her to face him. Her head remains bent down and her eyes are stubbornly shut tight but he holds her in front of him, determined to make her hear.

"Listen, I'm serious! I meant what I said on the cliffs, about understanding your need to help, to make an impact here. I didn't understand how much you'd come to consider the Lost Ground as your home. I didn't know you'd go so far as to be a part of AIMED-"

Mimori struggles in his grasp but he holds her fast, searching in vain for the words that will make her recognize his sincerity, "Listen! I realize that I don't mind that Tachibana is involved with AIMED-"

She cuts in, "-because he's an Alter user!"

He continues, determined to be brutally honest, "Maybe. Maybe that has something to do with it. But the main reason is because he's not _you_. I care about you- more than anything else! I don't ever want anything to happen to you and it makes me absolutely crazy to think that you put yourself in situations that endanger your safety!"

Somewhere in the midst of this confession, Mimori has stopped her struggling to stare awe struck and unblinking at him. Her voice is shaky and skeptical, "Do you… mean that?"

Realizing that he finally has her attention, he looks her squarely in the eyes, "I can say without a doubt that this is the most honest I've been with you since you've returned to the Lost Ground."

With a fraction of hope in her voice, she asks, "So you… really care about me?"

He notes how carefully she is choosing her words and wants desperately to reassure her, "Yes, I care about you- so much so that it scares me."

She averts her eyes pensively, "And the other… on the cliffs… did you mean that, too?"

He has to think for a moment before he understands her meaning, "You mean the kiss?" He is rewarded with a small nod as she looks searchingly into his eyes. He simply asks, "What do you think?"

A bit embarrassed, she averts her eyes immediately, looking everywhere but at him and finally contemplating a truth that she hadn't yet considered, "What do I think? I think I sort of tried to seduce you. I didn't think it would work…"

"Mimori."

"I just hoped… I wanted you to feel the same way about me…"

"Mimori!" His sharp tone halts her renewed babbling. She looks up again, confusion prominent in her russet eyes.

Ryuho doesn't think- just lets his heart do the talking for once. "That kiss, on the cliffs, that was for me. I was selfish and I took it." He searches her eyes hoping that perhaps she'll understand his intentions, "This one… this one is for you."

Taking her face in both hands, careful to avoid her bruises, he gently lowers his lips to hers and, in the ultimate symbol of trust, closes his eyes. He kisses her slowly, pausing to let her breathe, taking his time to deepen the kiss in stages and worship her lips, tasting them, soothing them. He waits for her to open up to him, exploring the cavern of her willing mouth, savoring the warmth and smoothness within and teasing her tongue with his own. To his delight she soon takes the lead, tilting his head to the side with slight pressure from her cool, slender fingers. He delights in the feel of her tongue as she tastes every corner of his mouth. Moans when she deepens the suction between them and then releases it to massage his tongue with hers. It's magnificent; better than their kiss on the cliffs, better than he'd ever imagined a kiss could be, had any right to be.

He feels a drip of wetness on his cheek but waits for her to pull away. When she does he sees that a tear had slid from her eye and tracked down to where their cheeks had been touching. He reaches up and wipes it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Now do you believe me?" He receives a wordless nod. "Do you remember what I said when I found you? I said I'd cross hell and back to keep you safe. I meant it. I know you're strong, but please- try not to make me crazy."

Mimori smiles at him and another tear spills down her cheek. Ryuho wipes it away; he'll wipe them all away.

"Ryuho? Can you take me home, please?"

"Of course."

"Um… after… you kiss me again?"

For the first time in a very long time, a genuine smile spreads across his face. He'd done it- the unthinkable. He'd done the one thing so uncharacteristic that he had scarcely been able to consider it as a viable option: he'd been honest about his feelings with the person who mattered most to him. And the reward was more than he'd ever hoped for.

"It would be my pleasure," he wraps an arm around her waist and raises her chin. A last peek before he closes his eyes again reveals the most angelic little grin he's ever seen dancing across her awaiting lips. Once his mouth finds hers again he is carried away on a wave of truly blissful contentment.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Another one done. So tell me what you think of this chapter- How was the fight scene in this one? Are you worried about Tachibana now (you should be)? Did you like the moment between Ryuho and Mimori? Were they too OOC? How about the scene with Elian and Kanami? Anything you feel like commenting on, please share in a review. Or just push the button because you want to say hi! I LOVE it when people say hi!

Come on folks! Push that button and review! We're so close to 200 I can taste it! And it tastes like victory (and chicken fingers- that's weird…)! Yay!

Anyway, until next time!

Luv, Mira :)


	16. 11 waning

Disclaimer: I don't own. :tear-stained cheeks:

EDITED just a smidge, too. Hoping to fix up the funky tense changes...

--------------------

Summary of Chapter 10- Confessing

As Mimori flees with Ryuho from the gang of thugs in the city, she collapses and they must stop. As she rests, Ryuho reevaluates his impressions of the girl, finding that she's stronger and more determined than he had given her credit for. He is also forced to confront his recently surfacing feelings for her following their harrowing reunion that day. After she recovers some he carries her to give her injuries time to rest and to increase their progress out of the city.

Meanwhile, when Tachibana can't find Cammy he heads to the warehouse to look for her, where he is confronted by the mercenary Zondo. The large man holds Cammy hostage with a knife but insists that Tachibana is his real target. The teen tries to convince the merc to let his girlfriend go, but Zondo isn't buying any of his tactics, making him handcuff his own hands behind his back. When Tachibana pushes too far, Zondo asphyxiates Cammy until she passes out and challenges the younger man to a fight. Tachibana puts up a valiant effort, however, since Zondo knows of his Alter powers he is able to get a drop on the teen. While the boy is knocked out he sticks a paralytic device on his neck to subdue him.

Back at the house, Kazuma and Elian puzzle over how to awaken Kanami. Elian proposes attempting to reach her with his Alter and Kazuma gives him the okay. He takes the unconscious girls hands and opens his mind.

An eerie blackness soon appears and Elian can sense Kanami's presence. She doesn't remember any of her friends or what happened to her at the dairy farm. After much patient explaining, he convinces her that he is not trying to hurt her and that she does indeed have friends waiting for her to return to the waking world. She feels as if she is connecting with him and asks him if he can stay while she readies herself to cross over. He happily obliges.

In the warehouse, Cammy awakens to a giant headache and a mercenary standing over her. He tells her that Tachibana's survival and her own depend on her answers to his questions. However, she is slow to answer his first one to his satisfaction and with a remote control he activates the device fixed to Tachibana's neck. The unconscious boy writhes in pain and Cammy screams that she is telling the truth. She rapidly answers his next series of questions regarding who is in the house and how many of them are Alter users. However, she falters when he asks for Mimori's location, saying that she knows he's going to kill them all anyway. He tells her that she is being foolish, that he only wants them because his employer has business with them. He tells her that he is going to let her go but that she will get everyone else in the house killed because of her actions. When he begins torturing Tachibana with the device again she finally relents and gives him the name of the restaurant and its significance as AIMED HQ. Seemingly satisfied, Zondo grabs the unconscious boy, throws him over his shoulder and drags Cammy out of the warehouse to his awaiting car.

After he carries her for a while, Ryuho tries to make Mimori more comfortable in his arms. She accidentally makes a joke about his gait and much to his mixed delight is soon laughing at his expense. Eager to make her feel relaxed, he encourages conversation between them. She touches on some uncomfortable topics but he answers her honestly, telling her that he came searching for her because he was worried about her. However, just when she seems to be dropping her guard he mentions her involvement with AIMED and she gets angry and defensive. She demands that he put her down and tries to walk on her own but fails, falling in a heap. She looses her composure and shouts at him from the ground, demanding to be left alone. Ryuho feels guilty for making her so upset and tries to make her hear his explanation, struggling with her in the process. He finally speaks to her from his heart about his feelings for her, shocking her into silence. She asks about the kiss on the cliffs and he takes the opportunity to kiss her again, softly and sincerely this time. Both are overwhelmed by the emotions evoked from it and Mimori finally believes everything that Ryuho has said to her. She asks him to take her home… just as soon as he kisses her again.

--------------

A/N: Come and get it! New update for Evolution here! Hope you like it. And another thing:

Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I don't think I got out that many review responses so I'm going to take a few lines to thank some folks who left me some mighty kind words and encouragement:

**Feral Panda Chick** (Rose… bud…), **Misteline** (gracias!), **Wretched-Cursed** (so proud!), **Melitza** (best reviews!), **Brynn Parker** (gracias!), **evilchik** (gracias!), **threedaysunrise** (gracias!), **Jemi Rose** (gracias! twice!), **Skye Mitsukai** (muchos gracias, amiga!), **Aine of Knockaine** (tangents are fun), **The Fuzy Llama** (I'll do better), **Moon & Stars** (gracias!), **just somebody** (I'll do better), **mimori00** (gracias!), **Noc and NC** (sex noises?), **Annie** (supporting characters rock!), **loyalsoul** (gracias!), and **fatasy88** (gracias!).

There, you've just sampled the extent of my Spanish. I'll push the little reply buttons next time so make sure you review this chapter, too:Rabid review whore rears her ugly head again.:

-----------------------------

**Chapter 11- Waning**

As the blazing golden sun rapidly sinks against a rose-colored cloudscape, a speeding quick response vehicle cuts fresh treads into the dusty, well-traveled roads of the Wasteland. Straight Cougar races the lapsing daylight as he heads towards the city, intent on outrunning the fading orb before it can retreat behind the horizon. Both front windows are completely open, whipping an artificial cyclone through his wild mane of hair and allowing him to maximally experience the truck's outrageous speed as he accelerates towards his destination.

To _her_…to the lovely 'Ms. Minori'…

He imagines her correcting him yet again and a crooked smile spreads across his lips, crinkling the corners of his eyes behind his signature shades; _she still hadn't figured it out_. She thought he didn't know her name, but that wasn't true- he had actually given her name (and the rest of her) a lot of thought.

Of course he knew the correct pronunciation! It's just that whenever he found himself speaking to or about her his heart would begin to race and his speech would soon follow; in his haste he automatically slipped into the more lax 'n' sound on the unstressed syllable of her name in place of the 'm'. 'M's slowed the mouth down. Perhaps if they ever got together he could convince her to let him call her 'Minori' all the time without protest, like a term of endearment. Or even shorten it… 'Mimi' or 'Miri'… those sounded nice. Or even better: 'Mi'. So succinct in it's simplicity. You couldn't say it without smiling (yes, he tried).

He doubts he could think of her without smiling. Had there ever been happiness before her? Did he remember life before she had arrived?

As his thoughts shift away from her a dark, foreboding heaviness descends on his mood, blunting his senses as it snakes around him in a constricting and bittersweet embrace. Yes, he can definitely remember life before her, before all of them. His secret past. Memories that evoke sadness, regret, and a bitterness that literally leaves a taste in his mouth. Growing up in the Lost Ground had been an adventure, but the event that was to be the grandest adventure of them all- joining HOLY and going to the Mainland for 'tests' and 'enhancing procedures'- had ended up more closely resembling a nightmare. He wasn't the same… his gift… somehow they had made it both better and worse. The price of his increased power had been too high, and he had not been the only one to pay a hefty sum for his transformation.

A shudder ripples down his back and he briefly shakes his head to banish the memories. Now he remembers why he doesn't think of his past anymore. The pain and guilt cause his cool façade to falter under their expansive weight, tugging at the bounds of his sanity.

So his thoughts wander back to the object of his infatuation. In his mind's eye her silhouette slowly focuses into stark perfection. Hair the color of endless moonless nights cascades down her back. Alabaster skin as smooth as glass and as soft as silk adorns her graceful form, warming with an ethereal glow at the slightest caress from a beam of sunlight. He follows the long lines of her elegant limbs as they taper to delicate, articulate fingers and dainty feet. As she turns around, he is immediately drawn into those bottomless, chocolate brown eyes. What a magical and enchanting presence, with an engaging wit that belies the true depth of her clever mind... a naïve smile cloaking a volatile temper… and an even more deadly Alter ability…

_Wait, Alter ability?_ Mimori doesn't have an Alter power. And then it dawns on him- he has been thinking of a different girl with long black hair and haunting brown eyes. Someone who had captivated his attentions and imagination long ago and had perhaps never really released them. He has somehow conjured the apparition of a longtime colleague and friend, someone he had once hoped might have been more. Someone from that dark past.

Why hadn't he ever noticed Mimori's striking resemblance to her? Had he really buried those memories so deeply? Actually, when he thinks about it, it really only makes sense. That girl- everything about her had intrigued him; it's therefore only natural that he'd be drawn to girls with features like hers. Perhaps that was why he had warmed up to the beautiful genius so easily and instantaneously. In her witty and beguiling ways he'd unconsciously caught the shadow of his first crush. Of course, there were a million reasons to love Mimori- she was a truly amazing young woman, brilliant and captivating. But Cougar found himself wondering for the first time: had any of those reasons really been original? Maybe if things had been different back then…

It's no use. He's dreaming about possibilities from a lifetime ago that have been every kind of impossible for a long time now, no matter how hard he might wish otherwise. Recognizing the need to concentrate on the road ahead of him, Cougar exhales one last long and lamenting sigh for a dead girl who had possessed more life than he'd thought possible. A girl of peerless beauty and boundless intellect.

_Ariel…_

---------------

As he sits at the head of Kanami's bed, Kazuma's gaze drifts impatiently between the young girl's unconscious face and that of the pensive young man gently clasping her hands. They've been like this forever- Elian sitting there completely still, cloaked in his Alter, trying to reach Kanami on some deeper plane of existence. Kazuma's anxiety is getting the best of him and he continuously catches himself fidgeting nervously.

He steals a glance at the un-shaded window- the sky is finally darkening. It's been a long day for everyone and he somehow feels cheated out of some of the action, sitting on the sidelines and waiting for his turn to get in the game. However, he knows he isn't in the best shape right now. Though he'll never admit it, Ryuho had thoroughly worked him over during their last fight. And with Kanami in such questionable health, he doubts he could really concentrate even if he'd had an opportunity to do something.

Movement draws his attention back to the two children and Kazuma turns his expectant gaze on Elian. The boy pensively knits his brows together and then slowly rolls his eyes open. Eager for news, Kazuma hastily asks in a loud whisper, "Well? Did you… you know, reach her?" The boy answers his question by turning his gaze down to the girl's face. Kazuma watches with bated breath as her lips twitch and then she opens fluttering eyes at him, as if she'd merely been asleep the entire time.

"Kazu-kun?"

He beams down at her, passing a hand over the bangs he'd been smoothing across her forehead. "Heeeyyyyyy…! There you are!" His whisper brims with excitement and relief. "I've been waiting for you to wake up all day! You really had me worried!"

Her mouth pokes into a tiny frown and she offers a sincere apology, "I'm sorry Kazu-kun. I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

He chuckles at her unconditional politeness. "Hey, it's okay; don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're back. How do ya feel?"

"Okay, I guess. I had some really strange dreams, and there was a boy- he was really nice. He helped me wake up."

Kazuma smiles and then points over to Elian, who had risen from the bed and backed away a little once she had awoken. "You mean that boy?"

Kanami follows his finger and notices Elian in the room for the first time. A huge grin illuminates her face. She leans forward and Kazuma helps her sit up. "Yes, him. Thank you, Elian."

At being addressed, the young boy suddenly drops his gaze to his sneakers and picks at the hem of his shirt as a colorful blush erupts across the bridge of his nose. "Um, you're welcome."

Kazuma and Kanami both smile at his shy reaction to her gratitude and Kazuma asks her about her ordeal. "Kanami, what do you remember from this morning?"

She shifts her eyes up to the ceiling vacantly as she tries to recall the day's events. "Hmm, let's see… Cammy and I walked to the dairy farm. She was going to milk cows today and I was going to feed them. We were there for a little while until it started to rain really hard. Then the wind started blowing and the cows and chickens started making a lot of noise. The farmer's wife said that a tree had fallen on the house and that we should all go into the barn because the storm was so bad. After a while water started coming under the barn doors and Cammy and I went up into the loft with some of the other workers."

As she speaks her smile slowly slackens into a sorrowful look. Kazuma pulls himself up behind her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "We were waiting out the storm when suddenly the building started to shake. Cammy picked me up and started running, but I couldn't see where she was going. People were screaming and then wood started cracking all around us and we started falling… That's all I remember before I started dreaming. Is Cammy alright?"

"She's fine. She's out front with Tachibana. I'll go and get her just as soon as you give the word, okay? Everyone is gonna want to see you." Kazuma rubs her arm affectionately, not caring if he still has a bit of an audience. Kanami is safe. However he can sense that she still wants to share something and he urges her to continue. "So what did you dream about?"

"I don't really remember that much about them- there was more than one. The one I remember most was when Elian appeared. It was black all around, so black I couldn't see anything. And I didn't remember anything- I didn't even remember _you_, Kazu-kun! I didn't remember our friends… It was so lonely. But then Elian appeared and he convinced me that I had friends who loved me and wanted me to return to them. So I came back with him."

Kazuma smiles at her and then refocuses it on the shy little bystander, "Looks like I owe ya one, kid."

That earns a smile from Elian, who shuffles from one foot to the other before venturing to ask his own question. "Um, Kanami… what do you remember about your other dreams?"

She thinks again as she speaks, trying to recall them. "I really don't remember much about them. What I do remember doesn't make much sense. In one of the dreams there was a man. I couldn't see his face but I could feel that he was searching for something very precious to him. He was growing more and more anxious because he couldn't find it. There was a calming voice, trying to reassure him, but he couldn't make himself believe it. Later on, he was fighting with many other men- they wanted to take his precious thing and he was fighting to keep it safe and close to him. He was hurting and exhausted but he didn't want anyone to know it. He couldn't stop fighting because if he did he knew he'd lose this precious thing."

Kazuma shakes his head, "Wow… that's a really weird dream. Do you remember anything else?"

"Now that I think about it, if I try really hard I can see little pieces of my other dreams, too. In another one, a woman was running from something. She was hurt really badly, but she couldn't stop because it would be worse for her if she got caught. And eventually she did get caught. She knew that the people who were chasing her wanted to hurt her, but she fought back, even though she hardly had any strength left. She knew she didn't stand a chance, but she still wouldn't give up."

As Kazuma listens to her, he's filled with a mixture of awe and disbelief. What little kid had dreams like these? Could it be that her Alter power had something to do with them? It wasn't until after Mujo's fortress that he had discovered that the girl had been having empathic dreams. Since that time, she'd been trying to get a handle on the true nature of her gift; were these dreams somehow connected to her ability? A glance over at Elian's observant and appraising stance suggests that the young boy suspects as much. Arms crossed and head slightly tilted in thought, the young boy's next question seems weighted with a secret, undisclosed meaning, "Kanami, are there any other strong emotions in any of your other dreams?"

She turns curious eyes on him, "Yes. There was another dream. In that dream the person was filled with fear… because she had to make an impossible choice. Both of her options were bad ones- no matter what she chose, she knew someone she cared about was going to be hurt. She didn't want to make the choice but she had to, or somehow things would be even worse for everybody. She agonized over what to do. The decision affected her friends and the person she loved with all her heart; she didn't want to betray anyone. In the end, though, she found out that she never really had a choice at all."

Kazuma frowns at the grave tales the girl is telling, hoping his initial speculation is wrong. All of the scenarios in Kanami's dreams sound distressing; he hopes no one is truly suffering like that. He can tell from Elian's rigid stance that the boy is also bothered by Kanami's dreams. The young Alter user shifts troubled eyes to the older teen, his stare heavy with foreboding. However, neither of them wants to voice their speculations in front of the girl.

Before they can figure out a way to address their concerns, the bedroom door opens and a round face pokes into the room. "Hey, is Tachibana in here? I've been lookin- heeeyyy… Sleeping Beauty's awake!"

Urizane's loud whisper carries through the room and Elian rolls his eyes at his rotund guardian. "Yes, we convinced her to come back to the waking world." A hint of pride edges into the boy's voice.

Urizane beams and pulls himself into the room, "Well that's great! How d'ya feel?"

Kanami smiles at him, "Oh, just fine, thank you."

Kazuma remembers the large man's strange entrance. "Hey, why'd you come in here, man? Are you lookin' for Tachibana?"

Urizane frowns, "Yeah! He never came back to check those maps with me! I've been looking everywhere for him!"

Now Elian frowns skeptically, "Everywhere?"

"Yeah, everywhere. As in every room in this house and the yard. I even checked the warehouse. Only thing I found was the bathtub overflowing with water- it's a mess in there! What the hell's goin' on?"

Kazuma shrugs from his perch on the bed, "Maybe he's trying to catch some alone time with his girlfriend. They could be hiding somewhere."

The large man folds his arms over his chest in a huff, "Well, he needs to come out- we've got work to do!"

Elian wrinkles his nose in displeasure, "Something doesn't feel right. I'll help you find him." However, rather than heading out the room to search, Elian stands in place at the edge of the room and closes his eyes. After only a couple of seconds, he opens them again, looking to his guardian. "There's an echo of an Alter in the warehouse. I think it's Tachibana's. We should check it out."

Urizane nods and Kazuma hops up, "I'll come with. Kanami, are you going to be alright here for a sec?"

"But Kazu-kun, I want to go, too!"

Not waiting for an answer, Urizane turns around and heads through the door, Elian close on his heels. Too curious to argue, Kazuma soon follows with Kanami bringing up the rear. They all head outside into the darkening twilight and head for the side door of the warehouse. As they all file through the door, Urizane cups a hand to his mouth and shouts, "Tachibana! Cammy! You guys in here? Come on out already!"

Elian pushes past him and heads for one of the aisles. Everyone follows closely behind him until they come upon a strange sight. In an area where the aisle considerably widens large chunks of concrete floor are missing and there are singe marks on some of the stacked palates. The boy bends down and fingers the holes while the others slowly wander around in shock. Kazuma asks the question on everyone's mind, "What happened here?"

"Tachibana used his Alter. This is where he pulled the matter to construct his treasure balls. There must have been a fight."

A tiny squeal has all heads turning to Kanami, "I think there's blood on the floor over here!"

Kazuma is next to her in two strides, bending down to look at a red splotch and scanning the surrounding concrete. "She's right. It's blood alright. There's a small pool here and then some spatter in that area over there. It's still sticky. Something definitely when down."

"Kazu-kun, what's going on? Where's Asuka? Where's Cammy?"

Kazuma stands and pulls Kanami away from the blood. "Dude, did you see Cammy when you were lookin' for Tach?"

Urizane winces guiltily, "Uh, no. I didn't see her anywhere. You think she was here, too?" He looks to Elian for an opinion.

The boy merely shakes his head. "I don't know. I'm not sure what happened here, but I've got a bad feeling about this." All eyes are staring at him as he shares his grim prediction. "I think our friends are in grave danger."

-----------------------

A nondescript van speeds down a rapidly darkening road in the middle of the Wastelands. Inside its metal shell is a driver- a large and imposing bald man, a passenger- a frightened girl with her bound wrists in her lap, and their cargo- an unconscious and paralyzed teenager bound on the floor in the back. The outlines of grassy hills dotted with scattered boulders can barely be made out as the fading landscape whizzes by the glass windows. Sometimes at the edge of the road the ground falls away to steep embankments, dipping down to blackness. The van ducks and rises with each change in elevation, thwarting any attempts to set a truly perilous speed. As she looks out the window at the distant shadowed terrain, the passenger ponders. Watching… waiting…

Though not a genius, Cammy is a fairly smart girl.

From the intricate weave of what she now recognizes as Zondo's lies, Cammy has been able to discern two truths: First, though tortured and temporarily paralyzed, Asuka's life is relatively safe until this man, this hired assassin, gets his hands on Mimori. Second, Cammy realizes that in the grand scheme of whatever sinister mission he is executing, Zondo really does not need her; as soon as she outlives her usefulness he is going to kill her.

Shortly after she and Asuka had been taken, Cammy surmised that the best way to ensure their safety would be to delay or even disrupt Zondo's plans to get Mimori. She had already given away the girl's location at AIM headquarters, but when the man had grilled her for directions to the city Cammy had given an unblinking, award-winning performance that put him on their current road, heading toward the city's South Gate entrance.

Of course, anyone from the area would have told you that the quickest way to the city from Asuka's place would have been the road at the front of the house, which led to the East Gate. Indeed, Zondo had been suspicious after a quick glance at his map. However, Cammy had insisted that several rogue Alter users had damaged the East Gate weeks ago, and now the giant metal gates were permanently locked in place. And when her story did not change after several jarring shocks to her boyfriend via the device on his neck Zondo took her word for truth.

This detour would definitely buy them some time; it would give Cougar an even bigger head start on finding Mimori and getting her out of HQ before they could reach her. But Cammy knew her luck would only hold for so long. Eventually Zondo would figure out that she lied and would probably kill her just for spite. She doesn't dare look to the back of the van; seeing Asuka like that will only distract her from what she knows she has to do. It might also tip off their captor to her plan. But can she really leave Asuka behind?

Thinking back to the message, Cammy grapples with the logic of the situation once more. The fact is that Zondo needs Asuka AND Mimori in order to carry out his orders. No matter what he told her, he wouldn't kill Asuka until he definitely got his hands on the other leader of AIMED. She's already slowed the mercenary down considerably, giving Cougar time to secure the girl's safety. If Cammy can get away and somehow warn the others… Zondo would still have Asuka but he'd stay alive until they could rescue him.

She closes her eyes and thinks of her boyfriend one last time. _'Oh Asuka, I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you with this maniac, but it's the only way I can think of to keep you alive! I'll find you again, I promise! I love you…'_

Fueled by desperation, Cammy suddenly wrenches open the passenger door and launches herself out of the van. She lands hard on her hip and shoulder; thankfully she hits the thick grass along the side of the road instead of the hard-packed dirt beneath the tires. Using the momentum from the fall she throws her body over the steep-looking embankment and tumbles down the nearly vertical hill and completely out of site of the road. At the bottom she scrunches up into a small ball and waits, listening.

As predicted the truck screeches to a halt a ways off and a door slams violently. She hears a long string of curses, followed by a long silence. She knows what he's thinking. Does he lumber down over 50 feet of steep hill to chase a silly little frightened girl that he doesn't even need or does he get back in the van and race towards the city in order to claim the girl more important to his mission? She has jumped out in an area of wide, hilly grassland and nothing else. He will think that she likely has hours of wandering ahead of her before she can find any help. He has the name of the restaurant and directions (albeit long and grossly indirect) to the place via the city's South entrance.

One runaway little girl can't possibly ruin his plans.

As confirmation of her deductions she hears another slam of a door and the screeching of tires as the van pulls off again, bound for the city. Cammy exhales a huge breath and carefully pushes herself to her feet, relieved but sore. How much falling is she going to endure today?

Her clothes are wet from the grass and the ground is spongy beneath her feet from the day's torrential storm. The tumble has done nothing for her aching muscles; if she ever lived through this her body was going to kill her. Still, mindful of the urgency of the situation, Cammy takes off at a healthy jog. Her gait is somewhat awkward because her wrists are still bound in front of her but she knows she can still make good time. She aims northeast; in a half mile she'll reach Suzume's house, a woman who also works at the dairy farm. Cammy had waited to jump from the van until the mercenary had driven past the turn off for the road to her house. It looked like all the other little dirt roads they'd passed; even if he tried, her captor wouldn't be able to tell which side road to take should he double back. Suzume's husband has a car and Cammy prays she will be able to get a ride back to her boyfriend's house. With Asuka kidnapped and Zondo on the hunt for Mimori, things have rapidly escalated to a state of emergency.

-----------------

As night falls around him, Ryuho walks the deserted city streets making his way to the nearest exit gate. He is very careful with his speed and stride so as not to wake the sleeping girl draped wearily in his arms. Despite her insistence to the contrary, Mimori had finally fallen into a seemingly restful slumber. Head tucked into the crook of his neck, her breath ghosts across the top of his chest alternately warming and cooling the skin as she breathes. A small part of his shirt is still twisted in her slim fingers. He is aware of how chilly the night air is around him only because every part of his body touching her- arms, chest and stomach- is conversely warm and relaxed.

A familiar presence soon surfaces in his mind and he acknowledges it, _'I was wondering when you were going to make another appearance…'_

There is a teasing quality in her tone as she replies, _"I wanted to give you your privacy. But don't worry; I had a front row seat!"_

Ryuho's ears suddenly burn from embarrassment. _'You saw everything?'_

Cherise giggles playfully causing him to frown. _"Oh yeah! I was ready to jump right back in if you had somehow managed to screw up the perfect opportunity. But I'm impressed; you did a good job."_

He rolls his eyes at her, uncomfortable with the intended direction of their conversation. He tries to head her off with his sarcastic reply, _'So glad it met with your approval. But it's not exactly any of your business.'_

She can sense his desire to change topics but stubbornly refuses to oblige him. _"So how does it feel?"_

This only deepens Ryuho's frown and he snaps rather impatiently at her. _'You're in my head. You don't have to ask me that.'_

"_I know; I just wanted to hear you say it. Jeez, you act like it's such a horrible and embarrassing thing to be in love!"_

He immediately assumes a defensive posture. _'No one said anything about…'_ He can't bring himself to say it, so he simply huffs audibly.

He can feel her exasperation with him and his embarrassment deepens. _"God, you can't even say the word? I mean, HELLO! Come on! Even if you don't recognize it, that feeling- that one that comes out whenever you think about her? That's love."_

His discomfort with the current topic palpably deepens, and she can feel his typical composure slipping away. 'I _don't want… I mean, I never asked… What do you know, anyway?'_

"_Listen, I may've only had 15 years on this earth but I've been in love before and I know what it is. Once you've felt it you never forget it. And you can deny it all you want, Ryuho, but there's a shadow of it in your heart from long ago. You recognize it; you just don't want to admit it. It scares you, doesn't it? Because it makes you feel vulnerable…"_

He sighs in frustration; she was _not_ going to go there._ 'I don't want to talk about this with you, Cherise. Not right now.'_

"_If I let this go you'll never talk about it! And you owe her that much! If she's invested half as much as I think she has into loving you then you need to come to grips with your feelings for her. Otherwise you'll crush her."_

He thinks back to his confession to Mimori and the passionate moments that followed. _'I… I can't take it back, can I?'_

"_Do you want to?"_

His mind is immediately flooded with memories of their kiss, of the way she had finally completely surrendered her heart to him. Even though she'd always been honest with her feelings it wasn't until that moment, when he had freely and honestly reciprocated them, that she had truly and unrepentantly opened herself to allow him full access. He remembers her eyes, and the exact moment when a veil had lifted, revealing all of her emotions and insecurities, all her hope for the world and all her unconditional devotion to him. He recalls her aching desire for him and remembers the primal satisfaction that knowledge had kindled within. He sees her dreams for the future, a future together with him, and recalls how he found himself wanting to share those dreams, to make them real for her.

'_I… no… but I don't know where to go from here.'_

"_Just follow your heart. In matters of love, that's the only way to survive."_

'_I don't think I can do that.'_

She feels the panic rising in him as his mind explores unfamiliar and long forgotten territory. _"Well if you can't trust your heart then trust hers. And trust mine. We'll get you through this. You may not realize it but you need this; you won't survive without it and you can't go back to the way things were."_

He shakes his head; he feels so helpless and confused. Somehow he'd known, known all along that falling for Mimori would bring him to a place he no longer wanted to go. He was afraid of the balance- the feeling of having her as his own was so utterly amazing… he knew that the accompanying vulnerability would be nearly unbearable. Was his heart really asking him to endure this?

As if in answer, the young woman in his arms suddenly stirs, squirming against him and raising her head sleepily. Her warm lips brush against his bare neck and the tip of her cold nose settles against his earlobe. A lilting voice heavy with fatigue dances its way to his ear, "Am I getting too heavy for you? You can put me down for a while if you need to; I don't mind."

At that moment a knot twists in his stomach and shoots up to lodge in his throat. Did she know? Could she sense the doubts that had just snatched at his mind? Was she willing to give up everything she'd gained from him in order to make him comfortable? Even though he knows she is only speaking literally, the added implications of her words flood his thoughts and he finds that Cherise is right. Even through his fear he recognizes that every part of him needs her and the serenity she promises to his tumultuous and nearly shattered mind. He doesn't want to let her go, can't let her go, despite what he may have been trying to tell himself. "Don't worry; you're fine just where you are. I've got you for the whole way back."

Her chuckle reverberates intimately against his skin, wrapping around his heart, "Showoff… Just warn me before you drop me." She bends her head and brushes a whisper of a kiss on his collarbone before leaning her cheek on it, nuzzling back into his neck. Her fingers untwist from his shirt to settle comfortably against the center of his chest, just against the edge of his heart.

He involuntarily sighs with a deep satisfaction. "That won't ever happen."

-----------------------

Darkness has firmly settled by the time Cougar races the souped-up QRV through the city's East Gate. Only a dozen or so blocks would have him pulling in front of the steps of the little restaurant-turned-ultra-liberal-charity-organization. The shorter streets of the city force him to slow down considerably, but he's still speeding like a mad man when he whips past a teenager carrying a woman down the opposite side of the street. _Was that who I think it was?_

Cougar immediately stomps the brakes and jerks the wheel hard, pulling the vehicle into a tight 360 and then another 180 until he's facing back down the road he'd just traveled. He rolls up slowly next to the green-haired traveler and rolls down the window. To his great relief he can just make out the edge of Mimori's face as she wakes in Ryuho's arms. "Need a lift?"

Ryuho is so surprised that for a moment he is unable to speak. Shrugging her sleepiness off, Mimori tilts her head away from Ryuho's chest to get a peak at the open window. "Cougar, is that you?"

"The one and only, my dear Ms. Minori!" He shoots her a wide and smirky grin before hopping out of the car and jogging around to meet them. However, as he reaches the other side of the car, his happiness falters a fraction. With a lightning-fast appraisal he notes the intimate positioning of the girl in Ryuho's arms- her fingers resting gently on his chest, her head already missing it's spot nuzzled into his neck. He also notes Ryuho's somewhat possessive grip on the girl, tugging her a bit closer than was necessary if he had just been carrying her. And though he stands rather rigidly now, Cougar distinctly remembers that the teen had looked much more relaxed when he'd driven past- almost like a groom carrying his new bride across a very long threshold. Add all that to the slight hint of annoyance in his eyes at Cougar's arrival and the speedster feels he finally understands. He really is too late this time…

"Did Tachibana send you to find us?" Ryuho's inquiry is as cool as ever.

"He sure did. Or actually his little girlfriend did. I was heading to the restaurant to get you guys out of there. We've had a bit of a situation develop."

He isn't at all shocked by Ryuho's derisive response, "They should have known that I had everything under control."

However, despite their disheveled appearance, Cougar is somewhat relieved to see the man's formal demeanor in place; if anything was really wrong Ryuho wouldn't be so put together. Still, a second glance at the pair reveals dark stains on Ryuho's pants and that the knuckles of the fingers cradling Mimori are raw and reddened. He also notices that the laces in Mimori's shoes are curiously absent and there is a sizeable cut running down the front of her sweater. Then she finally tucks her long dark hair behind her ear and he sees for the first time her bruised cheeks and split lip.

"Holy crap! Ms. Minori, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Cougar can't help turn accusatory eyes on her supposed rescuer. The cold eyes staring back at him are unapologetic.

Sensing the mounting tension, Mimori rushes to reassure him. "It's 'Mimori', Cougar. And I'll be fine. It's a long story that I'll be happy to share with you once we're back at the house."

Ryuho finally looks down at her for the first time since Cougar's arrival and raises an incredulous eyebrow at her. "Once we return we're treating your injuries and then you're going straight to bed."

She returns his gaze with an apologetic and pleading one of her own. "All in good time, but I have to tell them about headquarters… and Hideki…" Her eyes fall away sadly in memory and she unconsciously collapses back against Ryuho.

Cougar reluctantly breaks in to get them up to speed. "Hey, does this Hideki guy have a place just up the road some? I'm supposed to take us there once I've found you guys. Tachibana and the rest are supposed to meet us there later."

Mimori turns sad eyes up at him, "Hideki is dead. He was with me when the restaurant collapsed. I managed to get out, but I couldn't save him." She nervously rubs at the corners of her eyes, wiping away tears before they have a chance to fall.

"Wait, did you say the restaurant _collapsed_? As in _fell down_?"

"Yes, during the earthquake. And the streets flooded, wrecking the car." She purposefully leaves out the part about getting hit by the vehicle and then decides she'd rather not talk about any of the events following her escape from the building.

However, Cougar is curious for answers and rounds on Ryuho. "So why didn't you fly her back? And why do you have blood on your clothes?"

Ryuho briefly answers, "I got into a fight. I don't have the energy to fly yet." There is a chilling finality in his tone commanding Cougar to drop his questions.

The Master of Radical Good Speed glances from one face to the other before finally abandoning his inquiry. "Fine. We can get answers later. Let's just get out of here. Since Hideki's place is out, I guess I'd better take us back to Tachibana's house. Is that cool with everyone?"

Mimori offers the speedster a bashful smile and a quiet "Thank you, Cougar." Ryuho merely nods his head. With everyone in agreement, he leans over to the passenger door and opens it for the weary pair. Ryuho carefully deposits Mimori in the front seat as Cougar crawls back behind the wheel. Once Ryuho is buckled in the back Cougar revs the engine, but thinks twice when he remembers the fragile passenger beside him. Resolving to cut his speed by a quarter, he rolls up the windows, pulls into the street and heads back through the gates, headed for Tachibana's.

---------------------------

The sound of screeching tires and a lurching sensation yanks Asuka back to consciousness. His jarring awakening is punctuated by the sharpest, most wracking headache he's ever had in his life. A low groan issues from his throat as the back of his head throbs in a brain-squishing sort of way. Judging from the extreme pain his skull must be cracked open like a piñata, spilling said brains out like so much candy. Disgusting himself with that image, he nevertheless finds it odd that he can still form coherent thoughts. What else can he do?

A mental search of his body proves that he in fact hurts all over. His arms are wrenched and bound painfully behind him and he is lying on his side on a hard surface. His legs are sore and one of his feet tingles with numbness, likely because the other is lying on top of it. His leg refuses to obey his commands to lift or kick, he finds he can't even flex those muscles. He tries for an easier pursuit of simply wiggling his toes, but gets nothing. Attempts to move any part of his body all fail miserably. _This isn't good._

Maybe he is setting his sites too high. His eyes are still closed, maybe he can open them. On his first try he feels a slight sensation in his eyelids and redoubles his efforts on the second. However, it takes several more tries and an exhausting concentration to finally get his eyelids to flutter open. Then it takes a rather long time for his eyes to focus, eventually bringing the painted metal walls of a large van into view. Suddenly the lurching and screeching tires make sense. He is in a vehicle, and the sudden stillness tells him that his whole body had been vibrating from the van's traveling, though for how long he can't say. The door window shows black outside; it must be late evening or night by now.

Taking stock of his situation he concludes several things: First, though all of his sensation is intact he has little to no control over his body's movements. Second, he has the mother of all headaches and isn't sure why or if that is the cause of his paralysis. Third, he is in a vehicle that had been traveling for a long time, judging from his soreness and the darkness outside. And fourth, he is starting to regain memories of a fight with a large mercenary in order to free Cammy and himself. _Cammy!_

Rolling his eyes around the van's interior, he searches for her but sees nothing. He gains only the smallest satisfaction from realizing that he moved his head a little bit. Where is she? What had that maniac done with her?

As if conjuring his presence, the van doors open and the imposing fighter appears in their frame. Noticing his captive's open eyes, Zondo sneers, "Hmph, so you're awake. Good. You've got some explaining to do. Get out here!" And before Asuka can argue about not being able to move, he is roughly dragged out first by his pant legs and then by his shirt front until he spills out of the van, held up off the ground by only a strong fist wrapped tightly around his collar.

Zondo brings his face down towards the limp teen's, "What the hell is this?"

However, Asuka desires answers of his own. Concentrating all of his effort on his mouth, he manages to force out a thickly slurred demand of his own, "W-Where… 'sss… Cammmmy?"

"Answer my question first, boy!"

Undeterred by his precarious situation, he tries to speak again, "W-Why… cannn…'ttt… I m-m-move?"

The man looming over him chuckles, seemingly amused at the boy's determination and his ridiculous requests. "I've implanted a paralytic device on your neck to keep you in line. You won't be able to spit at me, let alone run away."

_Well that explains it._ Asuka notices for the first time the biting sensation at his nape, just below his hairline. Something with barbed needles is latched into the skin back there. Anger renewed with his captor, he simply locks eyes with the man and stares with as much menace as he can muster.

"You've got a lot of balls, kid, but I want some answers. AIMED headquarters is supposed to be a restaurant in the city. Is this where it's supposed to be?"

A chill suddenly seizes Asuka. How does he know about the restaurant? Had Cammy told him where to find Mimori? What had he done to her to make her divulge that information? Another chill shoots through him when he realizes that they are standing in the middle of a familiar city street. Zondo had driven them to the city right to headquarters! He briefly wonders if lying would do him any good right now, but then decides against it. He rolls his eyes to the left and right, taking in ragged yet familiar landmarks, and then focuses them back up the arm holding him aloft. "R-right… in front… of you… if I remmm-member."

The man gives him an impatient snort and hauls him around to face the sidewalk, "Here!" And Asuka is greeted by a giant pile of rubble where the restaurant should be. _Mimori!_

What had happened to her? What had happened to the building? Flashbacks of the radio weather report remind him that the storm and the earthquake had been centered over the city. Could the building have collapsed from that? And if so, had Mimori gotten out? Was she safe? If she did get out then she wasn't here, and that meant that Zondo couldn't get his hands on her yet!

Praying for the best outcome possible, Asuka drops any emotion out of his voice and taunts the angry man. "That's where it… used to be;… maybe your… ugly mug… knocked it over… Now where's… Cammy?"

His captor stiffens and then sneers again, "I wasted enough of my time with that little bitch. She made the mistake of cutting into my schedule by giving my bad directions and taking me out of my way. Such transgressions are unforgivable; I _dealt_ with her."

He watches as the boys face colors with nausea. _Oh God, Cammy… What did you do? What has he done with you?_

The mercenary continues, "Doesn't matter though. Looks like the quake may have done my job for me. Only problem is I have to confirm the kill. If there's a body in this rubble somewhere then I'll have to find it." He looks annoyed at this revelation.

Asuka chokes back his grief, unwilling to believe anything this man says. His cooperation ends here. He will do nothing else for the man, even if all he can do is sass him. He notes with a twisted satisfaction that command of his speech is getting better with practice, "Tell you what,… why don't you… pull this thing… off my neck… and I'll help you… dig?"

That little remark gets him thrown on the ground and kicked soundly in the gut several times. Then a white hot electric shock erupts from his neck and shoots through his entire body. A violent scream spouts from his lips and he convulses spastically. The searing pain lasts forever until finally the mercenary grows bored and releases the trigger. Every muscle immediately wilts flaccidly and Asuka finally realizes why he had woken up in such pain; it was the most violent agony he'd ever felt.

"Keep that smart mouth of yours in check, boy! If you and your girlfriend have cost me this job, then that bit of pain is gonna feel like a tickle compared to what I'll do to you."

Asuka can barely breathe. Every part of his body flames and burns beneath his skin. Images of Cammy suffering an unspeakable fate at Zondo's hands assaults his mind; he knows the man is simply waiting to taunt him with the details later on. Mimori is either lost to the wind or dead under that giant pile of rubble, buried beneath the young man's life's work since leaving HOLY. His friends have no idea where he is or that he and Cammy have been captured. Everything is falling apart and Asuka suddenly knows with an eerie sort of certainty that he will die tonight. Choking back pained sobs, he prays for unconsciousness.

Leaving the boy in the wet street for the moment, the mercenary turns away and pulls out a small communication device. Circumstances have now pushed things beyond his control and he hates that feeling more than any other. Zondo is not looking forward to the call that he will now have to make.

------------------

A/N: So there we are, drawing closer and closer to the conclusion. There should probably be about three to five chapters left of this story. But don't worry, there's plenty of action adventure and cool stuff ahead. So read and review! Let me know how this chapter appealed to you (or didn't). The rabid review whore is itching for feedback- feed her addiction! Or just say hi again (that was actually pretty cool!).

Many thanks and luv to you all. Mira :)


	17. 12 contemplating

Disclaimer: I don't own. Except for all these random OC meat puppets that keep popping up to support the story: Genso, Hiro, Zondo, the mysterious Commander, Dr. Juro, the Faceless, Nezumi and the rest of the gang, dead Ariel and poor dead (second) Hideki.

A/N: Hi guys! Oh, how I've missed you… I know- it's been ages! For all excuses and apologies for such an unforgivably long lapse in updates please see my author's page (hangs head in total shame).

But see? An update! Just like I promised all those weeks (and months) ago. I wanted to be able to put it out soooo much sooner, but the length (have you noticed I favor long, drawn-out chapters?) and my own pickiness prevented me from bringing it to you in a timely fashion. How unforgivable! Even now, it seems… unpolished to me. But if I held on to it any longer it might have started collecting social security!

I will warn you: because the writing was so sporadic over the last few months I think this recent chapter has taken on a slightly different feel. It seems more… emotional? Reflective? I'm not sure, it's hard to say. You'll see, and hopefully you'll still like it. There's some serious WAFF but also some straight-up anguish, too. You're curious now, huh? Well then what are you waiting for? Dig in!! I do hope you like!

Luv, Mira

No summary for **'Chapter 11- Waning'** because that would have been one more delay- sorry (Who was reading those anyway?). But don't worry; the chapter has some built-in 'catch-up' spots for those a bit rusty on the events of previous chapters.

ps- I had the best of intentions when I started this thing in present tense ('it's more action-oriented, see?') all those months ago; now I kick myself everyday… So please forgive me for continuing in said tense for consistency's sake.

----------------------

**Chapter 12- Contemplating**

On the East road the altered QRV speeds through a waning downpour and the setting twilight, drawing ever further from the recently devastated city. As the veiled landscape whizzes by at a dizzying pace the front passenger looks away, instead resting her bruised and muddled head against the cool glass and focusing weary eyes up towards the stationary stars above.

Mimori is exhausted down to the marrow of her bones and painfully conscious of how dirty she is. Skin, hair, clothes (what's left of them) all seemingly marinated in rain, dirt and blood- some hers but most not. And as the drug-induced haze is finally clearing from her mind she finds the flood of thoughts churning around in her brain utterly daunting, particularly after the information that Cougar had shared with her and Ryuho as soon as he had pulled off from the curb:

"You know Ms. Minori, I don't want to worry you, butquitealothashappenedsinceyouleftthismorning-"

In standard Cougar hyper-verbage he'd proceeded to fill her and Ryuho in on everything that they'd missed since departing earlier that day- how Kazuma and Tachibana had successfully retrieved the girls from the farm only to discover that Kanami had fallen into a persisting coma. Mimori had interrupted him just long enough to ask for more details on the girl's condition, but Cougar had been so wrapped up in his story (or more likely avoiding info he didn't have) that he'd barreled forward over her request:

"But that's not all! The_real_infocamefrom_Elian!_(Imeanthatkidisso_smart_andadeptwithhisAlterthathe_scares_mesometimes!)But_anyway_wewereatUrizaneshousewhenthequakehitandafterwardsheinterceptedan_unbelievable_message!-"

and if it was at all possible Cougar's mouth sped up even faster so that his words were lumping together like warm cookie dough. Still, Mimori managed to get the gist of it- some secret agency on the Mainland was in contact with some ship off the coast that had been responsible for the storm and the earthquake. To further their agenda they planned to blame the legendary Alter users for the disaster.

Ryuho had immediately strewn some rather elaborate and impressively assembled expletives around the cab upon hearing this. But the real shock came with the realization that the message mostly concerned AIMED and the identity of its leaders captured on some secret footage. Ryuho had fallen uncomfortably silent at that point, and Mimori had been unable to turn around to judge his reaction for herself; she had a sinking feeling that he was grappling with who would eventually be on the receiving end of his irate 'I told you so' speech. She desperately hoped that it didn't morph into an 'I'm going to rip your head off' knock-down, drag-out fist fight; despite his fatigue, something in his silence hinted at unfettered violence. Cougar had wisely (or cluelessly, she wasn't sure) continued his ramble:

"Soyou_see_MsMinorieventhoughRyuhohadalreadygonesearchingforyou_I_wassenttorecoveryou_both_becausewedon'tknowhowmuchthis_'Zorbo'_guyknowsaboutyouandTachibana-So here I am!!"

It had been too much to take in, but she still managed to politely (if not absently) thank Cougar for his rapid yet surprisingly thorough update on the day's bizarre events. At a loss for anything else to add, she had surrendered to both her fatigue and the silence that gradually descended on the darkened cab- one that neither of the other vehicle's occupants attempted to dissipate. Perhaps they noted the weary set of her body in the chair, or perhaps they sensed the hint of quiet dejection veiling itself behind her uncharacteristically vacant words. Perhaps they were each wrapped up in their own quiet reflections on the day's events. In any case, the dark emptiness enshrouding the whole vehicle palpably deepened. And rather than shutting down as it ought, Mimori's mind instead took off like a rocket, forcing her to do the one thing that she absolutely, _positively_ knew that she did _not_ want to do at the moment… think.

Right now Mimori doesn't want to think about Kanami, injured and comatose. She has no idea what to do for the poor girl. She can't help her, or Cammy, or anyone who might have been hurt in the disaster- not in her current state. Mimori doesn't want to think about how, at the time when her friends will need her most, her injuries have rendered her practically useless. And she certainly doesn't want to think of how useless she'd been earlier today even before the injuries- in the panic of the fire, unable to find or help Hideki. Hideki… had she really done everything she could for him? Was his death her fault?

Mimori doesn't want to think of Asuka, of having to tell him what happened to headquarters, how it had flamed and rumbled around her before finally collapsing into a heap of sizzling rubble. Or tell him about how his car had hit her before wrecking. And she doesn't want to admit to him, to any of the others, how easily she had been duped and drugged by the conniving and manipulative Hiro. Had been kidnapped and taken to his vicious gang and their frightening leader. Doesn't want to recall their eyes, and that unmistakable _look _that had driven her to a desperate escape. The images of their faces- Hiro's, Genso's- conjure memories she would purge from her mind if she could.

But she can't.

Physical reminders from the day's traumatic events still stubbornly cling to her body- not just the ash and grit in her hair, and not just the mud and sludge ground into her clothes, but more. She is cold and clammy from the persisting dampness, having been in and out of the seemingly ceaseless rains all day. She is covered in countless cuts and bruises from the massive bookcase and shattered window in the restaurant and her exhaustive escape from the theater. Worst of all, Hiro's blood is still crusted on her shredded sweater, the edges of her bra and some of her exposed skin. Mimori feels _dirty_.

Fingering the now-frayed edges of the sweater along the smooth slice down her front, she mentally fights between urges to clutch it tight out of some bizarre sense of modesty and alternately tear it off her body in disgust. She'd wanted to pull it off and throw it away as soon as she'd sobered up a bit. And she would have- she didn't even care about the post-storm chill still lingering in the air. It's ridiculous, really, because after what she'd been through, no one would fault her. However, after her rescue there was an inexplicable modicum of decency that she needed to maintain, after what had happened and particularly in front of Ryuho. No matter how much she loathed the offending garment, somehow parading around the dilapidated city (and her handsome rescuer) in her brassiere was just out of the question. Still, when she can finally remove the tattered sweater she prays to never set eyes on it again; there are just too many painful memories attached to it…

In an ironic paradox, the more Mimori tries to forget the more she can't help but remember…

Hiro's deceptively charming smile and how easily it had morphed into that cruel, icy smirk… The sickening smell and taste of him… His crushing weight on top of her… His greedy hands pawing her and his suffocating assault on her mouth as he tried to force himself on her. Can't forget the taste of his blood or the sting of his slap across her cheek. Can't help but remember the mask of insanity twisting his bloody face, marking the exact moment she had recognized her inescapable fate. Can still hear his taunts echoing in her head… _'Yeah, that's right, honey, fight me… All this thrashing, you're makin' me so hard… I'm gonna fuck you inside out…'_ He'd gotten so close… Too close…

Mimori can't help but remember how even after she had been saved, after Ryuho had miraculously appeared before her eyes as if summoned by magic, Genso's voice… that deep thunderous voice still managed to freeze her blood. And the things he had said- the threats to Ryuho, and the fate he had promised for her… _'First, you get to watch me repeatedly fuck your woman there. You'll stand there helpless as she screams your name, hoping you'll save her as I do what I please with her body. Then you'll watch every guy behind me do her, too…'_

As those taunts echo in her head, Mimori knows with a sickening certainty that his voice will haunt her forever.

Nausea rises with the memories and she closes her eyes to block the sting of tears that threaten to spring forth. Ashamed of her weakness, she leans more heavily on the window and turns her forehead into it, praying that her pain won't reflect in the smooth glass. She needs to escape these thoughts, these paralyzing memories, before they consume her. She needs to be strong, though she's not entirely sure why.

For only an instant, she selfishly and desperately wishes for the safety of Ryuho's strong embrace- a new feeling that she had just discovered today and would hence forth consider a necessity. If she could have managed to crawl into the back seat into Ryuho's lap without excruciating pain or raising Cougar's bushy brown eyebrows in suspicion, she knows she would have. His touch, his nearness, might be the one thing able to calm her mounting fears and racing heart. But she knows she can't, for so many reasons beyond the practical ones. And so she mentally grasps for the most soothing thing she can think of…

Mimori allows her mind to drift back to Ryuho's kiss- the soft one, the sweet one. The one he had said was for her. Not that she had minded the stronger, more desperate one that by his own admission he had 'stolen' earlier on the cliffs. But the second one- it had been so much more than she had ever expected from him, so much more than she had ever imagined feeling. It was so full of gentleness… compassion… and (dare she even think it?) _love_… Just the memory of the delicate caress of his lips against hers, of his fingers tenderly sweeping across her skin, of his arms carefully cradling her against him… it's all just too overwhelming.

And that is when she finally realizes that despite his unflinching neglect, countless cold stares, and endless commands to disappear… against all odds, Ryuho has kissed her _twice_ today. Now, hours later and sitting only inches in front of him in darkened silence, she must admit to herself that she still has no idea what either of them really meant.

-------------------

He watches her- the way the moonlight pushes through the deepening darkness to make her skin glow with a blue softness…

Ryuho watches Mimori turn her head into the window, hoping she is finally resting but fearing that she is instead reliving the nightmare he had barely managed to save her from only hours before. During the entire ride back he has been mentally replaying the fragments of her suspiciously vague account of her experiences, from the time he left her on the cliffs up to the time he found her being attacked in the alley. The details are incomplete, particularly those regarding the collapse of the restaurant and the time she was held by those despicable thugs.

He'd wanted to drill Mimori for information during their trek out of the city but had wisely (and at the behest of a certain blue-haired "guest" of his psyche) managed to keep his curiosity in check. It had probably been for the best- once he had assured himself that Mimori was unhurt… _untouched_… by those men, any further details would have probably just driven him insane with anger at a time when she needed him to be absolutely focused. He had let it go, but now…

Ryuho can feel the anger boiling up inside again. He can't bear to see her like this- she wears a brave face but he can tell how deeply shaken she is. He knows how truly vulnerable she feels because he feels it, too- she has become his weakness.

If he is going to be honest with himself, Ryuho must admit (without any prompting or explanation from Sheris) that Mimori has probably always been his weakness; he'd just never recognized it before. Somehow the distance that he'd managed to force between them had been enough to blunt his awareness of his true feelings for her; at the very least he had convinced himself that he could live his life completely independent of her existence.

But now, sitting in a dark truck, heart silently aching in tune with her sadness, he knows that will never be true. Today things have forever changed between them. He will never be able to treat her as coldly as he had before, even if only to protect her. His mask, once it had fallen away, had irreparably shattered- if he ever tries to stonewall her again, he guesses that Mimori would be able to see right through him. This new kind of vulnerability should be scaring him out of his wits. Yet somehow, as frightening as that prospect appears, something deep inside him feels more comfortable than ever with this change. And it's not Sheris.

Checking around for her, he notes that she's occupied in her own little world for once, concentrating on something independent of his thoughts. Now that he's gotten used to that familiar voice, he finds her absence sort of odd. But it does reaffirm to him that his feelings are his own and not some strange manipulations on her part. What he feels for Mimori is real- has always been real- but now he is finally able to understand it, doesn't feel the need to deny it or outrun it.

Still, as he takes in the silhouette of the girl sitting before him, Ryuho wonders how these realizations are supposed to help _her_. He's known her for nearly half his life, yet he's never seen her like this, doesn't even know how to begin to fix what might be broken within her. Things had been complicated enough between them before today. In the wake of their most memorable fight, a record-breaking typhoon, a gang of violent criminals, and a secret military faction bent on killing her and decimating the entire island, Ryuho suddenly finds himself in uncharted territory.

Where the hell does he go from here?

-----------

In the warehouse behind Tachibana's house, three Alter users wait amidst a thick and uncomfortable silence. Urizane nervously paces the width of the aisle, arms folded over his stomach as his eyebrows knit together pensively. Kanami quietly sits on the edge of a palate, knees drawn up and eyes focused on the visible tips of her red boots. And Elian leans against a tower of stacked boxes a bit too wearily for his young age, head lowered in thought as he puzzles over their disturbing discovery. Only a couple of feet away are the large holes in the concrete floor and the singed crates lining the aisle- evidence of Tachibana's Alter and some sort of altercation. It's been over half an hour since they realized that both Tachibana and Cammy were missing (who knows how long they'd been gone before that), and everyone is frustrated with their lack of answers.

Kanami's head suddenly bobs up as Kazuma appears from the far end of the warehouse, "Did you find anything, Kazu-kun?"

The teen stalks stiffly up the aisle to join his comrades, noting that everyone has immediately stopped and looked up to him for news. He runs a nervous hand through his mussed brown hair. "Yeah, I found somethin'. Somebody broke into the back door on the other end. And outside, there's tracks."

"What kinda tracks?" Urizane asks warily.

Kazuma looks at him as he continues, "One set of large boot prints with a set of smaller, dragging prints right next to them; I'm guessing the small ones are Cammy's- they're too tiny to be Tach's. From the size of the large prints I'd say we're lookin' at a guy at least 230 lbs, and probably tall, judging from the length of the stride. The prints are slightly deeper on the right side- like he was carrying something while dragging Cammy on his left. The tracks go up the cliffs until they get to some tire impressions. Set deep and wide apart, like a truck or a van. They head off in the direction of the old North road. If I had to bet money I'd say it was that guy from the message."

"Zondo?" Elian questions.

Kazuma nods grimly, "Yeah. From all the evidence I'm afraid we gotta assume that they've been taken by force. No doubt in my mind."

"This is so horrible! What do we do?" Kanami wails as she turns pleading eyes up to her protector.

The rough teen frowns at her, "We're gonna get them back, Kanami! What else?"

"But the _blood_! Kazu-kun, what if they're hurt? And how are we going to find them? We don't know where they went!"

Elian cuts in, "The tracks head to the old North road but there's not much out there, if I remember correctly…"

"It eventually leads to the city's South Gate," Urizane offers. "But why would he go that way?"

Elian continues, rubbing his small fingers against his temple, "If it is a mercenary then he's contracted. From the message I'd guess that contract includes Ms. Mimori as well as Tachibana. I bet that since she's not here then he'll be looking for her next. The question is: does he know where to find her?"

"Hell, do _WE_ even know where to find her?!" Urizane spouts as he closes in on the group.

Kazuma snaps back, "Of course we do! She's in the city. Cougar's probably already found her by now."

Ruffled, Urizane settles large fists on his hips, "But are we _sure _she's still in the city? What if she's somewhere else by now?"

Kazuma flinches in surprise, but quickly recovers his haughty attitude, "Then Cougar will just keep searchin' til he finds her- probably lap the whole damn island. And if he doesn't bring her back, then Ryuho will." At this Kazuma allows himself a knowing smirk, "That guy may be a prissy jackass, but he's definitely stuck on our little doc; he almost shit a brick when he found out she was out there! He'll turn the whole Lost Ground upside down lookin' for her- so we just wait and see who comes back first, girl in hand."

Elian seems to relax a bit, "So odds are that one of them will find her before this mercenary does, right? Even if he has Tachibana and Cammy?"

This time Urizane frowns, "Damn, I hope so. This is turnin' all kinds of ugly…" Kazuma and Elian grimly nod in unison.

Suddenly, Kanami's eyes widen and she stands up. "Mimori! Mimori's here!" and she launches past the bewildered men around her. Heading through the side door of the warehouse, she turns around just long enough to shout, "Come on!" to the dallying guys.

Kazuma wordlessly jogs after her while Urizane turns a puzzled look towards Elian, "Hey, how come you didn't sense them comin'?" Elian merely drops his hand from his temple and pushes off from his perch, pointedly ignoring the man and walking heavily towards the door. Urizane merely shrugs and follows them all.

----------------------------

A soft brush against her skin has Mimori violently starting in her seat and involuntarily shoving into the passenger door of the QRV. However, when she looks down all she sees are Cougar's fingers hesitantly withdrawing from her wrist. She'd been asleep… he'd woken her… they must be nearing the house…

Mimori looks over to the speedster who is nervously eying her and pulls herself up, offering a shy, apologetic smile. She registers his serene look but something about him… she'd noticed it earlier, a hint of something she's never really seen in him before. A trace of somberness, perhaps? Or something else?

Whatever it is, she can almost sense a certain sort of gravity surrounding the normally ebullient charmer. But just as she thinks she might put her finger on it he suddenly flashes her one of his trademark smiles. _Cougar…_

As she rises in her chair the seatbelt digs painfully into her neck and Mimori is immediately reminded of the ache gnawing at her entire body. She tries to settle back into her seat as comfortably as possible, unconsciously wincing in the process. However, before she can look out the window to the road ahead, a strange growling noise emanating from the back seat reaches her attention. Shrugging off some of her fatigue, she watches as Cougar raises a single knowing eyebrow at her before pointedly shifting his gaze back towards the road ahead. He audibly clears his throat and projects his voice towards the source of the noise, "Something the matter, Ryuho?"

The growling suddenly stops allowing a stark silence to once again envelope the cab. When Mimori cranes her neck to see around the headrest she is met by a pair of intense garnet eyes staring daggers at the back of Cougar's flame-colored head. Mimori's eyebrows vault high in confusion. _What was that? Cougar only… It's not like I'm going to fall to pieces… What's gotten into him?_

However, Mimori's gaze on him seems to snap Ryuho out of whatever had momentarily possessed him and he turns suddenly softer eyes on her in return. Muttering a 'Fine, Cougar' that still sounds thick with tension, he diverts his gaze from hers guiltily and sinks into his seat.

Mimori twists her body around a little painfully so that she can face backwards and sends a hand out to him, but her tired body can't even keep her arm airborne and the pitiful appendage drops down roughly onto Ryuho's knee. His eyes suddenly snap back up, and then trace her arm down to the hand resting on his pants. Something tight in his body visibly uncoils and he gingerly scoops up her hand in both of his calloused ones.

Carefully balancing the center of her palm along the length of his index finger, Ryuho lightly supports Mimori's fingertips in his other hand; he takes only a moment to inspect the thin skin of her knuckles before gently turning over her hand and inspecting her palm, as if searching for any damage that his knee might have inflicted upon it. Mimori simply sits there frozen, mesmerized by his unusually delicate touch.

The truck shakes gently beneath them as Ryuho holds and cradles her hand for several agonizing seconds. Then, seeming to come around to his senses, he looks up the length of her arm again and finally notices the sharp angle at which Mimori's body is twisted in her chair. Instantly he is leaning forward, moving between the two front seats, reverently carrying the small appendage back to its owner. Countering his motion, Mimori is soon settling back into her seat as Ryuho delicately places her once outstretched hand safely into her lap. Leaning against the back of her chair, he gently cups her shoulder and quietly whispers into her ear, "Sit back, Mimori, and stop taxing yourself."

Turning her head into his voice, she suddenly finds herself nose to nose with the soft-spoken teen, his breath ghosting over her parted lips. When her surprise delays her in obeying his command, she feels his other hand settle on her other shoulder, gently tugging her back into her chair. Before she knows it, she is again facing forward and staring through the front windshield at the familiar roofline of Asuka's approaching house.

Relief surges through her body at the familiar sight, both relaxing and energizing her. An unconscious sigh escapes her lips as she leans her head back against the headrest and closes her eyes in thanks.

_It's over._ She's back, she's safe, and it's over.

Only moments away from the end of one of the most bizarre and exhausting days of her life, Mimori almost starts to cry. Her friends will be waiting to greet her with zealous care and concern, not to mention a hot bath and clean clothes. And Ryuho… he'll stick around for a while. Because things are different now…

She feels the familiar crunch of the gravel drive beneath the tires and her anticipation mounts- she knows there will be lots of questions. Questions with answers that she either doesn't have or doesn't want to share… not just yet. But she can handle that, can handle anything now that she's about to return to reality, to friendship, to the familiar. Right now, she just wants to be home.

----------------

When the QRV approaches the house, Kazuma and the others are just reaching the driveway's pebbled edge. He immediately notices that, while it's traveling fast, the vehicle isn't _speeding_ as he'd expected. _Well, maybe Cougar isn't driving…_ But he doesn't dwell on that for long as he becomes instantly distracted by Kanami's dash towards the truck.

"Kanami, slow down! Wait 'til they get out!" but his protective cries go unheeded as she rushes to the front passenger side before the vehicle is completely stopped.

Of course Kanami is beaten there by Cougar, who has hopped out of the driver's side and circled the front so fast that (to Kazuma's relief) he appears as a familiar blur. At the same time Ryuho exits the rear passenger side so that there is an odd convergence of the three of them at what Kazuma guesses must be Mimori's car door. He watches with mild amusement as dubious glances are exchanged among the three before Cougar finally clears his throat, grabs the handle and pulls the door open, standing stiffly behind it like a highly-paid chauffer. Ryuho blinks at the older man in surprise, affording Kanami the opportunity to blitz between them into the knees of the woman behind the door who has just managed to slowly swivel her legs out.

"Mimori! You're back! We were so worried ab-" Kanami's huge smile instantly fades into shock as she looks up into Mimori's bruised face and tired eyes, "Oh, _Goodness_! A-are you alright?"

The small girl's gaze travels down to Mimori's disheveled clothing, but the older girl is already cupping hands around the child's round cheeks to get a better look at those too-large green eyes. "Oh, I'll be fine. But _you_! Kanami, are _you_ okay? Cougar told me you were hurt; what happened?"

By this time the others have made there way to the vehicle and Kazuma finally gets a good look at Mimori once he's close enough to see past the throng of people surrounding her. One look at her and his jaw drops- he can't help but blurt out, "_Holy Shit_, Mimori! What the hell happened to you?! You look like… uh… I mean…"

Identical death glares from both Cougar and Ryuho halt the brash youth in his verbal tracks; meanwhile Urizane quietly chuckle behind him. Still, Mimori guiltily drops her head down as she searches for a suitable explanation that doesn't come off too neurotic, "I… well… it's a long story, Kazuma… and…" Unfortunately anything that she can think to say sounds crazy and utterly unbelievable in her head and her floundering worsens, "…I… well… I was in the city… and then the storm…"

Kazuma's nose instantly wrinkles in confusion but Kanami just nods somberly before tightly clasping one of Mimori's hands between her two much smaller ones, prompting the older girl to silence. In a very serious tone she offers, "It's okay Mimori. You can talk about it later, after you've rested a bit. I mean, you must be exhausted after a day like _that_." And before Mimori can blink her surprise the younger girl turns those wise, large eyes upon Ryuho and sagely whispers, "You were just in time, huh?" He can only respond with a bewildered, barely perceptible nod of his own.

Picking up on the new direction of the conversation, Cougar adds, "Yes, explanations at another time. All that really matters is that she's back here safe and sound thanks to Ryuho and _yours truly_!" He drops Mimori a quick wink before triumphantly turning back to the others, "See Tachibana? I told you I'd bring them both _and_ your precious QRV back in one piece!"

An odd silence falls on the crowd, leaving Cougar and Mimori searching for a purple head. When none appears, Mimori inquires, "Where is Asuka? And Cammy? Why aren't they here?" As all eyes suddenly divert away from her, a worried look crosses her face. _Something is wrong, something has happened…_ Scanning them again, she singles out the person she thinks will give her the straightest answer, "Kazuma, what's going on?"

The rough teen grimaces- somehow he'd known he'd be the one to have to break the news. An appraising glance at the girl confronting him confirms his initial impressions- though he hadn't gotten the chance to say it, Mimori looked like a building had fallen on her. Or maybe she'd been hit by a truck. No way could she handle this kind of info. Hoping the girl's self-appointed protectors might step in to spare her the anguish, Kazuma instead notes that Cougar and Ryuho are both eyeing him with expectant looks, completely oblivious to the potential gravity of the news. _Dammit, I'm no good at this sort of thing!_

Hesitating for only a moment, he instead directs his attention to the driver, "Okay, uh… Cougar, did you tell them about the message that Elian showed us?"

Cougar nods, "Of course."

"And how much did you tell them about it? _Everything_?"

He scoffs, "Yeah, everything!"

Kazuma prods, "even about _the guy_?" He's not taking any chances about shocking poor Mimori into a heart attack.

However, Mimori cuts in, "Do you mean the commander or the mercenary he ordered? Kazuma, enough with the evasive maneuvering- just spill it!"

Startled by her firm tone, he finally gives her a more direct answer, "There was an _incident_. While the rest of us were in the house. And… Tachibana and Cammy are… missing. We're not completely sure what happened, but there's evidence of a fight in the warehouse. There are holes in the concrete- we think Tach must have used his Alter. The door lock was busted and I found tracks around back…"

Mimori sits there, just staring and blinking, as Cougar barks out a 'What?!' and Ryuho mutters an 'Oh, shit…' behind the hand splayed across his forehead. Mimori finally finds her voice again, though it's a bit shaky, "W-what kind of tracks? What do you mean? A-are you trying to say they're _kidnapped_ or something?"

Kazuma fixes his mouth to explain, but before any words can be uttered, the sound of an engine approaches from the road. In a few seconds, a beat-up red car barrels up the drive and skids to a stop a few yards from the truck. When the car door opens, everyone moves into defensive positions- Kazuma grabs Kanami with his good arm and pulls her safely behind him as Ryuho moves to stand protectively in from of Mimori's open car door. Cougar stalks forward a couple of paces, sunglasses already flipped menacingly into place as Urizane palms two large watermelons at the ready. Elian just stands there, watching.

But the form that emerges from the car and rushes toward them is not a mercenary or a gang member but rather a frail teenage girl, limping and hysterical. "Help! Please! Oh God, we have to help him!!"

The mood immediately changes and people rush forward; Cougar is there to catch Cammy when she falls into his arms, Elian right behind him. Urizane's watermelons evaporate and Kanami rushes from behind Kazuma to join them. Mimori, who can't move, cranes her neck to see around a still-shielding Ryuho.

"It's alright Cammy, we've got you," Cougar soothes as he holds her tight in a reassuring hug.

However, Cammy is still pleading around her sobs, "Please, help! _He's gonna kill him_!! Please help me find him!!"

Urizane comes closer. "Cammy, what happened? Where's Tachibana?"

She turns her head up and blurts out through her tears, "He _took_ him! That man from the message!! Zondo! He kidnapped us from the warehouse and now he's after Mimori!" Suddenly, Cammy realizes the significance of the man whose arms she is cradled in and her eyes widen at the shades looking down at her, "Cougar!?! Cougar, you're here! Does that mean that you found her? Did you bring her back? Mimori!" and instantly she is pulling out of his grasp and frantically looking all around. She rushes to the QRV on shaky legs. "Mimori?"

Ryuho sees her coming and stands firm in place until Mimori's voice shouts behind him, "Cammy!" and he steps out of the approaching girl's way just in time. Cammy slows just enough to avoid colliding with the truck's door and hurls herself into the awaiting arms of her friend.

"Mimori! Oh, thank God!!"

The impact is concussive for both of the battered women, but neither seems to care as they hug each other as if someone will try to rip them apart. Arms wrapped around Mimori's waist, Cammy sobs into her tattered sweater, oblivious to the dirt and blood. Mimori encircles her arms around the girl's shoulders, stroking her hair and whispering calming words as she rests her cheek against Cammy's head.

Everyone cautiously approaches the truck, curious for answers yet respectful of the emotional reunion. Ryuho is the one exception, having remained plastered against the inside of the door but carefully watching both women, ready to step in if he's needed.

After a few moments, Cammy visibly calms and Mimori quietly asks, "Cammy, what happened to you and Asuka? Whose car is that?"

Cammy pulls away a little and after a deep breath pushes a surprising amount of strength into her voice, though her speech is rapid and rambling, "It's Suzume's husband's. When I ran away I jumped out of the van near her house; she didn't ask any questions, just let me take it. I had to come back and get help; that man- he must be the one from the message. Mimori, there was a message that Elian-"

Mimori shushes her, hoping to soothe her with her even tone, "I heard about the message. Cammy, where is Asuka? Where was this man taking you?"

Cammy still races through her words, "Oh, Mimori, thank God he didn't get you! He's after the two of you- he said that his boss had some business with you two and he only wanted to talk, but I didn't believe him- not after he'd held a knife on me like that. I thought he was gonna slit my throat! And then he started _shocking_ Asuka with that _thing_! Oh God, what have I done? I _left_ him with that- that _monster_!!"

Fresh tears crowd at the corners of her eyes, but Mimori raises her voice to retrieve her attention, "Cammy! Cammy, it's okay- you did the right thing! You came and got help. But we need to know where they went."

Cammy nods emphatically, "They went to headquarters, looking for you. I'm sorry! I had to tell him about the restaurant or he would have killed Asuka right there! But I tricked him into taking the old North Road- to buy some time so they could save you! And it worked! And if we hurry, we can get there and still save him- they're probably there… right… now…"

The girl trails off when she realizes that Mimori's skin looks- green. Finally noticing her friend's torn clothing and haggard appearance, Cammy pulls back for a better look. Past her weak smile, Mimori looks as if she is using every ounce of her strength just to sit up in the chair. But then Cammy notices that Mimori's clothes are green, too. So is the truck, and so is Ryuho when she looks up at him. He is not looking back at her, but rather at the source of the verdant light, which is emanating from behind them.

When Cammy turns around, she sees that everyone is now staring at Elian instead of her. The boy is standing only a few meters away, completely encased in his glowing Alter bubble. His fingers are again moving deftly across his transparent keyboard and his brow is furrowed in deep concentration. She has seen him do this once before, earlier that day, and her suspicions are confirmed when Urizane announces to the entire group-

"He's gettin' somethin'- it's another message!"

-------------------

_Cold… confusion… _

Tachibana's entire world keeps returning to these blunt and simple concepts like anchors to reality. He doesn't believe his brain because the things it tells him don't make sense. A more tangible state of consciousness steadily tugs at him but he refuses to relent, dreading what he might discover.

_Prone._ Lying on his back, hands trapped beneath him. Head cocked up at an odd angle.

_Submerged._ Icy water is running around his body. Churning beneath his shoulders, diverting around his back, lapping against his sides and legs as it rushes past. So cold. So cold that it feels like it's freezing his blood, chilling him to the bone. He can feel it rippling against his cheek as it completely covers one ear, in his other the sound of the current drowns out anything else.

_Paralyzed._ He is frozen like a statue, cannot voluntarily move any of his numbed and aching limbs, cannot pull his face completely out of the water. He cannot even hold his eyelids fully open, can only keep his eyes focused for a few brief seconds before they, too, surrendered to exhaustion, leaving him staring through blurry windows up to a dark and formless sky. He can't close his lids properly either, can only stare through slits at nothingness as his body shivers without his consent. It's awful- rather than providing any warmth against the pervading cold, the shivering only heightens his awareness of the painful, numb tingling that's absolutely everywhere. It is a new level of misery that he cannot make himself believe is real.

How long has he been like this? The hard asphalt beneath his back and legs feels like it's been there for decades but he knows that's not right. The faint memory of a beefy fist bunched around his collar just before throwing him down in the middle of the street… An unceremonious splash followed by a barrage of kicks to the gut that had hurt more than anticipated because he'd been powerless to guard himself. And as he had coaxed himself not to vomit _that pain_ had come- that burning, convulsive pain that had left him whimpering and incoherent…

Those needles in his neck- had hummed, vibrated in his flesh just before sending an arc of fire through his entire body. And after the waves of anguish had receded, ice had run in their wake, freezing him stiff in stark disbelief.

_That device…_ it not only imprisons him in his own limp corpse, but is capable of the most excruciating torture he could have ever imagined. In any other situation perhaps he would marvel at the ingenuity of it- the induction of a waking coma, leaving the victim with only the most basic involuntary functions, like breathing, blinking, shivering… But for now he can only wallow in the misery of his aching, useless muscles as the water's chill seeps into his bones, numbing him and bleeding away all coherence.

…_Cold… so… cold…_

He latches on to the physical pain- embraces it- because somehow he knows that if he pushes it aside he will be confronted by… some emotional agony that he is loathe to place will seize him, consume him from the inside out like the flames that had licked at his soul not long before. Because something had happened… something unspeakable… to someone he loved…

"Wake up, kid! You got work to do."

A gravely voice, somehow sickeningly familiar, slices through Tachibana's thoughts and snatches him back to reality. Blurry legs walk into his half-lidded field of vision before the toes of a boot slide under his wet cheek and prop his head out of the water. His involuntary shivering makes his face vibrate against the muddy leather. Now he can see the man standing over him- tan clothes, bulky frame, cruel, piercing eyes set in a round bald head.

A flash of acid in his gut tells him that he knows this man… he is an enemy. Mind sparking alive, he tries to speak,

"Ww-ww-ww-ww-" A single syllable pushed through quivering lips is all he can manage- his own voice sounds pathetic in his ears. The large man laughs heartily at the feeble efforts.

"Ha!! Look at 'cha- all quiverin' and blue. How can someone look so miserable when they've just been layin' on their ass in the street? I'm the one who's been diggin' through rubble for damn near an hour! So what've you got to say now, huh? Run all outta sarcasm? Or have you finally figured out that you're livin' on borrowed time?"

Tachibana wills himself to stop shivering but it's no use. He's brimming with hate even though he doesn't fully understand the man's taunts. Bits of his memory come back to him, flashing haphazardly in his mind- blond hair hanging over a knife blade… his eternity eight racing violently toward an attacker… the metal ceiling of a vehicle… the smoking remains of a collapsed building… The bitter cold is pushed aside in his conscious in an effort to make sense of it all.

The large man begins muttering to himself and Tachibana struggles to follow along, "This is taking too damn long. Can't put in the call 'til I've confirmed the kill. She's gotta be under all that mess, though; no way some prissy little heiress escaped this flamin' death trap!"

_Mimori… He's talking about Mimori!_

The fighter then turns his attention to the sprawled teen, "But hell, let's look on the bright side- at least I'm on the right track, right kid? _This guy_ was one of yours, wasn't he?"

At that Tachibana watches the form above him lean down and dangle something wiry into his vision. Fighting to make out the object, he manages to eventually bring a pair of familiar wire-rimmed spectacles into view. One lens is shattered and the other missing, but Tachibana can still recall the face framed by those glasses- Hideki. He is unable to stifle the groan of recognition that gargles in the back of his throat.

The large man laughs in response, "Oh, guess he was. Found this guy in the back under a couple of steel beams. Back of his head was a mess- he won't be tryin' on hats any time soon…"

The acid at the back of his throat threatens to push forward, bringing his stomach contents with it. The restaurant had collapsed and a good man, a friend, had died. And Mimori was supposed to be inside, too…

Tachibana forgets to breathe, but the mercenary continues his taunts, "Means the snobby little princess can't be too far off. One more body and we can call it a day, huh, _Asuka_? Lord knows you and that _crazy bitch_ of a girlfriend of yours almost cost me this whole damn job…"

Tachibana's hate for this man is so palpable that it pounds in his temples. Talking about them like that, Cammy… and Mimori… it's unforgivable, bringing murder to his mind. He wants to summon his Alter and rip this bastard limb from limb. He wants to howl and curse and call him the despicable coward that he is. But all he can do is lay there and shiver and absorb the merc's cruel words.

"…wish I'd had more time with her. But I sure don't miss all that damn whimperin' and whinin'. Females- such a pain. Which is why this broad 'll do me a helluva favor by turnin' up dead…"

_Revenge. No matter what, I will kill this man._

A mental vow made for him and those he loves. But for now he will settle for something to silence the taunts. And then he remembers…

Tachibana's jaw feels as stiff as a metal trap, but he wills every ounce of strength he has into forming his mouth. The fluidity he had before is gone, but if he can manage just one word, one word to shut that miserable yapping and put that smug bastard in his place-

"Zz-Zon-do"

One word. One word and the fighter towering over him freezes in shock, his illusion of total control shattered. Then his surprise slowly drains away to be replaced by anger as he sputters, "Where?... Where did you-?... How the FUCK-?"

The foot supporting Tachibana's head is suddenly yanked away, only to be driven solidly between his eyes. The merc's giant leather boot connects with the young man's face. Pain explodes between his eyes and hot liquid spurts from his nose. The momentum is so fierce that it flips his body as his head arcs up and then splashes down hard on the pavement. He feels a sticky warmth cover his mouth and chin and then tastes the blood as it slides across his tongue. It's the most satisfying pain Tachibana has ever felt- he even manages a faint smile as the large fighter curses him, punctuating his words with merciless, well-aimed kicks,

"What the _FUCK_ was _THAT_? I don't know _where_ you _got_ that _name_, but I'll be _damned_ if-"

The blows just keep coming until a loud chirp sounds from the fighter's pocket. He halts his assault only after several more insistent chirps urge him to retrieve his communicator. Though blinded by the instant swelling around his eyes, Tachibana nevertheless hears the merc wander a couple of paces off and he keens his ears to catch any stray bits of conversation.

Checking the display, Zondo mutters a low curse before curtly answering the call, "What is it?"

"The Commander wants to know if your mission is complete."

Zondo nervously palms the kerchief covering his bald head, "Umm, almost. Just one more thing and I'll be-"

"In that case the Commander is standing by. I'll put him through."

As the line clicks for the transfer, the merc mutters a sarcastic, 'Gee, thanks.' After a moment another click is heard and a deep, deceptively calm voice comes on the line.

"Zondo, are you there?"

"Yes, General. You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"I want you to tell me what's taking so long with your mission. What's your progress?"

"I tried to tell the lieutenant that I'm almost done. The target location is confirmed destroyed. One of the two subjects is in my custody as well and will remain so until I can confirm the other's termination."

"Explain. Which one do you have? The heiress?"

"No, the Alter user. He's subdued with the APD. You'll be pleased to know your weapon's deployment was a success: their headquarters, along with much of the city, burned and collapsed. I have it on good authority that the girl was supposedly inside the building, but I'm searching the rubble for her body to confirm the kill. Shall I continue, sir?"

"One moment while I think…" The line goes silent for several seconds and Zondo taps his toe in the wet street anxiously. The Commander returns with a lighter tone in his voice, "How does the city look from there?"

"Sir? You mean the devastation? Lots of burnt out buildings- at least a third- and all the streets are flooded deep. Power's out; not just here, but all over the Lost Ground. Is that what you meant, Sir?"

"It is. There are still many buildings standing, though? Some perhaps even habitable?"

Zondo frowns skeptically, "I guess. If you were desperate-"

"-Which these fools are. Change of plans- forget the girl and leave the city. Even if she's still alive, which I highly doubt, she's of little threat to us now. We're coming inland and I want you to rendezvous with us- the coordinates will follow. 2 hours, Zondo, and go underground in the meantime. Once you're aboard you will help the technicians rezone a new target area- I want to launch the weapon one more time."

"Yes, General. What about the boy? Do I dispose of him?"

"Hmm… An Alter user. Let me look at his file again." Zondo can hear the sound of papers shuffling for a moment before the Commander continues, "Our intelligence lists him as a former member of HOLY. They also list him as a transmogrifier- a lumino-kinetic type, class III - is that correct, Zondo?"

"Yes sir, from what little I've seen of it. Hmph, I wasn't that impressed though."

"Well, I'm intrigued nevertheless. Bring him if you can; his abilities may be of use to us. He goes to the lab, understood?"

The fighter immediately straightens as if he will salute, "Perfectly! General Makafushi, I'm at your disposal."

"Good. We'll dock at the rendezvous and await your arrival. If you're late, we'll launch without you. Lieutenant, end transmission."

The communicator chirps again, signaling the end of the call, and the mercenary punches a couple of keys to open the coordinates attached to the message. After memorizing the digits, he cuts off the device and stows it again.

Turning to face his sprawled captive, he eyes Tachibana with a contemptuous look. "Well kid, looks like you got a stay of execution."

He reaches down and grabs his hostage by the left side of his collar, the only part not soaked in blood from his busted nose. Hauling Tachibana's torso off the pavement, the mercenary drags the still-bound captive down the street towards the van; the boy's useless, lagging legs make little wakes in the wet street as he is hauled off, while Zondo grumbles nervously,

"Lucky thing I didn't finish you. 'Course, you're sure as hell not gonna be thankin' me once you get to the 'lab'- not the kind of place a guy like you want's to end up. But I'm thinkin' that might be just the fix for that 'charming wit' of yours…"

When he reaches the van, he opens the back and with a hearty sneer throws the teen inside like a sac of potatoes. The slam of the doors seems to knell the end of the adrenaline rush Tachibana has been running on; he finally releases his insistent stranglehold on consciousness, giving himself permission to pass out. The last thing he hears is the rev of the gas as the nondescript van disappears once again into the darkening night.

--------------

Not far from the city's great wall, Dr. Hajime Juro is finally arriving home. It's been a long day- his first day off from the clinic all week and what happens? An unpredicted and torrential typhoon in the middle of brunch, of course!

Some time after a boy from the nearby dairy farm had raced up his drive hollering about a barn collapse and the good doctor had jumped into action, medical bag in hand. The scene turned out to appear worse than it actually was- there ended up being no critical patients, just a bunch of bumps, bruises, sprains and a couple of fractures that he needed to set. Most everyone had made an instant improvement, the one exception being a young Alter user who had defied diagnosis by lapsing into a near-coma of unknown origin. Her case had been troublesome but he knew that the girl would be delivered to the care of Miss Kiryu, a local teacher who just happened to have a remarkable mind for medicine. He plans on following up with the little girl's progress tomorrow, along with that of some of the other workers.

But after an entire day of triaging, examining, medicating, dressing and splinting people he's weary and more than ready to return home to Reika, his loving and exceedingly temperate wife. He is so weary that he doesn't notice fresh tire treads leading around to the back of his house. He only notes the soft glow of candlelight cast through the windows on the first floor of his farmhouse. He expects that- power is likely out for miles, perhaps across the whole island. The doctor doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary until he opens his front door to several men lying across his living room floor.

"What in the world?-"

Dr. Juro is at a loss until he recognizes one of the young men- a violent punk he's had to patch up countless times before. At that moment, Reika enters the room with a pitcher in one hand and an armful of towels in the other. She appears nervous and jittery and almost drops the pitcher at seeing her husband, "Hajime…"

Her eyes are pleading in confusion but she seems afraid to speak. Behind her he recognizes more of the many thugs apparently sprawled all around his house. He tries to smile in order to reassure her but he cannot. If these men are here then he is indeed in trouble. Because it means that the one who brought them here is-

"Genso."

Dr. Juro addresses the hulking man who appears just behind his sweet wife, towering over her and their furniture, making the expansive house around him look miniature in comparison. Allowing himself a hard swallow, the doctor tries to retain a calm voice in the midst of his mounting trepidation,

"How did you find me, Genso? And what are you and your men doing in my house?"

The cocky smile that slides across the giant man's lips sends a shiver down the doctor's spine.

-----------------

A/N: Whew! A long one! See what I mean? A bit different. Let me know what you think- I hope it was worth _some_ of the wait.

If you've missed me as much as I've missed you or you just want to drop me a "Hi!" (I like meeting new readers and catching up with old ones) then please do!

The next update? Hard to say. Sooner if I cut the size of the chapters from now on, which I might do (they're just too long or I'm too picky, or both). But still not the same pace as before (frowns- again, see page of excuses). But don't worry- by hook or by crook I WILL finish this fic!! (Cue the dramatic music). So enjoy and review- I need the momentum to push me into the next chapter!

Luv you guys, Mira


	18. 13 preparing

A/N: Hullo folks! Happy New Year! Thanks to a bit of world-class procrastinating and then a super long semester break you guys are getting the **LONGEST UPDATE EVA!!!** (God, I hope people actually read it). If you're still with me and you've read this thing from the beginning then you may find it interesting that this fic now exceeds the 100,000+ words mark and is easily the longest fic in the S-cry-ed section! DAMN!!!!!

This one's a funny chapter- nothing and everything happens, with a pretty healthy advancement of the plot (and a healthy dishing of fluff, just 'cause). Then there's still several chapters to go. I want to make sure I finish this because damnit I'm so close (relatively speaking)! I have ideas for new fics (diff series') that I'm itching to delve into and I want to continue 'Casualties of War' despite its low readership (where's the Cougar/Mimori luv?). It's a bit more artistic compared to my other stuff and I think I intimidated myself out of updating for a while (coughayearcough). But maybe I can multi-task it into popularity.

Anyway, I ramble. You came to find out what's going on with our intrepid heroes!! And we're almost there. Just one more order of business from me:

**The Reviews:** Reviews are what I live for- they make me keep writing and they even guide the direction of future chapters and updates. I selfishly hoard them like a Golum and live to bask in their awesomeness and constructiveness. And I think many writers would agree with me that there are some people who you know will review, but you still do a little dance when you see their names. And there are some names that, though new, offer praise so humbling you remember and cherish it forever! **So thank you!!** **Here's to you guys!!**

**FPC**- a great writer and a most faithful critic/reviewer. She rox in a major way! And she updated a couple of her fics just for me! ( just go with it) **Aine of Knockaine**- coolest fanfic mom ever! She cares that I get good grades. (huggles!) **Melitza**- you freakin' spoil me with your reviews every time (luv!) **Misteline**- Of course I missed you, too! **Alaena Night**- thanks for the awesome comments and corrections! Very helpful (and specific- FAB!!) **Noc and NC**- another faithful reviewer- thanks for not mauling me! (huggles instead!) **LLPeepz13**- welcome (relatively) new reader! I can't believe you stayed up _all night_ to read this! I'm unworthy **Artemis Bloodshadow**- Hope you like the updates (cool name, btw) **Serenity05**- who loves the _unrushed_ pace (you get a giant cookie!) **lashingcries**- I am unworthy of such devotion! **Eternal Crystal Rose**- hope you're still reading! **yourmaster**- thanks for your patience- wait's over! And to **ADSV **(soon to be Attorney at Law?)- who sent some awesome comments and intriguing insight into both the series and my odd little saga here. Thanks, seriously. (Seriously!) And lastly, **L'histoire**- hang in there, girlfriend! And good luck on your apps!

Okay! And now that I've peppered folks in exclamation points- **on with the show!!** (more exclamation points)

-----------------------

**Chapter 13-** **Preparing**

Despite the brightness of the waxing moon, the entire front lawn of Asuka Tachibana's house is bathed in a mystic green light as Elian works furiously in the shroud of his glowing Alter.

As the young man's fingers dance across countless translucent keys surrounding him, mysterious, disembodied voices from the intercepted transmission project into the chilled night air. The end of the message echoes around the entire party:

"…_Change of plans- forget the girl and leave the city. Even if she's still alive, which I highly doubt, she's of little threat to us now. We're coming inland and I want you to rendezvous with us- the coordinates will follow. 2 hours, Zondo, and go underground in the meantime. Once you're aboard you will help the technicians rezone a new target area- I want to launch the weapon one more time."_

"_Yes, General. What about the boy? Do I dispose of him?"_

"_Hmm… An Alter user. Let me look at his file again. …………… Our intelligence lists him as a former member of HOLY. They also list him as a transmogrifier- a lumino-kinetic type, class III - is that correct, Zondo?"_

"_Yes sir, from what little I've seen of it. Hmph, I wasn't that impressed though."_

"_Well, I'm intrigued nevertheless. Bring him if you can; his abilities may be of use to us. He goes to the lab, understood?"_

"_Perfectly! General Makafushi, I'm at your disposal."_

"_Good. We'll dock at the rendezvous and await your arrival. If you're late, we'll launch without you. Lieutenant, end transmission."_

The resonating voices suddenly disappear, and the night fills with a stark silence. The glow of Elian's Alter fades from sight leaving behind only the moon's silver sheen on the wet grass. The rest of the party, scattered in the driveway, absorbs every echoing word just uttered. No one speaks…

…until Cougar raises his head, looks around at his friends and finally seems to notice the dropping temperature and persistent drizzle.

"Let's all head inside and figure this out."

----

Moments later, everyone is filing into Tachibana's darkened living room. The home owner's absence is eerily palpable but no one dares mention it.

Sensing another impending powwow, Kazuma again takes his usual spot on the couch, this time with Kanami next to him. Elian marches heavily to one of the diagonal side chairs and, upon sitting, props his hands rigidly on his knees and closes his eyes. Urizane takes the matching chair opposite, while Cougar opts to lean against the fireplace.

As people find seats, Cammy busies herself with the task of relighting the many candles that Asuka had placed around the room earlier in the day. She moves methodically, seeming to run on instinct rather than any coherent plan of action. However, when she bends down to light the hearth the poor girl finally falters, piling and re-piling the logs, then fumbling with the matches with shaky fingers- no doubt her first attempt at what must be one of Asuka's usual tasks. Sensing the ragged edges of an imminent break, Cougar leans down from his nearby perch and gently takes the box from her. She looks as though she just might start to cry again. But instead she wordlessly stands and takes a seat next to Kanami on the couch as Cougar proceeds to light a fire.

Ryuho is the last to enter, carefully toting Mimori who in her embarrassment conveniently hides her face behind a curtain of inky damp hair. The two girls on the sofa quickly scrunch together to make room; though she refuses to look, Mimori can feel everyone's eyes on them as Ryuho slowly and delicately lowers her onto the cushions. While grateful for his gentleness (she hurts in more places than she ever thought she could), she finds the attention they are receiving from the others rather unnerving. Still, despite her embarrassment she offers a quiet 'thank you' that earns only a nod from the stoic man, who rounds the couch and settles his back against the wall directly behind her, much like a watch dog. From there he watches with passive interest as Mimori and Cammy automatically clasp hands.

After everyone seems settled, Urizane gets the ball rolling, "So, uh… where do we start?"

Kazuma immediately spouts, "We start with the ship. If they're coming to shore then we can get to 'em. How 'bout I just blast the entire thing?!"

From the edge of the room Cougar counters, "Is that wise? It seems safe to say that Tachibana is at least alive for now," he makes a point not to look at Cammy, "but we'll have to go in carefully if we want to keep him that way."

From the opposite wall Ryuho adds, "While recovering Tachibana is a priority, the most important thing is to neutralize this weapon before they can launch another attack. Still, timing will be everything. It would be easier to destroy the weapon and perhaps the entire ship if we can free Tachibana before his captor can hand him over to this Commander."

Heads nod together and Mimori offers her thoughts, "Since we don't know the mercenary's current whereabouts, the best way to do that would be to get to the rendezvous early and lie in wait. Then we could free Asuka and destroy the weapon practically simultaneously. But that requires knowledge of their precise time table and their exact rendezvous point. Do we have that information?"

Everyone's attention shifts to Elian, who for the entire conversation has had his eyes firmly shut. They seem to dart dizzily beneath his closed lids and his small but nimble fingers twitch minutely against his knees, as if he were playing a piece of music in his head. Without opening his eyes he quietly speaks,

"9 minutes, 37 seconds since I intercepted the transmission. That leaves a little over 1 hour and 50 minutes before the scheduled rendezvous and launch of the weapon. I'm working on deciphering the coordinates that came with the message, but they're heavily encrypted- it's code I haven't seen before. I'll need more time to get them." The boy frowns in frustration and his fingers begin to twitch even faster.

Urizane nods in encouragement, "Keep at it Elian. You've got plenty of time to get them and we've got plenty of time to get ready and plan out strategy."

Kazuma rolls his eyes, "How much strategy do we need, dude? Why can't we just blow the bastards up? Whole thing, kablooey! What's wrong with that?"

Ryuho smirks from his perch against the wall, "Typical. Haven't you given any thought as to the nature of this weapon? If what Elian has shown us is true, then it can create both storms and earthquakes the likes of which we've never seen before. What else can it do, and are there any more like it out there? We must neutralize any future threat to the Lost Ground if we are to consider this mission a success."

The rough teen scowls in response, "So, what, you wanna bring this thing home and play with it?! We can worry about that later! We'll grab this commander guy and interrogate him! Bring your rubber hoses or whatever."

Cammy finally joins in, "That's actually a pretty good idea, Kazuma. We should find out what this commander knows and who's behind all this! What was his name?"

"Makafushi."

Mimori and Cougar say the name simultaneously, both with a hint of disgust in their voices. They look at each other in surprise but neither offers anything else.

After an odd silence, Urizane asks, "So who is he?"

Mimori's eventual answer is somewhat hesitant and aloof, "He's a General from the Mainland Army. He was instrumental in many of their projects with the Lost Ground, including HOLD and then HOLY. All behind the scenes. He worked several projects with my father, but they never really got along. He's retired now, or at least he's supposed to be retired. He's supposed to have been in Europe for the past year. But it would seem he's been busy with other endeavors…"

Cammy carefully prods, "He seemed to know a lot about you, Mimori. And now he thinks you're dead. Why would he want that? And what's he going to do with Asuka?"

Mimori sighs audibly before answering, "He's probably been after AIMED because of all the attention we've been bringing to the Lost Ground lately. We've got foreign governments interested in helping us gain our independence, getting us from under the thumb of the Mainland and whatever agendas they may have. Whatever Makafushi is up to, he wants it done in secret. We've been stirring up the kind of attention that could probably ruin his plans."

Kazuma angles and leans forward for an unobstructed view of the girl, "So you don't think he's after _you_? I dunno, Mimori. I gotta say- that first message with the video? He seemed pissed as hell to see you on it. And I don't care what it sounded like- he definitely took out a hit on you! And now he's pissed 'cause he's not sure your dead!? I mean, yeah, he may have been after AIMED in the beginning, but now? Sounds pretty personal if you ask me."

She looks down at her lap guiltily, "He's probably worried that I still have all of my media and government contacts from the Mainland and overseas. But you're sort of right. I'd be lying if I said I was one of his favorite people. Actually, he dislikes my father but he's always hated me. He's a crooked man but I've always seen right through him."

She pauses to collect her thoughts, running her free hand through her gritty bangs, "It kind of makes sense, actually. Before I left the Mainland he was totally opposed to my taking a position at HOLY. I was so vocal in my support for Alter users. He was obsessed with Alter users as well, but I always suspected that he was only interested in finding ways to manipulate their power. But then there were so many others just like him. Still, when Mujo and the refining plot surfaced I half expected to find Makafushi involved…" As recognition dawns on her she turns an inquisitive gaze on Cougar. Behind a raised, slightly swollen eyebrow she asks, "Was he?"

Arms crossed and foot propped against the wall behind him, Cougar coolly eyes the young woman from a sideways glance before offering her an abbreviated answer, "He was." An odd emotion is silently exchanged between them before Mimori finally looks away, collapsing softly into the couch.

But Cammy is now attentive, "That still doesn't answer my question- what about Asuka? What's he going to do with him? What 'lab' was he talking about? Cougar?"

The speedster's jaw is tight with unspoken tension and Ryuho wisely intercepts her pleading words, "Nothing's going to happen to Tachibana. We're going to get him back so there's no point in worrying over it."

Cammy, who has turned completely around in her seat to listen to the man behind her, calms visibly and formally nods her head. Whether he realizes it or not, Ryuho has just promised to return their captured friend safe and sound. Then she seems to remember something. "You should know- there was a device on Asuka's neck. That man had a remote control for it and he… he used it to torture him. I… I don't know what it was."

Cougar's voice unexpectedly breaks in again, "It sounds like an APD: Arachno-Paralytic Device. It uses electrical impulses to knock out voluntary muscle control. It also uses electrocution for 'compliance'. Nasty little things. You can't just pull them off- there's a special way to disengage them. I know how."

Cougar's eyes seem to glaze over as he speaks, focusing on some distant memory he'd just as soon forget. No one knows how to respond to such a strange revelation and the room soon falls into silence. Though curious over the speedster's mysterious past, they all seem to realize that they're just scratching the surface of something more insidious than anyone is comfortable with.

"So… uh… have we got a plan?" Urizane looks around nervously, "How much time have we got now?"

"1 hour, 41 minutes, 26 seconds." Elian doesn't even open his eyes.

Kazuma, blatantly gaping at the kid, mutters under his breath, "Man, he's like a friggin' computer…"

At that Elian's body stops and his eyes pop open. Turning his head to face Kazuma, an odd resentful smirk curls the young boy's lip as he replies, "I _am_ a computer." Then his eyes shut again and resume their frenzied dance beneath his lids, his fingers once again twitching reflexively.

Purposefully redirecting the conversation back on topic, Ryuho continues Urizane's train of thought, "Alright. According to Elian we have a little over an hour and a half. Since they're coming inland we can assume we'll be heading for the shore- perhaps the docks- which are less than half an hour away-"

"Less if I'm driving," offers Cougar.

"And even less if I teleport us there!" Urizane counters.

The two immediately take up a heated staring contest as Ryuho continues, "Fine. Let's plan on reaching the rendezvous 15 minutes before the deadline. That gives us well over an hour to prep. Once we have the exact coordinates we'll adjust the timetable accordingly. Can everyone be ready by then? Obviously Mimori will be staying behind."

Mimori immediately looks over her shoulder to frown and narrow her eyes at Ryuho, "…obviously…"

Kazuma watches the exchange, chuckling a bit. "That's a relief! I thought she was gonna insist on comin'! No offense, Mimori, but you look like you're the one who needs a doc right now. What was it- ten rounds with a Mack truck?"

The young woman turns her slit-eyed stare on him, both her smile and tone thick with sarcasm, "_Thanks_, Kazuma…"

This only eggs him on, "Woah! Just kiddin'! Don't worry, Tiger, the next one's all yours!" This earns a well deserved eye roll from her, a poor substitute for the slugging she really wants to give him.

Kanami pipes up at last, "Don't worry Mimori. I'll be staying with you. Kazuma's not gonna let me go anyway."

"Damn right I'm not," echoes the suddenly serious teen. "You've already fallen out of a barn loft today, Kanami. No way I'm lettin' you get caught up in the middle of this mess! Knife-wielding mercenaries and weapons that make earthquakes? Yeah, I don't think so."

The little girl merely shrugs in an 'I-told-you-so' kind of way. "It's alright, Mimori. I'll help you get cleaned up, okay?" Several eyes fall on the many patches of mud and blood on the older girl's clothes.

Cammy jumps in, "Oh, I'll definitely help, too. Then I'll be ready to go."

At this Urizane balks. "Uh… hey, Cammy, is that a good idea? You've had a long day, too, ya know. Maybe you should be recovering here with Mimori?"

Cammy instead swivels her head in shock. "No, I should be saving my boyfriend! He tried to save me and I'm gonna return the favor!"

She stands from the couch and slowly advances, making the rotund man unconsciously lean back in his seat. "Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not handling this whole thing very well! I'm a wreck- and I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs when there's something I can do about it! And I _know_ you're not planning on giving me that 'girl's can't fight' bullshit!-"

Urizane cringes in his chair but Cougar finally comes of the wall, his voice stern as he answers on the other man's behalf, "Wouldn't dream of it. You escaped a calculating, well-trained kidnapper today. An impressive feat by any standards…"

At this her eyes slide over to the man who marches in front of her with the mien of a general. But when Cougar surprises Cammy by very deliberately placing a heavy hand on her shoulder, she winces at the flare of her aching muscles. This reaction seems to confirm his suspicions. "…But you're hurt, Cammy. We don't take wounded soldiers into a fight. You stay behind."

She tilts her head up at him, fixing her mouth to protest. However, after a minute of staring at Cougar, she suddenly slumps her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. But you bring him back, okay?" One firm nod of his head is all that she gets from him as she begins to babble, "I mean it… Don't come back without him. Even if it's just to bring back…" She suddenly clamps her lips tight and turns away, heading back to the couch.

---

Recognizing that the meeting is finally over, Kazuma manages to saunter nonchalantly over to Ryuho's watchful perch. Checking on a hunch, he speaks low so as not to be overheard by the girls, "You were in a fight."

Ryuho betrays no surprise, just leans there impassively, "What of it?"

"Is that gonna be a problem? You good to go tonight?"

Ryuho casts the teen a derisive glance communicating a world of meaning. "I feel fine. Completely healed. You just try to keep up."

In turn Kazuma just smirks, "Hmph. Whatever, dude. You'll be eatin' my dust."

But as the ruffian strolls away, Ryuho realizes the implications of his own words. '_I really do feel fine… healed… How can that be?'_

Sure enough, a quick check of all the wounds that Mimori had been inspecting just this morning on the cliff reveal that they have completely healed. Testing his joints, Ryuho finds he is still a bit sore, but no longer fatigued, as if he's had a complete night's rest and a whole handful of those pills Mimori had been giving them. He searches his mind for a familiar presence, calling for her, _'Sheris? What's going on? What have you done?'_

He can sense her excitement, like a little kid with a surprise to share,_ "Oh, nothing! Just thought I'd take 'Eternal Devote' for a test drive…"_

'_You healed me? How were you able to do that?'_

He can feel her emotions practically bubbling now, making him feel a bit light-headed. _"Don't know, but it worked- mostly. I'd say you're at about 85 right now. After your fight in the alley I knew you'd never get the both of you back to safety without my help. I've been slowly healing you ever since. Isn't that cool?! I can't believe you're just now noticing! So much for Mr. Observant…"_

He's about to launch into a huge protest, but then thinks better of it. His response holds an uncharacteristic amount of humility, _'Thank you for that.'_

The warmth of her blush rolls gently through him, but she tries to play it down,_ "Ah, no problem. Just go save the day, alright hero? You can owe me one."_

He nods in affirmation, then catches a head jerk from Cammy requesting his assistance with Mimori, who to his dismay is already trying to stand on her own.

---

"Mimori, will you just wait a sec?" Cammy is unsure whether to offer a guiding hand or stay out of striking distance.

The older girl winces as she gets to her feet, hand in a death grip on the arm of the couch. Still, she wears a mask of determination and annoyance, "I'm fine, Cammy. Just because Ryuho won't _let_ me walk anywhere doesn't mean I _can't_. It's not that bad."

Cammy's worry is evident nevertheless, "Well, it _looks_ that bad. Just take it easy- you're kinda scaring me…" Her eyes jump from the ever darkening bruise on her friend's face to the mutilated and bloodied sweater that's revealing just a bit too much at the moment. The longer she stares the more curious she gets over the circumstances that put Mimori in such a state. _'We're gonna have a serious dish session before the night's out if I have anything to say about it.'_

Mimori is about to continue her gripes when a jutting pain streaks up her left leg and stabs deep into her hip. Instantly freezing in place, she squeezes her eyes shut from the shock of it. _'Oh God, the pain! It's so much worse than before…'_ She bites down on her lip but feels herself teeter…

Suddenly a strong arm snakes around her waist and her less injured side is gently pulled against a firm wall of muscle. The voice hovering just above her ear has an admonishing tone, "Well I hope you've gotten that out of your system."

She wants to frown, but the surety of Ryuho's firm grip and calming voice are instant soothers, coaxing her to lean back into him a little. The odd yet comfortable sensation of his body supporting her weight is rather distracting. And his hands- one firm on her waist, the other barely cupping her shoulder… _'So strong and yet so delicate at the same time…'_ Any further protests seem to die on her lips.

"It's alright to accept a little help. Just for tonight."

Mimori's frustration escapes in a sigh; she refuses to turn and meet his gaze but does relax her shoulders in surrender. Then, in a gentle sweep she finds herself cradled in his arms once again. It doesn't hurt, not with him.

She makes the mistake of looking up into Ryuho's eyes and any lingering resistance suddenly melts away. "Just for tonight," she whispers back shyly.

Cammy, who pretends she hasn't seen a thing, takes charge of the room. "Hey everyone- take some of the candles with you but don't leave them unattended; nobody's burning my house down! The good news is that even though the electricity's out, the water heater and stove are gas, so those of you who need to clean up-" she looks pointedly at Ryuho and Mimori, "can do so with hot water. Help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen- it's probably gonna go bad otherwise. Just make yourselves at home. You know- like always."

Urizane offers, "Well then I'll fix up some grub, if that's alright?"

Cammy nods, giving him an apologetic smile, "Thanks, that'll help. I wanna get Mimori settled before you guys leave. Come on Kanami, Ryuho." And she leads a small party towards the back bedrooms as the rest of the group disburses.

----------------------------------------

The house of Doctor Hajime Juro now more closely resembles a makeshift emergency room, with all of Genso's wounded gang cluttering every available flat surface, including the tables and floors. As the Doctor's wife sees to some less injured "patients" down the hall, the doctor puts the finishing touches on yet another set of stitches on the man lying on his dining room table. The gang's hulking leader watches from a nearby chair, filling and dwarfing it with his commanding size. He leisurely smokes a cigarette and sips on a glass of the doctor's best scotch.

Dr. Juro's voice is deceptively calm as he tugs on the tiny needle with his forceps, "You never did answer my question, Genso. How did you find me? I closed the city clinic weeks ago."

The giant man smiles coolly in response, eyeing the tidy surroundings and flicking ash on the cherry wood floors. "Has it been that long? Well let's see… since you haven't been coming around the neighborhood anymore I had to find you some other way. It was rather easy to track you down- a matter of days, really. Oddly enough, we haven't needed your services until now. But you know how the men are- eventually they always need you."

Irritation creeps into the physician's voice, "If you knew where I lived, you could have just sent for me."

At this Genso tilts his head in mock contemplation. "Hmm, I suppose I could have. You wouldn't be foolish enough to refuse one of my invitations, I'm sure. You're certainly smarter than that. But then I would have missed out on the company of your lovely wife." His gaze slides over to the far wall, as if he can see right through it to the woman bustling on the other side.

Juro instantly fumes, biting back his words through clenched teeth, "She stays out of this! It's bad enough you're in my house! I can't even imagine what she must think of me for even knowing you!"

The large man simply raises an inquisitive eyebrow, "What other secrets have you kept from her?"

The doctor scowls angrily, refusing to even consider an answer. He quietly refocuses on the deep abdominal laceration that he has successfully closed. It's the second one amidst a slew of critical injuries that put the ones he saw at the barn collapse earlier today to shame. "So should I even ask what happened? Was this a rival gang? I thought you guys had run everyone else out of the area."

Genso falters only a fraction. "I thought you weren't interested in getting any deeper into it. Wasn't your policy always 'don't ask, don't tell'?"

"I suppose so. There's just so many this time. I was just wondering…"

The hint of displeasure that creeps into the giant man's voice is just barely audible. "Curiosity steers the innocent into darkness, doctor. I suggest that a man like you keep as close to the light as he can."

---------------------------------------

"Bathroom!"

Following the sound of Cammy's voice, Ryuho carries Mimori through the bedroom that she and Kanami share, straight to the adjoining bathroom. Inside, the tub is filling with water as Cammy bustles about the tiny room in preparation. A tall stack of towels sits next to the sink, in which a couple of wash clothes are already floating.

As Ryuho enters, Cammy thrusts a glass of water under Mimori's nose. "I raided your kit. Take these," and drops a handful of pills into the woman's surprised grasp. Appraising the medicine, Mimori raises a doubtful eyebrow. "Cammy, I don't need all of this…"

Cammy pauses and also looks down at the pills (as does Ryuho) with a questioning look on her face. "No? It's the same medicine you were giving the guys when they first got here: a pain killer and anti-inflammatory, a muscle relaxant, and a broad spec. antibiotic. I figured you didn't need the sedative." Then the blond gives the woman in Ryuho's arms a quick up-and-down. "Trust me- you need it all. Take 'em."

There is such finality in Cammy's voice that Mimori grudgingly complies, downing the handful and chasing each pill with a long gulp, all the while rolling her eyes at a rather amused Ryuho. He tries to keep from openly smiling by focusing on the task at hand. "Should I put her down?"

Cammy shakes her head as she takes back the glass, "Not just yet. Let me get her shoes off while you've still got her up. Should I even ask what happened to your shoelaces, Mimori?" After setting down the glass, she quickly and carefully removes the girl's sneakers. "And where the hell are your socks? Oh my…"

Once exposed, the red and purple swelling of both of Mimori's feet is obvious, especially along the edges of her heels and toes. There are also numerous tiny cuts peppering her skin. As Mimori watches both Cammy and Ryuho staring, she cranes her head to see, "What is it?"

"Mimori, your feet!" Cammy peers into one of the sneakers and shakes it. "What the hell? There's bits of glass in your shoes!! Does it hurt?"

Mimori sort of shrugs, "Yeah, they feel big and swollen, but I didn't feel any glass. It was in my shoes? Maybe from the window…"

Cammy blinks and shakes her head. "God, Mimori! You know, I've been trying to play it cool and not put you on the spot, but I can't take it any more! Once I get you in the tub you're gonna tell me why you've got a friggin' black eye, glass in your shoes, and dirt and _blood_ all over your clothes! What the hell happened to you today? I mean, I was _kidnapped_ and I don't look half as bad as you!"

The older girl drops her head and unconsciously sinks into Ryuho's chest. "It's not a black eye. And I swear I'll tell you, Cammy- just not right now, okay? It's just… I'm tired… and…"

Cammy gives her a hard stare, then looks up at Ryuho's entirely impassive face. After a moment she sighs heavily, "Fine. Later. But not too much later. Why am I letting people walk all over me today?" She inspects the bottoms of Mimori's feet for any stray cuts or shards.

"You're a good friend, Cam."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see how long you say that once I get your clothes off. It doesn't look like there's any glass in your skin. Ryuho, set her down so I can get her sweater." Cammy then fingers the material with a disgusted frown.

Ryuho complies, slowly lowering Mimori lightly onto her swollen feet until he's sure she can support her own weight. He still ends up needing to circle a strong arm around her waist, and he can feel her leaning heavily against his chest and hip. Nevertheless, Mimori is immediately clutching the front of her sweater closed in a death grip.

"Uh, Cammy… shouldn't we let Ryuho go and clean up now? He's had quite a day himself." She rapidly blinks her eyes at the blond in a look that screams 'I'm not undressing in front of you-know-who, thank-you-very-much!'

Fully catching her meaning and knowing that Ryuho has too, Cammy rolls her eyes, "How do I say this without offense? Ah… Mimori, though you are a _delicate flower of femininity_, you are more than I can handle by myself. I need Ryuho's help. We all appreciate your modesty but don't worry- I'm sure he'll be a perfect gentleman, isn't that right Ryuho?"

He sighs, thinking Cammy could have perhaps phrased it better. "I'm only here to help, Mimori."

However, Mimori's look is still doubtful. "I know, but…" her eyes hold a wilting desperation as they vault between her two would-be caregivers. It's bad enough that she still has to lean most of her weight on him, and she's already starting to tire from standing. But Cammy's explanation offers no comfort.

'_God, anything else… I mean, is all this really necessary? I'm supposed to be the clinician here! I can take care of myself… well… not really, but… it's not that I'm wholly opposed to the idea of Ryuho seeing me, um… eventually… but under these circumstances? After today I probably look like a punching bag under my clothes! And then Cammy's **right** **here**… God, what a nightmare! This really stinks…_'

As each excuse circulates in her head, Mimori slowly realizes that Cammy and Ryuho are right. Time to suck it up. Still, she doesn't have to like it…

However, before she can voice her surrender Ryuho finally frowns at her, a cloud passing over his features as he stiffens against her slightly. "I understand. It would seem as though you don't believe I can behave in a professional manner. I know you'd prefer I weren't here and that the circumstances were different. But the situation is unavoidable, short of fetching another member of the house to take my place-"

Cammy interjects, "I can go get Cougar, or Kazuma, or…"

Now it's Mimori's turn to balk, "NO! God, that's not what I meant!" And too late she realizes that she's probably hurt him- in ways that up until today she hadn't even realized he could be.

Turning apologetic eyes up at him, she whispers, "I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like I'm being a burden… and I guess I'm a little self-conscious. You've been wonderful… about everything… and… I'm sorry. I would never doubt your intentions."

To her relief Ryuho's frown seems to smooth away in a blink, almost imperceptibly, until his face falls back into that signature impassive mask. However, she can feel his arm tighten just a fraction against her back as his fingers barely slide across her hip for better purchase.

"For someone who's hell-bent on taking care of people, you're being surprisingly resistant to accepting any help. After over a week of tirelessly caring for a house full of critically injured Alter users, you could at least let one of them try and return the favor."

This wins a shy smile from her as she murmurs, "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way."

Cammy, who is getting rather adept at feigning ignorance, does her best to minimize the awkwardness of the situation by not talking for once. However, it is of course at moment that Kanami arrives with a very familiar pair of large scissors, "Here they are, Cammy. Just like you asked."

Mimori narrows her eyes as she watches Cammy take the proffered shears, "You've got to be kidding…"

Rounding on her disheveled friend, Cammy simply shrugs, "Told you."

---

After several minutes and surprisingly less protest than expected, Cammy cuts and peels away the last leg of Mimori's jeans as Ryuho props her up. She hefts the now useless material into Kanami's awaiting arms to join the remnants of the sweater. "Uggh, denim is so heavy when it's wet. You got it Kanami? Do us a favor and burn that stuff." The little girl retreats with her bundle, closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile Ryuho is busy inspecting all of Mimori's newly-revealed skin for signs of damage and answers to some of his lingering questions. Now clad in only her bra and panties, she can no longer hide the startling marks from her day's ordeal. Most obvious is the large blotch stretching across her left "hip"; the huge circular bruise is 3 different colors radiating outward, the edge of which disappears under the hem of her panties. It looks painful and almost detracts from the many smaller bruises running up and down her legs and arms and across her back, marring skin that looks paler than it should. Two nearly identical marks stretch down the front length of her forearms, indicating they were sustained as she either shielded herself or landed roughly on them. There are also many tiny lacerations biting into the skin along her arms, chest, stomach, and back, indicating more contact with glass shards from which her sweater did not protect her. Ryuho finds he can't put his hands anywhere without touching some wound except along the narrow cloth of her undergarments. He realizes that even as he has carried her around for the evening he's probably been aggravating these smaller injuries.

"Holy shit!! Mimori, you're… oh, jeez!" Cammy has finally taken a good look at her nearly naked and entirely battered friend.

Behind tired, closed eyes Mimori only shakes her head and murmurs, "It probably looks worse than it is, Cam…" Still, the blond is muttering to herself as she bends down to take a closer look at Mimori's legs, washcloth in hand.

But despite Mimori's words, Ryuho can feel her getting even heavier against him. Now far from caring about her state of undress or their generous body contact (she's curled herself into his chest), she seems oblivious to the fact that she's twisted a hand into his shirt-front for support, as if she might slide down his body onto the floor at any moment. But he figures that after the day she's apparently had, even just standing is undoubtedly wearing her out. Coupled with the anxiety of having Cammy take giant scissors to her clothing, he wonders why she hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Gazing down at her weary face and lowered lids, he amends that she's likely well on her way. As if in answer, her head slides from his shoulder onto his neck and a very warm temple is soon resting against his throat. His frown returns as he sweeps a hand beneath her bangs to lay a palm against her heated forehead. "I think she has a fever."

As if in answer Mimori begins shivering against him and Ryuho immediately grabs beneath her knees and swings her up into his arms again. To his dismay her legs are cold and clammy, probably from the rain and those damn damp jeans. Her quivering deepens uncontrollably and he fights the urge to swear. "Her skin is too cold, Cammy. She's shivering."

"Crap. Um, put her in the bathtub; we'll worry about her underwear later."

In the tiny room a pivot and a step is all that's needed to put him just above the tub. He drops to one knee and prays the temperature is right before slowly lowering her feet and bottom into the water. But he immediately halts when she sucks in a huge breath of air. She shakes even more violently once in contact with the water and he panics, feeling the heat against his own skin.

"Are you alright? Is it too hot?" He doesn't even bother to mask the concern in his voice.

Mimori shakes her head, not realizing that the fist wrapped up in his shirt has tightened from the pain, "No, it's fine. I just need to get used to the temperature. I've been cold all day- the water feels good. Just… go slow, okay?"

With great care he lowers her into the water by degrees until she is submerged. Ryuho waits until her shivering ceases completely before he finally pulls his arms from beneath her and out of the water. He lingers for a moment though, and Cammy again pretends not to notice as he pushes Mimori's bangs to the side to get a better look at the marks on her face. He uses his wet fingers to clean a spot on her cheek, assuring himself that the grime and muck marring her beauty will come off. "Be a good patient."

Without another word he rises, nods to Cammy who hovers behind him clutching her washcloth and a bottle of shampoo, and quietly slips out past Kanami, who has returned from her errand to the trash can. As Ryuho exits the bedroom he takes care to close the door behind him. He heads down the hall, back to the room he had vacated just that morning, intent on taking a much-needed shower of his own.

Once he's gone, Cammy and Kanami descend on the girl in the tub, washcloths and soap prepared for overdrive. As she squirts a mound of shampoo into her hand, Cammy finally catches Mimori in an inquisitive stare.

"Alright girlfriend, spill it- _all_ of it…"

-----------------------------

After only 20 minutes Ryuho is showered and changed. This time Kanami somehow managed to leave him a set of Kazuma's clothes, including a pair of pants that Ryuho is shocked and a little unnerved to find fit him perfectly. A growl from his stomach reminds him of Urizane's promise of food, and he heads down the hall to the kitchen, hoping for more than merely watermelons.

Once there he finds Urizane busting about the room, ducking in and out of the fridge and pantry, preparing food. There's a stack of sandwiches on the kitchen table, a pot of something (coffee?) boiling on the stove, and something else in a bowl on the counter waiting to be stirred that looks rather delicious. The oddest element, though, is Cammy's tiny 'Kiss the Cook' apron stretched across the Alter user's generous belly.

Kazuma is plopped at the kitchen table, one foot balanced on the edge of another chair as he calmly munches on one of the sandwiches. He eyes Ryuho in his clothes as the silent teen approaches the heaping plate on the table.

"May I?"

Urizane turns his head, "Help yourself! Figured we could all use some fuel before we head off to defend the island and beat these bad guys."

Ryuho picks up a sandwich, "I didn't know you could cook."

Urizane chuckles, "Oh, anybody can make a sandwich. But I'm actually pretty good in the kitchen. At least I haven't heard any complaints from the kid. Or the 'human race car' for that matter- he's always over lately, eatin' up our grub."

Kazuma talks around a huge mouthful, "He's right, man- it's good. Best sandwich I ever had. I didn't think you could make anything 'sides watermelons."

"Haha! Well they're still _my_ favorite. But Elian's sick of 'em." He chuckles to himself as Ryuho takes a seat and digs hungrily into his sandwich. His next inquiry catches the man mid-chew, "Hey, Ryuho, what was all that noise we heard from the back? The girls fightin' over somethin'?"

Ryuho politely finishes his mouthful before absently answering, "In a twist of irony, Mimori is being a rather uncooperative patient. She doesn't seem to like the idea of relying on others, but Cammy and Kanami are rather persistent."

Kazuma smirks, "It figures, huh? Guess she's finally gettin' a taste of her own medicine."

Urizane chuckles again, "Is that what the scissors were for? Kanami marched out of here with those things like a girl on a mission."

Ryuho rolls his eyes, swallowing another bite, "She was fetching them for Cammy. But Mimori didn't seem to like the idea of Cammy cutting her jeans off."

Urizane gets a funny look and Kazuma smirks even broader, "Ohhh, damn… Well if she didn't want Cammy to do it- Hell, I'da volunteered for that job-"

But no sooner do the words escape Kazuma's lips than he is being hauled up against the wall by his throat, staring down into livid, flame-red eyes.

"Shut your mouth!"

Entirely stunned by the aggressive move, it still takes Kazuma less than a second to realize what he's just said and to recognize the line he's unwittingly crossed. Mindful of his faux pas, he wisely backpedals as best he can, "Shit man! I was only joking!"

It's at this point that Elian trudges in wearily with Cougar right behind him. The young boy freezes in his tracks when he sees the clash between the two older men, causing Cougar to nearly bowl him over from sheer momentum. Soon everyone is staring at Ryuho's iron-tight grip on Kazuma's neck, wondering what the next move from each will be.

Ryuho eventually reigns in his temper and loosens his hold, finally letting air pass unobstructed through the trapped windpipe. But he still needs to make his point to his insensitive rival. Leaning in closer, he seethes through gritted teeth, "It's not funny, Kazuma. You have no idea what's she's been through. Just… don't."

Kazuma fights his raging instincts to assert his dominance and instead wisely swallows his pride just this once. In a humble retreat he offers, "Fine! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it! She and I are cool, okay? I totally respect her."

Ryuho releases his hold and backs away from the brash teen, "Then act like it." He turns away, but Kazuma can still hear him whisper before he slowly reclaims his seat, "she's going to need her friends right now, not… _that_."

Kazuma's neck is fine but his ego is stung, mostly from his own guilt. He really hadn't meant anything by it. Just teasing a girl that he's slowly growing to admire. But whatever she's gone through today to end up looking like that… the whole story suddenly seems more ominous…

Urizane does his best to dispel the tension, "Hey Elian! Grab a seat! Any news? Did you figure out the coordinates?"

The youth plops messily into the chair next to Ryuho's and grabs a sandwich, grumbling, "Finally- not that we needed to. God, it's so obvious! We're going to Ito's Cove, Pier 5."

Kazuma, who has taken his seat again, looks confused, "Obvious?"

Elian responds like it's the most logical answer in the world, "It's the only place on this side of the island large enough for a full-sized ship to dock."

Cougar, who has leaned up against the wall near the door, offers support, "The coordinates still help. For all we knew they could have chosen to land on the other side of the island. As it is, Piers 1 and 8 are just as big as 5 and on opposite ends of the cove. So now we know exactly where they'll rendezvous. If we'd gone in without knowing, we might have missed them, or perhaps given ourselves away. We needed those coordinates, kid. Now that we've got them, we've got the advantage."

Elian still seems less than enthused, offering a sarcastic quip, "Happy to oblige…" before finally wolfing into his sandwich. He chews slowly, swallows, then wearily drops his head on his other hand.

Urizane shoots Cougar a nervous look. The speedster nods knowingly, then pointedly asks Ryuho, "So Cammy and Kanami are going to stay here with Mimori, right? Are we sure they'll be alright here while we're gone? Those people have a file on Tachibana- that merc knew to come here to find him. Maybe we should leave a fighter behind, just in case…"

Kazuma wrinkles his nose curiously but Ryuho catches on immediately, "That's a good point, Cougar. We need someone to defend our base of operation. What do you suggest?"

"Well, I can't do it. I'm afraid I can't miss this particular battle- personal reasons. What do you think, Urizane? Maybe you or Elian?"

Urizane smiles and jumps right in. "Gosh, I could stay behind, but I don't know how much help I'd be…"

Elian finally lifts his head off the table and looks around, "You guys are trying to stop me from going with you." Ryuho maintains a straight face but Urizane blanches visibly. The boy continues, "It's okay. I'll stay behind. We all know my powers have been weakening. I'd just get in the way…"

At that Cougar straightens up, interjecting, "You're _never_ in the way, Elian. You've been an asset to us at every step. But your powers have been drained, not weakened, by all the work you've done today. Your Alter needs to recover."

Urizane chimes in, "Cougar's right! You've been a huge help!"

Ryuho calmly adds, "Elian, thanks to you we've known where they were, who they're after, what they've been planning and how to stop them. We have their timetable and the precise location where they'll be vulnerable. We're going to save the Lost Ground because of you. No one's made a more significant contribution to this fight than you have."

Kazuma firmly nods, "Seriously dude."

The young boy smiles weakly, but there's no mistaking the hint of pride shining behind his eyes, "Well, when you put it that way…"

Kazuma adds, "Keep an eye on the girl's for us. We'll be able to fight if we know they're safe."

Elian nods, taking his final appointed task to heart. "Yes sir."

At that point Kanami's small frame standing in the doorway is finally noticed. She just watches, grinning for a few seconds before finally turning bright eyes onto her target, "Cammy says she needs your help again, Mr. Ryuho." At his nod she turns and disappears again, but not before at least one of the room's occupants catches her bashful smile at him.

Ryuho rises. "Let's be ready to leave in 20 minutes- that will give us another 30 minutes to beat their scheduled rendezvous."

They all murmur their agreement and Ryuho exits, heading back down the hall.

---

Ryuho isn't quite prepared for the site waiting for him on the other side of the bathroom door. As he enters the tiny room, he immediately notes the warmth crowding the small space in addition to its occupants. To his surprise, Mimori is not in the tub as expected but instead perched on the lid of the commode, leaning against the back with eyes closed in apparent sleep.

She's wearing a long sleep shirt with an oversized towel draped across her legs. White gauze wraps encircle several places along both arms and Cammy sits on the floor, putting the finishing touches on one of the wraps covering the girl's feet. Looking between the tub and the commode, Ryuho briefly wonders how Cammy and Kanami managed to get her from one to the other.

Hoping not to wake the sleeping beauty, he keeps his murmur low, "You needed my help?"

Cammy looks up and mimics his tone, "She was able to help us get her out of the tub and get her night clothes on, but now she's worn out. If you'll get her to her room, we'll be just about done here."

"Alright." Mindful of her injured hip, he approaches from Mimori's right and stoops low as Cammy rises out of his way and exits behind him. _'Maybe I can do this without waking her.'_ Ever so carefully he sneaks one arm beneath her back and the other beneath her knees, before standing smoothly, girl once again cradled against him.

She smells so clean and so much more like 'Mimori' now. Beneath the towel he can feel bare thighs and the frayed hem of what must be a pair of shorts. To his relief he can also feel the moist heat of her bath lingering on her skin as it touches his own. From what he can see of her, she's also regained that subtle glow he's used to. Even in sleep the broken hostage seems to be gone. The wounds left on her body are now only badges of her courage, physical remnants of her fighting spirit and survivor's instinct.

But after only a moment, she surprises him as she stirs and raises her arms to circle his neck. As she lifts her head from against his shoulder the long plait of her still-wet hair brushes his arm, tickling the skin. Soon two bottomless chocolate brown pools are blinking up at him.

"…hey."

The sleep-laden rasp in her voice makes the single word slither down his spine as sensually as if she'd dragged a light finger down his vertebrae. He fights a reflexive shiver and simply mirrors her back, "Hey."

He can't seem to stop staring, eyes tracing over her features as her lids flutter hypnotically. The bruise running along the top of her cheekbone has deepened to a purple rimmed with yellow, but she's still unmistakably beautiful to him. Her lips are parted ever so slightly and the urge to dip his head and softly cover her mouth with his own is so strong that he almost forgets their surroundings and company.

But suddenly she's ducking her head and pulling back a hand to cover her mouth as she coughs roughly. Her body shakes against him and the towel across her legs drops to the floor. Ryuho's face falls into a frown as he looks down at her, "Are you alright?"

Her voice is still a bit gravelly, "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry about that. Cammy thinks I've caught a bit of a cold…"

He relaxes a bit, "I know. I wouldn't be a bit surprised- you've been half-dressed in wet clothes nearly half the day. Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiles up at him, fingers absently plucking at the material of his new shirt, "How many times are you going to ask me that today?"

The tips of his ears are suddenly burning in embarrassment, but he still maintains his impassive look, "Until I'm sure you're giving me a straight answer instead of trying to be brave."

She glances down at her fingers as they play with his shirt, "Is bravery so terrible?"

Her eyes returning to his face is perhaps his undoing. A smile finally pushes at the corners of his lips as he replies, "No, bravery is admirable- as long as you never hide behind it. I only want your honesty."

She averts her eyes and bites her lip against an obvious smile. He wonders why until he catches her glancing back curiously, eyes stirring with a trace of heat. "Only that?" Her hooded gaze lands somewhere in the region of his mouth and he gulps heavily.

He is suddenly very aware that the list of things that he 'wants' from her is not only considerably longer, but could probably never be mentioned in any of their present company. The thought of the proper setting for the divulgence of such a list has him on the verge of shivering again.

Thus Cammy's head popping in the doorframe catches the couple off guard, "You've got her? Oh, she's awake," despite her observation Cammy still whispers.

Ryuho is trying not to frown at the girl, but his façade is somehow more difficult to replace this time. Remembering he is there to perform a task, he inquires, "What do you want me to do with her?"

Cammy just shoots him a dubious look, then gestures to the room behind her, "Take her to bed, of course."

'_Oh God…'_ The tips of his ears are instantly burning again and Mimori is suddenly hiding her face in his shoulder- he swears he can feel her chuckling. But he'll do as he's told, even if it's not exactly the translation he had in mind. "…of course."

Cammy turns on her heel heading out, "I'll be back in a bit- I'm going to get her a little something to eat."

As the blond leaves, Mimori finally emerges from his shoulder, looking up at him mischievously. "You heard the lady- take me to bed…"

He forces himself to close his eyes and take a very deep breath. There is absolutely no safe response to that, so he simply carries his precious cargo over to where the bed sheets have been turned down. He lowers her gently onto the mattress, making sure that her good hip is angled down to take the majority of her weight. She still winces a little, but is soon stretched out on the bed, mostly along her side. She tugs the nearest pillow closer and finally drops her head onto it wearily. It is then that Ryuho finally notices her tiny shorts. _'Dear God what is she wearing?'_ Before he can stop himself he asks, "Don't you have anything longer?"

She raises and inquisitive brow at him, "I always sleep in these. They're really comfortable. It's not like I leave the house in them, if that's what you're thinking."

A rather enticing sensation thrums through him as he makes a conscious effort to look… anywhere else. But her answer only prompts another question, "You wear those around the house?"

She rolls her eyes before explaining, "Up until a week ago I didn't have a house full of men tromping about. Just Cammy, Kanami and Asuka. Actually, they used to be a pair of his pants." On the last word she is overtaken by an immense yawn and just manages to cover her mouth from politeness.

She needs her rest. He decides to set aside his own hang-ups on her clothing (_Tachibana's pants?_) for now. Because, really, he's wearing someone else's clothes, too. Ryuho wordlessly pulls her covers safely over the garments in question, tucking the blankets around her shoulders. Her long braid is spread across her pillow and as his eyes follow it to the elastic at the tail, something shiny catches his eye.

Reaching behind her head, he retrieves a familiar silver shard on a thin necklace. His eyes widen in recognition as he handles the token, sinking to a seat on the edge of the bed. It suddenly dawns on him that she hasn't worn it for the entire time he's been staying there. As if reading his thoughts, Mimori shyly answers, "I thought it might upset you so I stopped wearing it…"

He's about to offer protest when the truth of her words really hits him. If he had awakened to the sight of her wearing that necklace… His likely reaction has him flooding with guilt until another thought tugs at his curiosity. "So you've kept it under your pillow instead?"

She averts her eyes but answers honestly, just as he's asked, "I, uh… still needed to keep it close. As reassurance… Despite what ever else was going on between us, and no matter where you were it let me know that you were still alive. And because… I don't know… because it's the one part of you that I'll always have, that's mine alone. I guess it was just a little piece of hope. At least, that's how it felt- up until just this morning."

Without even realizing it, he clings to hope as well. "And now?"

Behind a sleepy but very appreciative smile, she replies, "Everything has changed…"

That smile fills him in ways that still take him by surprise. _Honesty- I guess it's my turn…_ His words are soft, as they are meant only for her, "Actually, Mimori it really hasn't changed. I learned that today- as I was looking for you, when I finally found you with those despicable dogs, when I fought for you, but perhaps mostly as I carried you home…"

He is suddenly very aware of the warm curiosity reflecting in her eyes. He clears his throat to continue, recognizing that though the terrain is still a bit foreign, the path is undeniably right. "This… is hard for me to say, but I don't know of any other way to let you know. And you deserve to know- after everything you've done, after all this time… it's the very least I can do."

"Ryuho, you don't have to-" but he silences her with a gentle finger.

"I do, Mimori. Because it turns out that you've had more of me for longer than either of us has likely known. I hate that it took nearly losing you for me to see that. And before I leave tonight I need for you to understand how important you are… to me. It's been a rather hectic day, but if you've been wondering whether I've just gotten caught up in the moment, I can assure you that's not the case. That's not how I operate. Everything I've told you today- I've meant every word. So believe me when I say that no matter what happens from here on out, things will be different between us."

It barely seems real. How long has she waited, dreamt of hearing words like this from him? And now that they've been spoken- with more sincerity than she'd ever thought possible, and after the day she's had today- Mimori is at a loss for words. "I… okay. I… I'd like that." She half expects him to sprout a second head or disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Good. For now, though, you need to rest and regain your strength. You made a promise to try and not make me crazy and I'm going to hold you to that."

The teasing tone of his voice is somehow soothing and before she knows it Mimori is yawning again. Her eyelids sag as she responds, "I can try."

He shakes his head as he bends over and savors a quick but firm kiss from her that leaves a tingle in its wake. Her eyes finally slide closed with a sigh, "Be careful."

He stands and smoothes the covers once again, "Sleep well."

Slipping soundlessly through the door, he shuts it carefully behind him. On the other side he is met by Cammy, carrying a sandwich on a plate toward the room. He shakes his head and she nods, wordlessly retreating back to the kitchen.

----------------

'_I am Ryuho, the greatest fighter the Lost Ground has ever seen. And if I ever see you again I will be the man who kills you. Now get out of my sight!'_

Genso flicks his half-smoked cigarette on the wood floor with the others in irritation as these words echo in his mind, playing against the backdrop of the insane events just before them. It replays over and over in his head, like a movie. And he wrestles with it- kicks it about, rips into it dissecting every element, trying to make sense of something that his mind just won't accept- can't accept- as reality.

It was a trick, a setup. That prissy little fucker had done something, faked something to mess with their heads. All of them.

_Yeah, the little snot-nosed punk probably had some skills. Had to 've to mess up Hiro like that, then the others…_ His gaze slides over to the doctor and his weary slump as he works to patch up yet another of his seriously wounded fighters. Too many… too many broken bodies sprawled around the house. _Yeah, maybe the kid was _real_ good…_

But _nobody's_ better than Genso. Nobody.

As far as his crew knows, their ruthless, stone-cold, blood-thirsty, bad-ass leader is undefeated. And Genso's entire identity exists around that truth. One way or another, everyone around him had learned to never challenge the top dog once he'd laid claim to something. Valuables, weapons, women…

It isn't about the girl (although he has to admit, the more he thinks about her the more he's convinced she'd have been the fuck of a century… Seems he hadn't realized how much he wanted her until she turned up missing). All in all, the challenge itself was insulting enough.

But no… It's all about _him_. Because in the span of a few minutes he'd taken _everything…_

The longer he chews on it the more the outcome haunts him, rolls around in his gut like a ball of acid, eating away at him from the inside out.

A fucking mistake. An undeniable lucky-ass mistake that Genso longs to correct. Another fight, a rematch- on his own terms. With a beating so ruthless, so bloody and disgraceful that everyone would-

Nezumi, the little rat man, is suddenly shuffling up to him with a desperate look on his face. In his claw-like grasp he clutches a small picture frame, and he pushes it into Genso's hands before the giant man can even bark his annoyance. "Boss, look!"

Glancing down at the photo beneath the glass, Genso sees an image that tenses every muscle in his body. His eyes narrow into angry slits and he stands, instantly looming over the doctor. "_This girl_- who is she? How do you know her?"

Dr. Juro is at first so stunned that he doesn't even realize Genso is referring to the picture. However, he soon looks at the image being thrust into his face and recognizes a familiar scene from several weeks ago. Smiling at the camera are two older teens, each toting large boxes of medical supplies as several small children giggle and pose between them. It's Mr. Tachibana and his good friend-

"Miss Kiryu? Why do you want to know?" Dr. Juro gulps uneasily at the sudden intensity burning in the large man's eyes.

Genso's voice is low, but barely controlled, "I have _unfinished business_ with her. Now answer the question, Juro."

The physician is suddenly shaking in this behemoth's presence. He's never seen anger such as this before, and the site is more frightening than he could have ever imagined. "Sh-she's just a teacher. Sh-she and a friend helped get m-m-medical supplies for the clinic. Th-that's when that picture was t-t-taken."

The little rat wrings his hands, "Is that the guy, boss?"

Genso shakes his head, sneering, "No, but he looks kinda like him. This one's a bit smaller, but he's got that same snobbed-up arrogance about him…" Then the fighter pins Dr. Juro under his stare again, "Who is _Ryuho_?"

The doctor blinks rapidly, searching his memory in vain, "I don't know! I've never heard that name before. Should I have?"

The giant huffs impatiently, "Her candy-ass boyfriend! He's a fighter."

But the doctor can only cower, replying, "The only fighters I know are you and your men." With every passing moment the doctor becomes more and more certain that he is about to end up worse than the guy lying on his table.

The giant hisses in displeasure and suddenly the doctor's collar is tightly bunched in the fighter's iron fist, wrenching him nearly off his feet and into the most menacing face he's ever seen. The large man seems to spit venom as he speaks, "Juro, if you and your family want to escape my unrelenting wrath to live another day on this earth then you will tell me _exactly_ where I can find _this girl_…"

The doctor can only nod his head frantically in reply. _'God forgive me…'_

Only then does Genso finally smile.

'_Ryuho- Tonight you die by my hand.'_

--------------------

A/N: And another one down! Cliffie? shrugs sort of. BTW, have you guys noticed that this is set in the longest day ever? Same day since about the 4th chapter- kinda reminds me of '24'. Guess I'd better bring midnight soon… And before anyone says Ryuho is all OOC, I redirect your attention to the episodes after he lost his memory: defrosted that frigid heart and actually showed _some_ emotion. So yeah.

Thanks for reading. Love it? Hate it? Please REVIEW!! Whenever, wherever, whatever! Already started the next update- I'll try and get it up in a reasonable amount of time (uh… school). No promises other than I'll make it worth the wait. See you guys!! Thanks again!!

Luv, Mira :)


	19. 14 complicating

Disclaimer: I do not own s-CRY-ed or its characters. I do own the now embarrassingly prolific original characters that have been added to this story for a hint of spice, including Zondo, General Makafushi, Genso, Hiro, Nezumi, Dr. and Mrs. Hajime Juro, dead Ariel and poor dead (second) Hideki. No infringement intended or implied.

A/N: Hi again! Sorry it took so long- I'm doing clinical rotations for my PA so I'm in the hospital every day- even weekends!! Blech. And I still have to study. Double blech. Actually having fun, but missing my writing. So I'm very excited to bring this to you!

Many thanks to all who reviewed!! Seems people are really looking forward to this chapter- hope it meets expectations. Actually now's a good place to insert the…

WARNING: This chapter contains some sections with strong violent and sexual overtones. If such content offends then please do not proceed. The rest of you- have at it!

-------------------

Chapter 14- Complicating

Chin cradled in her hands, Kanami doesn't have to bend over very much as she leans her elbows on the windowsill in the front room. Peeking through the mini-binds out to the moonlit grass on the lawn, she appears lost in thought. However, the other occupant of the room, who shares a gift like hers, knows what she's thinking…

"They're probably there by now."

The boy's voice issues from behind the cover of a rather large map, held aloft like an open newspaper. Elian is reclining sideways on the couch against the armrest, one sneaker propped on the cushion, the other with the toe barely grazing the floor. Knowing the girl can't see his face, he allows himself a silent yawn.

"Probably." She answers back, staring off one more time outside to the missing earth that Urizane had used to form his transporter. From what she's heard of the large man's gift, she guesses the four fighters are probably already at Ito's Cove. She uses her fingertip to tug down the blinds in her line of sight, but her thoughts are drifting off to someplace else.

From the couch, Elian finds himself frowning at her reply and how little it reflects what she's really thinking. "It's silly to worry about them, you know."

Kanami nods as if he can see her. "Yeah, I know. But I can't help it- I always worry. That's just how I am." She tilts her head contemplatively at her own answer, then turns around to face the couch and the open map. "What about you?"

The young boy's frown huddles up into his eyebrows, but he still talks through his screen of paper, "What about me what?"

She stares at the large sheet as if looking through it as she leans against the sill behind her, "I mean what do _you_ do in situations like this?"

"I wait." The map ruffles with an impatient snap.

Kanami is about to try and clarify what she meant but changes her mind. He's being purposefully evasive. Actually, he's been a bit testy ever since Asuka's disappearance. And while she doesn't know much about his powers, she can guess they are likely the reason for his mood. And though she knows she shouldn't meddle, the girl just can't help herself…

"No, I don't think you do."

The young boy blinks in surprise behind his cover. "What?"

Kanami clears her throat before continuing. "I… I don't think you wait. When you were at HOLY, I bet you went on lots of missions like this, right?"

He is confused by her directness and wonders where she plans on taking such an odd conversation. "…sometimes."

"Because of your power. I've never seen an Alter quite like it before. It's really amazing."

He hadn't expected praise, not from her and not when he is like this. So he skirts her compliment, "Kazuma and Ryuho have much stronger Alters; I can't compete. Even Cougar's…" As he searches for an adequate response he can feel his cheeks heating up a little.

But she cuts him off with her enthusiasm, "But your Alter does so many different things! It's almost like you have different kinds of Alters!"

His embarrassment makes him glad for his makeshift shield. _How can she say such things?_ "Urizane can do practically anything with a watermelon. I'm sure his Alter is even more versatile than mine…"

Still, the little girl persists, "-And you control it so easily- like you've had it all your life. And you're so young! Like me, except I can't control mine at all. It just comes out when I least expect it." A bit of sadness creeps into her voice at this admission and she drops her head. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you I'm sorry."

The large map finally makes a tentative descent, revealing a head of scruffy blue hair and a pair of bewildered eyes. "What? Why would you owe me an apology?"

Sorrow heavy in her features, Kanami pointedly stares down at the floor, "Because it's my fault that your powers are so drained right now. Because of my Alter and what happened at the farm today. And then when you used all that energy just to wake me up and bring me back. If it wasn't for me, maybe you would have gone with them… I'm sorry, Elian…"

Stunned, the boy just blinks at her as the map crumples forgotten onto his lap. "Is that what you think happened?"

Kanami just shrugs noncommittally, "I figured. But I don't really know- I can't read you like the others…"

The young man looks away, sighing heavily. "Kanami, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault, it's mine."

"But-"

"There's a lot you don't know about me… and my power. I'm not who you think I am."

Now Kanami is the one confused; she wonders why he won't look at her anymore. "What do you mean? Who else would you be?"

The boy scratches his temple absently as he stares down at his knee, thinking. "It's hard to explain: I've never really talked about it before. No one really knows about me except Urizane, and maybe Cougar… I guess Ryuho knows about my father, but other than them… to the rest of HOLY, I was a bit of a mystery."

A quick glance over shows a girl rapt with curiosity perched on the edge of the windowsill. "What kind of mystery?"

He smiles sadly, "Kanami, how old do you think I am?"

She tilts her head in curious thought again before answering, "I guess you're a few years older than me. You look about 10 or 11, right?"

"Not quite. I'm actually 5. I'll be 6 in October."

"What!!"

Elian finally looks her straight in those wide green eyes, "I'm a clone, Kanami. Of my father- HOLY's former Commander. I'm an experiment."

"I don't understand…"

He purses his lips, searching for the right words to explain, "I won't bore you with the details- the whole thing's rather convoluted- but the short version is that ever since the Great Uprising the Mainland has been trying to harness Alter power. And since its discovery there have been experiments- on Native Alters and their DNA- and refining."

He can see the fear clouding her gaze, but continues. "The genetic material of my father- believed to be the first Alter user- was copied and manipulated and eventually they produced clones. I was designed to be a new kind of entity, with different powers and abilities. I'm not human…"

Kanami's sadness seems to creep into her voice, softening it to a whisper, "That's what you meant when you told Kazu-kun that you were a computer-"

He sighs again, "Yeah. So now you know. I've been engineered to age rapidly until puberty- in a few more years. It allowed me to gain my Alter abilities sooner than normal- I've been able to use my powers for almost 2 years now. And I've been anticipating them for even longer than that. At HOLY everything I did was focused on harnessing the potential of my unique gifts- I was trained since before I can remember. I have enhanced mental capabilities, too. I finished school last year- all of it."

"No wonder you're so smart. Like Mimori…"

He almost chuckles at that as he drifts off vacantly, as if remembering. "I guess. Since HOLY fell and my father died, Urizane's been my guardian. But I don't train any more. I've lost my edge, my stamina. Back then, I would have never lost so much power like I have today. I've gotten so weak- I'm slower now, and I can barely sense anything. It's so frustrating…"

"…Wow, that's… wow…" Kanami looks utterly overwhelmed, a myriad of emotions flitting across her face.

But the boy suddenly shrugs, seemingly shaking the weight of his words out of his body as if he's only just told her of the weather outside. "But anyway, all of this is to say that my being like this isn't your fault. So don't feel bad. I'm to blame for not living up to my potential- for not doing what I was made to do. I let myself forget what I am. I wanted to pretend I was human…" And at that he grabs his map again, hoisting it high in dismissal and perhaps to hide any lingering emotion in his face, which at the moment feels tight with tension.

Kanami is stunned into silence, processing Elian's words as if he'd spoken them in a foreign language. She slowly begins shaking her head as she stares at the map shielding him from view. "You're wrong…"

Elian's rigid voice sounds from behind the sheet, "Sorry Kanami, but that's the way it is…"

But Kanami's jaw tightens, her scowl deepening until she can't stand it any longer, "No, you're wrong!" And with a forceful rush she pushes off to the couch and peels down his map so that she is staring him face to face.

Elian is so stunned that he can only blink wide eyes at her as she speaks, "You _are_ human! It doesn't matter that you were made different, or that you were born different- you're still human! You have feelings and you can make choices- choices that make you who you are. Just like the rest of us. Alter users are just as human as other people and you're just as human as we are."

He finds his voice, but it is somehow weak, "Kanami I told you- I'm a clone, a comput-"

She pins him beneath a patient but critical glare as she stubbornly persists, "No! You're smart, so stop saying stupid things. You're not your dad- you're someone else. And you're not a computer, either. A computer doesn't have feelings! A computer wouldn't have friends, or care that those friends were in danger…"

Elian's face wilts, his mask of indifference falling away to reveal a pained expression. "I guess, but it's just that-"

He watches as her eyes soften again, sincerity maturing her features right in front of him as she continues, "And you know, a computer wouldn't have known how to comfort me when Mr. Cougar was dying in the living room last week. A computer wouldn't have cared about helping me wake up and reuniting me with my Kazu-kun. So don't tell me you're a computer, because you're not. You're a person- just as much as anyone else here; just as much as me. Deep in your heart, you know I'm right."

Suddenly he is feeling confused again and rather foolish, "I-"

But she simply turns around and leans casually against the back of the couch looking out towards the window again, "-It's been a long day and we've all been through a lot. Stress makes people say weird things- things that worry them but that they don't even mean…"

"You're a really kind person, Kanami."

At that she turns again and smiles at him, "And so are you. I guess we'll all have to do a better job of reminding you of that." Then she yawns and stands up to give a little stretch, "I'm heading off to sleep- it's way past my bedtime. You should probably get some rest, too."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Then, before he can really register what's happening, the little girl leans over and drops a soft kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight Elian." Again blinking his surprise, he watches as she heads to the doorway, noting the somewhat triumphant set of her shoulders.

"Goodnight Kanami."

She smiles to herself as she disappears through the door and heads down the hall. On the way she passes the blonde who is about to head back into Mimori's room and nods at her as well. Finally reaching the back bedroom, Kanami crawls under the bedcovers fully clothed and closes her eyes, anticipating the boisterous return of their friends in a matter of hours. It's been a long exhausting day. But even as she drifts off to sleep, a smile still gently bows her lips.

-----------------------------

Peeking her head into Mimori's room, Cammy tries to use the dim candlelight inside to assess the state of the girl in the bed. Against the soft golden glow the silhouette of the lump under the covers appears motionless.

"Um, Mimori?"

The lump doesn't move, but a single sound drifts from beneath the blankets. "…Mmm?..."

"You asleep?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

Cammy smirks, "Okay, I'll just take this sandwich back to the kitchen then."

The lump finally stirs, covers edging down to reveal a dark head of hair and the shadow of a pouting face. The voice wavers as if she's still asleep. "Wait…. 'um back…"

"So you're hungry?"

Mimori answers by raising an arm and pushing the covers off her torso, "Mmmm, starving… I feel like I haven't eaten all day." She makes a move to sit up but groans in protest before any progress can be made, "Oh God, I forgot how many places I hurt in…"

Cammy is at the edge of the bed in no time, gently placing the plate on the nightstand, "Take it easy, Mimori- I'll help you sit up. And just in case, I brought these," between her fingers she rattles the little bottle of analgesic tabs out of Mimori's kit.

"Ah, you're a life-saver, Cammy." She blinks sleepily as the blonde lights a few more candles nearby- the new light reveals a clean gauze bandage on Cammy's neck, where the mercenary had held the knife on her.

The younger girl takes her friend's hand and hoists her upright, then sits next to her to prop her up with an arm around her shoulders, "There ya go. Here, eat something," and she reaches back and retrieves the plate, placing it carefully in the weary girl's lap.

Still groaning from the act of sitting up, Mimori nevertheless descends hungrily on the food practically inhaling the first few bites. In a very un-Mimori like gesture, she talks with her mouth full, "Dang, that's a great sandwich…"

Cammy chuckles at her friend, "Urizane made them- you should've seen him in my apron, though."

Mimori nods while chewing, "How funny. Where's Kanami?"

"Heading to my room, probably to get some sleep. Elian's still in the front. The guys have been gone for about a half hour; the deadline's almost here…"

At the growing distance in Cammy's voice, Mimori stops chewing and drops her head onto the girl's shoulder. She delicately swallows her mouthful before attempting to offer comfort, "Cam, everything will be fine. Asuka will be back safe and sound before you know it…"

Cammy nods stiffly, "I know. I've got four of the strongest Alter users in the Lost Ground tracking down my wayward, kidnapped boyfriend. I have no reason to be anxious, right?"

Mimori nods on the girl's shoulder, "Right. We know he's still alive and they'll do whatever it takes to bring him back."

However, her saddened friend seems to explode, "But Mimori, it's been _hours_ since he was taken! A million things could have happened since then! And you didn't see that man- that _monster_! He was ruthless!! I can still see Asuka's head banging on the floor-!" a choked wail follows her words and Cammy covers her mouth.

Mimori pivots a little to pull down Cammy's hand and wipe at the fat tears rolling down the girl's face, "Shhh, Cam, stop this. We have to be strong for him. What's Asuka going to think when he gets home and you're a wet, soggy mess? Maybe we'll have to patch him up a bit, but he's a strong guy! Don't do this to yourself."

Cammy sighs audibly but wills up the proper strength to compose herself. "I know! I can't help it. I just… love him so much…"

"Well, that's pretty obvious," Mimori teases, dropping her head back on the blonde's shoulder affectionately. A large yawn escapes and her eyes sag heavily.

But Cammy takes the opportunity to valiantly turn the girl's comment against her. "Yeah I guess it is. Almost as obvious as the budding romance between you and Mr. Studious, don't you think?"

Mimori raises her head in surprise, "What?"

Even with lingering traces of tears in her eyes, Cammy's mischievous smile is unmistakable, "Oh, don't even play dumb, girl! Everyone can see how strangely Ryuho's suddenly started acting. I almost didn't recognize him tonight- he's like a completely different person! And it's all about you, Mimori."

At the doubtful expression on her friend's face, Cammy continues, "Oh, come on! Ever since he came into this house last week he's been avoiding you like the plague. But now suddenly he's watching you like a hawk?! And I doubt he's let you walk more than five steps since you guys returned- like he's decided you should take up permanent residence in his arms. What in the world did you do to the poor boy?!"

Mimori finds she can't help but blush, "I… I don't know how to explain it. Cammy, I think something's changed in him! I'm not sure what it is, but he just seems more like himself and less like that emotionless wall that I've been banging my head against for the past few months…."

The blonde's eyes narrow suspiciously, "More like himself? Like when you were kids?"

Mimori nods, "Yes! Like he finally _sees_ me! For the longest time it felt like whenever he would look at me he was looking _through_ me- like he couldn't even stand to think of me as a real person. But today, today all of that changed. I'm not sure why…"

Cammy gives the girl's shoulder a gentle but meanigful squeeze. "Maybe finding you in the clutches of that lying sicko and his whole gang of thugs was enough to knock some sense into our resident iceman. I mean you're so strong, Mimori, but you could have _died_ today- a couple of times, if our bathtub conversation was accurate. Maybe seeing you so vulnerable was enough to make him confront the possibility of losing you. Because let's face it- we've all known that Ryuho's been fighting some serious feelings for you."

But Mimori appears surprised, "Why would you say that?"

Cammy rolls her eyes, "We're not blind, Mimori. Even before all of this the boy couldn't get within ten feet of you without a carefully crafted scowl on his mug. Sure he's frigid, but do you think he does that around anyone else?"

Looking confused, Mimori offers, "Kazuma?"

The blonde shakes her head knowingly, "No, that's different. That's a testosterone contest to see who's got the bigger…" she sends a sidelong glance to her friend, "…Alter." Mimori sputters as Cammy winks at her. "They constantly butt heads because they can't stand how much they have in common."

Mimori nods thoughtfully, "I guess so."

"But _you_," Cammy continues, "that's a different story. Like I said, he freezes you out every chance he gets, but it's still obviously a front. It's a cover for a bunch of serious emotions just boiling inside him- hell, last week they exploded! Remember the screaming match between the two of you?"

Now it's Mimori's turn to rolls her eyes, "How could I forget? Ooh, he made me so _angry_!! Cam, I swear I just wanted to haul off and sock him!"

"I know. What better way to push you away and resolve the whole thing? As smart as the boy is, I really think he thought pissing you off and making you hate him would solve all of his issues with you." As Mimori ponders her comments, Cammy rubs her chin contemplatively, "And that's what makes today such a mystery…" At her friend's doubtful frown the blond gets indignant, "Mimori, do you think it's a coincidence that _he's_ the one who went after you? Who found you despite the fact that you were lost in the middle of a giant city in the wake of a typhoon _and_ an earthquake? Who fought off an entire gang of thugs for you and then offered to carry you all the way back to this house? In less than 24 hours he's gone from 'shunning hermit' to 'Mimori's number one fan.' So I'll ask you again- what did you do to the poor boy?"

Finding herself pinned under an accusing stare, Mimori gulps guiltily as she struggles with just how to answer that particular question. "I guess… I kissed him."

Startled, Cammy simply blinks, "You what?"

Suddenly nervous, Mimori averts her gaze down into her lap, fidgeting with the plate as she attempts to explain, "Well actually, _he_ kissed _me_. Right before he left this morning, he came to apologize… about the fight I guess… and he just looked so gorgeous and I wanted him to kiss me but then he actually _did_ and I think I almost passed out!- _God, it was so hot!_- but then he just walked away!!"

The blond frowns, "What do you mean walked away?!"

"He just walked off! Right down the cliffs! I didn't think I was ever going to see him again! I was so upset I went to headquarters to clear my head. Then you know most of the story from there- storm, earthquake, kidnapped- and just when I think I'm a goner he appears out of nowhere and saves the day! Beats up more than 20 guys and then whisks me away like some fairytale!"

"Must have been some kiss…"

"I'm serious, Cam! He's actually carrying me home but I'm so frazzled that I end up picking a fight with him! But before you know it we're kissing _again_! And now that's all I can think about!!"

With a huff Mimori drops her head back onto Cammy's shoulder, but the younger girl is smiling knowingly, "Well that explains quite a bit. And judging from the looks of things he's probably just as caught up in the day's events as you are, if not more so."

"More so?" Mimori is intrigued despite her yawn.

"I'm pretty sure he was seconds away from ravaging you just before I went for your sandwich. I think your injuries were the only thing keeping him off you."

Mimori's eyelids are contentedly heavy. "Cammy!! You're _(yawn)_ just awful…"

"And you're falling asleep on me. Guess we should put you back to bed." Cammy takes the plate from Mimori's lap and gently helps her lay back down. The weary girl happily complies snuggling into her pillow, eyes already closed. "Sweet dreams. I'll send Prince Charming in when our valiant heroes return- _after_ they drop off my special delivery."

Mimori smiles to herself as all of the candles are blown out, bathing the room in a serene darkness, "Thanks, Cam. Everything will work out just perfectly, you'll see…"

Cammy smoothes the covers and makes a quiet retreat, pulling the door shut silently behind her. She knows her friend is right- after the day they'd had things could only get better. By morning everything would undoubtedly be alright again.

--------------------------

On the bluff overlooking the seaside piers a gruff whisper threatens the night's deep silence…

"Where the hell is this fucking boat? And how long have we been here, anyway? What the hell?" Lying on his stomach, Kazuma squints out across the water again, fidgeting restlessly.

"Ship."

The rough teen frowns at Cougar's response, particularly since the man's reclined posture and closed eyes makes him look as if he's asleep, "What?"

Without opening his eyes, the speedster repeats himself lazily, "We're looking for a _ship_, Kazuya- not a boat."

Kazuma pouts as his whisper slowly escalates in volume, "Whatever. All I know is we've been out here lying on this cliff for God knows how long with no sign of a slimy kidnapper or a big freakin' _ship_ anywhere! How long before I get to blow something up?!"

Finally having enough, Ryuho hisses at the fidgeting fighter next to him, "Will you keep it down? Do you want to give away our position?"

"To who?! Dude, we're the only ones out here!"

The older teen scowls slightly, "Not for long. The ship should be approaching any minute, so calm down and sit still before we lose the element of surprise." Ryuho settles back down and looks out over the ocean.

Peering through a pair of watermelon-striped binoculars, Urizane finally chimes in, "It's too bad we couldn't find this mercenary on our initial sweep. It would have been easier to rescue Tachibana before we had to deal with this Commander guy."

Ryuho nods, "We'll just have to wait them both out."

Kazuma huffs, "Great! More waiting. This is retarded!"

"Patience Kazuya."

The young ruffian glowers at his lounging friend, "Ka-zu-_maa_! And are you kidding me? Cougar, _you_ of all people should be chompin' at the bit to get some action! What about all that hostility at the house? You suddenly got cold feet or something?"

The redhead finally smiles broadly, "Hardly. But even I know that vengeance without timing and objectivity is a wasted endeavor. I probably want this more than any of you, but I'm not about to go off half-cocked and fuck it all up. Ryuho's right- our advantage is the element of surprise; we'd be foolish to waste it."

"Hmph, whatever," but Kazuma settles down quietly, staring back out at the water. "So I'm guessing there's a plan?"

Ryuho nods, still scanning the water. "Yes. You and Cougar will take the ship while Urizane and I take the mercenary."

Kazuma snickers, "You think it'll take two of you to take that guy? Think you're losin' your touch, hero…"

Without even sparing the teen a glance, Ryuho merely replies, "No I don't, but I don't want to underestimate him. Tachibana was an officer of HOLY but this guy still managed to get the better of him-"

"-But he was holding Cammy hostage!"

"-Doesn't matter. I want to be prepared for anything. Once we handle the mercenary and get Tachibana to a safe place one of us will join you two to destroy the weapon. Then you get to do what you do best…"

Kazuma smirks approvingly, "which is…"

"Sink the ship."

The young fighter finally cracks a huge smile, "Sweet. I can definitely handle that!"

As Ryuho rolls his eyes amusedly, Urizane exclaims in an excited whisper, "I see the ship! It's coming this way!" Everyone but Cougar cranes their necks and squints at the horizon for the approaching dot in the water.

Still lounging on his back, Cougar offers, "Lose the binoculars. The moonlight might reflect off the lenses and give us away."

"Oh, right."

Ryuho renews a low whisper, "Looks like another 15 minutes- right on time. When the ship docks don't wait for us- you guys get going."

Kazuma can barely contain his excitement, "Hell yeah! 15 minutes 'til showtime…"

-----------------------

With a start Kanami sits bolt upright in the bed, panting and sweating. Taking a moment to get her bearings, images and emotions from her all-too-vivid dream suddenly resurface again and she throws back the covers, stumbling out the bedroom door. However, in the hallway she collides with Cammy, who is on her way to join the little girl for a moment's rest.

"Kanami, what's the matter?"

The little girl replies breathlessly, "They're coming, Cammy! They're after them- what are we going to do?" At Cammy's confused expression Kanami quickly explains what she saw in her dream, putting the older girl immediately on her guard.

"Kanami, go wake Elian and tell him what you saw. I've got something to take care of. Don't worry, we can handle these guys."

Kanami is about to protest because there are so many, but the stern look on Cammy's face sends her running to the front room for Elian. Meanwhile the older girl disappears into the bedroom and heads straight for the top of the closet.

----

Elian awakens to the persistent nudging of small hands on his shoulder. When he opens his eyes a thin voice is pleading to him, "Please wake up…"

"Kanami?" he sleepily rubs his eyes before blinking up at the girl, then frowns at her worried expression, "Is something the matter?"

"Men are coming! They're after Ryuho and Mimori and they're coming to the house! I saw it in my dream."

Sitting up on the couch, the boy is about to offer some words of reassurance when he remembers who he's talking to- _'Kanami's Alter manifests as dreams…'_ He is suddenly very much awake, eyes mirroring the girl's worry. "Kanami, what did you see in your dream?"

The girl nods and closes her eyes to remember again, "Fighters. About eight, maybe ten or more. All injured in some way. There were others they left behind, much worse off. They're coming for revenge… and to reclaim what was stolen from them. They want pain… from our friends… and anyone who gets in their way. They want… to hurt us-"

Elian grabs her elbow, "-Alright, that's enough. Let me check," and he closes his eyes, sweeping the area with his Alter. To his dismay he finds them, closer than he'd like and approaching fast. Four vehicles and perhaps ten or more men. A scan of the house reveals one occupant sleeping in the middle bedroom while another loads a shotgun in the back. Apparently Cammy was preparing for the worst.

Opening his eyes, he immediately registers the fear in Kanami's deep green orbs as she clutches his arm, "What are we going to do, Elian?" In a split second of calculations he has an answer.

"Go to Cammy and stay with her- don't leave her side. Tell her no matter what happens no one is to go outside, understand?" He gets to his feet, staring over towards the front door.

She nods vigorously, "But what are you going to do?"

He turns her around and gently nudges her towards the hallway, "What I've been trained for. Don't worry, just go."

She stops in her tracks, "But Elian-"

"-Go, Kanami! Go to Cammy, and remember no one goes outside!"

"O-okay…" and she disappears from the room.

Suddenly alone in the living room, the boy allows himself a deep inhale and a nervous tug on his long shorts. Elian walks to the front door, opens it and walks out onto the porch. Outside the night is slightly chilled and bright with moonlight. He can already hear the approaching engines coming up the road towards the driveway. Reaching behind, he pulls the door shut and makes sure it's locked, then walks down to the top step of the porch. With a final sigh the boy takes a seat and waits.

--------------------------

Genso is behind the wheel of the first truck that pulls in front of the ranch style house that the doctor described. The other three vehicles pull up alongside him, and doors are soon opening as men climb out at the ready. Eyeing his remaining fighters, Genso can't help but smirk in satisfaction... _Won't be long now…_

However, as he finally takes in the house an odd sight catches his attention. Just minutes from midnight, he's nevertheless surprised to find a young boy sitting on the porch steps. The youth is completely silent, eyeing the entire party with open curiosity. A hint of apprehension tugs at the giant man's mind- perhaps they have the wrong house…

Taking the lead as usual, Genso slowly approaches the porch, smiling broadly, "Hey kid. I'm looking for… Ryuho." As he speaks the gang leader watches the boy carefully, gauging his reaction to a lawn full of strange men.

But the boy just shakes his head casually, "Sorry Sir, nobody here by that name."

Genso raises a thick black eyebrow skeptically, "Oh yeah? Hmm… What about a girl? Name's Kiryu? She and I go waaay back…"

He catches the tiniest twitch at the top of the boy's mouth before he replies, "Nope, sorry."

Genso tightens his lips in frustration. It doesn't feel right- something's up… "Hmm, guess we're out of luck, huh?"

With a shrug of his shoulders the kid replies, "Guess so."

Hearing a nervous whine from Nezumi, Genso glances back to his men. They're all waiting, albeit less than patiently, to see what their leader will do. On some their frustration is evident- many still carry injuries from earlier that day. Turning his attention back to the kid, Genso decides to play it cool, "So what's a kid like you doing outside in the middle of the night?"

The youth seems a little surprised by the question, but answers nonetheless, "Waiting for more earthquakes."

The large man can't help but chuckle, "You like those, huh?"

A goofy grin erupts on the kid's face, "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

"Yeah they are…" Genso shoots another glance at the house, curiosity brimming. The boy is convincing, but he could be a decoy. He needs a look inside. "…Say, me and the boys are awfully tired- we've been driving around for a while now looking for our friends. Can we come in for a sec- get some water, use the head?"

" 'Fraid not." The kid suddenly looks somber, slowly shaking his head.

But Genso wants into that house. He takes a few steps closer, "How about just me? Just for a sec?"

The kid frowns a little, "Sorry. Um… my Pa wouldn't like that."

The fighter takes a few more steps closer, "He inside then?"

"Yep… with my… six brothers. They're all ranch hands."

Genso chuckles, "Oh yeah? All six of 'em? Hmph. How come I think you're lying to me, kid?"

Still frowning the boy shrugs. "Dunno. Doesn't matter, though. You can't come inside. Sorry, but you should probably go now."

The giant man smirks, "Yeah, well… we'll do that. Just as soon as I talk to your Pa and six brothers," he tosses a knowing glance over to his men who all erupt with laughter. "But one way or another, I'm going in that house."

But then the boy surprises them all by sighing heavily and standing up, "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that easy, but it was worth a shot. Oh well." On his feet, the kid suddenly looks and sounds a lot older. Genso hitches an eyebrow again at the odd transformation as Elian continues, "It doesn't matter, though, because you'll be leaving- one way or another. This is you're last chance to turn around and go."

Genso doesn't know whether to laugh or get on his guard. The young man's tone is so mature and serious- so threatening- that he's not sure what to make of it. His men seem to feel the same; they suddenly grow silent and begin moving toward the house. The large fighter narrows his eyes critically at the youth, "And if we don't?"

Elian finally smirks himself, "Then you're transportation will be leaving without you."

With his last words a shimmering translucent bubble materializes around him and within seconds the engines of all four of the gang's vehicles suddenly rev to life. All of the men turn in shock as four sets of headlights come on, then watch dumbfounded as the trucks begin rolling backwards, gaining speed. Several of the men immediately chase after the vehicles as they back out across the lawn and driveway as Genso, Nezumi and the few remaining men look on in bewilderment. Angered, Genso turns back toward the boy only to watch as his glowing bubble rapidly expands above and behind him until it encases the entire house. The rat-man behind him shouts, "Boss! He's an Alter User!"

The lawn rocks with the sound of two trucks colliding as the giant fumes, "I know that, you dumb-ass! Tell them to get back here and get rid of that shield!" As Nezumi runs off after the retreating vehicles and fighters, Genso barks at the remaining men, "Don't just stand there- shoot it!"

Two men draw guns from their waists and take aim at the house. Two shots are fired and two points on the shield flux inwards, identical waves rippling across the surface as the bullets are absorbed, stuck in the membrane like a splinter in thick skin.

Confused, the men look to their leader, but Genso only barks back, "Keep shooting, damnit!" Nodding, the men begin firing again sinking more bullets into the seemingly impenetrable shield. Hearing the gunshots and wanting a piece of the action, the men chasing the vehicles double back and open fire as well, peppering the shield with hundreds of bullets that generate waves of light so bright they obscure the house and kid on the other side.

As all of his men shoot at the Alter shield, Genso reigns in his seething anger to analyze the situation more objectively. He hates Alter users- all of them thought they were God's gift to the Lost Ground- but he knows that all of them have some sort of weakness. Unable to properly see the kid through the wall of trapped and hovering bullets and the energy pulses they are generating, he slowly walks to the side to get a clear view. Behind the glowing membrane he can see the kid again, standing on the porch steps, eyes closed and arms out, palms open as if guiding the shield's force with them. But with every bullet, the kid seems to twitch minutely, mouth twisted and eyes tight as if he's struggling against each impact. His forehead shines with tiny beads of sweat and his breathing steadily increases- the kid is tiring fast.

Genso smiles to himself as he watches the kid's frustration deepen, then waves his hand at the shield signaling his men to keep firing. When the hail of bullets increases, the boy seems to nearly curse; his hands raise higher as if reinforcing the shield. But as he does this the glowing membrane pulses and some of the trapped and hovering bullets fall harmlessly to the ground.

Intrigued, Genso nears the shimmering barrier and tentatively touches it. A small shock surges against his finger but the digit slowly passes through unharmed. _Interesting… could it be?…_ But as the giant opens his hand to send it through the cloud of light the kid mutters an "I don't think so" and the shield pulses around the leader's hand, ejecting it.

Cursing at the pain, Genso massages his hand and watches the boy again. The kid is panting, dripping sweat as his arms wilt but he stands firm, jaw set tensely as he concentrates behind closed eyelids. _Won't be long now- we can wait the little bastard out if we have enough bullets…_

But no sooner does he consider this than the front door handle noticeably jiggles. The kid's eyes suddenly fly open as he swivels his head to glance over his shoulder towards the opening door. His glowing barrier pulses again as he shouts, "Cammy!! No!!" just as a blonde girl with a very large shotgun steps onto the porch.

"I'm here to help, Elian! Just keep it up!"

"What are you doing?! I said stay inside!!"

Sensing his opportunity, Genso draws his own gun and pushes it against the barrier. He watches as the girl raises her firearm to her shoulder, taking aim at his group of men. But as the boy turns to look at her the giant can feel the shield give a fraction. Pushing his entire arm through the light, he takes aim and fires two shots.

With lightening-fast reflexes the boy whips his head in the leader's direction and moves to dodge but it's too late. He goes down as the girl screams, the glowing shield disintegrating as his body hits the porch.

"NO!!!" the girl recovers as the hundreds of bullets trapped in the shield rain down to the ground; she leans over the shotgun and fires into the crowd of fighters that suddenly surge towards the house. Two men fall and another one trips but several make it up the stairs to her, snatching the weapon and tackling her.

Genso makes his way up to the porch as his men pin the flailing girl to the floorboards, her cheek digging into the wood as she cries, "Get off me!! Elian?!! ELIAN!! I can't believe you SHOT him!! He's just a KID!!"

The giant stands at her head so that she's staring at his boots. "He was in my way." Looking at the sprawled figure near the steps, he walks over to inspect his handiwork. The kid is on his side, a small pool of blood forming under his head and shoulder. Genso uses his boot to roll the boy onto his back revealing a deep shoulder wound and a patch of blood in his hair just above his ear. To his surprise the kid is still taking scant shallow breaths. "I'll be damned- looks like he's still alive… for now at least."

"Elian? Oh God, just let me check on him!"

But the massive fighter ignores her as he begins yelling, "Ryuho!! Come out you coward!! Sending kids and little girls to fight your battles for you! Get out here, you candy-ass punk, and get the beating you deserve!"

As he yanks open the door to enter the house Cammy hollers, "Ryuho's not even here! Nobody is! They've all left already!"

Genso scowls at her words as he pauses on the threshold, "Maybe so, but I'm going to see for myself. Four of you, come with me- search the house, shoot anything that tries to fight back. Nezumi and Suji- keep an eye on that girl, and find out what she knows. If the kid gets up, shoot him again. The rest of you- go get the trucks and bring them back; we may need to hunt down that pompous little prick after all. My patience is wearing thin."

Orders given, the giant disappears into the dark house, four men close at his heels, leaving behind a struggling blonde and a bleeding little boy on the porch.

--------

As they lie in wait in dark silence for the ship to draw nearer, Kazuma fidgets restlessly. Never one for patience, each passing second feels like an eternity to the eager young teen. Glancing around at his comrades, he can't help but notice Ryuho's rigid posture and nearly blinkless stare. Even for the stoic fighter, he seems unusually tense.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Caught somewhat off guard, Ryuho lowers Urizane's binoculars to glance over at the whispering brunette before curtly answering, "Fine." He turns his attention back to the water and the ever-approaching silhouette but then pauses to consider the question. Peering sidelong at the younger fighter he inquires, "Why do you ask?"

But Kazuma just shrugs, "Dunno. You just look really tense."

The older teen narrows his brows pensively, "Oh. I'm just… considering strategies. Of course there's tension." He is about to turn his attention back to the ocean when Kazuma continues-

"Ah. 'Cause I thought maybe it was your new girlfriend…"

Ryuho nearly drops the binoculars over the bluff's edge. "What?!"

The scruffy teen simply shoots him a knowing look, "Man, you know. The doc! Y'all are like- _'together'_- now, right?"

Ryuho is in the process of huffing defensively and scowling when Kazuma begins elaborating on his theory, "-Because it seems kinda obvious. You run off and save her. Fine, no big." He watches the green-headed fighter blanch as he continues, "But then you're watchin' her like some sorta guard dog… carryin' her around like Cinderella… and disappearin' in the back with the girls for God-knows-what. Tonight you try to _strangle_ me for some stupid comment-"

"-It's nothing, Kazuma," Ryuho mutters, clearly affected.

But the brash youth pushes, "-and we can't forget how before all that, _right_ after _you_ left this morning she stumbles into the house lookin' like she's been mauled or somethin'! Dude, what's going on?"

Ryuho's face remains stiff but his wide eyes betray his shock before they shift nervously toward the ground, "It's none of your concern…"

But now Cougar and Urizane are conspicuously attentive as Kazuma relentlessly pushes, "Wait, so you're saying there's nothing going on between you two- even with all that _history_? Or are you still stuck on that dead girl, what's-her-name?"

The last comment seems to hit close to home. Perturbed, Ryuho pretends to watch the ship as it nears the island, "I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's nobody's business."

Cougar cocks an eyebrow as Kazuma gives a knowing nod, "Whatever. I'm just sayin' that if it's got you this distracted then it gets to be all our business. You can't tell me you're all worked up over this fight."

Eyeing them all before turning a serious gaze on Kazuma, Ryuho finally admits, "Don't worry- I'm fine to fight. I'm not worked up, just… I have an odd feeling…"

Cougar tilts his head pensively, butting in, "-About Mimori? What do you mean?" Urizane seems to be the only one to notice that for once Cougar gets the young woman's name right.

"I…" the green-haired youth falters before finally giving up, "…nothing. Let's just get this done and get back."

Kazuma shrugs, moving to his feet as the ship slows to dock against the pier, "Whatever, dude. But it's time to rock and roll. Whatever's up with your gut's gonna have to wait."

Ryuho just nods, pushing aside the nagging tension at the back of his mind as he prepares to leave their lookout. Little does he know that his fight for concentration on the situation at hand is actually with his newly acquired women's intuition…

----------

Hundreds of little pings are sounding in Mimori's dream. It's a strange sort of noise that she can't recall ever hearing before but, oddly enough, it doesn't bother her. After all, she's aloft in a haze of exhaustion-induced slumber, a cloud so thick that the real world shouldn't be able to reach her. By all rights she should be absolutely knocked out. And yet, as human brains are wont to do, her unconscious mind still retains a thin tether to reality- a reality where two loud bangs sound and a girl is screaming…

Such discomfiting sounds make no sense in either world- the waking or the dream; Mimori is powerless to process them properly. Thus the banging and shouting do not put her on her guard, nor do the heavy footfalls on the hardwood in the hallway. Only when the bedroom door opens with a loud creak is she finally roused enough to realize that someone is entering her room. Blinking groggily, it takes her a second to figure out that she can't see anything because the room is pitch black. But even in her disoriented fog she knows who it must be- "Ry… Ryuho?"

Suddenly she is blinded by a bright beam of light shining in her face from across the room. "Wha…?" Squinting against the harsh glare, she tries to raise her hand to shield her eyes but is impeded by the stiff pain in her arm and shoulder. Wincing, she squeezes her eyes shut as the beam approaches accompanied by more _very_ heavy footfalls. _Not Ryuho's…_ A cold flush instantly courses through her- there is a stranger in her bedroom…

Breath held, she strains her ears only to catch a sickeningly familiar chuckle that teases from high above her in the darkness. _No! It can't-_

"Not even close, bitch."

Mimori screams right before a giant hand closes over her mouth, squeezing her jaw as it pushes her head into her pillow. The beam of the flashlight tilts up and she finally sees a face she thought she'd never see again- that of the callous leader of the gang that had kidnapped her.

Frantic, Mimori struggles against his grip as Genso trains the flashlight on her with his free hand. She grabs his wrist with both of her hands but her grip is pitifully weak; his forearm is so massive that her thumbs and fingers barely touch as she tugs against it. Her brain screams to fight but her battered body just can't comply- even with all the medicine in her system she is in more pain than she'd thought possible.

Genso's icy laughter echoes in the dark as Mimori's tears stream down between his thick fingers. She closes her eyes, willing him away with blind prayer. But instead he taunts her with a deep cool voice that paralyzes her with fear, "Seems we're looking for the same guy, though. Where's your boyfriend? I'm getting impatient with you people."

She can barely hear him over the sound of her own heartbeat- it hammers so loud in her chest she can swear he hears it, too. But if Genso can he ignores it, continuing his one-sided conversation with her, "The little blond outside says he isn't here. I bet if I let you talk you're gonna tell me the same thing, huh?" His grip eases a fraction, just enough for Mimori to numbly nod her head.

"Yeah, I figured. But _you_ know where to find him, don't you?" As her eyes grow wide he smiles triumphantly, "Thought so. And you're gonna tell me so I can finally give that candy-ass punk what's comin' to him! I'm sick of these stupid games!"

His brimming rage causes him to unconsciously squeeze her jaw, making Mimori moan against his palm in pain. The delicate sound recaptures Genso's attention causing him to peer down at her with an odd look.

"You know, this whole thing started because of you. If you hadn't escaped we wouldn't be in this predicament…" His eyes drop down to the covers hiding the rest of her from view. Maintaining his grip on her mouth, he yanks back the sheets with the hand holding the flashlight and then focuses the wide beam on her supine figure. "…You look different without all that mud…"

As her vision adjusts to the darkness past the beam she watches his eyes rove over her body, examining her in an uncomfortable amount of detail, "Mm, that hip looks pretty nasty- must've had that the whole time. Still, you're quite the little package, aren't you?" She doesn't respond, doesn't move a muscle as he continues, licking his lips. "I'm tempted to have a go at you right now. Shame I'm in such a hurry…"

When he slackens his grip on her mouth Mimori tentatively lets go of his wrist, hands falling back to her shoulders as she shuts her eyes, waiting for him to back away. But instead she feels the bed sag as he puts a knee up, then feels his fingers softly touch her jaw, making her gasp. "Mmm… so soft though. Fuck, you're tempting!" He drags his hand slowly down her neck to her chest, cupping a breast through the material of her sleep shirt. She shudders beneath his hand, holding her breath in obvious fear. Genso smiles at her reaction, his dominance so easily established. "Shit, girl… Your boyfriend just might have to wait until after we go a round or two." With a smirk he adds, "I bet you're a screamer."

Mimori bites back a sob as Genso's large hand continues trailing down her body- against her waist and across her good hip. Her brain is racing a mile a minute as she tries to think of some way out of the situation. Her adrenaline has dulled some of the ache in her body, but she knows that even at her full strength she's no match for the enormous fighter. The feel of his fingers tugging on the waistband of her shorts beneath her shirt snaps her back with a start and she unconsciously yelps, "Don't-"

But suddenly the flashlight falls, beam swinging wildly as Genso drops it to instead grad a tight hold on Mimori's throat. The bed springs whine noisily as the massive fighter pounces, straddling her legs as he practically lifts her by the neck, "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!?"

Mimori can only sputter, gasping for air that won't come as he leans in close, lip curling hatefully. "Listen here, _bitch_! _I_ call the shots! I want it? I take it! You don't get to say _shit_!" Then he pushes her back down, pinning her by the throat as he begins yanking her shorts down her legs.

Pain rocks through Mimori's joints and her lungs burn for air as her arms flail helplessly behind her. As her vision begins to darken at the edges, her hand slides beneath her other pillow and bangs against a familiar trinket. Desperate for escape, she uses only a second to re-focus on the giant towering over her and the arm descending to her throat. Then every iota of energy she can muster is pushed into her swing as she drives the shard of her necklace into the inside of Genso's wrist. Sharp Alter matter slides against tendons and arteries and grates against small bones as the shard slices into the joint capsule, wringing a startled curse from her assailant. "SONOFABITCH!!"

Genso reels backwards, nearly falling off the bed in retreat- it feels as if he's been bitten by a huge snake. Blood pours from his wrist as he inspects it, but after ensuring that his hand is still attached he looks up to find Mimori panting, pulling herself away from him on shaking forearms. Anger renewed and surpassed, he snags her bad leg and yanks her back towards him, "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!!"

Still clutching the necklace, Mimori swings it wildly, hoping to catch him in the face, "No!! Let go!!"

Genso snatches the shard from her with his good hand and hurls it across the room- it lands in the wall like a dagger with a harsh 'thunk.' As he tries to wrangle the struggling girl beneath him, he finds that the fingers of his bleeding hand don't want to work properly. The bedroom door suddenly flies open behind them, two of Genso's men investigating the ruckus. Seeing the frightened look on their faces he realizes that his blood is all over the bed sheets and the girl is putting up one hell of a fight.

Slightly embarrassed, the leader suddenly clocks the girl in the temple with his good hand, immediately knocking her out cold. When neither of the men moves, Genso barks, "Don't just stand there- find me some rope or something and tie her up."

As one pulls a phone cord out of the wall and begins winding it around the unconscious girl's hands, Genso gestures to the other with his injured wrist, "Go find Nezumi- I need him to wrap this thing."

Fingers closed around his wrist to staunch the bleeding, Genso looks back at the girl on the bed, his ego a bit stung by the turn of events. "Bring her with us- the other girl, too. This one definitely knows where he is. When we find him I want to shoot her in the head right in front of him."

Nezumi nervously runs into the room a minute later, "Boss! We found another kid in one of the rooms in the back- a little girl hiding in the closet-"

The giant huffs impatiently, "-Did you shoot her?"

The rat man merely blinks, "uh… no boss. Did you, ah, want me to?"

Genso rolls his eyes- _how hard is it to follow simple directions?_ Sighing, he replies, "No. Just bring her along, too. But if the other ones cause any trouble, then yeah- shoot 'em. Now get over here and fix this thing. My hand's not working right."

"Right, boss. Good thing you write with the other one."

The leader finally chuckles, "Good thing I shoot with the other one."

-------------------------

A/N: Another one down! Think I threw a few curve balls in there, too. Yes the opening scene was long but I've wanted to explore more of Elian's past and this was a good opportunity to work in _my_ theory on some of his missing background. His birthday? Made it up. Now you want to know if I went to all that trouble to kill him off, right? Hmm, good question. Guess we'll find out next time! How I love to torture them so… (Poor Mimori and Cammy- kidnapped twice in one day? Did I really do that?)!!

Please review!! Curious to know what you think. Comments, criticism, flames- bring 'em on! Just thanks for reading!

Luv, Mira

PS- Eternal Crystal Rose, I have yet to get a working email from you, darling! The PMs automatically erase them- try one more time? I'm curious as to what you're looking for…


End file.
